Lorsque la foudre éclaire le ciel
by Neyruh
Summary: Là où les feuilles embellissent le paysage, la foudre tombe rarement. Pourtant c'est à Konoha que N atterrit après avoir déserté Kumo. Deux ans plus tard c'est sous l'égide de son chef d'escouade, Genma, qu'elle part à la recherche de ses origines. (Correction de la première partie en cours)
1. Prologue : Rencontre

**Lorsque la foudre éclaire le ciel**

Olà ! Voici ma toute première fanfic. Elle prend place peu avant la création de l'équipe 7 et sera centrée sur Genma et une OC. L'histoire du manga sera respectée dans les grandes lignes, même si je m'autorise quelques changements. Bien sûr l'univers et la grande majorité des perso' appartiennent à Kishimoto (que je remercie au passage pour son oeuvre o/ )

Trêve de blablatage : bonne lecture !

(et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :D )

Ney'

* * *

**Prologue : Rencontre**

Deux ans. Cela faisait déjà deux ans qu'elle était arrivée à Konoha. Si ses débuts dans le village caché de la feuille avaient été difficiles, aujourd'hui tout allait pour le mieux. Il fallait dire que Kakashi y était pour beaucoup dans son intégration. Et malgré la mauvaise foi dont elle pouvait parfois faire preuve, elle admettait volontiers que sans le ninja copieur, elle n'aurait jamais pu s'en sortir.

Arrivant enfin chez l'Hokage, ou plutôt dans son bureau, elle se posta dans un coin de la pièce sans prendre la peine de saluer qui que ce soit. En face d'elle se trouvaient plusieurs ninjas. Elle n'en connaissait aucun. Elle les détailla lentement de ses yeux jaunes. L'un d'eux se tenait droit, devant ses coéquipiers sûrement. Son visage était marqué par une cicatrice qui commençait à l'arête de son nez et qui plongeait sur sa joue gauche. Il avait l'air sérieux et plutôt stricte dans son uniforme de ninja. À ses côtés se tenait un ninja manifestement plus jeune, qui trépignait d'impatience. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui retint le plus l'attention de la jeune femme. Dans l'ombre de ses deux coéquipiers se trouvait un troisième ninja. L'air nonchalant, mâchouillant un senbon tout en étant appuyé tranquillement contre le mur. Il semblait en retrait, désintéressé par les événements environnants. Étrange.

Elle n'eut le temps de continuer ses observations, le maître Hokage fit son entrée. Il posa sur elle un regard lourd qu'elle soutînt. Amusé par le défi qu'elle lui lançait, il lui sourit doucement, tout en hochant la tête.

\- Je vois que tu as su garder ce soupçon d'insolence depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est rencontré N.

\- Il ne me semble pas nécessaire de m'en débarrasser. Pourquoi suis-je ici Hiruzen ?

Le plus jeune des ninjas sembla consterné devant la familiarité dont elle faisait preuve envers le Quatrième.

\- Tu vas le savoir dans quelques instants. Genma, approche-toi s'il te plaît.

L'homme dans l'ombre s'avança lentement. Genma. Enfin elle mettait un visage sur son nom. C'était donc lui le fameux ninja. Kakashi lui avait conté quelques-uns de ses exploits. Elle le détailla plus amplement. Il devait avoir un peu moins de la trentaine. Ses cheveux bruns dépassaient d'un bandeau ninja qui couvrait sa tête. Son regard noisette laissait entrevoir un calme et un sang-froid impressionnant. Elle nota qu'il la dépassait largement, et que vu sa musculature, elle devait avoir l'air minuscule à côté de lui.

\- Maître Hokage ? Sa voix était grave, profonde, et il s'exprimait avec un air désinvolte.

\- Il est temps pour vous trois de repartir en mission. Mais votre équipe va intégrer un nouveau membre. Ou plutôt une nouvelle membre.

L'Hokage tourna son regard vers N. Genma fit de même. Il connaissait les rumeurs sur la jeune femme. Elle serait une déserteuse du village de Kumo, mais personne ne savait pourquoi elle avait abandonné son village et pourquoi le Quatrième l'avait recueilli à Konoha. Elle avait une apparence assez atypique. De longs cheveux blancs renforçaient la pâleur de sa peau. Elle semblait fragile au vu de sa petite taille et de sa fine constitution. Pourtant Genma savait qu'il ne devait pas la juger sur ça. Kakashi lui avait parlé d'une kunoichi incroyable. Pendant un instant, il fut happé par son regard doré. Seules de la tristesse et de la lassitude y étaient présentes. Elle avait le regard de ceux qui en avaient déjà trop vu. Cela perturba le ninja de trouver un tel regard chez une kunoichi aussi jeune. Elle devait avoir l'âge d'Iwashi tout au plus…

\- Pourquoi avons-nous besoin d'un autre membre ? Notre équipe fonctionne très bien ainsi Maître Hokage. C'était l'homme à la cicatrice qui venait de s'exprimer.

\- Et puis pourquoi elle ? C'est qu'une gamine, et une déserteuse en plus ! On n'a pas besoin d'elle Maître Hokage !

N se tourna lentement vers Iwashi. Son visage restait impassible, mais ses yeux brillaient de haine. Genma senti l'air crépiter autour d'elle, son corps se tendit d'un coup et il se prépara à intercepter une éventuelle attaque. Pourtant elle ne bougea pas plus, et se contenta de détourner son regard avec un mépris évident.

\- D'ailleurs pourquoi le village de la feuille s'abaisse-t-il à recueillir une déserteuse ? On devrait la remettre au Raikage, qu'il s'occupe de son cas. Les déserteurs dans son genre, il faut s'en débarrasser directement.

Cette fois son chakra fut pleinement visible autour d'elle. Genma comprit rapidement qu'elle se retenait à grande peine de faire taire Iwashi. Il était impressionné par la puissance du chakra qui l'entourait. Si son intuition était juste, elle était en effet bien plus forte que le jeune homme et il ne tiendrait pas une minute face à elle. Il devait intervenir avant que ça aille trop loin, surtout qu'Iwashi ne semblait pas vouloir tenir sa langue :

\- Tu es la honte…

Avant même qu'il finisse sa phrase, un sabre de foudre apparu dans la main de la jeune femme. Raido fut le plus prompt à réagir, cherchant à la retenir en posant une main sur son épaule, mais il fut repoussé par une onde de choc sans avoir pu la toucher. Cependant, sa chute eut le mérite de détourner l'attention de N, qui fit disparaître son sabre avant de tendre sa main vers Raido pour l'aider à se relever en signe d'excuse. Méfiant, il hésita quelque seconde avant de la saisir, puis de la remercier d'un signe de tête une fois debout. Genma réfléchissait. Les techniques qu'elle venait d'utiliser était loin d'être des techniques de débutante. Terrasser Raido aussi facilement n'était pas une chose aisée, il en savait quelque chose. Il perdit patience au moment où Iwashi voulu ajouter quelque chose :

\- Je vous l'avais…

\- Ça suffit ! Il ne me semble pas t'avoir demandé ton avis Iwashi. Son ton était tranchant et n'admettait aucune réplique. Il se tourna vers l'Hokage : Je partage l'avis de Raido, il ne me semble pas avoir besoin d'une kunoichi dans notre équipe. Sans vouloir te vexer N… rajouta-t-il.

\- Sans entrer dans les détails, le paysage politique connaît de fortes tensions en ce moment même, et je ne veux pas prendre plus de risque qu'actuellement. Même si votre trio fonctionne très bien, aucun de vous ne possède de jutsus médicaux. N est experte en ce domaine et ses capacités de combattante seront équivalentes à celle de Kakashi d'ici quelques années. Elle est une alliée de taille pour vous. À vous quatre, vous allez pouvoir vous charger de mission de rang S.

\- Nous n'avons donc pas le choix ?

\- Effectivement.

\- Pourquoi ne puis-je pas continuer à agir au côté de Kakashi, Hiruzen ? N s'exprimait enfin.

\- Kakashi sera dès demain en charge d'une équipe de Genin, il ne sera pas envoyé sur de réelles missions avant plusieurs mois. Et il est trop dangereux pour toi de partir en mission toute seule. Sur ce, vous avez une semaine pour vous préparer avant votre première mission. Essayez de faire preuve d'esprit d'équipe et de vous entraînez ensemble. Vous pouvez disposer.

Ils sortirent du bureau sans un mot de plus. Une fois dans le corridor sombre, ils s'observèrent. Iwashi semblait crépiter de colère face à cette décision, mais il n'osait ajouter un mot de plus devant Genma. Ce fut la jeune femme qui brisa le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux.

\- Je peux soigner ta main si tu veux, elle s'adressait à Raido.

Il lui tendit sa main droite dont les chairs semblaient avoir brûlées violemment. Genma comprît que ça venait du moment où il avait cherché à calmer la jeune femme. Alors qu'une lumière bleu jaillissait de sa main et refermait les plaies, N ajouta :

\- Je suis désolée pour ça, c'est un réflexe, je n'aime pas qu'on me touche…

\- J'essaierai d'y penser la prochaine fois que j'essaye de m'approcher de toi. Il lui sourit. Tu es plus puissante que tu en as l'air.

\- Ne jamais se baser sur l'apparence. Regarde-le, elle désigna Iwashi du menton, il a l'air d'un homme et pourtant son intelligence ne doit pas avoir évolué depuis l'adolescence. Elle ponctua sa remarque d'un sourire ironique.

Iwashi s'apprêtait à répondre, mais fut coupé par les éclats de rire de son supérieur. Il ne l'avait pas volé celle-là après tout.

\- Au moins, tu as du répondant, fit Genma. Je me présente, je suis Genma Shiranui, je suis le chef de cette escouade. Voici Raido Namiashi, à qui tu as brûlé une main, et Iwashi Tatami, que tu sembles vouloir égorger, ce que je te prierais de ne pas faire sous mon commandement.

Appréciant son trait d'humour, elle le jaugea du regard avant de saisir la main qu'il avait tendue et de la serrer avec un sourire.

\- N. Juste N. Je suis la déserteuse de Kumo. Et je tiens à préciser que je ne cherche pas à attaquer toutes les personnes qui croisent mon chemin…

\- Me voilà rassuré ! Il lui fit un clin d'œil. La journée touche déjà à sa fin, je vous suggère de vous reposer ce soir, on attaque l'entraînement à l'aube, dans la forêt de la mort. On va voir ce que tu vaux N.

A son ton, N comprit que ce n'était pas un simple entraînement, mais plutôt un test pour savoir si elle était digne d'entrer dans leur équipe. Ne préférant pas relever, elle se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de les saluer et de s'en aller. Iwashi fit de même si bien que les deux trentenaires se dévisagèrent. D'un commun accord, ils s'isolèrent sur les toits. Une discussion s'imposait.

\- Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda Genma à son coéquipier.

\- Vu le bref éclat de tout à l'heure, Kakashi ne semble pas avoir menti sur son niveau. Elle est sûrement meilleure qu'Iwashi.

\- Sincèrement… de ce qu'on a vu, il n'a pas une chance contre elle. Mais ce n'est pas ça que je te demande de juger… que penses-tu d'elle ? il était curieux d'avoir le ressenti de son ami.

\- Elle cache très bien son jeu. Le bouclier qui l'entoure est puissant et rapide, et pourtant il ne semble pas l'épuiser. Sans compter le sabre de chakra. Ses techniques ne sont pas anodines et elle me semble jeune pour avoir de telle capacité.

\- Entièrement d'accord. Il va falloir qu'on creuse ça demain. Et pour son caractère ?

\- Elle va s'intégrer facilement je pense, elle a de l'humour et semble intelligente. Par contre, le sujet de sa désertion semble être à éviter pour l'instant.

\- T'as une idée de ce qui l'a poussé à partir de Kumo ?

\- Avec toutes les rumeurs qui courent sur elle, difficile de démêler le vrai du faux. À vrai dire, ce qui m'intrigue, ce n'est pas de savoir pourquoi elle est partie…

\- Comment ça ? Genma le regarda, curieux.

\- Pourquoi le vieux prend-il le risque de l'accueillir ici et de la traiter comme l'une des nôtres si le climat politique est si tendu que ce qu'il prétend ?

Genma réalisa que son coéquipier avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose. Il allait devoir tirer cette histoire au clair. Il mâchouilla son senbon, plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Une chose est sûre, le vieux ne l'a pas placé dans notre équipe pour rien.

\- Développe ? Raido se redressa légèrement.

\- Notre mission principale en tant qu'équipe a toujours été basé sur la protection de l'Hokage. Si le vieux singe l'a placé avec nous, c'est qu'on est là pour la protéger.

\- Mais de quoi ?

\- Ça, j'en ai aucune idée… répondit-il. Une chose est sûre : cette gamine a quelque chose de spécial. Elle m'intrigue vraiment.

\- Je te comprends totalement. Et puis faut avouer un truc…

\- Hm ? Genma l'observa, attendant la suite de sa phrase.

\- Elle est quand même super mignonne, on n'aurait pas pu mieux tomber !

Genma éclata d'un rire franc. Son ami était irrécupérable. Mais pourtant, il devait avouer qu'il avait raison : N était une femme magnifique, et les mystères qui l'entouraient lui donnaient une aura hors du commun…

**-o-**

Phénoménale. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Genma avait eu raison lorsqu'il avait soupçonné N d'être bien meilleure qu'il n'y paraissait. Et encore, il voyait bien qu'elle se contenait. S'il savait déjà que son ninjutsu était d'un très bon niveau, il n'aurait pas soupçonné que son taijutsu n'était pas en reste. Esquivant le coup qu'elle voulait lui porter, il profita d'une ouverture pour tenter de lui asséner un coup de genoux dans le ventre. Mais une fois de plus il reçut une onde de choc qui le propulsa en arrière. Ce bouclier n'avait-il donc aucune faille ?

N eut quand même le souffle coupé par l'impact. Le coup avait été plus fort qu'elle ne le pensait et le bouclier n'avait pas pu contenir tous ses effets. Grimaçant, elle se posta sur une branche en hauteur pour se remettre d'aplomb. Elle observa son coéquipier et adversaire. Il ne faisait pas honte à sa réputation : cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il combattait et elle n'arrivait pas à prendre le dessus.

Elle remarqua cependant qu'il commençait enfin à s'essouffler légèrement. Elle savait en plus qu'il se bridait afin de ne pas la blesser. Depuis le début du combat il n'avait pas vraiment attaqué si ce n'était pour placer quelque riposte. Ce qu'il voulait c'était observer son niveau. Avec un sourire carnassier, elle rassembla ses forces et retourna à l'offensive. Le combat se fit plus intense, si bien qu'elle se concentra pour mettre son énergie au profit de ses attaques.

_Elle ne se retient plus !_ Genma senti le sabre de foudre effleurer son bras et retint une exclamation de douleur. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la dominer question vitesse, alors il allait utiliser la force et la ruse pour déjouer ses attaques. Composant plusieurs mudras rapidement, il l'attira vers la cascade proche de l'endroit où ils combattaient. Enfin, il pouvait profiter de l'environnement pour l'attaquer sans s'épuiser.

Alors qu'elle courait à la surface de l'eau elle sentit une main attraper sa cheville. Dans la seconde suivante, avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, elle se trouva suspendue dans les airs, les quatre membres retenues par des bras immenses qui surgissaient de l'eau. Paniquée, elle vit s'élever devant elle une immense vague._ Il a vraiment mis le paquet sur ce coup-là si ça me touche, je serais hors combat…_ La vague arriva sur elle au moment où les bras la lâchèrent. Emporter par le courant, elle ne put rien faire pour se protéger de l'impact. Alors qu'elle peinait à s'en sortir, elle sentit de minuscules aiguilles lui entailler le corps ici et là. Des senbons…

Genma vit sa coéquipière sombrer sous son attaque. Il y était peut-être allé un peu fort sur ce coup ici. Ne la voyant pas sortir de l'eau après quelques minutes, il s'inquiéta. _Merde…_ Il vit enfin une forme ramper sur les berges de la rivière et s'écrouler. Il se précipita vers N pour lui venir en aide. Alors qu'il arriva près d'elle pour l'aider à se relever, il vit un éclat sur sa peau. Un clone de foudre ! Il fit un bond en arrière en comprenant qu'il s'était fait rouler. Il sentit la pointe d'une lame entre ses omoplates. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule échappatoire…

Alors qu'elle avait enfin réussi à le prendre par surprise, elle allait se déclarer grande gagnante de leur combat. Mais un nuage de fumée apparut d'un coup et son coéquipier laissa sa place à une simple bûche. Une technique de substitution ! Ses réflexes pourtant aiguisés ne lui suffirent pas pour esquiver son coéquipier. Surgissant de nulle part il la plaqua au sol sans ménagement, un senbon dans la main, pointant vers sa carotide.

Genma la vit sourire alors qu'il la dominait de tout son poids. Elle n'essaya pas de se dégager, sachant que le combat était enfin arrivé à son terme. Il la sentait respirer rapidement contre son corps et ne put s'empêcher de détailler son visage. Il se perdit encore une fois dans son regard doré. Qu'elle était belle en cet instant… Il sentit son souffle chaud sur son visage alors qu'elle lui chuchotait doucement :

\- Tu es un ninja impressionnant Genma Shiranui…

Le compliment couplé à la façon dont elle avait prononcé son nom fit rougir le jeune homme… Il n'arrivait plus à détourner son regard, elle le captivait bien trop. Il vit son sourire s'agrandir alors qu'elle remarquait les couleurs que prenait son visage. Plutôt joueur, il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille :

\- On me le dit souvent. Mais je dois avouer que tu m'as épaté Gamine.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et tenta de se relever, mais N ne comptait pas en rester là. Elle activa son chakra lentement et laissa de minuscule décharge parcourir son corps. Sous l'effet de la foudre, Genma se leva d'un bond, rouspétant contre la jeune femme.

\- La gamine a des ressources, faut se méfier. Elle se leva et son sourire laissa place à une expression soucieuse. Tu devrais me laisser voir ton bras, ma lame t'a bien amoché tout à l'heure il me semble…

En effet, il lui présenta un bras partiellement brûlé, qu'il peinait à bouger correctement. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de revêtir son uniforme aujourd'hui, il aurait été bon pour devoir en racheter un autre… Elle le fit s'asseoir sur un rocher non loin de là et commença les soins. Une chaleur agréable se diffusa dans son bras et bientôt, plus aucune douleur ne se fit sentir. Il voulut remercier sa coéquipière, mais au même moment, un détail lui sauta aux yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as aucune égratignure ? Tu n'as pas pu éviter tous mes senbons…

\- T'es plutôt observateur pour un homme…

\- Je ne suis pas chef d'escouade pour rien hein, rit-il.

Sans un mot, elle lui piqua un kunaï qui dépassait d'une de ses poches et entailla sa main avec. Le sang jailli d'un seul coup pendant qu'il la regardait, paniqué, sans comprendre ce qu'elle faisait. Voyant qu'elle ne s'émouvait pas plus que ça, il fixa sa main et se rendit compte que la plaie se refermait à une vitesse hallucinante. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa peau était comme neuve.

\- Comment tu fais ça ? demanda-t-il, ébahi.

\- Une technique que j'ai élaborée, mon corps se soigne automatiquement, mais en contrepartie, mon chakra s'épuise très vite…

Il la dévisagea, surpris. Cette femme était vraiment pleine de surprise.

Lessivés par leur combat, ils partirent rejoindre leurs coéquipiers qui s'entraînaient à l'orée de la forêt. À leur arrivée, Raido s'approcha d'eux. Il fixa son ami et lui demanda :

\- Alors ?

\- Alors elle a failli m'avoir plusieurs fois, grogna Genma, un peu vexée par la situation et le sourire narquois de son meilleur ami.

\- Wow ! Eh bien bravo N ! D'ici quelques années, tu le surpasseras sans problème je crois !

\- Et j'ai le temps de m'entraîner avant d'arriver à un âge aussi avancée que vous deux en plus, lui répondit-elle avec un air taquin.

Même Iwashi ne put retenir un rire devant l'air qu'affichaient les deux hommes. Il vint vers la jeune femme et caressa son bouc avant de lui dire :

\- Excuse-moi pour hier. Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ça.

Elle hocha la tête, acceptant ses excuses. Épuisée par son combat contre Genma, elle se laissa tomber contre un arbre. Ce dernier vint la rejoindre sans un mot, soupirant d'aise lorsqu'il s'adossa à l'arbre. Devant eux, Iwashi essayait désespérément de percer la garde de Raido. Mais ses mouvements étaient encore lents par rapport à ceux de son coéquipier.

La journée passa rapidement, ainsi que les jours qui suivirent. N découvrit en ses compagnons des hommes plein de qualités. Raido, comme elle l'avait senti, faisait preuve de sérieux et elle sentait qu'il était le genre de personne d'une droiture extrême. Elle aimait son côté terre à terre. Iwashi quant à lui, était toujours joyeux et son innocence apportait de la légèreté à leur groupe, et souvent elle se plaisait à se lancer dans des joutes verbales avec lui. Mais c'était avec son chef d'équipe qu'elle s'était le mieux entendu. Sa nonchalance n'avait d'égal que son charisme. Elle s'entraînait quotidiennement avec lui, mais elle devait admettre qu'elle était encore bien loin de son niveau. Plus d'une fois il la terrassa d'une simple technique. Et plus d'une fois il avait été là pour la soutenir alors que son corps s'épuisait face à ces journées bien remplies. Une complicité évidente était née entre le chef d'escouade et la nouvelle recrue.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Première Mission

Olà ! On rentre enfin dans le vif du sujet avec la toute première mission de l'équipe. Pour être honnête, je ne pensais vraiment pas que le chapitre était aussi long, j'ai eu du mal à me stopper pour le coup...

Je tenais aussi à remercier _erenaki _et _miyakanuki _pour leur review ! (mes toutes premières *-*)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Première Mission**

Ne jamais prendre N par surprise. C'était une note qu'il allait devoir imprimer dans son crâne s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver grillé par son bouclier. Cette mission était une vraie catastrophe. Lorsque le vieux singe lui avait parlé d'une mission de rang B, il ne s'était pas trop inquiété, son escouade était plus que prête pour ça. Récupérer un simple parchemin volé, ça n'aurait dû poser aucun problème. Pas de grand ninja à affronter, juste des petits hors-la-loi à éliminer et le tour était joué. Il soupira.

\- Excuse-moi encore pour ça Genma, tu m'as surpris…

\- C'est pas de ta faute, je n'aurais pas dû te prévenir que c'était moi.

\- Au moins, on est sûr que tu ne risques pas d'être enlevée toi, soupira Raido.

Genma grimaça. Le problème était là : Iwashi était tombé dans un piège et avait été capturé par l'ennemi. Aucun d'eux n'avait eu le temps de réagir que le jeune homme avait déjà disparu. Depuis, ils quadrillaient la zone, chacun de leur côté, pour essayer de trouver une ouverture dans cet immense demeure où les ravisseurs s'étaient retranchés. Malheureusement, au détour des arbres, il avait surpris N qui notait les rondes de chaque ninja présent sur un petit calepin. L'onde de choc que produisait son bouclier lorsqu'on la touchait l'avait mis à terre. Par chance, personne n'avait entendu son cri de douleur. N avait réussi à le soutenir jusqu'à la grotte qui leur servait de repère depuis la nuit dernière. À bout de souffle, elle s'était mise à le soigner alors que Raido les rejoignait, alerté par les alarmes qu'il avait mis en place autour de la grotte.

\- On a besoin de repos je crois, on ne tiendra pas longtemps à ce rythme…

\- Le problème c'est qu'Iwashi n'a pas le droit à du répit, lui. Plus le temps passe et moins on a de chance de le retrouver vivant !

\- Il nous faut un plan pour pénétrer dans la demeure, et N a raison, on arrivera à rien dans notre état, intervint Raido.

De rage, Genma repoussa la jeune femme qui le soignait encore avant de s'éloigner vers l'entrée de la grotte. Le dilemme était difficile. Plus ils attendaient, plus les chances de récupérer Iwashi vivant, ainsi que le parchemin, s'amenuisaient. S'ils se jetaient tous les trois dans la mêlée, ils avaient des chances de s'en sortir, mais il ne voulait pas risquer la vie de ses coéquipiers comme ça. Ils étaient déjà épuisés et trop de paramètres lui étaient inconnus pour qu'il prenne la décision de foncer dans le tas…

Un peu vexée de s'être fait repousser aussi brutalement, N fixait son chef d'escouade, les sourcils froncés. Leur première mission était une catastrophe, elle comprenait son inquiétude. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi tendu. Dos à elle et Raido, Genma mâchouillait son senbon encore et encore, les bras croisés. Doucement, la kunoichi s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- On n'a pas le choix Genma, on ne peut pas foncer sans savoir ce qui nous attend à l'intérieur, c'est trop dangereux. On a besoin de se reposer et on avisera par la suite. Iwashi est résistant, fais lui confiance pour tenir le plus longtemps possible.

Sa voix était douce et tout aussi apaisante que son regard doré dans lequel il se perdit en la fixant. Elle a raison… Raido vint appuyer sa coéquipière, raisonnant avec sa logique habituelle :

\- La mission était compromise dès le début. S'ils ont su qu'on arrivait, qui sait ce qu'ils savent en plus. On ne peut pas prévoir ce qui nous attend à l'intérieur. Notre seul atout actuellement c'est l'effet de surprise, on va devoir jouer dessus si on veut s'en sortir ce coup-là

Genma soupira. Ils ont raison tous les deux. De toute façon, la nuit tombait déjà, il n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Il retourna s'asseoir dans le fond de la grotte, suivi de près par N. Il ferma quelques instants ses yeux, se forçant à faire le vide en lui. Il ne les rouvrit qu'une fois qu'il se sentit calmé. Il n'aimait pas perdre le contrôle ainsi.

\- Très bien, vous avez tous les deux raisons, foncer dans le tas n'est pas une solution. On va manger un bout et on se reposera cette nuit. Je prends le premier tour de garde, Raido tu prendras le suivant et N le dernier.

Sa voix ne laissait place à aucune contestation, si bien que ces deux coéquipiers attrapèrent leur ration respective. Raido dévora avec plaisir son repas tandis que N ne put s'empêcher une grimace devant le goût fade de la sienne. Ils installèrent leur sac de couchage rapidement, désireux de profiter de la moindre seconde de répit. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'étaient déjà endormi l'un à côté de l'autre.

Les pensées de Genma se dirigeaient vers la jeune kunoichi qui dormait près de lui. Il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait penser de lui. Il ne brillait pas vraiment pendant cette mission après tout… Il profita de ce moment de répit pour la détailler plus amplement. Son visage était marqué par d'immenses cernes et elle paraissait encore plus pâle qu'à son habitude. Les soins qu'elle lui avait apportés peu avant avaient dû l'épuiser encore plus. Dire qu'il ne l'avait même pas remercier… C'était grâce à elle que Raido et lui avait pu s'extirper du piège qui leur avait été tendu. Malheureusement, ils n'étaient pas allés assez vite pour sauver Iwashi à son tour. Elle avait l'air de se sentir coupable de son sort, pourtant elle avait fait de son mieux. Lui qui était sceptique quant à l'arrivée d'une nouvelle recrue dans son escouade, avait vu son avis changé complètement au contact de la jeune femme. Et en l'espace d'une dizaine de jours, il s'était attaché et se sentait responsable d'elle.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le temps passer, si bien qu'il sursauta lorsque Raido vînt s'asseoir près de lui.

\- Je t'ai rarement vu aussi tendu, lui dit-il en étouffant un bâillement.

\- Quelque chose cloche dans cette mission, je n'aime pas ça.

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'est une mission de rang B, ça aurait dû nous prendre deux jours à tout casser. Pourtant on est encore là, Iwashi est captif et on n'arrive pas à s'en sortir, ajouta Genma

\- Je vois qu'une seule chose, on a été trahi…

\- Par qui ? Il vit le regard du ninja dévier vers N.

\- Tu lui fais confiance ? demanda Raido.

\- Totalement. Même si on ne la connait que depuis peu, je sais qu'il n'y a rien à craindre d'elle.

\- Tu t'y es attaché hein ?

\- Plus qu'il n'y faudrait, soupira-t-il. Le pire c'est qu'elle doit me prendre pour un incapable, vu comment se passe cette mission…

\- Te prends pas la tête pour ça et va la rejoindre, il faut que tu dormes aussi, vieux.

Raido avait raison, chaque minute de sommeil comptaient. Saluant son comparse, il attrapa son sac de couchage, et s'installa près de N. Elle semblait frigorifiée… Il récupéra le dernier sac de couchage qu'il déplia sur elle. Il était assez près d'elle pour voir ses tremblements cesser lentement. Rassuré, il se laissa emporter par un sommeil de plomb.

Après plus d'une heure de garde dans la pénombre Raido sursauta. Un mouvement au dehors venait d'attirer son attention. La nuit était assez claire pour qu'il puisse s'approcher sans être éclairé. L'atmosphère était encore plus fraîche en sortant de la grotte. Il frissonna légèrement avant de dégainer Kokutô, son katana. À pas de loup, il longea l'orée de la clairière et contourna l'endroit où il avait vu du mouvement. Il prit quelques secondes pour calmer sa respiration. Et si Iwashi avait craqué et les avait vendus ? Il secoua la tête. Non. Iwashi était résistant et ne les trahirait jamais. Et puis, de toute façon, ils avaient trouvé cette grotte après qu'il eut été capturé. Il se reprit rapidement. Il avait beau fixer l'endroit où il avait vu un mouvement quelques minutes auparavant, il ne voyait rien. Pourtant le clair de lune était largement suffisant pour savoir si quelqu'un se cachait ici.

Il avait dû se monter la tête tout seul avec la fatigue. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose lui effleurer les jambes. Il sursauta. Un lapin. Il s'était inquiété pour un lapin. Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Il rentra dans la grotte et s'adossa à la paroi humide. Il lança un regard à ses deux coéquipiers qui s'étaient rapproché dans leur sommeil : ils dormaient à présent l'un contre l'autre. Il va falloir que je les surveille aussi ces deux-là. La nuit allait être longue…

Trois heures plus tard, N sentit un bras la secouer doucement. Elle ne voulait pas se réveiller. Elle était bien là, au chaud, contre ce corps musclé. Ce corps musclé ?! Elle se redressa d'un coup, un peu perdue, les cheveux en batailles et les joues rouges. Genma poussa un grognement dans son sommeil, ce qui eut le mérite de la faire rougir encore plus.

\- Relax ! Ce n'est que moi, chuchota Raido. Je t'aurais bien laissé dormir toute la nuit, mais c'est ton tour de garde.

Encore un peu endormie, elle se leva avec difficulté. Raido l'observa avec un sourire. Vu comme ça, il était difficile de se rendre compte qu'elle était une kunoichi de premier ordre.

\- J'imagine que tu as dû bien dormir, lui fit-il, narquois.

\- Le début de ma nuit n'était pas très agréable, mais je dois avouer que la seconde partie était sympa.

\- Dois-je comprendre que tu préfères dormir avec notre illustre chef plutôt qu'avec moi ?

\- Exactement. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Et sinon, exceptés tes conneries, il n'y a rien à signaler ?

\- Rien du tout, cette grotte est plutôt pas mal comme cachette en fait.

\- Tant mieux. Allez, vas te reposer, tu dois être épuisé…

Il hocha la tête et partit sans résister à l'envie de lui ébouriffer ses cheveux déjà en bataille. Elle lui tira la langue alors qu'il récupérait son sac de couchage et s'éloignait un peu de son coéquipier pour finir sa nuit. N se frotta les yeux. Elle détestait les réveils. Encore plus quand elle passait une nuit agréable. Elle pouvait remercier Genma pour ça, d'ailleurs. Sans lui, elle serait morte de froid pendant la nuit. Ses joues se colorèrent à nouveau quand elle pensa à la position dans laquelle elle s'était réveillée, blottie dans les bras de son chef d'escouade. Elle secoua la tête, chassant au passage des idées confuses. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Elle alla se positionner à l'entrée de la grotte, attrapant au passage son calepin.

Assise sur un rocher, elle observait les alentours. L'aube pointait déjà le bout de son nez. Le ciel encore parsemé d'étoiles s'éclairait lentement. Perchée là-haut, elle avait une vue imprenable sur l'immense forêt qui s'étendait autour de la grotte. Elle voyait les cimes d'arbres, sûrement centenaires, se balancer doucement au gré du vent. Bientôt le ciel se teinta de rouge, et les animaux qui peuplaient cette forêt s'éveillèrent. Au chant des oiseaux et à leurs battements d'ailes se mêlaient parfois les jappements d'un renard. N était fascinée par ce spectacle d'ombres et de sons. Elle avait rarement eu le loisir de profiter du grand air et profitait de chaque mission à l'extérieur pour s'extasier devant le ballet que lui offrait la nature. Ce fût une biche qui traversa la clairière en bondissant qui la ramena à la réalité : il était temps de se mettre au travail. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, et annula son clonage.

Genma se réveilla tranquillement. La lumière du jour perçait à présent l'ombre de la grotte. Il s'étira, ajusta son bandeau ninja, plaça un senbon entre ses lèvres et rejoignit l'entrée de leur cachette. Ces quelques heures de sommeil avaient été revigorantes. Il aperçut N, toujours perchée sur son rocher, qui le fixait, attendrie par son air endormi. Il grimpa à ses côtés d'un simple saut. Il nota qu'elle avait l'air moins fatiguée que la veille, mais que des cernes étaient encore présents sous ses beaux yeux dorés. Plutôt bien installé là-haut, il se redressa, faisant craquer ses os au passage.

\- La vieillesse fait des dégâts à ce que je vois.

\- Je t'emmerde N.

Maintenant adossé à la paroi extérieure de la grotte, il avait fermé les yeux, profitant de la chaleur des rayons du soleil qui illuminaient son visage. Un sourire était imprimé sur ses lèvres. Sourire qui s'accentua lorsqu'il sentit des cheveux venir chatouiller son cou et une tête se poser sur son épaule. S'ils n'avaient pas été en mission, l'instant aurait été parfait… Les minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun bruit ne vienne les déranger.

\- Si c'est comme ça que vous montez la garde, c'est un miracle qu'on soit encore vivant.

Raido se tenait en contrebas, un sourire narquois sur le visage, les cheveux ébouriffés. Genma se contenta de lui adresser un regard blasé pour seule réponse alors que N se redressait, rougissant une nouvelle fois. D'un mouvement ample, les deux ninjas descendirent de leur perchoir et allèrent récupérer leur ration dans leur sac respectif. Ils échangèrent tous les trois un regard. Ils n'avaient quasiment plus rien. Ils devaient se dépêcher de finir cette mission. Voyant qu'ils étaient tous sur la même longueur d'onde, Genma entra dans le vif du sujet :

\- N, tu as récupéré ton clone ?

\- Yep chef !

\- Comment ça "ton clone" ? demanda Raido

\- Genma m'avait demandé d'en laisser un en observation autour de la demeure.

\- Pourquoi on ne me dit jamais rien à moi ?

\- Parce qu'on était légèrement occupé hier soir et que je n'ai pas pensé à t'en parler, coupa Genma. Alors N ?

Avant de répondre, elle ouvrit son calepin et en sortit une grande feuille. Celle-ci était recouverte d'un plan détaillé de la demeure qu'elle observait depuis trois jours et trois nuits maintenant. Autour et à l'intérieur de ce plan, des carrés noirs figuraient les ninjas qui protégeaient la demeure. Des flèches indiquaient leur parcours de ronde et de minuscule annotation donnait leurs heures de passage. Raido écarquilla les yeux. Son travail était formidable dans de telles conditions. Il observa le plan plus en détail et vint compléter quelques indications manquantes. À eux deux, ils purent établir une parfaite représentation de leurs ennemies. Silencieux, Genma les laissait faire, plutôt épaté et en profita pour repérer les points faibles de la demeure. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, ses deux coéquipiers soufflaient, frustrés par la situation.

\- C'est pas possible, cet endroit n'a aucun point faible ! Râla N.

\- Ouvre les yeux Gamine, le point faible est juste devant toi.

Voyant qu'elle ne comprenait pas, il attrapa sa main et la guida sur un point bien précis, là où se rejoignait deux ninjas en pleine nuit. Elle le regarda, indécise.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, tombés directement sur deux gardes, ce n'est pas faire une entrée discrète chef, fit-elle, sarcastique.

\- Au contraire, ces deux-là sont notre porte d'entrée. Quand ils se rejoignent aux alentours de 23 h 00, aucun autre ninja ne se trouve sur les toits autour d'eux. Ils sont assez proches de la forêt pour qu'on puisse les approcher sans problème pendant la nuit. Il faudra agir vite, mais c'est largement possible en prenant en compte les capacités de Raido. Il les assassinera en premier, nous libérant la voie. Une fois ça fait, toi et moi, on prendra leur apparence et on dissimulera les corps. Avec ça, on pourra s'infiltrer discrètement dans la demeure. Si jamais on nous pose des questions, on dira qu'on a repéré un mouvement suspect dans la forêt et qu'on cherche le chef.

\- Et moi ? questionna son ami.

\- Toi, ton point fort c'est la discrétion. Je sais que tu peux te faufiler sans problème dans la demeure. Ton job, c'est de retrouver ce foutu parchemin. On ne peut pas partir sans, sinon on aura tout fait pour rien ok ? Raido approuva.

\- Pourquoi on reste ensemble ? On a plus de chance de se faire prendre comme ça non ?

\- Parce que tu es le medic-nin de cette escouade et que par conséquent, il faut que je puisse te protéger quoi qu'il arrive. Dis-toi bien que si on te perd, on perd la quasi-totalité de nos chances de nous en sortir avec Raido et Iwashi. Par contre, on va utiliser tes capacités en clonage pour créer des leurres en forêt. Le but c'est d'attirer le plus de soldat en dehors de la demeure.

\- Ok, par contre, si on engage un combat à l'intérieur, je serais obligée d'annuler mes clones pour pouvoir utiliser totalement mes capacités.

\- Très bien. Mais dans ce cas-là, veille à te battre le moins possible. Si je ne suis pas en mauvaise posture tu n'interviens pas compris ? N acquiesça. Iwashi se trouve sûrement par ici, fit-il en entourant une zone située au nord de la demeure, là où le bâtiment avait été construit à même la roche. Ça sera notre première destination. Je nous donne une heure maximum, passer ce moment-là les risques d'être découvert seront trop grands.

\- Et on fait quoi du coup si on n'a pas réussi ? demanda Raido.

\- On improvise et on essaye de rester vivant. Enfin, toi, quoi qu'il arrive, dès que tu as le rouleau, tu pars et tu te réfugies ici.

N observa Genma refermer le plan. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de rester en retrait par rapport à ses coéquipiers et son ego en prenait un coup. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment aller contre l'avis de son chef d'escouade… Elle devait avouer que sa stratégie était parfaite dans le cas présent. Et dire qu'il avait mis ça en place en si peu de temps. Elle comprenait d'où venait sa réputation de stratège hors pair maintenant. Kakashi l'avait prévenue, mais elle n'y avait pas plus fait attention que ça.

En prévision de la nuit qui les attendait, elle partit s'installer dans le fond de la grotte dormir encore un peu. Elle aurait besoin d'avoir toutes ses forces. Elle ne savait pas dans quel état ils allaient retrouver Iwashi et elle préférait mettre toutes les chances de son côté… Pensive, elle observait silencieusement ses deux coéquipiers discuter à l'entrée de la grotte. Elle était trop fatiguée pour comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Elle sentait ses paupières se faire lourdes et se lança entraîner dans un sommeil sans rêve.

-o-

Il secoua doucement la jeune femme, un peu méfiant. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se faire, encore une fois, griller par son bouclier. Il la vit ouvrir difficilement les yeux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver mignonne avec cet air tout endormi. Alors qu'elle se redressait, il céda à l'envie de replacer une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille pendant qu'elle le fixait, étonnée. Il lui fit un sourire tendre avant de lui chuchoter :

\- Il est temps. Je vais réveiller Raido et on attaque la mission. Prépare-toi.

Elle acquiesça et se hâta d'attraper ses armes avant d'avaler une pilule énergétique et une barre de céréales. Elle alla rejoindre Genma à l'extérieur pendant que Raido finissait de se préparer lui aussi. Il étouffait un bâillement.

\- Tu aurais dû me réveiller avant et en profiter pour dormir un peu aussi Genma, lui reprocha-t-elle.

\- T'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai l'habitude de ce rythme. Et puis la fatigue va de pair avec le rôle de chef, il faut que je fasse attention à pas vous mettre en danger inutilement. Donc vous passez avant moi pour les siestes…

\- Tu m'en voudras pas, mais dans ce cas-là je préfère avoir un mauvais chef plutôt qu'un chef mort. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'avoir ton cadavre sur la conscience pour quelques heures de sommeil en plus.

Il lui fit l'un de ses sourires dont il avait le secret, un sourire tout aussi doux que rassurant, puis il haussa les épaules. Il était trop tard pour changer de toute façon.

Alors que Raido les rejoignait enfin, ils se mirent en route, traversant la forêt le plus discrètement possible et se repérant grâce à la faible lumière de la lune. S'arrêtant parfois pour modifier leur trajectoire, ils arrivèrent tout de même rapidement près de la demeure. Ils se firent le plus silencieux possible. Raido ouvrait la marche, se faufilant entre les arbres sans faire craquer la moindre brindille. Enfin, ils avaient trouvé l'endroit parfait pour se cacher en attendant la ronde des ninjas. N en profita pour déployer ses clones dans la forêt. Maintenant il suffisait de patienter. Les minutes s'égrenèrent lentement, et sa tension ne cessait de grimper. Voyant son trouble, Genma se rapprocha d'elle :

\- Détends-toi, tout va bien se passer, je te le promets. À partir de maintenant, je veux que tu actives ton bouclier, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose d'accord ?

\- Fais attention à ne pas me toucher alors.

\- J'ai compris la leçon, promis. Regarde Raido !

Elle releva la tête vers leur coéquipier. Celui-ci exécutait une série rapide de Mudra et disparu dans la noirceur de la nuit. Au même moment, les deux ninjas ennemis arrivaient vers eux. Comme prévu, le reste du bâtiment était désert. Sans comprendre comment, N entendit deux corps s'effondrer plus qu'elle ne les vit s'effondre, la gorge tranchée. Elle se tourna vers son chef, en quête d'explication.

\- Raido mêle ninjutsu, genjutsu et kenjutsu dans ses techniques. Il simule un endroit désert dans l'esprit de ses victimes avant se dédoubler et de les égorger avec son katana. Son clone est un peu particulier puisqu'il s'agit de son ombre… C'est parti, suis-moi !

Il se faufila hors de la forêt et d'une simple technique Doton, il camoufla les deux corps sous terre. Raido les attendait sur le toit, là où il avait déjà réussi à ouvrir la fenêtre pour se faufiler dans la bâtisse. Il leur fit un dernier signe et leur murmura d'être prudent avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir de droite. N et Genma échangèrent un regard. Les choses sérieuses commençaient enfin. Sans aucun souci, ils prirent tous les deux l'apparence des ninjas éliminés et pénétrèrent à leur tour la demeure. N suivit son chef dans le couloir de gauche.

Leur progression se fit rapidement, et par chance ils ne croisèrent personne. Arrivés au rez-de-chaussée, ils hésitèrent sur le chemin à suivre. Suivant son instinct, Genma s'avança dans le couloir nord. Long et pourvu de nombreuses portes, il avait une atmosphère lugubre qui fit frissonner la jeune femme. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas cet endroit. Pensive, elle faillit rentrer dans Genma qui venait de se stopper devant elle. Il lui fit signe de ne plus faire de bruit et tendit l'oreille. Des voix se rapprochaient. Rapidement, il chercha un endroit où se cacher. Moins vite ils se dévoilaient, mieux ils s'en sortiraient… Il ouvrit lentement la première porte près de lui, espérant ne trouver personne dans la pièce. Un placard ! C'était l'échappatoire rêvé. D'un signe, il l'indiqua à N avant d'entrer à l'intérieur. Cette dernière, prévenante, annula son bouclier avant de le rejoindre. Collés l'un à l'autre une fois la porte fermée, ils se forcèrent à calmer leur respiration. Les pas et les voix étaient de plus en plus proches. Il devait s'agir d'une homme et d'une femme. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir une discussion assez animée :

\- Arrête de te plaindre un peu ! Cette mission est vraiment tranquille, fit la femme.

\- Justement, ça manque d'action, ça fait trois jours qu'on tourne en rond…

\- Je suis sûre que ça ne va pas continuer comme ça, ils viendront bien chercher leur coéquipier de toute façon.

\- À leur place, je le laisserai crever. Un ninja en captivité, c'est un ninja mort.

N sentit Genma se raidir à la mention d'Iwashi. Sans réfléchir, elle attrapa sa main et la serra doucement. Dans la pénombre, elle le vit lui adresser un regard sombre et inquiet. Les voix s'éloignaient à présent.

\- Yûgo m'a dit qu'il devait le surveiller toute la nuit le pauvre.

\- Ça lui fera les pieds un peu, s'il n'avait pas foiré son jutsu, on aurait pu avoir la fille aussi. C'est pour elle qu'on est là je te rappelle.

N se sentit pâlir. Plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre maintenant. Genma sortit discrètement du placard et vérifia que la voie était libre. Comme il y avait pensé, N était une cible ici. C'est pour ça qu'il n'avait pas voulu la laisser agir seule. Il voulait être là pour la protéger. De qui ? Il ne le savait pas encore, mais il comptait bien le découvrir. Il regarda sa coéquipière. Il était étrange de la voir sous l'apparence d'un homme plus vieux que lui. Il se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota :

\- Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure N. Je suis là pour te protéger, il ne t'arrivera rien. Et puis j'aimerais bien les voir essayer de t'attraper sans ton consentement. Ça risque de faire des étincelles, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète, mais plutôt pour vous trois Genma.

\- Fais nous confiance un peu, on n'est pas si mauvais que ça.

Il n'avait pas tort. Pourtant elle se sentait mal à l'aise à l'idée que l'un d'eux souffre par sa faute. Et puis pourquoi leur ennemi la cherchait ? Peu de gens était au courant de son identité et encore moins connaissait son passé… Elle devait tirer ça au clair le plus rapidement possible. Elle suivit son coéquipier discrètement. Au bout du couloir se trouvait une intersection. D'un côté se faisait entendre le bourdonnement de discussion animées, de rire et de cri. De l'autre, un escalier sombre s'enfonçait au sous-sol. D'un mouvement de tête, Genma lui fit signe de le suivre dans l'escalier. Il donnait sur une minuscule pièce agrémentée de trois portes L'endroit était silencieux. Aucun son ne s'échappait des portes fermées. Aucune source de lumière n'était présente si ce n'était celle de l'escalier. Il ouvrit la première, celle de gauche. Elle menait à un petit garde-manger. Les effluves qui s'en dégageaient leur donnaient l'eau à la bouche, si bien que le ninja ne résista pas à l'envie d'attraper un morceau de viande séchée et de le dévorer directement. N le regardait d'un air sceptique, à la fois amusée et désespérée par son comportement. Son casse-croûte improvisé terminé, il lui fit un clin d'œil et se justifia d'un simple "j'avais faim". Replaçant son senbon entre ses lèvres, il prit la décision d'ouvrir lentement la seconde porte. Elle menait sur un second couloir, peu éclairé, aux murs creusés à même la roche. Par précaution, il ouvrit quand même la dernière porte, celle de droite, qui menait elle aussi sur un couloir. Un peu au hasard, ils allaient s'y engager lorsqu'ils entendirent des voix venant de la seconde porte que Genma n'avait pas refermé. Un seul mot retint l'attention du Ninja dans le peu qu'il arrivait à décrypter. Un nom même : Yûgo. Il s'engagea dans le couloir, N à sa suite.

-o-

Raido avançait lentement, mais sûrement, laissant derrière lui une longue lignée de corps. Il était dans son élément : assassinat et discrétion. Par chance, il n'était tombé que sur des ninjas de bas étage qui se laissent prendre sans soucis dans ses illusions. Sa fouille du premier étage était à présent terminée. Il grimpa jusqu'au second, utilisant son ombre pour se faufiler derrière chaque porte fermée. Parfois il tombait sur un ninja endormi ou sur un simple lit vide. Il fouillait rapidement les pièces en faisant le moins de bruit possible. La demeure était immense et leurs ennemis n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour surveiller l'ensemble des salles… D'après ce qu'il avait remarqué, leur principale force armée était utilisée pour surveiller l'extérieur de la bâtisse. Les rares ninjas à l'intérieur étaient là pour se reposer et pour se restaurer. Ça lui facilitait le travail finalement. Le seul point délicat viendrait du moment où il faudrait s'échapper d'ici.

Il eut une pensée pour ses deux coéquipiers. Vu qu'aucune agitation ne paraissait des étages inférieurs, il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas encore repérés. Il espérait juste que leur progression se faisait plus rapidement que la sienne. Il serra les poings lorsqu'il songea ensuite à Iwashi. Il espérait que le ninja n'était pas trop amoché. Il était sans aucun doute le point faible de leur équipe, et souvent il provoquait des complications dans leur mission. Raido savait qu'il ne serait jamais un grand ninja. Pourtant il se refusait d'abandonner l'un de ses coéquipiers. Et même si ces capacités étaient limitées, il continuait à s'entraîner d'arrache-pied avec lui, prouvant par la même occasion sa motivation à son aîné. Rien que pour ça, Raido savait qu'il valait le coup de risquer sa vie pour le retrouver.

Un bureau ! Enfin un endroit intéressant ! Le problème c'est qu'il n'était pas vide. Trois ninjas s'y trouvaient d'après ce que Raido pouvait observer grâce à son ombre. Il allait devoir agir rapidement s'il ne voulait pas se faire repérer. Il fouilla la sacoche qui se trouvait accrochée en bas de son dos et attrapa une petite capsule. Ce fumigène, qu'il confectionnait lui-même, ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Il dégaina une nouvelle fois Kokutô et passa à l'action. Il fit passer la capsule sous la porte. Rapidement, la pièce fut remplie de fumée. Avant même que les trois ninjas puissent réagir, Raido s'était faufilé à l'intérieur et avait égorgé le premier. Le bruit sourd d'un corps d'un corps sans vie fit se ressaisir les deux autres. Mais Raido passait déjà son katana à travers le dos du second, qui s'écroula lui aussi. Plus qu'un ! Ce dernier avait saisi un kunaï et s'apprêtait à l'attaquer. Au moment où l'arme fendit l'air, Raido exécuta une série de mudras. Son corps disparu sous le regard ébahi de son ennemi. Derrière lui, l'ombre prit de plus en plus de consistance. En quelque seconde, Raido se trouvait dans le dos du ninja. Sans aucun scrupule, il passa sa lame à travers sa gorge. Le sang se répandit par terre alors que le corps s'écroula à son tour. Et voilà, il allait enfin pouvoir fouiller le bureau.

Enfin ! Il venait de trouver le fameux parchemin, frappé du sceau de Konoha et caché dans un tiroir à double fond. Il correspondait parfaitement à la description qu'on lui en avait fait, si bien qu'il le glissa dans sa veste. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à sortir, un détail vint attirer son regard. D'autres documents étaient présents dans le second fond. Il les feuilleta en vitesse. Ils étaient remplis d'indication sur leur mission et sur leurs capacités aux combats… Il avait donc vu juste en songeant à une trahison. Il grogna de mécontentement et glissa les documents auprès du parchemin dans sa veste. Il verrait ça plus tard, à tête reposée. Il était temps de partir de la demeure.

-o-

Ils auraient pu faire une entrée discrète. Ils auraient pu berner leurs ennemis. Ils auraient pu sortir de là sans aucun souci. Ils auraient même pu finir leur mission sans plus de blessure. Mais c'était sans compter sur le hasard qui fit qu'un des ninjas ennemis sortit de la pièce au moment où N et Genma arrivaient. Il resta quelque instant devant eux, les sourcils froncés.

\- Vous n'avez rien à faire là tous les deux ! Je vais devoir signaler que vous avez quitté votre poste !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Yûgo ?

Un autre ninja arrivait. Il fallait agir vite. Avec une précision fatale, le senbon que Genma tenait entre ses lèvres vint se planter dans sa jugulaire. Étonné, Yûgo n'eut que le temps de porter sa main à son cou avant que Genma viennent l'achever. Sans attendre, ce dernier fonça à l'intérieur de la pièce. Les cachots, enfin ! Mais quatre ninjas lui faisaient à présent face, tous sur leur garde. Il soupira. Lui qui espérait ne pas avoir à se battre. Il ne prit pas la peine de conserver sa métamorphose et retrouva son apparence habituelle. N qui venait d'arriver à ses côtés avait suivi le même raisonnement et tenait à la main son habituel sabre de foudre.

\- C'est ce que tu appelles être en mauvaise posture quand tu es seul contre quatre ninjas ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Si tu es blessée, je vais culpabiliser de pas avoir pu m'en sortir seul tu sais…

\- Il peut rien m'arriver quand t'es à mes côtés, non ?

Il la dévisagea avant d'acquiescer. Voyant l'un des ninjas amorcer une attaque dans sa direction, il se concentra sur le combat. Alors qu'il se précipitait vers lui, il sauta en arrière. Il exécuta une série de mudras. Des senbons s'élevèrent dans les airs. Il leur insuffla son chakra pour les rendre plus tranchant. Et d'un mouvement ample, il les envoya sur le ninja. Devant une telle rapidité, ce dernier ne put en éviter qu'une partie. Il laissa s'échapper un cri douleur avant de repartir à l'assaut. Genma évita les shurikens qui fonçaient sur lui, mais ne put que bloquer le coup de pied qui arrivait dans ses côtes. Il en profita pour attraper la cheville, et d'un mouvement puissant, il projeta son ennemi qui tomba, assommé, contre le mur de pierre. Il chercha N du regard, inquiet. Il sourit quand il vit qu'il n'avait aucun souci à se faire. Elle se tenait debout, en position de combat, avec un sourire carnassier. Son bouclier luisait autour d'elle. Il vit ses yeux dorés briller d'une lueur sauvage. Elle se jeta dans la mêlée avec une souplesse et une ardeur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Elle envoya un arc électrique sur les trois autres ninjas qui l'esquivèrent d'un saut. Mais déjà elle prenait d'assaut l'un d'eux. Maniant avec dextérité son sabre, elle lui asséna un coup foudroyant dans l'épaule, brûlant au passage ses chairs. Les deux autres profitèrent de l'ouverture dans sa garde pour lui envoyer des salves de kunaïs. Elle les laissa s'écraser sur son bouclier sans hausser un sourcil et acheva le premier avec un second arc électrique. Elle prit impulsion sur le mur, et d'un saut périlleux, elle revint se positionner près de son coéquipier.

Deux des quatre ninjas étaient déjà hors-combat. N et Genma échangèrent un regard. Le combat était largement à leur avantage, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de traîner : le bruit qu'ils faisaient allait rameuter tout le monde. Les deux hommes qui leur faisaient face semblaient méfiants et apeurés. Ils avaient totalement conscience de leur infériorité. Genma profita de leur hésitation pour porter une dernière attaque. Il se concentra un instant, plaça plusieurs senbons entre ses lèvres, exécuta une série de mudras et souffla un tourbillon puissant. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux ninjas s'étaient effondrés contre l'un des murs, les corps criblés de plaies. Sans un mot, Genma s'approcha pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien morts. Il emprisonna le premier ninja qu'il avait combattu dans une des cellules, peu désireux d'attaquer un homme évanoui. Une fois tout cela fait, il se tourna vers sa coéquipière :

\- C'est parti. Il faut absolument retrouver Iwashi au plus vite. Vu le bordel qu'on a foutu, les autres ne vont pas tarder à rappliquer, alors reste sur tes gardes.

Elle acquiesça et commença à parcourir les geôles. À l'exception de celle que Genma avait utilisé, les premières étaient totalement vides. À chaque nouvelle porte, elle se dressait sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir observer l'intérieur de la geôle à travers une petite grille. Ce fut vers le fond du couloir qu'elle trouva enfin quelque chose. De sa position, elle pouvait voir son coéquipier, Iwashi, qui lui semblait être dans un sale état.

\- Genma, il est ici !

Le chef d'escouade arriva au pas de course. D'une technique Doton, il créa une ouverture à travers le mur de la cellule et se précipita à l'intérieur, N à sa suite. Iwashi semblait tout juste conscient. Son corps était recouvert de nombreuses plaies donc coulaient encore parfois du sang. À genoux sur le sol, les bras écartés et accrochés à des chaines, ses membres étaient mis à l'épreuve. Il était à bout de force. Genma crocheta rapidement les deux chaines et allongea son coéquipier sur le sol. Il s'éloigna ensuite, laissant le soin à N de l'examiner.

Celle-ci fut d'abord inquiète en voyant l'état de son visage. Son œil droit était boursouflé et d'une couleur violacée. Son nez était sûrement cassé et ses lèvres étaient fendues... Pourtant, elle fut vite soulagée. Finalement, toutes ses blessures étaient plutôt superficielles. Elle pourrait le soigner rapidement, l'essentiel du traumatisme était dû à l'épreuve de la détention et non pas aux sévices subit depuis son emprisonnement. Son corps était épuisé, mais d'ici quelques jours de repos, il aurait retrouvé l'essentiel de ses forces. Pour l'heure, il fallait surtout l'emmener loin d'ici. Elle se tourna vers son chef d'escouade qui attendait son verdict, inquiet.

\- Rien de très grave, je pourrais le soigner sans problème, une fois dans la grotte.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle vit tout de suite qu'il se sentait apaisé par la nouvelle, lui qui avait craint pendant trois jours l'état de son subordonné. Il lui offrit un sourire doux et heureux, et elle ne pût s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait déjà replacé un senbon entre ses lèvres.

\- Tu te sens de le porter avec un clone ? lui demanda-t-il. Comme ça je pourrais vous ouvrir la voie.

\- Si je fais ça, je suis obligée de désactiver mon bouclier totalement, je ne pourrais pas me protéger.

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça.

Alors elle créa un clone et releva Iwashi. Celui-ci grogna de douleur, mais fut bien incapable d'articuler quelque chose de compréhensible. Rapidement, ils atteignirent l'escalier qui les avait menés aux geôles. Pressentant que le voyage de retour ne serait pas aussi simple que celui de l'aller, il préféra changer d'itinéraire. Déjà, les cris et les pas précipités de ninjas se faisaient entendre autour d'eux... Ils étaient totalement repérés et ils avaient peu de temps pour pouvoir s'échapper de la demeure. Ne cherchant pas à se compliquer la tâche, Genma ouvrit un passage à travers les murs d'un puissant de jutsu. Face à lui, un long couloir dévasté s'étendait jusqu'au-dehors. Sans perdre de temps, N et Iwashi à sa suite, il courut à travers son passage improvisé. Il vit se dresser deux kunoichis devant lui. D'un Doton, il les propulsa au loin, créant de long pilier de terre qui vinrent les frapper en plein ventre. Il sentait N en difficulté derrière lui, malgré son clone, le corps évanoui de leur coéquipier restait lourd pour elle. Encore un peu et ils seraient sortis de la demeure. Il pulvérisa deux nouveaux ninjas venu les arrêtés sans même leur accorder un regard. Par chance, aucun de leurs ennemis ne semblait être de vrais combattants, tout au plus, ils avaient le niveau de certains chunnins de Konoha.

Enfin, ils atteignaient la forêt. Genma ralentit un peu, vérifiant que N pouvait tenir encore un peu le rythme. Voyant le signe de tête qu'elle lui faisait, il reprit sa course. Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière, où, à bout de souffle, ils s'arrêtèrent. La kunoichi allongea son coéquipier contre un rocher, s'effondra par terre, épuisée. Elle lança un regard à son chef d'escouade qui semblait encore soucieux.

Ce dernier entendit le danger plus qu'il ne le vit arriver. Le kunaï avait percé le vent avant de venir se ficher dans le tronc d'un arbre, près d'eux. Un parchemin explosif y était fixé. Le premier réflexe qu'il eut fut de mettre ses deux coéquipiers à l'abri le plus vite possible. Puis la clairière explosa.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Incompréhension

Olà !

Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser pour la longue attente entre ses deux chapitres. J'avoue qu'irl, c'est assez compliquée pour moi en ce moment et j'ai du mal à me motiver pour l'écriture ... :/  
Mais après pas mal d'auto-motivation : voilà enfin le troisième chapitre ! Il est un peu plus axé sur les relations entre les perso et leur caractère, du coup, j'espère que ça vous plaira aussi :)  
Et au passage, je remercie ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Trêve de blablatage,

Bonne lecture o/

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Incompréhension**

N ne devait sa vie qu'au mur de terre que Genma avait dressé devant elle. Il avait atténué la majeure partie de l'explosion et seuls quelques éclats étaient venu les frapper Iwashi et elle. Alors que le nuage de poussière retombait et qu'elle découvrait l'ampleur des dégâts, l'angoisse vint serrer son cœur. Où était-il ? Elle fouilla la zone des yeux, redoutant l'instant de la découverte. Lorsqu'enfin elle l'aperçu, adossé contre un arbre, elle fut soulagée. Pourtant, l'angoisse revint brutalement quand elle réalisa qu'il ne bougeait pas. D'ici, elle pouvait voir qu'une partie de son uniforme avait été pulvérisé par l'explosion. Son bras semblait avoir été gravement brûlé par son souffle. Inquiète, elle se précipita à ses côtés. Mais avant d'avoir pu le rejoindre, un kunai lancé à pleine vitesse la fit dévier de sa trajectoire. Elle fit face à son ennemi, prête à en découdre pour protéger ses coéquipiers.

L'homme qui se tenait devant elle était différent des autres ninjas qu'ils avaient affrontés auparavant. Sa posture, le chakra qu'il dégageait. Tout son être lui hurlait d'être prudente. Il la fixait d'un air sadique, satisfait d'apercevoir son mouvement de recul lorsqu'il s'était avancé vers elle. Même s'il avait espéré les avoir tous les trois grâce à son parchemin explosif, il était plutôt content de voir qu'elle s'en était sorti indemne. Et dire que son imbécile de coéquipier avait préféré la protéger plutôt que de sauver sa peau... Il détailla la jeune femme. S'il n'avait pas eu des ordres, il en aurait fait son quatre-heure avec plaisir. Mais son maître n'accepterait pas qu'il lui ramène trop amochée. Il laissa ses yeux courir sur ses courbes appétissantes, imaginant le goût de sa peau. Avide, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et se prépara au combat. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait en profiter quand son maître en aurait fini avec elle.

Tendue, elle préférait ne pas amorcer le combat. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'activer son bouclier, il lui exigeait trop d'énergie. Elle allait devoir compter sur ses réflexes pour s'en sortir cette fois-ci. Elle vit l'homme se préparer à l'attaquer, fixant son corps avec un air qui la fit frissonner. Elle n'appréciait pas son regard malsain. D'un coup, il fonça sur elle, lui envoyant une salve de shurikens. Elle les évita d'un bond, mais déjà, il était là. Elle encaissa le coup de poing qu'il lui mit dans le ventre, la propulsant contre un arbre. Se rétablissant contre le tronc, elle forma une sphère de foudre qu'elle lui envoya. Avec un soupir déçu devant une technique aussi rudimentaire, il se décala légèrement pour l'éviter. Pourtant, la sphère ne poursuivit pas sa course. Elle s'arrêta devant lui et commença à grossir brusquement. Saisissant le danger, il sauta en arrière, s'éloignant le plus possible avant qu'elle n'explose. Un flash l'aveugla quelques instants, mais la foudre ne le toucha pas.

Soulagé d'avoir esquivé le danger, il abaissa sa garde momentanément, le temps de recouvrer sa vue. Mais à peine eut-il ouvert les yeux que déjà N arrivait sur lui. Son sabre foudroyant en main, elle lui porta un coup puissant dans les côtes avant d'enchaîner avec un puissant jutsu Katon. Les flammes qu'elle cracha contraignirent le ninja à battre en retraite. Il l'avait sous-estimé… Il allait devoir utiliser toutes ses forces s'il voulait la capturer. Il inspecta brièvement son côté droit. Le sabre avait déchiré son gilet de protection et avait brûlé la chair qui se trouvait en dessous. Il grimaça. Il allait devoir faire attention s'il ne voulait pas ouvrir davantage plus sa blessure. Il concentra ses forces, il ne fallait pas que le combat s'éternise.

Cette fois, il attaqua sérieusement. Elle sentit la différence dans les coups qu'il lui portait. Elle essayait d'en esquiver au maximum, mais il était trop vif pour elle. Rapidement, elle se sentit submergée par ses techniques. Elle réussit à lui rendre certains coups, cherchant au maximum à cogner contre ses côtes abîmées. À chaque frappe qu'elle réussissait à placer, elle laissait s'échapper des décharges électriques de ses mains qui faisaient grincer des dents son ennemi. Alors qu'elle commençait enfin à prendre l'avantage, elle n'aperçut pas le poing arriver. Elle sentit son nez exploser au contact des phalanges du ninja. La puissance du coup l'envoya valser contre un rocher. Son crâne vint heurter la roche avec fracas. À moitié assommée, le visage couvert de sang, la jeune femme sentit la poigne de l'homme autour de son cou. Suffocante, elle n'arrivait pas à se dégager de sa prise. Elle sentait l'air lui manquer, mais s'efforçait de ne pas paniquer. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre maintenant, ou ses coéquipiers ne s'en tireraient pas. D'un mouvement habile du bassin, elle lui décocha un puissant coup de genoux dans le ventre, l'obligeant à la lâcher.

Elle se releva avec difficulté, essuyant à la hâte le sang qui coulait encore de son nez. Elle activa son jutsu qui lui permettait de se soigner et sous le regard ébahi de son ennemi, toutes ses blessures se refermèrent. Elle lui adressa un sourire satisfait, provoquant sa colère. Parfait, il perdait son calme. Elle sentait son chakra diminuer et devait achever le combat. Sans réfléchir, il se précipita sur elle. Mais au moment où elle allait riposter, un senbon contraignit le ninja à stopper sa course.

– Genma !

Son chef d'escouade se tenait contre un rocher. Couvert de poussière et d'égratignures, il peinait à respirer normalement et son bras droit semblait totalement hors-service. D'une voix rauque, il prit la parole :

– N, tu prends tout de suite Iwashi et tu vas vous mettre à l'abri.

– Il est hors de question de te laisser tout seul ici ! Tu as vu ton état ?! protesta-t-elle.

Elle s'était précipitée vers lui, cherchant à le soutenir, mais il s'écarta rapidement à son contact. Elle lui lança un regard sombre, énervée par son comportement.

– Ce n'est pas une proposition. C'est un ordre. Tu pars d'ici, maintenant.

– Tu n'es pas en état de combattre !

Il aurait dû lui donner raison, mais sa principale préoccupation était qu'elle soit à l'abri du danger. Et puis, il avait quelques questions à poser à cet homme. D'une main tremblante, il effleura la joue de sa coéquipière, replaçant au passage une longue mèche blanche derrière son oreille. Même s'il savait qu'elle s'était déjà soignée, voir son visage couvert de sang fit monter en lui une vague de colère. Elle lui redonna la force de ne pas ployer sous le regard farouche de sa coéquipière.

– Maintenant N.

Son ton n'admettait plus aucune protestation. Comprenant qu'elle ne le ferait pas changer d'avis, elle s'éloigna de lui sans un regard. Tout son être lui criait de rester à ses côtés pour se battre, et pourtant elle parti rejoindre Iwashi, toujours évanoui. Sans un mot, elle créa un clone et hissa son coéquipier sur elle et son double. Alors qu'elle sortait de la clairière, elle se retourna. Genma barrait le chemin au ninja. Il avait certainement voulu l'attaquer et Genma était intervenu. Elle sentit son ventre se tordre sous l'angoisse. Malgré sa colère, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui. Elle arriva rapidement près de la clairière. Elle aperçut la silhouette de Raido se précipiter vers elle. Il la déchargea de son fardeau, installant son coéquipier sur son épaule. Elle le suivit jusqu'à l'intérieur de la grotte, épuisée. Sans un mot, il déposa le jeune homme sur un sac de couchage et laissa N s'approcher. Cette dernière commença les soins de ses mains expertes. Elle referma les plaies une par une, fit disparaître chaque contusion. Raido discernaient ses mains, luisant sous la puissance de son chakra. Ne voulant pas la déranger, le ninja prit son mal en patience. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il vit la jeune femme se relâcher. Elle semblait être à bout de force… Enfin, elle se tourna vers lui.

– Il va s'en sortir ? Il désigna Iwashi du menton.

– Oui, il n'a rien de grave, il lui faut juste du repos maintenant.

Il ferma les yeux, soulagé. Puis dans un souffle, il lui demanda :

– Genma ?

– Je ne sais pas. Il voulait nous couvrir alors qu'il était blessé... Il m'a ordonné de le laisser à l'arrière…

Il intégra l'information sans un mot. Il releva la tête et observa la kunoichi. Elle contenait avec difficulté ses larmes. Il s'avança vers elle, et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

– Il va revenir.

Il en était convaincu. Il connaissait son coéquipier et ami. Jamais il ne se ferait avoir aussi facilement. Il était bien plus résistant qu'il n'y paraissait. Il avait à maintes reprises remarqué que beaucoup de personnes le considéraient comme un ninja banal. Pourtant, son seul ennemi était sa motivation. Pour peu qu'il s'en donne la peine, il devenait très vite redoutable sur le champ de bataille. Il alla se poster à l'entrée de la grotte, déterminé à guetter le retour de son chef d'escouade…

Le temps s'égrenait lentement. Elle ne supportait pas d'attendre sans rien faire. Elle s'était perchée sur le même rocher que la nuit précédente, guettant le moindre mouvement dans la forêt. La lune éclairait de sa lumière pâle les arbres et la nuit était silencieuse. Elle étendait son empire jusqu'à son cœur, terrifiante de tristesse.

Puis une branche craqua. Les deux ninjas se relevèrent d'un coup, kunai en main, redoutant le pire. Pourtant, lorsque les feuilles s'écartèrent et laissèrent passer un ninja coiffé d'un bandana, Raido rangea directement son arme et se précipita vers lui. Il tenait à peine debout. L'homme à la cicatrice échangea quelques mots avec lui avant de le laisser passer et de le soutenir jusqu'à leur cachette. N les suivit à l'intérieur, partagée entre le soulagement de le revoir en vie et une colère sourde.

Genma s'écroula contre une paroi, épuisé par ses combats. Il ne pouvait plus bouger son bras et le moindre mouvement le faisait souffrir. Il cherchait à reprendre son souffle, les yeux fermés. À chaque respiration, une douleur aiguë remontait dans sa poitrine, lui laissant un arrière-goût acide dans la gorge. Il rouvrit les yeux quand il sentit une présence près de lui. N le fixait de ses yeux dorés, examinant ses blessures. Il n'arrivait pas à capter son regard malgré les efforts qu'il faisait. Fatigué, il préféra laisser tomber pour le moment. Il se doutait bien qu'une confrontation serait inévitable après l'ordre qu'il lui avait donné. Mais il devait avouer qu'en son for intérieur, il avait espéré qu'elle se montrerait plus heureuse de le voir revenir.

Son examen terminé, N fit signe à Genma de s'allonger. Elle fouilla dans son sac à dos et récupéra une lanière de cuir qu'elle lui tendit.

– Ton épaule est déboîtée, il faut la remettre en place. Ça risque d'être douloureux, alors mords là-dedans. Raido vient me donner un coup de main s'il-te-plaît, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle lui montra comment disposer convenablement ses mains pour maintenir Genma, puis jeta un coup d'œil à son chef. Celui-ci lui fit signe qu'il était prêt et serra les dents dans l'attente de la douleur. Elle fut fulgurante. D'une force qu'il ne lui soupçonnait pas, elle replaça son épaule dans l'axe. Il ne put contenir un long hurlement de douleur. Il sentait son esprit divaguer, ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls… Puis une impression de chaleur l'envahit. Doucement, il recouvrait les sensations de son corps et comprit que Raido ne le tenait plus. La chaleur se répandait partout en lui. Avec difficulté, il ouvrit les yeux. N était toujours près de lui, elle s'occupait à présent des brûlures qui lui recouvrait le bras, ses mains produisant une lumière bleue réconfortante. Toujours sans parler, elle découpa les lambeaux de son uniforme et découvrit son torse. Criblé de coupures suite à l'explosion, il saignait encore à certains endroits. D'un geste hâtif, elle récupéra une seringue dans son sac et lui prit un peu de sang. Une fois la seringue pleine, elle reversa le sang dans une fiole qui contenait déjà une poudre blanche. Elle remarqua le regard interrogateur de Genma après quelques secondes à observer la fiole.

– Ta température corporelle est trop élevée. Je vérifie si tu n'as pas été empoisonné, lui expliqua-t-elle.

– Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?

– Si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est simplement une réaction naturelle de ton corps et seul le repos pourra apaiser la fièvre.

– Et toi, tu en penses quoi ?

– Aucune de tes plaies ne semble être infectée. Tu as voulu en faire trop, c'est tout.

Le reproche était à peine voilé… Il préféra ne pas réagir. Il n'en avait pas la force de toute façon. En attendant le résultat de son test, elle commença à palper son torse. Il n'arriva pas à réprimer le hoquet de douleur cette fois-ci.

– Excuse-moi… Tu as plusieurs côtes abîmées, c'est pour ça que tu as du mal à respirer. Je ne pense pas qu'elles soient complètement cassées, heureusement. Et deuxième bonne nouvelle : tu n'as pas été empoisonné.

Elle lui désigna la fiole qui s'était colorée de bleu. Il laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement qui se termina dans une grimace de douleur. Elle lui lança un regard attristé avant de poursuivre ses soins, le plus délicatement possible. Il sentait la fatigue avoir raison de lui. Peu à peu, il laissa ses yeux se fermer, désireux de se laisser glisser dans le sommeil.

N vit sa respiration s'apaiser. Il s'était enfin endormi. Parfait, plus il se reposerait, plus il guérirait vite. Elle termina de panser ses blessures avant de le recouvrir d'un sac de couchage. Il s'agita légèrement, mais resta endormi, son senbon encore entre ses lèvres. Elle laissa son regard parcourir son corps. Elle était soulagée de le revoir parmi eux. Le laisser combattre seul avait été une épreuve pour elle. Pendant un moment, elle avait cru le perdre dans cette clairière…

– Alors ? lui demanda Raido

– Il est salement amoché, mais il va s'en sortir.

– Ça me rassure. Tu devrais te reposer maintenant N. Je vais monter la garde pour cette nuit.

– Non, je vais devoir surveiller leur état. Autant que je monte la garde aussi.

– Comme tu veux. Réveille-moi si tu as besoin de repos.

Elle acquiesça avant de partir s'installer à l'entrée de la grotte, sur son rocher. L'air frais de la nuit lui ferait du bien et l'aiderait à se maintenir éveillée. Elle se demanda combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis le début de leur mission de sauvetage. Quelques heures sûrement. Son corps la faisait souffrir, elle n'aurait pas dit non à un peu de repos… Elle se concentra sur le ballet de la nuit pour ne pas s'assoupir. Les feuilles dansaient au rythme du vent. La mélodie nocturne les faisait s'agiter, se balancer. Parfois, l'une d'elle tournoyait avec la légèreté d'une plume jusqu'au sol, venant recouvrir la terre d'une délicate caresse. D'autres artistes venaient participer à ce spectacle. Le puissant battement d'aile des hiboux répondait au claquement des sabots sur la roche. Le chant des insectes était aussi puissant que le froid d'automne et aussi apaisant qu'un murmure. La lune projetait un éclairage diffus sur la scène. Ses rayons pâles s'évertuaient à percer l'ombre de ses immenses danseurs qu'étaient les arbres alors que leur cime dialoguait avec les étoiles. Au fur et à mesure de la représentation, l'ambiance changea. Après un long récital, la lune laissa place au soleil. Côtoyant les nuages, ce dernier prit son temps pour venir éclairer la scène. L'éclat soyeux de la lumière blanche fut remplacé par les projecteurs rougeoyant de l'astre solaire. Les feuilles révélèrent leur parure incandescente. Le murmure du vent devint un chant puissant, entraînant sur son rythme les multiples bras des danseurs. L'aube était là.

-o-

Le trajet de retour était long et fastidieux. Une journée entière aurait dû suffire, mais vu leur allure, deux jours étaient nécessaires. Iwashi et Genma avançaient avec difficultés, handicapés par leurs blessures respectives. N, de son côté, paraissait au bord de l'épuisement. Elle avait veillé sur ses deux coéquipiers chaque nuit, ne s'accordant que de très courte sieste pour récupérer. Les soins qu'elle leur apportait puisaient dans ses réserves de chakra. Raido était le seul en forme et assurait à lui seul le protection sur la totalité du voyage. Il décréta une dernière pause, le village se trouvait seulement à une heure de marche. Les trois autres membres de l'équipe soufflaient de soulagement. Il les observa. Iwashi commençait enfin à reprendre des couleurs, il serait sûrement totalement remis d'ici peu. Genma, lui, tentait de faire bonne figure en se montrant aussi nonchalant qu'à son habitude, mais Raido savait qu'il était à bout de force et qu'il redoutait au fond de lui le rapport de mission à venir. Pour le coup, le balafré était plutôt content de ne pas être chef d'escouade. Genma allait avoir des comptes à rendre, surtout que la mission avait été une véritable catastrophe... N semblait totalement déconnectée de la réalité. Les seules paroles qu'elle prononçait concernaient les soins qu'elle prodiguait. Le reste du temps, elle s'enfonçait dans un silence inquiétant et ne réagissait plus à leurs sollicitations. Même en cet instant, elle restait recroquevillée sur elle-même, en retrait, le regard fixé sur l'horizon, l'esprit ailleurs.

Genma lui lançait de temps à autre des regards appuyés, inquiet de son état. Il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça. Ils devaient absolument discuter, mais à chacune de ses tentatives, la jeune femme le fuyait. Frustré, il avait fini par renoncer. Si elle voulait se comporter comme une enfant, à bouder dans son coin, c'était son problème. Il se releva en prenant garde à ne pas s'appuyer sur son bras blessé. Il était temps de se remettre en route. Il fit signe à son équipe de le suivre et ils regagnèrent la route menant au village de Konoha.

Raido, Iwashi et lui avançaient côte à côte, discutant avec entrain de leur retour au village. Quelques jours de congés avant de repartir sur les routes ne seraient pas de refus. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant les habituelles joutes verbales de ses deux amis. Ça lui avait manqué… Il imagina pendant un court moment leur retour si Iwashi n'avait pas pu être libéré. Puis il secoua la tête. Cela ne servait à rien de ressasser le passé. Autant profiter du peu de tranquillité qu'il lui restait avant de rejoindre le bureau de l'Hokage. Il devait absolument lui parler seul à seul d'ailleurs. Le déroulement de la mission et les documents que Raido avait ramené l'inquiétaient. Durant ces deux jours, il avait amplement eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. Et l'unique conclusion qui s'imposait à son esprit était celle d'une taupe infiltrée dans le village. Qui ? Il ne le savait pas encore. Et il comptait bien le découvrir. À l'inverse, il se doutait bien de la cible. Le vieux Sarutobi n'avait pas placé N pour rien dans leur escouade. Sa première impression était juste : ils étaient là pour la protéger. Mais qui était-elle pour avoir besoin d'une protection ? Et surtout, se doutait-elle de son statut de cible ? Il se retourna, souhaitant lui parler.

Au départ, il n'aperçut que son regard vide. Le même regard depuis son retour dans la grotte. Puis, ses sens affutés lui firent remarquer l'état de sa coéquipière. Elle, qui était déjà pâle, était carrément devenue blanche. De loin, il pouvait apercevoir ses membres trembler douloureusement. Il sut ce qui allait arriver lorsqu'il croisa enfin son regard. Il comprit l'appel à l'aide qu'elle venait de lui lancer et se précipita vers elle. Il vit ses yeux se fermer peu à peu. Puis ses muscles lâchèrent d'un coup. Par chance, il arriva avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol, amortissant sa chute de son corps.

– N !

L'inquiétude perçait dans sa voix. Il ignora la douleur qui revenait lorsqu'il bougeait son bras et allongea la jeune femme sur le sol. Déjà, Raido et Iwashi étaient près de lui, alertés par son cri.

– Elle est épuisée.

– Comment ça ? Iwashi se tourna vers Raido

– Elle est à cours de chakra. Imagine, elle n'a pas fermé l'oeil depuis qu'on a infiltré la demeure, elle vous surveille toutes les nuits pour vérifier que vous allez mieux, elle a combattu, elle vous a soigné, elle s'est sûrement soignée elle aussi… Imagine dans quel état tu serais à sa place.

Genma et le jeune ninja échangèrent un regard, confus. Ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de voir les choses sous cette angle.

– Il nous reste peu de marche jusqu'au village. Je vais la porter jusqu'à l'hôpital, annonça Genma.

– Laisse tomber, je m'en occupe. Si tu te refais mal au bras, ce qu'elle a fait n'aura servi à rien.

Sans effort, le balafré hissa N sur son épaule et se remit en marche.

-o-

Le bip d'une machine se fit entendre. Elle ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Trop de lumière ! Elle les referma directement. Bip. Elle entendit des bruits de pas, puis le son d'un store que l'on . Elle tenta une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir les yeux. La pénombre lui fit du bien. Où était-elle ? Bip. Ça lui vrillait les tympans. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les bruits répétitifs. Bip. Elle voulut se redresser mais une main vint la stopper dans son mouvement. Bip. Elle tourna la tête. Une tignasse argentée lui faisait face. Kakashi.

– Tu as encore dépassé tes limites.

– Moi aussi je suis ravie de te revoir.

– Je m'en doute bien.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans une chambre d'hôpital. Des murs blancs, un lit blanc, une grande fenêtre… Déprimant.

– Dis… les autres… ils vont bien ?

– Iwashi s'est bien remis de ses blessures. Raido va très bien, il est passé te voir ce matin. Quant à Genma, il est sorti de l'hôpital hier. Il...

– Oui ?

– Il s'est pris un sacré savon de la part des anciens à cause de votre mission. Faut dire que vous avez bien merdé.

– T'es pas censé me remonter le moral toi ?

– C'est votre première mission ensemble, c'est normal que ça se passe comme ça. Si l'on excepte Iwashi, vous êtes tous de très bons ninjas, mais toi, tu dois apprendre à travailler avec eux. Le fonctionnement n'est pas le même que quand on partait en mission ensemble.

– Je sais bien tout ça ! Mais je refuse de rester à l'arrière, c'est tout.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, elle sortait enfin de l'hôpital. Elle se sentait en pleine forme, dès le lendemain, elle pourrait reprendre son entrainement. Kakashi et elle discutaient avec animation des nouveaux apprentis du ninja au sharingan. Elle avait du mal à l'imaginer faire la nounou avec trois gamins intenables. Lui qui était si solitaire en temps normal. Il avait fallu de nombreuses missions avec lui pour réussir à percer sa carapace, et après deux années à travailler ensemble, ils étaient devenus inséparables, au point qu'on les prenait souvent pour des frères et sœurs… Il fallait dire qu'avec leurs cheveux blancs et leur air constamment blasé, le doute était légitime.

C'était à ça que Genma songeait en les observant de loin, perché sur un toit. Il s'était rendu à l'hôpital dans l'espoir de voir sa coéquipière ; mais le personnel médical lui avait confirmé sa sortie. Il avait rapidement retrouvé sa trace en partant du bâtiment. À vrai dire, les deux ninjas ne passaient absolument pas inaperçus ensemble, c'était même plutôt le contraire. L'éclat de leur chevelure sous le soleil d'hiver était un tableau saisissant. Mais c'était notamment leur rire qui suscitait l'attention. Après deux semaines passées avec elle, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir N aussi joyeuse. Son sourire le captiva autant qu'il le blessa. Elle ne lui souriait jamais comme ça… Un sourire aussi doux que sincère, un sourire qui promettait mille merveilles, un sourire qui l'apaisait… À vrai dire, il avait parfaitement vite compris que même si la jeune femme souriait souvent, ce n'était que rarement des sourires véritables. Il décelait toujours une pointe de tristesse dans son regard. Comme si elle s'obligeait à maintenir une distance avec les autres.

Il secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher ce genre de chose. Après tout, ils se connaissaient à peine, et lui aussi se cachait derrière une attitude nonchalante pour pas qu'on l'approche de trop près. Son seul ami proche restait Raido, et il était le seul avec qui il se montrait sans masque. Ils se connaissaient depuis trop longtemps pour qu'il prenne la peine de dissimuler sa véritable personnalité. Il sentit son chakra s'approcher.

– Tu as toujours l'air soucieux. Ça ne te ressemble toujours pas.

– Faut croire que les gens changent…

– Tu devrais aller lui parler vieux. Si vous continuez comme ça, la situation va s'envenimer, ajouta le balafré.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

– De toi et de N. De l'ordre que tu lui as donné. De l'attachement que vous éprouvez l'un envers l'autre. Tu vois ? Vous avez plein de sujets de conversation possibles !

– Ça m'étonnerai qu'elle soit attachée à moi, si tu veux mon avis… marmonna Genma.

– Tu te voiles la face à ce point-là ?

– Regarde comment elle est avec Kakashi, et regarde comment elle se comporte avec moi ! Depuis que je suis revenu dans cette foutue grotte, c'est tout juste si elle me regarde. Elle me méprise, c'est sûr !

– Je savais que tu n'étais pas un pro des relations humaines, mais là, tu m'épates dans ta connerie… Ouvre les yeux un peu ! Elle avait les larmes aux yeux quand elle est revenue dans la grotte après t'avoir laissé à l'arrière ! Elle t'en veut de l'avoir forcé à t'abandonner… Tu crois qu'elle l'aurait vécu comment si tu n'étais pas revenu ? Si tu t'étais sacrifié pour qu'elle puisse s'en sortir ?

– Je suis votre chef d'escouade ! Mon rôle, c'est de faire en sorte que vous ressortiez tous indemnes de ces putains de missions ! Même si pour ça, je dois y laisser ma peau ! protesta le plus jeune.

– Accepte d'avoir de l'aide quand tu en as besoin ! Tu n'as pas à aller seul au front tout le temps ! Toi aussi, tu es censé revenir en un seul morceaux de tes missions ! Tu crois que si je t'ai sauvé la vie sur le front, c'est pour te voir te sacrifier sur une mission ? Tu crois que j'ai envie de me retrouver devant ton cadavre ? Tu crois que je me suis senti comment quand elle m'a annoncé que tu étais resté au front en étant blessé ? Réfléchis deux minutes bordel !

Genma préféra courber la tête devant la colère de son ami. Il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne lui disait pas tout ça sans raison. Raido n'était pas un homme à s'énerver pour rien. Ce dernier l'observa. Il mordillait son senbon, le faisant rouler sur ses lèvres, les yeux fermés. Il paraissait exténué depuis leur retour de mission, et le balafré se doutait bien qu'il dormait peu avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Il n'avait pas abordé le sujet avec lui, mais il savait qu'il en avait pris pour son grade lors de la réunion avec Sarutobi et les anciens. Avec ça, et le fait que N occupait certainement une majeure partie de ses pensées, il comprenait que son meilleur ami soit légèrement sur les nerfs ces derniers temps. Il s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule valide.

– N tient à toi, bien plus que tu ne sembles l'imaginer. Prends le temps de lui parler au lieu de te renfermer parce qu'elle te fuit. Elle est simplement blessée, et cherche à se protéger. Tu réagissais de la même façon quand on s'est rencontré toi et moi…

– Comment ça ?

– Moins elle se rapproche de toi, moins elle souffrira s'il t'arrive quelque chose. Vous vous connaissez depuis quoi ? Deux semaines ? Et pourtant, elle se rend déjà compte de l'importance que tu as pour elle. Normal qu'elle flippe un peu non ? Et puis t'aurais vu sa tête quand je l'ai surpris à dormir dans tes bras…

– Mouais ça se tient… Attends ! Quand est-ce qu'elle a dormi dans mes bras ?! s'exclama-t-il.

– Avant qu'on aille chercher Iwashi… Pendant mon tour de garde, tu t'étais endormi à côté d'elle. Et quand je l'ai réveillé, elle était dans tes bras et elle avait l'air plutôt déçue de devoir se lever.

– T'es sérieux ?!

– Yep… Tu comprends un peu mieux ce qu'elle ressent maintenant non ?

– Effectivement, vu comme ça…

– Sur ce, je te laisse réfléchir à tout ça, j'ai des choses de prévu ce soir moi.

Et il s'en alla sans laisser le temps à Genma de lui répondre. Celui-ci resta perché sur son toit la journée entière. Il se repassait en boucle la conversation dans sa tête. Il aurait bien voulu se rappeler ces heures à dormir contre N. La jeune femme n'avait cessé d'accaparer ses pensées depuis le jour où il l'avait rencontré. Quelque chose en elle l'attirait irrémédiablement. Pourtant, il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ce genre de chose. Les documents retrouvés par Raido, le déroulement de la mission, le manque de réaction des anciens… Tout lui montrait qu'un danger les attendait, tapi dans l'ombre. Quelqu'un en voulait à N, assez pour chercher à éliminer tous ceux qui gravitaient autour d'elle. La décision de Sarutobi de la placer d'abord avec Kakashi, puis avec eux ne révélait une chose : la jeune femme était trop importante pour le village pour qu'ils puissent se permettre de la perdre. Mais pourquoi une telle importance justement ? Elle n'était même pas originaire du pays du feu ! Et puis d'ailleurs, se doutait-elle de sa propre situation ?

-o-

Elle reproduisait inlassablement les mêmes mouvements. Armée d'un sabre d'entraînement, elle recommença son enchaînement. Les coups latéraux et verticaux se suivaient avec rapidité. Mais elle sentait un blocage, son jeu de jambes n'était pas parfait et elle voulait résoudre ce problème. Voilà pourquoi, le lendemain de sa sortie de l'hôpital, à l'aube, elle se trouvait déjà sur le terrain d'entraînement. À vrai dire, elle était arrivée alors qu'il faisait encore nuit, elle avait été incapable de trouver le sommeil et avait préféré mettre à profit son temps libre. Elle s'arrêta, essoufflée par son entraînement. Alors qu'elle cherchait à reprendre son souffle, elle vit Raido et Genma arriver vers elle. Pour une fois, ils n'arboraient pas leur uniforme de Junin et elle se surprit à admirer leur stature. Ils étaient impressionnants, même avec des tenues passe-partout. À son grand étonnement, une fois près d'elle, Raido la serra dans ses bras en guise de salut.

– Je suis content de voir que tu vas mieux, lui avoua-t-il avec un sourire.

– Kakashi m'a dit que tu étais passé me voir hier matin… C'est gentil de ta part, ajouta-t-elle en lui rendant son étreinte.

– Il faut bien qu'on prenne soin de toi jeune fille ! Et puis, je n'étais pas tout seul, Genma était là aussi.

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de se décaler et de laisser sa place à son coéquipier. Ce dernier, gêné, ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter avec elle. Les relations humaines n'avaient jamais été son truc… N dévisagea son chef d'escouade. Il portait toujours son bras en écharpe et ses traits étaient tirés. Il n'avait pas dû dormir beaucoup. Kakashi n'avait pas menti… Elle s'attendrit devant l'air perdu qu'il arborait, pourtant elle sentait toujours une pointe de ressentiment envers le ninja. Elle s'approcha de lui, faisant fi de ses états d'âme et se força à sourire.

– Merci à toi aussi Genma. J'espère que ton bras va mieux.

Il se contenta de lui adresser un petit signe de tête, un peu vexé par son sourire qui sonnait faux. Elle lui en voulait encore apparemment…

– N, que dis-tu d'un petit entrainement au sabre contre moi aujourd'hui ?

Genma les regarda s'éloigner vers le terrain de sable. Il serait bien resté à les observer, mais il devait lui-même reprendre l'entraînement. Ce n'était certainement pas un bras en écharpe qui allait l'arrêter ! Après plusieurs tours de terrain en courant, il ne put empêcher son regard de dériver sur ses deux coéquipiers. Raido semblait donner des conseils à N sur sa façon de se mouvoir. Elle avait un cet air sauvage qu'elle arborait pendant les combats. Il adorait son sourire provocateur et ses yeux dans lesquels brillait une lueur de défi. Une longue tresse battait son dos à chaque mouvement qu'elle effectuait et lui donnait une allure encore plus féline qu'à l'habitude. Il secoua la tête. Ça ne servait à rien de rester là. Elle ne faisait pas attention à lui de toute façon…

Raido esquiva le sabre avec facilité. Quelque chose clochait : il avait déjà vu N se battre à de nombreuse reprise et son niveau était largement au-dessus de sa prestation actuelle. Certe, elle venait de sortir de l'hôpital, ça ne devait pas aider. Mais ça ne devait pas non plus l'affecter à ce point là. Elle n'était absolument pas concentrée sur leur combat, si bien qu'aucun des coups qu'elle tentait de lui porter ne touchaient sa cible. Frustrée, elle accéléra le mouvement, cherchant la moindre ouverture. Pourtant ça ne changea rien, elle était incapable de se battre correctement.

– Stop.

Il venait de bloquer son poignet sans aucun effort, l'empêchant d'achever son attaque. Elle le regarda avec étonnement. Avant même qu'elle puisse lui demander ce qu'il lui prenait, il ajouta :

– T'es pas concentrée du tout. Tu n'arriveras à rien si t'arrives pas à te calmer.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

– Tu me rappelles quelqu'un quand tu es aussi têtue... Enfin bref, n'essaie pas de nier, je t'ai déjà vu combattre plusieurs fois au sabre et ce n'était absolument pas comparable à ce que tu fais là. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

Elle baissa les yeux, un peu honteuse que son coéquipier la mette à nu aussi facilement. Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, son regard dériva sur le terrain d'entraînement, à la recherche de Genma. Raido reprit la parole alors qu'elle le cherchait encore :

– Tu lui en veux toujours ?

– Yep. J'ai toujours été du genre rancunière.

– Pourtant ça ne te mènera à rien. Ça crée juste des tensions dans l'équipe et ça se ressentira quand on repartira en mission.

– Tu penses que je suis la seule fautive alors ? Ça ne t'aurait pas gêné,toi, s'il n'était pas revenu ? lui demanda-t-elle, agacée.

– Genma est comme un frère pour moi, le perdre serait une torture. Mais on est des ninjas et c'est notre lot commun à tous de perdre des êtres chers. Nous risquons notre vie à chaque seconde et il est plus que probable qu'un jour, l'un de nous deux ne revienne pas de mission. Ça me tue rien que d'y penser, pourtant, je n'y peux rien. Alors crois-moi, je lui en veux sûrement bien plus que toi quand il joue les héros et risque sa vie pour rien... Mais je sais aussi qu'il est un chef brillant et qu'il réfléchit toujours avant de prendre des décisions. S'il t'a donné cet ordre, ce n'est pas sans raison. Mets toi deux minutes à sa place : si tu avais été blessée, qui aurait pu soigner Iwashi ? Tu es à présent l'élément indispensable de notre escouade et il est nécessaire de te garder en vie. Même si tu es une très bonne combattante, tu dois rester à l'arrière au maximum et Genma le sait. Donc s'il t'a demandé de partir, c'était autant pour te protéger que pour protéger le reste de l'escouade. Il a agi en chef et tu ne peux pas lui reprocher ça, c'est son devoir. Mais par contre, tu peux lui faire comprendre qu'il peut avoir confiance en toi, et qu'il n'a pas à te surprotéger non plus. Explique lui que tu ne veux pas rester à l'arrière ! Rester comme ça, à lui en vouloir, ça ne te servira à rien ! C'est pas comme ça que les choses vont s'arranger entre vous. Il est persuadé que tu n'as aucune estime pour lui à cause de cette mission et que c'est pour ça que tu le rejettes. Il pense constamment à la situation. Et tu n'es pas mieux de ce que je vois. Il faut que vous régliez ça, parce que si on vous envoie maintenant au combat, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau...

– Comment ça ? Aucune estime ? Sérieusement ? Ça n'a aucun rapport ! Si je réagis comme ça, c'est parce que l'idée de le perdre m'a terrifié ! Je n'arrête pas de me dire que c'est de ma faute s'il est dans cet état ! S'il ne m'avait pas protéger pendant l'explosion, il n'aurait pas été blessé. Et je ne veux pas qu'il se sacrifie pour moi !

– Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois dire ça ma belle, coupa Raido. Vas lui parler N.

Il faisait une série de tractions sur l'une des barres d'entraînement. Il pratiquait l'exercice d'un seul bras, le rendant bien plus épuisant. Il tentait de s'aider en utilisant son chakra, mais il était incapable de se concentrer réellement. Ses pensées retournaient constamment vers sa coéquipière. Quoiqu'il fasse, il n'arrivait pas à se la sortir de la tête. Pourtant, il ne l'entendit pas arriver et ne réagit que lorsqu'elle se racla la gorge.

Elle aurait bien voulu profiter du spectacle plus longtemps. Après tout, c'était plutôt agréable de voir un bel homme s'entretenir. Encore plus particulièrement quand celui-ci était torse nu et que l'on voyait chacun de ses muscles se contracter sous l'effort. Mais elle n'était pas là pour ça, si bien qu'elle prit une inspiration et commença :

– Il faut qu'on p…

– Je suis désolé, la coupa-t-il.

Elle le regarda, intriguée par cette entrée en matière. Il lâcha la barre de traction et atterrit avec souplesse sur le sol. Il attrapa la gourde qu'il avait laisser sur le côté, s'essuya le visage avec une serviette et bu quelques gorgées d'eau. Une fois désaltéré, il soupira, prit son t-shirt et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à une petite rivière. Elle avait taillé son lit contre une falaise et serpentait lentement entre les roches. Son doux ronflement apaisa l'angoisse qu'éprouvait la jeune femme.

– Je viens souvent ici lorsque j'ai besoin d'être au calme.

Elle prit le temps d'observer chaque détail de l'endroit. De l'herbe douce aux simple cailloux au fond du cours d'eau. Elle ancra le lieu dans sa mémoire. Puis elle se tourna vers Genma qui venait de prendre place au bord de l'eau. Il était adossé à une souche d'arbre et avait les yeux dans le vide.

– Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça.

Elle vint s'asseoir près de lui, et, sans oser le regarder, elle ajouta :

– C'est juste que… j'ai eu peur… j'ai cru que tu ne sortirais pas vivant de ce combat. J'ai cru que tu t'étais sacrifié pour nous. Sa voix se brisa.

– Tu étais la cible dans cette mission N, tu le sais autant que moi. Je ne pouvais te laisser au front comme ça. Si ce mec était là, c'était pour te tuer toi. Le parchemin explosif te visait toi. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur, mais je pouvais pas risquer ta vie.

– Je refuse que tu te mettes en danger pour moi Gen' !

– On est des ninjas je te rappelle ! Le danger, on le côtoie à chaque instant. Ce n'est pas parce que je te protège que je vais clamser au moindre combat… fais moi confiance un peu merde !

– C'est toi qui devrait te rendre compte que tu n'as pas à me protéger comme tu le fais ! On est une équipe, et même si tu es le chef, tu n'as pas à être plus en danger que nous ! Je ne veux pas avoir à contempler ton cadavre parce que tu as voulu me défendre !

– Je refuse de perdre encore d'autre personne… sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

La tristesse dans sa voix. Ce regard perdu dans le vide. Son senbon qui bougeait entre ses lèvres. Ses poings serrés.

Sa colère s'envola sans prévenir. Elle comprit enfin leur soucis. Comme elle, il était terrorisé à l'idée de perdre des proches. Tout simplement. Leur façon de réagir à la difficulté de leur vie étaient juste différentes. Elle qui fuyait toute relation pour ne pas s'attacher. Lui qui cherchait à protéger tout ceux qui l'entouraient. Au final, ils avaient tout les deux le même but : survivre malgré l'horreur du système ninja.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Confidences

Olà ! Me voilà de retour avec le 3ème chapitre de cette histoire. Encore une fois je m'excuse pour le retard, je crois que je ne suis pas faites pour écrire rapidement... Mais bon, cette fois-ci le chapitre est encore plus long !

Je profite de ce petit aparté pour remercier une nouvelle fois ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! (N'hésitez pas en laisser sur ce chapitre là hein ;) )

J'espère que ça vous plaira,

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Confidences**

— J'ai eu tellement peur quand j'ai vu que tu ne te relevais pas après l'explosion...

— Et moi, ça m'a rendu fou de voir ton visage recouvert de sang…

Il s'était tourné vers N et avait tendu son bras valide vers elle. Ses doigts effleurèrent délicatement sa joue avant d'attraper une fois encore une de ses mèches de cheveux et de la replacer derrière son oreille. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça. Pourtant, N se surprit à frissonner au contact de sa main. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on la touche. En vérité, elle n'aimait pas vraiment ça et elle veillait à entretenir une certaine distance avec tout ceux qu'elle croisait. C'était en partie pour ça qu'elle avait développé ce bouclier, ça lui évitait tous contacts inopportuns. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas comparable. Elle aimait sentir ses doigts rugueux contre sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux, voulant profiter de cette douce sensation. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, son regard doré plongea dans celui noisette de son coéquipier.

Il sentit son cœur s'emballer quand elle rouvrit ses yeux. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle réagisse de cette manière. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas être approchée et s'était résigné à subir une de ses décharges dès qu'il avait tendu sa main. Mais c'était tout le contraire qui s'était produit. Il ne pouvait qu'être heureux de cette réaction. Pourtant, sa conscience lui hurlait d'arrêter immédiatement. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se rapprocher comme ça de la jeune femme, même s'il en mourrait d'envie. Ça impliquait trop de complication pour eux. Il essaya de se résoudre à s'éloigner d'elle. À écouter un peu plus sa conscience. Il pouvait y arriver, il le savait. Il avait l'habitude d'être seul, il avait tout fait pour depuis de nombreuses années. Seuls quelques élus avaient réussi à franchir les barrières qu'il avait lui-même dressé autour de lui, et ça lui suffisaient.

Puis elle lui sourit. Ses résolutions volèrent en éclats avant même d'avoir pu exister. Ce sourire d'une douceur sans fin… Il était à se damner. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait comme ça, simplement apaisée.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? demanda-t-elle.

— On apprend de nos erreurs. Je ne tenterai plus de te laisser à l'arrière, tant que tu me promets d'être prudente.

— C'est promis grand chef ! Et de mon côté, j'exécuterai tes ordres sans râler. Enfin… j'essaierai… Mais promets-moi d'être prudent aussi s'il-te-plait Genma.

— Je te le promets gamine ! Je…Il voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais il fut stoppé par une série d'éternuement.

— Tu devrais te couvrir un peu, c'est pas la saison pour trainer dehors en étant aussi peu habillé... Elle se leva pour récupérer son t-shirt qu'il avait déposé sur un rocher près d'eux.

— T'aimes pas me voir torse-nu ? lui demanda-t-il, taquin.

— Au contraire ! Elle se retourna, lui lança son t-shirt et lui fit un clin d'œil. Mais je pense que ton corps a assez souffert ces derniers jours sans que tu lui rajoutes un rhume à gérer en plus.

Il émit un grognement en guise de remerciement. Alors qu'il essayait désespérément d'enfiler son haut – ce qui n'était pas la chose la plus aisée à faire avec un seul bras –, son regard fût attiré par un mouvement derrière lui. N venait d'entamer une série d'étirements, et de là où il était placé, il pouvait observer sans peine le moindre de ses mouvements. Il se plut à imaginer ses muscles se tendre et se détendre sous la veste qu'elle portait… Il n'aurait pas dit non à un entraînement avec elle, mais son corps lui criait déjà qu'il en avait trop fait pour l'instant. Il voulut l'interpeller pour lui demander un peu d'aide, mais une quinte de toux parla à sa place. Il la vit lever son regard vers lui, voir qu'il n'était toujours pas habillé plus chaudement, puis hausser un sourcil sceptique.

— Hm… Dis, tu veux bien me donner un coup de main ? C'est une vraie galère d'enfiler un t-shirt comme ça… demanda-t-il, gêné.

— Tu m'expliques comment tu as fait ce matin pour t'habiller ? lui demanda-t-elle en se levant pour venir l'aider.

— Je dispose d'un homme à tout faire.

— Je suis sûre que Raido sera ravi d'apprendre que tu le considères comme ton majordome. Je vais me faire un plaisir de lui dire, fit-elle, narquoise.

— Si tu lui répètes, tu risques de devoir prendre sa place vu qu'il tentera de me tuer et qu'il faudra s'occuper de moi.

— Dans tes rêves mon vieux !

— Tu oserais m'abandonner à mon triste sort ? lui demanda-t-il, les yeux larmoyant.

Elle se pencha vers lui avec un grand sourire, attendrie devant son air de chien battu. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête près de son oreille et que, d'une voix suave, elle lui chuchote :

— Totalement.

Elle recula légèrement et le fixa un peu plus sérieusement.

— Ils t'ont dit quoi les médic-nin ?

— Les dégâts sont assez importants… Vu que c'est pas la première blessure que j'ai sur cette épaule, j'ai plus de mal à récupérer et les soins qu'ils m'apportent ne suffisent pas.

— Ils t'ont donné combien de temps de repos ?

— Au moins deux semaines… c'est l'horreur, je supporte pas de rester sans rien faire.

— Et bah tu auras pas le choix mon vieux, et c'est hors de question que je te reprenne à t'entraîner comme tu le faisais ce matin. T'as besoin de repos, fit-elle en lui mettant une petite tape sur la tête.

— Aïe! Tu peux pas me soigner toi ? T'es bien meilleur que la plupart des médic-nin.

— Je peux faire en sorte de diminuer la douleur, mais je pourrais pas te soigner complètement. Ton corps a subi un traumatisme et il faut lui laisser le temps de se remettre. Tes muscles doivent se reconstruire, ça ne serait pas bon de trop forcer. Et arrête d'essayer de me faire culpabiliser en faisant cette tête là !

En effet, il la fixait de nouveau avec de grands yeux larmoyants. Malheureusement pour lui, elle ne se laissa pas attendrir et se contenta de l'aider à remettre son t-shirt.

— Dis… On rentre ensemble ?

Il avait dit ça d'une voix mal assurée, n'osant pas réellement la regarder en face. Après tout, ils se connaissait que depuis peu et avaient une partie de leur temps à s'en vouloir. Il se sentait soulagé d'avoir enfin pu éclaircir la situation et souhaitait rattraper le temps perdu. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il ressentait ce besoin d'être près d'elle et de profiter de sa présence. Quelque chose au plus profond de son être avait été touché par ce regard doré.

— Comme si j'allais te laisse l'occasion de t'échapper… Bien sûr qu'on rentre ensemble.

Le trajet fut court et silencieux. Une certaine gêne persistait entre eux malgré leur réconciliation. Arrivés près de chez Genma, qui habitait dans un petit immeuble à l'extrême Est de la ville, ils se stoppèrent.

— Tu as du matériel de premier secours chez toi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

— Oui, pourquoi ?

— Je peux te faire quelques soins sur ton épaule. Histoire de mieux supporter la douleur.

Elle avait remarqué la légère grimace de souffrance imprimé sur son visage alors qu'il marchait. La douleur devait être assez vive pour se déclencher au moindre mouvement. Elle ne voulait pas paraître trop inquiète pour lui, pas après leur différent… Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus le laisser souffrir pour rien. Sa convalescence serait bien plus rapide si elle lui donnait un coup de main de toute façon.

— Merci N. Merci de t'inquiéter et de prendre soin de moi comme ça, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure, devant son air intrigué.

Sans réfléchir, il attrapa sa main et l'entraîna jusqu'à son appartement. Ils grimpèrent sans mal les étages, jusqu'à ce que Genma se stoppe devant une porte grise. Le couloir était désert. Il lâcha la main de sa coéquipière et ouvrir la porte. Il entra en premier, enleva ses chaussure et se tourna vers N. Avec un sourire, il lui fit signe de le rejoindre à l'intérieur avant de refermer la porte. Un long couloir s'étendait devant eux, il s'avança et ouvrit la porte la plus proche.

— Mets toi à l'aise.

Elle retira ses chaussures et s'avança dans la première pièce. Curieuse, elle regardait partout. La décoration était plutôt sobre. Ils se trouvaient dans un petit salon peu meublé. Une grande fenêtre donnait vu sur la forêt et illuminait la pièce d'une douce lumière. Son attention fut attirée par une grande bibliothèque qui couvrait un mur entier. Son regard caressa les couvertures des différents ouvrages. Elle brûlait d'envie de les feuilleter et de découvrir à quel genre de lecture pouvait s'adonner son ami. Elle prit le temps de déchiffrer quelques titres. Plongée dans sa contemplation, elle ne sentit pas Genma s'approcher d'elle. Elle sursauta lorsqu'il posa doucement sa main dans son dos. Il avait l'air plutôt amusée de voir le regard de sa coéquipière briller devant sa bibliothèque. Par chance, songea-t-il, les ouvrages les moins glorieux étaient rangés dans sa chambre. Il ne manquerait plus que N apprenne qu'il avait dévoré les _Icha Icha_ …

— Hésite pas à te servir si tu veux en lire, hein ?

— C'est vrai ? Je peux ? Elle avait l'air d'un enfant à qui l'on offrait un gigantesque cadeau.

— Si je te le dis ! souris-t-il. Tu veux boire un thé ?

— Avec plaisir. Merci !

Il la laissa quelques minutes, la laissant détailler avec soin l'endroit. Outre l'immense bibliothèque, la pièce était meublé de deux fauteuils couleur crème et d'une simple banquette grise. Plusieurs plantes venaient apporter un peu de vie dans cet intérieur simple. Une cheminée occupait un pan de mur. Les hivers n'étaient pas particulièrement rudes à Konoha, mais il restait nécessaire de chauffer un minimum les habitations. Alors qu'elle s'intéressait d'un peu plus près à la bibliothèque, son regard fut attiré par un manuscrit relié de cuir rouge. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds dans l'espoir de réussir à l'attraper. Malheureusement pour elle, elle atteignait à peine le rayonnage avec sa petite taille. Alors qu'elle allait renoncer, une grande main vint se saisir du livre à sa place. Elle se retourna d'un bond, surprise. Genma avait déposés deux tasses de thé fumantes sur une petite table et se tenait à présent derrière elle, le livre dans sa main gauche. Il arborait un sourire narquoi, auquel elle s'empressa de couper court :

— Un commentaire sur ma taille peut-être ? lui demanda-t-elle.

— Voyons, tu sais très bien que c'est pas mon genre de faire des petits commentaires…

— Pourquoi ce grand sourire benêt alors ?

— Parce que même un marchepied ne te suffira pas, il va falloire que j'investisse dans une grande échelle pour toi ! lui fit-il, hilare.

Son rire s'accentua alors qu'elle lui tirait la langue en faisant semblant d'être vexée. Elle aimait bien le voir comme ça. Son sourire illuminait son visage, ses cheveux remuaient au rythme de ses éclats de rire. Le son grave de sa voix raisonnait en elle. Elle ne put faire semblant plus longtemps. Voir Genma aussi heureux la soulageait d'un poids. Ces derniers jours n'avaient pas dû être agréables pour lui, et elle s'en sentait coupable.

Alors que son rire se calmait enfin, elle lui proposa de commencer les soins pour son épaule. Il récupéra sa trousse de premier secours, il retira – non sans difficulté – son t-shirt, et s'installa dans la banquette. N commença par retirer les bandages qui maintenaient son bras immobile. Elle détailla son torse et fut rassurée de voir qu'il ne restait quasiment aucune trace de ses blessures. Elle avaient toutes relativement bien cicatrisées. Elle s'attela à les faire disparaître intégralement. Une fois que son bras serait parfaitement guéri, il n'aurait plus de souvenirs de l'explosion sur son corps. Genma la laissa faire sans poser de question. Il lui faisait entièrement confiance pour les soins médicaux. Et puis, il aimait bien la voir avec cet air sérieux et concentré sur le visage. Ça la vieillissait un peu tout en renforçant son côté insaisissable qui lui plaisait tant. Ses yeux dorés semblaient analyser la moindre parcelle de sa peau. Ses mains fines luisaient de cette étrange lueur qui caractérisait ses jutsus de soin. Il avait déjà noté cette particularité, normalement les jutsus des medic-nin dégageait une lumière verte alors que les siens dégageaient une lueur bleue, tirant sur un violet très foncé. D'où lui venait cette particularité ? Il observa sa longue chevelure s'agiter à chacun de ses mouvements, puis s'arrêta sur ses lèvres. Elle avait ce petit tic de se les mordre dès qu'elle se concentrait. Il l'avait remarqué très vite et s'en délectait à chaque fois. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, elle stoppa ses soins et releva la tête. Son regard croisa celui de son coéquipier. Elle lui adressa un grand sourire avant de lui expliquer les prochaines étapes. Avec les plantes qu'elle avait récupéré dans son kit de premiers soins, elle allait fabriquer un baume qui allègerait ses douleurs. Elle utiliserait par la suite son chakra pour le faire pénétrer au plus profond de ses muscles. Il acquiesça, serein. Elle débuta immédiatement la préparation du baume. Ses mains s'activaient rapidement. Parfois, elle prenait une petite gorgée de thé avant de retourner à son ouvrage. Après avoir découpé et pilé plusieurs racines, elle les rassembla dans un petit pot. Elle revint enfin vers Genma. Il s'était levé et observait l'agitation extérieur par la fenêtre. Elle vint se poster près de lui et chercha ce qui pouvait susciter son attention. Les seules personnes présentes dans cette rue étaient un couple de cinquantenaires et une jeune femme qui s'agitait en riant devant eux. Elle devait être leur fille. N fut attendri par le sourire doux que l'homme avait lorsqu'il regardait la jeune fille leur parler. Elle remarqua le bandeau ninja accroché autour du cou de cette dernière. À tous les coups, elle venait de rentrer de mission et s'était empressée d'aller rassurer ses parents. Cette scène la captivait. Si bien qu'il lui fallût plusieurs minutes avant de se rendre compte que Genma avait reporté son attention sur elle. Fatalement, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir lorsqu'elle le remarqua. Elle s'attendait à une petite remarque narquoise de la part du châtain, mais il se contenta de lui offrir un pâle sourire, teinté de tristesse. La scène familiale l'avait touché aussi… N se demanda si son coéquipier avait une famille. En deux semaines, elle n'en avait pas entendu parler, et la seule personne proche de lui semblait être Raido. Elle se promit d'aborder ce sujet avec Genma un jour ou l'autre. Aujourd'hui, aucun d'eux ne paraissaient être près à se plonger dans un tel sujet.

— C'est parti ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Oui, le baume est prêt.

Elle lui demanda de s'asseoir, et commença à appliquer le baume sur son épaule. Il frissonna à son contact. La crème était froide et un peu granuleuse. Rien de très agréable en somme. N recouvra l'immense bleu qui couvrait son épaule en le massant le plus délicatement possible. Mais malgré ses efforts pour ne pas lui faire mal, il pâlissait à vue d'oeil. Elle lui adressa un sourire encourageant avant de lui expliquer qu'elle allait à présent passer à la seconde étape. Elle s'essuya rapidement les mains avant de s'asseoir en tailleur, face à lui. Elle ferma les yeux, et fit le vide en elle. Les soins qu'elle allait faire étaient compliqués et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être distraite par de quelconques pensées. Une fois totalement calmée, elle concentra son chakra dans ses paumes. Elle le sentait affluer dans ses mains, chaud et puissant. Elle aimait cette sensation, ce fait de ne pas se sentir impuissante. Déterminée, elle rouvrit les yeux et fixa Genma. Il regardait ses mains avec une certaine appréhension.

— T'es prêt ? lui demanda-t-elle.

— Ça va être douloureux ?

— Pas réellement. Normalement, ça va plus s'apparenter à une sensation de bourdonnement dans l'épaule. Tu vas te sentir comme engourdi. Le baume va agir sur tes muscles, tendons et ligaments pour les réparer et les consolider.

— C'est risqué ?

— Oui. Mais je te promets que tout ira bien. J'ai déjà fait ça plusieurs fois, et je ne me suis jamais loupé.

— Et...ça sera la dernière étape ? hésita-t-il.

— Non. Je vais te préparer un cataplasme que j'appliquerais sur ta peau après. Il permettra d'endormir la douleur au maximum. Il ne restera plus qu'à remettre le bandage et ça sera fini.

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de répondre :

— Ok. C'est parti.

— Allonge-toi et reste le plus immobile possible. Calme ta respiration. Voilà, comme ça c'est parfait. Détends-toi. Relâche tes muscles. Plus que ça. Tout vas bien se passer Genma, tu peux me faire confiance. Souffle tranquillement. Continue comme ça, c'est parfait !

Sa respiration s'était enfin apaisée. Il avait l'air presque endormi comme ça, les yeux fermés, le souffle calme. Ses mèches châtain dépassaient de son bandana et s'éparpillaient autour de son visage. Elle remarqua une longue cicatrice blanche qui partait de son oreille gauche et qui descendait jusqu'à sa clavicule. Comment s'était-il fait ça ? Elle avait auparavant vu que son corps était marqué à divers endroits. C'était la trace de nombreuses années de combats. Il avait dû risquer sa vie des centaines de fois au cours de mission, et c'était un miracle qu'il en ressorte sans plus de traces que ça. Elle secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de songer à ce genre de chose. Elle se concentra à nouveau. Le chakra revint se loger dans ses mains. Elle se mit en action.

Il fut surpris par la sensation de chaleur qui émanait des mains de sa coéquipière. Il s'efforça pourtant de ne pas esquisser le moindre mouvement, de peur de la déconcentrer. Il sentait son souffle sur lui, si bien qu'il préféra garder les yeux fermés. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être assailli de pensées déplacées. Et il savait qu'avoir la jeune femme aussi proche de lui était une terrible tentation. Il respira doucement, et tenta de refouler ses pensées. Le temps s'égrainait lentement. Il ne savait pas depuis quand ils avaient commencé, mais il sentait la fatigue prendre le dessus. La douleur de son épaule laissait peu à peu place à une sensation de bourdonnement, comme N lui avait expliqué. Les minutes passèrent. Encore et encore. Le temps était rythmé par leur respiration. N lâcha un soupir. Enfin.

— C'est fini.

Il rouvrit les yeux et se releva en s'aidant de son bras gauche. Son regard se posa sur N. Elle avait l'air épuisée. Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement, sa respiration avait un rythme saccadée. Le jutsu qu'elle avait utilisé sur lui devait vraiment être gourmand en chakra…

— Ça va aller ? lui demanda-t-il.

— C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça tu sais… sourit-elle.

— T'es une médic-nin incroyable, y a pas à s'inquiéter de mon état ! Par contre toi, t'as vraiment l'air à bout de force. Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un truc à grignoter ?

— Ahah, t'es adorable, mais ça va aller, t'inquiètes pas ! Autant continuer les soins maintenant, au moins ça sera fait. Je soufflerais un peu après, ajouta-t-elle devant son regard inquiet.

Elle se leva rapidement et farfouilla dans son sac. Elle se revint vers Genma quelques secondes plus tard, un pot dans la main. Sans un mot, elle appliqua le cataplasme de manière à recouvrir toute son épaule puis entoura son épaule d'un épais bandage, de manière à ce qu'il puisse le bouger le moins possible. Son ouvrage enfina terminé, elle lâcha un profond soupir avant de se laisser tomber sur la banquette, près de Genma. Elle n'avait pas encore récupéré toutes ses forces depuis son réveil à l'hôpital et pratiquer de tels soins l'avait complètement lessivée. Avachie sur les coussins, elle savoura quelques instants de répit, les yeux clos. Elle ne remarqua pas que Genma s'était levé. Pas plus qu'elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle sombrait doucement dans le sommeil.

Lorsqu'il revint dans son salon, il vit la jeune femme presque endormie. Il l'observa avec un sourire. Elle était adorable, comme ça. Recroquevillée sur elle même, ses cheveux en bataille lui formant un coussin blanc. Il partit chercher une couverture après avoir déposer de quoi manger près de la banquette. Il s'efforça d'être le plus discret possible en s'approchant d'elle pour la couvrir. Mais elle était trop habitué à être sur ses gardes pour ne pas se réveiller directement. Ses pupilles s'ouvrirent sur son coéquipier.

— Je crois que tu avais raison, ce jutsu m'a épuisé…

— J'ai toujours raison Gamine. Tu peux dormir ici si tu veux, je t'ai apporté de quoi manger et une couverture, ajouta-t-il.

— C'est gentil mais ça ira, je dormirai cette nuit plutôt… Tu m'autorise à rester ici pour lire ce bouquin quand même ? plaisanta-t-elle en se redressant sur la banquette après avoir attraper le livre.

— Seulement si tu me laisse une place pour que je puisse bouquiner avec toi !

Elle se contenta de se décaler sans lui répondre, le laissant s'installer près d'elle. Il étala la couverture sur eux. Il fut surpris de sentir N se blottir contre lui, laissant sa tête reposer sur son épaule valide. Il passa un bras dans son dos et la serra contre lui. La sentir aussi proche l'apaisait.

— Pourquoi tu voulais lire ce livre en particulier ?

Elle caressa la couverture avant de lui répondre. Ses doigts suivirent le relief créer par les lettres qui composait le titre : _L'histoire Sanglante de Konoha._

— Sa couverture m'a intriguée. Et son titre aussi. Tous les livres que j'ai pu lire sur l'histoire du village reflètent des points de vue largement en faveur des différentes politiques qui ont pu être appliqué ici. Il n'y aucune objectivité…

— Pourquoi tu t'intéresse à ça ? lui demanda-t-il, étonné.

— Ça fait deux ans que je suis à Konoha maintenant, mais j'ai encore beaucoup de lacunes sur le fonctionnement du village. Certaine chose, qui sont des automatismes pour vous, sont complètements absurdes pour moi. Alors j'essaye de comprendre vos coutumes à travers ces ouvrages.

— Tu peux demander au gens autour de toi aussi non ?

— On ne se connait pas depuis assez longtemps pour que tu t'en rendes compte, mais les gens ont plutôt tendance à me fuir ici. Je ne suis qu'une déserteuse… fit-elle, amer. Exceptés Raido, Iwashi et toi, Kakashi est le seul ninja dont je suis proche. Et tu dois savoir que c'est pas l'homme le plus loquace…

— En vérité, je ne le connais que très peu tu sais…

— Comment ça ?

— Je ne suis jamais partie en mission avec lui, il ne faisait pas partie de la même promotion que moi, et même en dehors de tout ça, je ne le connais que par Gai. Et pour tout te dire, je le trouve presque flippant dans son génie.

— Pourtant vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, je suis sûre que vous pourriez bien vous entendre…

— Et en quoi on se ressemble ?

— Vous avez ce même côté nonchalant, ce même calme détaché. On a l'impression que rien ne peut vous atteindre quand on vous voit comme ça, comme si rien rien ne vous importait. Et dès qu'on creuse un peu plus, on se rend compte que c'est totalement le contraire…

— On fait parti de la génération forgée par la troisième grande guerre, c'est peut être pour ça qu'on a des points communs, tenta-t-il d'analyser.

— Peut-être. Après je dois avouer que c'est quand même beaucoup plus facile d'être sous tes ordres que sous ceux de Kakashi. Il a une certaine tendance à être... "Kakashi", plaisanta-t-elle.

— Et moi je dois avouer que je suis content que tu ne sois plus dans son escouade mais plutôt dans la mienne, lui avoua-t-il, rougissant légèrement.

Sans répondre, elle se blottit encore plus contre lui alors qu'il resserrait son étreinte. Elle lui proposa de commencer le livre, et ils se plongèrent dans leur lecture. S'ils avaient agrémenter les premiers chapitres de quelques commentaires, Genma ajoutant souvent des anecdotes tirées de sa mémoire pour compléter les dires de l'auteur, leur voix se tarirent au fur et à mesures des pages parcourues. N sentait ses yeux crier grâce, et plusieures fois, elle se surprit à piquer du nez. Elle renonça à son combat contre le sommeil dès lors qu'elle s'aperçut que Genma s'était endormie contre elle, épuisé. Elle ramena correctement la couverture sur eux, déposa le livre près d'elle et se laissa emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

-o-

Raido passa la porte de l'appartement, soucieux. Ce qu'il allait devoir annoncer à Genma ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça, et il y avait de grande chance que ça ne plaise pas non plus à son cadet. Il ne comprenait pas à quoi jouait les anciens et le Hokage. L'envoyer en mission seul avec N alors qu'elle venait tout juste de sortir de l'hôpital était totalement inconscient. Mais il eut beau protester devant ses supérieurs, personne ne sembla prendre la mesure de leur imprudence. Il soupira puis referma doucement la porte, se déchaussa et entra dans le salon, à la recherche de son colocataire.

Le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui eut le mérite de le faire sourire. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres, Genma et N dormaient à poings fermés sur la banquette. Ils s'étaient enfin réconcilier apparemment. Il aurait bien voulu les laisser en paix, mais il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à courir dans tout le village pour retrouver sa coéquipière. Il s'avança à pas de loup vers eux, et posa une main douce sur l'épaule de N. Celle ci ouvrit les yeux immédiatement, un peu perdue. Il lui fit signe de faire le moins de bruit possible, en désignant leur chef qui était encore en train de dormir et lui demanda à voix basse de le rejoindre dans la cuisine. Celle-ci acquiesça avant de se dégager à regret de l'étreinte de Genma. Elle l'allongea le plus délicatement possible sur la banquette avant de le recouvrir de sa couverture. Vu son état, il fallait qu'il se repose le plus possible. Elle rejoignit Raido dans la cuisine, et sans attendre elle lui demanda :

— Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici d'ailleurs ?

— J'habite ici ma belle, sourit-il. Puis il ajouta, devant son air effaré : Genma et moi, on est colocs depuis quelques années déjà.

— Oh! Il ne m'avait pas dit, désolée. Et du coup qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je dormais plutôt bien je te signale…

— On part en mission toi et moi. Il faut qu'on soit prêt pour 23h00. À la base, je comptais venir me préparer ici avant d'aller te prévenir, mais t'es déjà là, c'est pas plus mal.

— Ils ont conscience qu'ils nous envoient directement à la mort là ? Je suis sortie de l'hôpital hier ! Et j'ai utilisé les trois quarts de mon chakra pour soigner Genma aujourd'hui, partir en mission maintenant c'est du suicide.

— Je sais… j'ai essayé de refuser, mais on a pas le choix. C'est une mission urgente et on est les seuls disponibles.

— Elle est de quel rang cette mission ?

— De rang A. Il va falloir qu'on soit vraiment prudent si on veut s'en sortir d'accord ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je ne compte pas courir après le danger… Et du coup elle consiste en quoi ? demanda N avec curiosité.

— Les enfants d'un proche du daimyō ont été enlevé il y a deux jours. Par chance, une de nos escouades a repéré l'endroit où les ravisseurs se sont terrés au cours d'une mission de protection des frontières.

— Pourquoi ils ne s'en occupent pas alors ? Ça serait beaucoup plus rapide.

— Il ne s'agit que d'une équipe de jeunes chunin. Ils n'ont pas les capacités pour ce genre de mission. L'Hokage a préféré nous nommer nous pour nous en occuper.

— Donc si je comprends bien, au lieu d'envoyer une équipe complète de ninja pour donner un coup de main aux chunins, le vieux préfère nous envoyer seulement nous deux, alors que je sors de l'hôpital, et sans renfort ? Il s'arrange pas avec la vieillesse lui…

— Et la mission durera une bonne semaine en plus, dans l'optique où les ravisseurs ont été vus à trois jours de marche du village.

— Et qu'est-ce qui nous garantie que les gamins ne seront pas morts d'ici là ?

— La demande de rançon j'imagine. C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on parte aussi vite, on doit absolument arriver sur place avant la fin du délai.

— Il me reste plus qu'à filer chez moi prendre mes affaires j'imagine… soupira N.

— Exactement. On se retrouve à l'entrée du village dans une heure.

— Je croyais qu'on partait à 23h00 ?

— Et d'après toi, il est quelle heure ?

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, elle jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. La nuit avait laissé tomber son épais manteau noir sur Konoha depuis longtemps déjà. Les lampadaires allumés diffusaient un halo doré au-dessus de la ville. L'appartement de Genma et Raido, situé sur une colline qui surplombait la plupart des quartiers, lui offrait une vue splendide sur les alentours. Elle ne pensait pas avoir dormi aussi longuement… Soudain, son ventre la fit revenir à la réalité. Elle n'avait rien mangé de toute la journée si on exceptait la collation que Genma lui avait ramené après ses soins. En pensant à lui d'ailleurs…

— T'aurais une feuille et un crayon ? Il faut que je laisse des indications à Gen' pour la suite de ses soins.

— Juste derrière toi. Il lui désigna un petit meuble en bois.

— Merci ! Je note ça, et je file !

En entrouvrant le premier tiroir, elle y découvrit un calepin et plusieurs crayons. Elle rédigea à la hâte toutes ses instructions pour son chef et déposa le calepin bien en vue dans le salon. Enfin, elle salua Raido et sortit de l'appartement. Si elle se dépêchait, elle aurait le temps de passer manger chez Ichiraku après s'être rendue chez elle et s'être préparée. Elle traversa la ville par les toits, pour éviter la foule des dernières soirées d'automne. Pas de chance pour elle, elle habitait à l'opposé de chez ses coéquipiers. Elle accéléra le rythme pour enfin déboulé en trombe dans son immeuble. Tout était désert, comme d'habitude…. Elle entra dans son minuscule appartement, se déshabilla à peine la porte passée et fila sous sa douche. Autant savourer un dernier moment de détente avant de repartir en mission. Elle ne s'y attarda pas cependant. Elle s'accorda à peine le temps de se sécher avant d'enfiler ses vêtements. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à s'habituer à l'uniforme standard des ninjas de Konoha et préférait largement sa propre tenue de combat. Elle finit d'enrouler les bandages qui recouvraient ses mains et ses poignets avant de farfouiller dans un coffre dissimulé dans un placard. Elle y récupéra diverses armes – heureusement qu'elle avait refait son stock la veille avec Kakashi – qu'elle rangea dans plusieurs sacoches. Une fois les bombes fumigènes, kunaïs et parchemins explosifs placés correctement, elle fixa les sacoches à sa jambes droites et à sa ceinture. Elle prépara ensuite son paquetage auquel elle ajouta quelques rations de survie et sangla son sac de couchage. Enfin, tout était prêt ! Elle jeta un coup d'œil au réveil qui traînait près de son lit. Parfait. Il lui restait encore trente bonnes minutes avant de rejoindre Raido. Elle attrapa sa veste, son paquetage puis se dirigea chez Ichiraku.

À cette heure de la nuit, il y avait peu de monde attablé au comptoir de l'échoppe. Elle en profita pour s'isoler à l'extrémité de celui-ci, évitant de regarder les deux autres ninjas installés. Elle salua le patron et sa fille et attrapa la carte que cette dernière lui tendait. Elle avait l'habitude de la parcourir, elle venait ici entre chaque mission. Après tout, les ramens de Teuchi et Ayame étaient les meilleurs de Konoha et N était vite tombée sous le charme de la petite échoppe.

— Tu repars déjà en mission jeune fille ? lui-demanda le chef.

— Pas le choix, j'ai à peine le temps de manger…

— Tu devrais te ménager un peu N. Enchaîner les missions comme ça, ce n'est pas très bon pour la santé, sermonna Ayame.

Outre le fait que les ramens étaient délicieux ici, il fallait avouer que ce qui faisait tout le charme de l'endroit était ces deux-là. Ayame et son père étaient la gentillesse incarnée dans ce monde de brute… N avait très rapidement sympathisé avec eux en arrivant dans le village. Ils faisaient partis des rares habitants à ne pas l'avoir fuit comme une pestiférée depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Elle eut l'eau à la bouche en voyant Ayame préparer sa commande. Rien ne valait un bon bol de ramen avant de partir en mission. Elle profita pour regarder l'ordre de mission que Raido lui avait transmis. Peu d'information avait été retranscrite dessus. Normal, pour ce genre de mission, il fallait faire au plus vite et éviter tout risque de fuite.

Une photographie des deux enfants étaient jointe aux documents, ainsi qu'une description des vêtement qu'ils portaient lors de leur enlèvement. N secoua la tête. La fille devait avoir dans les sept ans, tout au plus, et le garçon était encore plus jeune… Il fallait vraiment être dérangé pour faire subir ça à des enfants quand la seul raison était de dérober de l'argent. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi de simples billets rendaient les hommes aussi fous. D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas plus mal que l'argent soit la motivation principale des ravisseurs. La demande d'une rançon impliquait généralement que les otages soient toujours vivants et en bonne santé tant que le délais ne s'était pas écoulé. Les enlèvements politiques étaient bien plus compliqués et dangereux à gérer… Affronter des mercenaires en manque d'argent, c'était autre chose que d'affronter des ninjas envoyés en mission, après tout. Et malgré les accords de paix entre la plupart des pays, ce genre d'enlèvements restaient bien trop courants…N se sentait soulagée de ne pas être dans ce cas de figure là. Si tout se passait correctement, Raido et elle pourraient s'en sortir sans trop de dégâts. Rares étaient les mercenaires capables de rivaliser avec des ninjas bien entraînés. Le plus difficile de la mission consisterait sans doute dans le fait d'arriver à tout régler discrètement et avant la fin du délai imposée.

Elle replia son ordre de mission. Sa commande venait d'être servie et elle tenait à déguster tranquillement son dernier vrai repas avant une bonne semaine. Une fois son bol de ramen terminé, elle salua Teuchi et Ayame et se dirigea enfin vers la grande porte du village. Elle avait cinq bonnes minutes d'avance, mais Raido était déjà présent. Il avait déposé son paquetage sur le sol et jouait avec un kunai en l'attendant. Il s'était installé sous un arbre, et comme toujours, il est tellement discret dans ses mouvements que N aurait pu passer à côté de lui sans s'en rendre compte. Cet homme avait vraiment un don pour passer inaperçu. Il lui fit un signe de tête et ils se mirent en route en silence.

La lune leur procurait un éclairage assez fort pour pouvoir avancer sur la route sans risquer de tomber. Raido ouvrait la marche sans faire le moindre de bruit. À sa manière de mouvoir, N compris que quelque chose clochait. Il n'était pas le plus bavard des compagnons ni même le plus chaleureux, mais il n'était pas non plus du genre à se renfermer sur lui-même comme il le faisait actuellement. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que son comportement change comme ça en l'espace d'une petite heure ? Ou alors il s'agissait juste d'un trait de caractère qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas encore. Elle ne savait pas trop comment aborder la question avec lui et préféra ne rien dire. S'il avait quelque chose à lui reprocher, il le ferait certainement durant leur mission. Elle avait juste à espérer que ça ne soit rien de trop grave. Elle fouilla dans sa mémoire pour essayer de retrouver ce qui aurait pu lui déplaire, mais rien ne lui vint.

L'obscurité s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure de leur marche. Le ciel se couvrait de nuage. Bientôt, la lune fut totalement cachée, rendant impossible leur progression. N fut surprise de voir que cela n'affectait nullement Raido. Son coéquipier avançait à bonne allure, comme s'il se déplaçait en plein jour tandis qu'elle peinait à chacun de ses pas. L'air s'était rafraîchi et le vent s'était mis à souffler de plus en plus fort. Avec la chance qu'ils avaient, une tempête n'allait pas tarder à se déclencher… Voyant que N n'arrivait plus à soutenir son allure, le ninja ralenti l'allure, et se replaça à sa hauteur. Il consulta une montre à gousset qu'il avait sortie de sa poche.

— On a bien avancé, décréta-t-il. On va se chercher un abri pour le reste de la nuit, la pluie ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Essaye de rester dans mes pas pour te perdre dans la forêt.

Il ne guetta pas sa réponse et se remit directement en route. Il progressait plus lentement qu'auparavant et vérifiait plusieurs fois que N suivait le rythme. La pluie commença à tomber de plus en plus fort, il devenait urgent de trouver un abri. Finalement, après plusieurs minutes à patauger dans la forêt, il rectifia brusquement sa direction. Quelques mètres plus loin se révélait une minuscule maison, cachée sous les branchages des arbres. Le lieu était impossible à trouver si on ne le connaissait pas auparavant. Raido s'approcha de la porte, mais elle semblait totalement impossible à ouvrir. Pourtant, il ne sembla pas s'en soucier et posa simplement sa main sur le battant en bois. N le sentit concentrer son chakra. Elle observa de plus près la porte et remarqua qu'un sceau se dessinait dessus. L'entrée avait dû être protégée par les anciens occupants. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement, leur permettant enfin de se mettre à l'abri. Les deux ninjas étaient trempés jusqu'aux os et épuisés par leur combat contre les éléments. N tourna sur elle-même pour observer l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Il n'y avait ni meuble ni une quelconque trace de confort. La bâtisse était entièrement vide si l'on exceptait le tas de bois posé sous une des deux fenêtres. Le sol était poussiéreux et sale, mais ça serait toujours plus agréable de dormir dessus, au sec, que dans la forêt sous la tempête. Raido récupéra du bois et le déposa au milieu d'un petit cercle de pierre. L'endroit devait être prévu pour allumer un feu de camp. Elle le vit chercher dans ses poches de quoi l'allumer et se décida à intervenir. Elle posa une main sur son épaule pour le retenir, s'approcha du tas de bois, concentra son chakra, et souffla. Le bois s'embrasa directement sous l'effet des flammes qu'elle cracha. Elle sentit la chaleur se répandre en elle avec plaisir. Elle récupéra son paquetage qu'elle avait laissé à l'entrée avant de s'asseoir près du feu. Raido fit de même. Il semblait toujours perturbé. La patience de N s'était effritée tout au long de leur marche, si bien qu'elle craqua :

— Tu comptes m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe où je vais être en mission avec un croque-mort pendant une semaine entière ?

Raido releva subitement la tête. Elle se sentit transpercée par son regard glaçant. Il semblait hésiter sur le comportement à adopter avec sa coéquipière. Au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion qui parurent une éternité à N, sa voix s'éleva au-dessus du crépitement du feu.

— Qui es-tu réellement N ? Quel est ton rapport avec les hautes sphères de Konoha ? Et surtout, pourquoi des gens cherchent-ils autant à t'éliminer ?! Sa voix s'était faite plus forte sur la fin de sa tirade.

Voilà donc pourquoi il était aussi distant avec elle…

— Je ne peux rien te dire de plus sur mon identité que ce que tu sais déjà Raido.

— Alors raconte-moi pourquoi tu es à Konoha.

— Je ne peux pas t'en parler non plus, désolée… Ce que je peux t'expliquer, c'est que les anciens du village ont besoin de moi autant qu'ils cherchent à me liquider.

— Comment ça ?

— Danzo, Koharu et Homura savent que je représente un atout politique pour diverses raisons. Pourtant, je représente également beaucoup de risque pour eux, et ils savent qu'il est dangereux de m'utiliser. Depuis que je suis arrivée à Konoha, ils n'ont cessé de chercher des moyens de me faire disparaître discrètement.

— Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça à une kunoichi du village ! protesta-t-il.

— Regarde moi Raido, tu ne constates une différence entre moi et les autres ninjas du village ?

— Tu n'arbores aucun bandeau frontale. Il avait à peine hésité avant de répondre.

— Exactement, je ne suis _pas _une ninja de Konoha. Considère-moi plutôt comme une mercenaire qui s'est mise au service du plus offrant. Je n'ai absolument pas la même valeur que toi ou Genma à leurs yeux, je corresponds plutôt à du bétail à envoyer en première ligne.

— S'ils t'en veulent autant, pourquoi ils ne cherchent pas à t'éliminer directement ?

— Tu penses réellement que l'un d'eux va prendre le risque de provoquer des incidents diplomatiques en m'éliminant ? Leur but est de protéger Konoha autant que leur petite place bien agréable au pouvoir. Vos anciens sont bien trop intelligents pour agir à découvert. Leur meilleur moyen de se débarrasser de moi sans faire de vague, c'est que je meurs au cours d'une mission…

— Tu veux dire que… ?

— Exactement, et je suis désolée que vous soyez mêlé à ça. Je vis ce genre de mission, qui ressemble plus à des tentatives d'assassinat qu'autre chose, depuis deux ans. Le seul truc que je ne comprends pas dans cette histoire, c'est pourquoi ils vous y mêlent, vous trois, comme Kakashi. En vous sacrifiant comme ça, ils perdent d'énormes atouts en terme de guerrier…

Raido ne lui répondit pas toute de suite. Il semblait analyser tout ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer. Il savait que la situation de la jeune femme était compliquée, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point là. Le fait qu'elle ne réagisse pas plus que ça lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé cette "mission-suicide" l'avait rendu méfiant. N'importe qui d'autre se serait révolté en entendant ça. Pourtant, elle, elle avait juste râlé, comme si c'était tout à fait courant. Maintenant qu'elle lui avait expliqué tout ça, il voyait les choses d'un autre œil.

— C'est simple pourtant. Nous ne sommes pas là pour être sacrifiés mais pour te protéger.

— T'es sûr d'avoir bien compris ce que je viens de t'expliquer ? fit-elle, sceptique.

— Réfléchis deux minutes. T'envoyer en mission, c'est absolument pas discret comme moyen de t'assassiner. Le plus logique, dans ce cas là, c'est de t'envoyer avec des ninjas de bas étage. Pourtant, tu as fais équipe avec Kakashi, puis tu es arrivée dans notre escouade. Vu son génie, Kakashi est un plus que désigné pour te protéger. Maintenant qu'il est occupé, il a fallu le remplacer. Genma et moi sommes le choix le plus logique en matière de protection à Konoha.

— Et pourquoi ça ?

— Nous étions les gardes du corps du quatrième… C'est le vieux singe qui a constitué notre escouade, et en faisant ça, il cherchait à te protéger des trois anciens !


	5. Chapitre 4 : Éloignement

Olà ! Ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas publié et je ne peux que m'en excuser. Pour tout vous dire, écrire ce chapitre a été un vrai parcours du combattant pour moi, entre perte de la première version, manque de motivation, angoisse de la page blanche, clavier qui ne fonctionne plus... Je crois que j'aurais fais la totale et _j'avoue avoir hésité à abandonner... _Du coup, j'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira !

Au passage, je précise avoir pris moins de temps pour me relire et corriger les fautes, donc je m'excuse par avance s'il en reste beaucoup :) Il faut dire que j'étais vraiment pressée de publier ce pavé de 8000 mots ! mea culpa, comme on dit !

J'en profite pour remercier Erenaki une fois de plus pour ses reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à faire pareil d'ailleurs ;)

Trève de blablatage,

Bonne lecture,

Ney'

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Éloignement**

Il faisait sombre. Très sombre. Elle arrivait à peine à distinguer ses mains dans l'obscurité. Elle tâtonna le sol. Il était froid. Un peu friable. Peut-être de la terre. Ses doigts heurtèrent quelque chose. Elle sursauta. Un caillou, c'était juste un caillou. Elle essaya de se redresser un peu. Elle entendit le bruit d'une chaîne. Elle l'avait presque oubliée. Elle bougea lentement sa jambe et étouffa un cri de douleur. Le fer avait entaillé sa chair. Des larmes vinrent perler aux coins de ses yeux. Elle avait peur, elle avait mal, elle voulait partir d'ici. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là d'ailleurs ? Elle avait été enfermée dans ce cachot directement, et n'avait pas revu la lumière du jour depuis. Ses ravisseurs lui emmenaient de la nourriture de temps en temps, mais rien ne lui indiquait combien de nuits étaient passées depuis leur enlèvement. Elle ne savait pas où était passé Haku non plus. Ils avaient été séparés directement. Elle s'inquiétait pour son petit frère. Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Avait-il été blessé ? Avait-il peur ? Elle secoua la tête. Bien sûr qu'il avait peur. Elle aussi était terrorisée après tout. Et elle s'en voulait surtout.

C'est elle qui avait insisté pour sortir se balader. C'est elle qui avait insisté auprès de son père pour avoir un peu plus de liberté. Elle voulait devenir une kunoichi après tout, elle ne pouvait pas rester constamment chez elle. Elle en avait eu marre d'être surprotégée en tant que membre d'une famille de politicien. Elle ne saisissait rien à leur affaire. Le seul truc qu'elle avait compris, c'est qu'avec son rang, elle devait se tenir dignement et rester sage. Ce n'était pas juste. Elle voulait faire comme les autres enfants qu'elle voyait jouer dehors. Ils s'amusaient tous à jouer aux ninjas. Ils se lançaient de faux kunais et shurikens dessus. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. Mais elle, elle devait rester enfermée avec Haku. Ils avaient le droit de sortir de leur demeure qu'en présence de leurs parents. Et ils étaient constamment surveillés par deux gardes.

Elle en avait eu marre. À maintes reprises, elle avait insisté auprès de ses parents pour pouvoir sortir seule. Mais ils restaient de marbre devant ses supplications. Si bien qu'elle avait craqué. Elle avait préféré leur désobéir et elle avait entraîné son petit frère avec elle. Il ne comprenait pas encore réellement tout ça, mais l'idée d'explorer le monde extérieur l'avait immédiatement conquis. Il avait couru avec elle à travers la forêt qui longeait leur demeure. Du haut de ces sept ans, elle avait beaucoup réfléchie, elle avait conclu qu'il fallait mieux faire ça très tôt le matin. Quand leurs parents dormaient encore. Sans vraiment comprendre comment, elle avait réussi à convaincre une de leurs servantes de les aider. Elle avait fait comme les grands. Si elle avait bien saisi quelque chose à force d'observer les adultes autour d'elle, c'est que rien n'était plus essentiel que l'argent. Les grands pouvaient faire n'importe quoi pour en obtenir un peu plus. Alors elle avait rassemblé ses économies et celle de son frère – ils avaient le droit à quelques pièces à chacun de leurs anniversaires, mais ne pouvaient jamais les dépenser – et elle avait tout mis dans un modeste sac de toile. Elle avait attendu d'être seule en train de se préparer avec sa servante pour lui proposer son marché. Elle s'était d'abord attendue à ce que celle-ci la rabroue, mais la femme avait accepté sans hésiter une seule seconde.

Le plan était simple, la servante devait distraire les gardes pendant quelques minutes, juste assez pour le permettre de sortir de leur chambre par leur fenêtre sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. La jeune femme avait insisté pour mettre en œuvre le plan quelques jours plus tard, et non pas immédiatement, pour lui laisser le temps de tout préparer. Si bien que le grand matin arrivé, elle mit sa diversion en route, laissant aux deux petits le champ libre pour pouvoir s'enfuir. Ils durent courir vite pour atteindre la forêt avant que quiconque n'ait des soupçons. Elle avait du mal à y croire, mais ils avaient réussi à sortir de la demeure. Ils avaient réussi, ils avaient trompé tout le monde ! Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à profiter. Elle avait soutiré une carte de la région dans la bibliothèque de son père. Avec ça, il pourrait s'orienter. Elle avait un peu de mal à s'en servir, mais elle comptait réellement se débrouiller. Ils allaient pouvoir passer la journée dehors, elle en sautait de joie. Elle avait pris la main de son petit frère et ils avaient commencé à courir dans les bois. Mais avant même d'avoir pu atteindre la ville, le rêve s'était transformé en un cauchemar épouvantable. Des hommes leur avaient tendu une embuscade. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de résister. Elle avait hurlé le plus fort possible, en vain. Puis elle avait tenté de se débattre, usant de ses pieds et de ses poings, alors qu'un des hommes l'avait attrapé et l'avait jeté en travers de son épaule. Il avait très vite perdu patience… Elle effleura l'arrière de son crâne. Malgré l'épaisseur de ses cheveux, elle pouvait sentir la bosse qui s'était formée après que son agresseur l'ait assommée.

Elle s'était réveillé dans ce cachot et n'avait vu personne depuis ce matin-là. Ses repas lui étaient donnés par une trappe aménagée dans l'un des murs. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire maintenant, c'était attendre et espérer que Haku allait bien. Si son petit frère était blessé jamais elle n'arriverait à se le pardonner.

Elle perçut un bruit de l'autre côté du mur. Elle sursauta. Allait-elle enfin voir quelqu'un ? Elle était à la fois terrorisée et soulagée, partagée entre l'envie d'un contact humain et la peur de se retrouver face à ses agresseurs. Un vague espoir se faufila dans son esprit. Et si c'était des ninjas venus les sauver, son frère et elle ? Elle secoua la tête. C'était peu probable. Personne ne devait savoir où ils étaient retenus… Elle ferma les yeux, et se concentra pour essayer de percevoir le moindre bruit. Mais plus rien ne se faisait entendre. Elle sentit le désespoir prendre le dessus. Un torrent de larmes vint tracer son chemin sur ses joues d'enfant. Elle avait peur.

**-o-**

Genma se réveilla d'un coup. Un éclair illuminait la pièce d'une lumière vive. Que faisait-il dans le salon ? Il essaya de se remémorer les événements de la veille. Ses joues se colorèrent lorsqu'il se souvint s'être endormi en tenant N dans ses bras. Son cœur battit la chamade quand il repensa à la complicité qui s'était imposée à eux en si peu de temps. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi proche de qui que ce soit depuis des années. Son bandana tomba au sol alors qu'il allumait la lampe qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Il passa une main las dans ses cheveux. Il était épuisé. Un nouvel éclair illumina le ciel. Une tempête faisait rage au-dehors. Le grondement du tonnerre devait s'entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde… Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui ornait la cheminée. Il était à peine 3 heures du matin. Il remarqua la couverture dans laquelle ses jambes s'étaient entortillées. N avait dû la déposer sur lui en partant. Il se leva avec difficulté. La banquette du salon n'était assurément pas le meilleur endroit pour passer la nuit. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre. En passant à côté de la porte d'entrée, il constata qu'il n'y avait que ses chaussures. Raido n'était pas rentré alors… C'était inhabituel qu'il découche sans prévenir. Une fois arrivé près de son lit, il nota qu'il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur dans le bras. N avait vraiment fait du bon boulot. Il plongea avec un plaisir non dissimulé dans ses draps. S'il y avait bien un endroit qu'il adorait dans cet appartement, c'était son lit. Rien n'était plus confortable. Si bien qu'il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour plonger à nouveau dans les bras de Morphée.

Il se réveilla pour la seconde fois tard dans la matinée. Il essaya de discipliner ses cheveux tant bien que mal, attrapa un senbon qu'il plaça entre ses lèvres et se leva. Son bras était un peu engourdi, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec la douleur qu'il avait pu ressentir depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de leur mission. Il se dirigea d'un pas traînant dans la cuisine et se prépara un bol de céréales. Il allait beau avoir bientôt trente ans, il n'avait jamais réussi à avaler autre chose que des céréales pour enfant le matin. C'était la source de bien des moqueries de la part de Raido qui le voyait fréquemment la tête dans son bol à son réveil. Il versa un peu de lait et partit s'installer dans le salon. Son colocataire n'était toujours pas rentré, l'appartement était désert. L'horloge lui indiqua qu'il était presque midi. Il avait été vraiment épuisé pour dormir autant…

Alors qu'il s'installait dans son fauteuil favori, face à la fenêtre, son regard fût enfin attiré par le petit calepin que N avait déposé sur la table. Intrigué, il se leva pour l'attraper. Les premières pages étaient recouvertes d'écriture en tout genre venant de Raido ou de lui-même. Ils utilisaient souvent ce calepin pour communiquer quand ils ne se croisaient pas. Genma arriva rapidement à l'une des dernières pages remplies. Cette fois-ci, l'écriture n'était pas la même. Plus fine mais aussi plus franche. Il sut immédiatement que le mot avait été écrit par N. Il se frotta les yeux, encore endormis, avant de déchiffrer son message.

_« Genma, _

_Raido et moi devons partir en mission, je ne pourrais pas poursuivre les soins pour ton épaule. Dès demain, rends-toi à l'hôpital de Konoha et demande à voir Lyra Kaneko. Précise lui bien que tu viens de ma part et confies-lui le mot que j'ai écrit sur la page suivante. Elle s'occupera de tes soins. _

_J'aurais aimé passer plus de temps avec toi._

_Repose-toi bien et fais attention à toi._

_N. »_

Il regarda la page suivante, remplie d'indication médicale auxquelles il ne saisissait pas grand chose. Il la détacha du calepin et la posa sur la table. Il vit alors que son colocataire avait également laissé un mot. Contrairement à celle de N, son écriture était difficilement lisible, et minuscule. Mais il avait pris l'habitude de déchiffrer les diverses notes de Raido.

_« Mission urgente de rang A pour N et moi. Danger. Enlèvement avec rançon._

_Quelque chose n'est pas normal à propos de N. On n'aurait pas dû être envoyé sur cette mission vu son état. Je te laisse enquêter. Entre ça et les documents trouvés pendant la dernière mission, ça fait beaucoup. _

_Je compte sur toi._

_Prends soin de toi._

_Raido.»_

Il sentit son sang bouillonner en lui. Une mission de rang A ? Mais à quoi pensait l'Hokage ?! Vu l'état de N, c'était les envoyer dans la gueule du loup directement ! Il mâchonnait son senbon, sentant la rage monter en lui. Il ne comprenait rien au agissement du Hokage. Pourquoi envoyer la jeune femme à la mort après l'avoir placé dans leur équipe, justement spécialisée dans la protection. Il n'aimait pas ça. Depuis la mort du quatrième, il avait tout fait pour ne plus s'impliquer dans la gestion du village et dans les affaires politiques. Il savait pertinemment que l'équilibre de Konoha était menacé par certaines factions qui gangrénaient le système à sa source. Mais il avait décidé d'observer ça de l'extérieur, sans s'en mêler, à la fois pour protéger le peu de proche qu'il avait, mais aussi pour se protéger lui-même. Son esprit aiguisé avait vite compris que la version officielle de certains événements avait été remaniée. Il avait passé assez de temps au côté de Yondaime pour avoir pu mettre un pied dans les arcanes du pouvoir. Son expérience en tant que garde du corps et son expérience sur le terrain pendant de nombreuses missions lui avaient appris à se méfier de tout.

Et aujourd'hui, sa méfiance lui criait d'être prudent. Le chemin sur lequel il allait s'engager était bien loin d'être sûr. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, son attachement, bien que récent, à N l'empêchait de rester les bras croisés. Sans compter que Raido était également impliqué à présent. Il refusait de les laisser comme ça sans rien tenter de son côté.

Il soupira, déjà las de sa journée. Il avait espéré un peu de repos, maintenant que toutes les conséquences de leur précédente mission avaient été gérées. Vu les indications laissées par N, il aurait dû passer ses journées dans son fauteuil à lire les livres de sa bibliothèque…

Il décida de passer en premier lieu à l'hôpital. Il connaissait le quartier par cœur à force d'y passer. En tant que ninja, il était rentré des centaines de fois dans ce bâtiment. Il avait eu la chance d'en ressortir à chaque fois en bon état. A chaque fois qu'il passait ces portes, il repensait aux nombreuses missions qui l'avaient menées ici, il repensait à ses coéquipiers qu'il n'avait pas réussi à protéger, à ceux qui ne s'en étaient pas sortis. Il haïssait l'hôpital… Il se rendit directement à l'accueil et demanda à voir Lyra Kaneko.

Le jeune homme qui tenait l'accueil haussa un sourcil surpris. Il était plutôt inhabituel que quelqu'un demander la medic-nin de si bon matin. Surtout qu'il ne faisait visiblement pas partie de son unité de soin. Il remarqua cependant le bandeau ninja et le bras qu'il portait en écharpe. Sans se poser plus de questions, il lui indiqua le chemin à suivre :

— Vous trouverez le docteur Kaneko dans son bureau à cette heure-ci. Il est au troisième étage de l'aile ouest, vous pouvez y accéder par les escaliers qui se trouvent à votre droite.

— Merci.

— Ah, et monsieur, je vous prierais de ranger le senbon que vous tenez, vous êtes dans un hôpital ici.

Genma cligna des yeux, surpris par le ton autoritaire que le jeune homme de l'accueil avait pris d'un seul coup. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui parle comme ça. C'était peut-être son plus grand défaut en tant que ninja d'ailleurs. Son sensei lui répétait souvent à l'époque. Il était tout simplement réfractaire à l'autorité. Il décida néanmoins de passer outre son agacement pour cette fois-ci. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre aujourd'hui, il avait trop de choses à gérer pour s'embarrasser de broutilles. Il retira donc son senbon d'entre ses lèvres et se dirigea vers les escaliers, sans prendre la peine de remercier l'homme.

Une fois les premières marches grimpées, il replaça son arme favorite dans sa bouche. Il détestait ne pas l'avoir. Il arriva rapidement au troisième étage. Il s'avança dans un long couloir aux murs blancs et lavandes. Cette partie du bâtiment avait été construite dans un style épurée et lumineux. En y pensant, malgré ses nombreux passages dans l'hôpital, il n'était jamais venu par ici. Tout était paisible, il n'y avait pas de medic-nins qui couraient dans tous les sens, pas de ninjas qui déboulaient en sang. Peu de visiteurs. Il se demanda pendant quelques instants s'il était bien au bon endroit. Le seul bruit qui se faisait entendre était celui de la pluie contre les carreaux des fenêtres. Il fixait chaque écriteau accroché aux portes. Il reconnaissait quelques noms de patients. Tous des ninjas. Et si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut, ils avaient tous été blessés gravement durant les derniers mois… Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, il venait de trouver la bonne porte. L'écriteau mentionnait cette fois-ci le nom du . Il hésita sur la marche à suivre avant de simplement toquer à la porte. Une voix éraillée lui répondit après quelques secondes pour l'inviter à entrer. Il pénétra alors dans le bureau, sans savoir comment présenter la raison de sa venue.

Lyra braqua ses yeux fatigués sur le ninja qui venait d'entrer. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Elle n'avait aucune consultation de prévue ce matin-là. Elle nota immédiatement sa blessure à l'épaule, qui semblait importante vu le bandage qui lui maintenait le bras en place. Puis ce fut son air épuisé et soucieux qu'elle nota. Qui que ce soit, ce ninja semblait avoir besoin d'aide. Elle n'aimait pas être dérangé en plein travail, mais la situation l'intriguait assez pour qu'elle lui désigne le fauteuil qui faisait face à son bureau.

Genma s'installa, non sans jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui. Les étagères autour de lui croulaient sous les dossiers médicaux, des rouleaux de parchemin étaient entassés çà et là. Son regard s'attarda ensuite sur la femme qui lui faisait face. Elle était un peu plus âgée que lui. Il tenta un sourire lorsqu'elle le fixa de ses yeux gris.

— Que puis-je faire pour vous ? lui demanda-t-elle.

— Je viens de part de N, elle m'a dit de faire appel à vous.

Il lui tendit la note écrite par sa coéquipière la veille. La medic-nin s'était redressée en entendant le nom de N. Elle attrapa le document et le déposa sur son bureau. Elle passa sa main au-dessus, et concentra son chakra. Sous la lueur bleutée, les hiraganas se mélangèrent, laissant place à un nouveau message. Abasourdi, Genma tenta de déchiffrer la note de sa place, mais il était trop loin pour réussir. Elle releva finalement la tête vers lui et lui lança un sourire franc.

— Genma, c'est ça ? Je suis Lyra Kaneko, une... amie de N, hésita-t-elle brièvement . Tu es son nouveau chef d'escouade si j'ai bien compris ?

— Exactement. Elle avait codé son message ? Je n'ai même pas remarqué…

— Tu ne la connais pas assez longtemps pour reconnaître la signature de son chakra. Et, accessoirement, N code tous ses messages de cette façon, c'est une technique particulière qu'elle a mis au point il y a quelques années.

— Tu as l'air de bien la connaître, avança-t-il, intrigué. Pourtant, elle ne m'a jamais parlé de toi.

— Tu comprendras avec le temps que N est une femme très secrète et méfiante. Il est rarissime qu'elle accorde sa confiance aux gens qui l'entourent. Cela fait plus de dix ans que je la fréquente à présent, et je ne peux prétendre connaître ne serait-ce qu'un quart de sa vie et de ses pensées.

— Elle a toujours été comme ça ?

— Elle était pire lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. J'ai l'impression que son arrivée à Konoha lui a fait beaucoup de bien. Enfin, trève de bavardage sur N, nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. Tu as été blessé à l'épaule au cours de votre dernière mission, c'est ça ?

— Oui, j'ai été pris dans une explosion. N a commencé les soins hier soir, mais elle a été renvoyé en mission cette nuit…expliqua-t-il dans un soupir.

— Et bien on va voir ça, je te laisse retirer ta chemise, je vais t'examiner.

Cette fois-ci, il se débrouilla seul pour retirer son haut. Il commençait à prendre le coup de main à force. Lyra lui fit signe de s'asseoir sa table d'observation qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce. Une fois installé, elle s'approcha de lui, attachant rapidement ses longs cheveux roux en une queue-de-cheval, et retira délicatement son bandage. Le baume que N lui avait appliqué la veille avait intégralement disparu, laissant place à une immense ecchymose violacée.

— Eh bien, tu ne t'es pas loupé, observa Lyra.

Il aimait bien son franc-parler. C'était rare qu'un medic-nin s'autorise ce genre de commentaire. Tout bien considéré, il était plutôt pour, cela rendait l'examen moins froid et déprimant. Il serra les dents lorsqu'elle palpa sa blessure. Il ne put s'empêcher de noter qu'elle était moins délicate que N… Plusieurs fois, il vit la rousse concentrer son chakra dans sa main gauche, tandis qu'elle écrivait rapidement sur un calepin de la main droite. L'examen préliminaire se termina rapidement, au grand soulagement de Genma qui avait eu son compte de douleur pour plusieurs jours. Elle avait manipulé son bras pour lui faire faire divers mouvements, et il n'avait éprouvé qu'une hâte : que ça se finisse le plus vite possible. Il attendit son verdict alors qu'elle retournait vers son bureau.

— N a fait du très bon travail, comme toujours. Par contre, tes muscles ont été touchés en profondeur, les dégâts sont importants. Les medics-nin t'ont donné combien de temps de repos ?

— Deux semaines, répondit-il.

— C'est pas assez. Si tu reprends trop hâtivement les combats, ton épaule ne tiendra pas le coup. Au moindre choc ou faux mouvements, tu te trouveras dans un état pire qu'actuellement. Tu as quel âge ? Une trentaine d'années à vue d'œil… Au risque de te vexer, tu n'es pas un adolescent, et même si tu t'entretiens, ton corps fatigue. Il lui faut plus de temps que lorsque tu étais jeune pour se remettre. Tu en as pour un bon mois de repos là.

— Un mois sérieusement ? Je suis un ninja, je ne peux pas me permettre de rester aussi longtemps sans partir en mission !

Lyra soupira, déjà lassée par la discussion. C'était toujours pareil avec les ninjas, ils n'avaient aucune conscience de leurs limites et de celles de leur corps. Combien en avait-elle soigné depuis le début de sa carrière de médic-nin ? Combien d'entre eux s'étaient entêtés et étaient repartis trop tôt au combat ? Elle avait cessé de compter depuis plusieurs années déjà… Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, les replaçant derrière son oreille, et fixa son regard à celui de Genma.

— Sais-tu à quoi sert cette partie du bâtiment Genma ? As-tu une idée de mon travail ici ? lui demanda-t-elle, un peu agressive.

— Non ? admit-il.

— Chaque patient qui se trouve à cet étage décédera dans les prochaines heures, ou les prochains jours qui arriveront. Ce sont tous des ninjas, grièvement blessés pendant leur dernière mission. Malheureusement, la médecine a ses limites, et on ne plus rien faire pour eux. Beaucoup sont partis en mission alors qu'ils étaient épuisés ou pas encore remis d'une ancienne blessure. Chaque jour, je vois arriver de nouveaux patients que je soignerais seulement pour quelques instants. Chaque jour, je fais tout ce que je peux pour qu'ils souffrent le moins possible. Certain n'ont ni famille, ni ami. Ils passent leurs derniers jours en ma seule compagnie, terrorisés par ce qui les attend. Le système ninja actuel vous pousse à en faire toujours plus, à vous dépasser encore et encore pour revenir vivant de vos missions...Regarde toi... Depuis combien de temps ne t'es-tu pas reposé réellement ? Ne crois pas que je ne remarque pas tes cernes ou même tes tics nerveux. Certes, ce senbon que tu machouilles te calme, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Il suffit d'être un minimum observatrice pour pouvoir comprendre que tu es littéralement épuisé. Tu le caches très bien derrière ton air nonchalant et détaché, mais tu ne me duperas pas aussi aisément. À vouloir trop en faire, tu te tues à petit feu. Je ne sais pas de quoi ta vie a été faite, et quelles ont été les épreuves que tu as traversées. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es comme ça, et j'ai bien conscience que ça peut paraître facile de ma part de te sortir de telles remarques. Mais tu as besoin de lever le pied, réellement. Tu es un chef d'escouade, la vie de tes hommes reposes sur tes épaules. Et sans mauvais jeu de mot, tu en as une en très mauvais état…

Sa dernière remarque tira un sourire à Genma. Il ne résistait jamais à un peu d'humour. Pourtant, le discours qu'elle venait de lui tenir l'avait touché. Elle l'avait cerné avec tant de facilité en si peu de temps. Dire qu'il la connaissait depuis à peine une vingtaine de minutes. Cette femme était impressionnante. Elle lui avait balancé à la figure une vérité qui lui était pénible à accepter, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il refusait de mettre la vie de Raido et de N en danger, ainsi que celle d'Iwashi d'ailleurs. Il culpabilisait suffisamment depuis sa dernière mission en vérité. Et il savait que l'entrée de N dans son escouade ne présageait pas une vie tranquille et sans problème. Il s'y était préparé mentalement, mais ça n'avait pas suffit. À vrai dire, N était tellement secrète qu'il était quasiment impossible de comprendre quels étaient les véritables enjeux de sa protection.

— Un mois alors ? Et je pourrais retourner sur le terrain ?

— Au minimum un mois, et sous réserve que tu te soignes correctement. Et quand je dis ça, je pense principalement au fait de te ménager, et non pas qu'au fait de suivre les exercices et soins qu'on fera ensemble. Compris ?

— Oui, m'dam…

— Je préfère ça. Pour l'instant, on va faire en sorte que tes muscles se reforment. Donc pas de mouvement, seulement des soins.

— Dis moi, pourquoi N ne m'a rien dit pour le mois de repos ? lui demanda-t-il, curieux.

— T'es bien curieux… Comment t'expliquer ça rapidement… Elle hésita quelques instants, avant de reprendre : N n'est pas une médic-nin à proprement parler.

— Comment ça ? Il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir.

— Les jutsus de N sont particuliers. Là où un medic-nin va te soigner, N va te régénérer. Le jutsu qu'elle a utilisé sur toi t'épargne un second mois de convalescence. Malheureusement, bien que très pratique, ses techniques ont des limites, en plus d'être relativement dangereuses pour elle. Si elle peut accélérer ta guérison, elle ne peut cependant pas te soigner complètement. Et j'imagine que tu as dû remarquer comment elle est traité par le village. Elle n'a pas le statut de medic-nin, elle s'apparente plus à une mercenaire pour nos dirigeants. Si bien qu'elle n'a pas la possibilité de contester des ordres d'un véritable medic-nin du village. Même si elle n'était pas repartie en mission, elle t'aurait envoyé vers moi pour que je continue les soins, à mon avis. Sa parole n'a malheureusement aucune valeur ici…

Genma pu percevoir une certaine amertume dans ses dernières paroles. Amertume qui faisait écho à celle qu'il ressentait. Il savait sa coéquipière rejetée par le village. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment pu prendre pleine mesure du problème. Il ne comprenait pas la haine dont elle faisait l'objet. Et le fait d'apprendre que même dans le domaine de la médecine, elle n'avait aucun pouvoir le révoltait. Il comprenait mieux maintenant la rancoeur dont elle faisait preuve lorsque l'on mentionnait le village.

— D'un côté ça me révolte pour elle, de l'autre côté, je suis rassurée de voir que son chef d'équipe se soucie d'elle à ce point, ajouta Lyra, attendrie par la colère que ressentait le ninja. Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais tu n'es pas le seul patient que je dois voir de la journée, on va attaquer les soins maintenant, avant que je sois vraiment en retard sur mon programme ! ajouta-t-elle.

Genma ressorti de l'hôpital complètement épuisé. Lyra Kaneko n'était pas la plus délicate des médecins et il redoutait déjà leur prochaine séance. En y pensant, il était difficile pour lui d'imaginer que N et elle pouvaient être des "amies" de longue date. Elles étaient totalement différentes l'une de l'autre. De ce qu'il avait pu observer en l'espace d'une heure, Lyra était une véritable boule d'énergie qui ne s'arrêtait jamais. Il appréciait sa tendance à aller droit au but tout en restant chaleureuse, ça changeait des médics-nin qu'il connaissait. De son côté N avait quelque chose de plus calme et mystérieux, presque sauvage. Il se demanda comment elles avaient pu bien s'entendre.

Il chassa toutes ces questions de sa tête. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Il devait se rendre de toute urgence chez le Hokage. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi le chef du village risquait ainsi la vie de ses deux coéquipiers. Il savait que ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Hiruzen de sacrifier les ninjas du village de cette façon. La situation devait forcément cacher autre chose. Et il se doutait bien qu'il ne tirerait aucune information de la part de N quand elle reviendrait. Il allait devoir enquêter de son côté. Il accéléra son pas jusqu'au grand bâtiment rond qui abritait entre autre le chef du village. Il sortit une montre à gousset de sa poche, semblable à celle de Raido et la consulta. L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé. À cette heure-ci, le Hokage devait travailler seul dans son bureau. Les missions, sauf exception, étaient distribuées le matin.

Il salua rapidement le ninja qui se trouvait à l'entrée du bâtiment, grimpa plusieurs étages, puis s'enfonça dans un long couloir. Depuis le temps, il connaissait cet endroit par coeur. Il aurait pu s'y orienter les yeux fermés. Lorsqu'il avait été le garde du corps de Yondaime, il avait arpenté chaque pièce et couloir de long en large… Il avait dû mémoriser chaque recoin, chaque passage dissimulé, chaque angle mort. Il se souvint du travail colossal que ça lui avait demandé à l'époque alors qu'il avait à peine 16 ans. Avec Raido, ils avaient été si fiers d'être nommés à ce poste par le nouvel Hokage lui-même. Malheureusement, cette joie n'avait pu durer qu'un an… Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment non plus de penser à ce genre de chose. Il devait se concentrer sur son objectif : soutirer des informations à Sarutobi. Un objectif bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire, forcément ! Il marchait d'un pas vif, parcourant le couloir rapidement, jusqu'à arriver devant une grande porte en bois. Un chunin était placé devant. Il ne parvenait plus à se souvenir de son nom. Ce dernier le dévisagea, curieux. Pourquoi un ninja blessé venait déranger le Hokage maintenant ?

— C'est pourquoi ?

— Préviens le Hokage que je souhaite le voir.

Le jeune ninja hocha la tête avant de frapper trois coups lents à la porte. La voix fatiguée de Hiruzen leur parvint :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Naoki ?

— Un ninja souhaite vous voir, maître Hokage.

— Et qui est ce ninja ?

— Euh…

Il se tourna vers Genma, confus. Celui-ci le regarda avec un petit air narquois. Un garde novice…

— Genma Shiranui, lui répondit-il avant même que celui-ci n'ait le temps de lui demander son prénom.

— Merci. Il s'agit de Genma Shiranui, maître Hokage ! ajouta-t-il, plus fort.

Hiruzen ne répondit pas immédiatement. Genma sentit les problèmes arriver. Et il eut raison. Après quelques secondes de silence, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur le vieil homme, puis sa voix s'éleva dans les airs, implacable.

— Je ne te recevrais pas Gemna. Merci de ne pas m'importuner plus longtemps.

**-o-**

N passa une main dans ses cheveux trempés. Le troisième jour de leur mission débutait, et la tempête ne s'était toujours pas calmée. Après plusieurs heures de repos dans leur abris, Raido et elle avaient d'abord été tentés d'attendre une accalmie pour reprendre leur mission. Mais la météo en avait décidé autrement, et au lieu de se calmer, la tempête s'était intensifiée. Elle jura encore une fois, – elle n'avait pas arrêté depuis son réveil quelques heures plus tôt – avant d'accélérer son allure. Quoiqu'elle fasse, elle n'arrivait pas à se mouvoir aussi bien que Raido dans l'obscurité de l'aube naissante. Les éléments extérieurs ne semblaient pas avoir d'emprise sur cet homme. Il avançaient aussi aisément dans une forêt touffue, sous des trombes d'eau et dans l'obscurité que sur une jolie route pavée. Sans compter sur le fait qu'il ne faisait quasiment aucun bruit en se déplaçant. C'était impressionnant à voir. En prenant ainsi le temps de l'observer, N comprenait enfin d'où lui venait sa réputation d'assassin hors pair. Lorsqu'elle avait questionné Kakashi sur ses nouveaux coéquipiers, celui-ci, plutôt avare en compliment, avait directement loué les capacités de Raido en tant que assassin. Il fallait dire qu'entre sa discrétion naturelle, sa maîtrise de son sabre et ses jutsus particulier, il semblait être fait pour ça.

Le fait d'avoir couper par la forêt leur donnait un avantage certain. Malgré la progression difficile à travers les branches, ils avaient pu prendre une avance considérable. Alors que l'aube se terminait et que la pluie se stoppait enfin, laissant place à un soleil pâle caché derrière d'épais nuages, Raido se mit à ralentir pour arriver à la même hauteur que sa coéquipière. Celle-ci lui lança un regard intrigué.

— On est presque arrivé, d'ici un kilomètre, on sera au poste d'observation où se trouve l'escouade qui a repérer les ravisseurs.

— Tu les connais ces ninjas ? demanda-t-elle, un peu méfiante à l'idée de devoir collaborer avec des gens qui la méprisaient déjà sûrement.

— Seulement le chef d'escouade, Hayate Gekkô. C'est un de nos amis à Genma et moi.

— Il est comment ?

— C'est un petit génie du maniement du sabre. Il est sûrement meilleur que moi d'ailleurs. Il sera nommé Jônin d'ici peu, mais il ne le sait pas encore, donc pas un mot !

— C'est noté chef ! Et les autres c'est des chûnin ?

— Oui, fraîchement promus. C'est leur première mission depuis qu'ils ont eu leur montée en grade. C'est pour ça qu'on nous fait intervenir nous, le Hokage estime qu'ils ne sont pas encore prêts pour gérer une prise d'otage d'enfants.

— Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! fit une voix éraillée, juste derrière eux.

Raido et N se retournèrent d'un bond, sabre à la main. Mais très vite, un sourire vint éclairer le visage balafré du plus âgé, il rangea prestement son arme. L'homme qui leur faisait face n'était nul autre qu'un ninja de Konoha : Hayate Gekkô.

— Hayate ! Je ne t'ai même pas entendu nous approcher.

— C'est ce que j'ai cru remarquer. _Kof...Kof…_ J'essaye de vous rattraper depuis deux cent mètres environ, mais vous avancez vite. _Kof...Kof…_

— Il faut dire que tu es plutôt discret, et nous, plutôt pressés. On faisait tant de bruit que ça pour que tu nous repères aussi facilement ?

— Non, vous n'avez pas fait plus de bruit que n'importe quelle créature qui peuple ces bois. À vrai dire, j'étais parti chasser en prévision de votre arrivée. _Kof...Kof…_ Il leur montra deux lapins fraîchement abattus qu'il tenait dans sa main. J'ai juste eu de la chance, je vous ai aperçu au moment où j'allais retourner au poste d'observation._Kof...Kof…_

— Ravi d'entendre que tu nous prépares un bon festin, je meurs de faim. Au passage, je te présente N, notre nouvelle coéquipière. N, voici Hayate Gekkô.

N dévisagea l'homme que son coéquipier lui présentait. S'il y avait bien une chose marquante chez Hayate, outre sa toux qui semblait chronique, c'était ses immenses cernes bleutées, ancrées profondément sous ses yeux. On avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil depuis des jours et des jours. Il était un peu plus jeune qu'elle, mais il la dépassait aisément. N remarqua que quelque chose en lui lui faisait irrémédiablement penser à Genma. Peut-être était-ce son air détaché ? Ou bien simplement son bandeau frontal, qu'il nouait lui aussi comme un bandana ? Pourtant, elle lui trouvait moins de prestance dans sa façon de se mouvoir ou de se tenir. Un peu comme s'il était éteint, comme s'il n'était qu'un pâle reflet de lui-même.

— Enchanté N. _Kof...Kof…_ Le voyage jusqu'ici ne vous a pas poser trop de problème ? aucune mauvaise rencontre ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

— De même, lui répondit la kunoichi. Disons que le périple aurait été plus agréable s'il n'avait plus ressembler à une balade en forêt qu'à une nage dans un torrent en pleine crue et avec une eau glaciale, ajouta-t-elle avec un brin d'ironie.

— Si ça peut te rassurer, la tempête semble totalement terminée maintenant. Vous allez enfin pouvoir vous sécher et vous mettre au chaud devant un bon feu. _Kof...Kof…_

Ils suivirent finalement le chunin jusqu'au poste d'observation qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, à quelques centaines de mètres de là où ils s'étaient stoppés. Ils s'arrêtèrent au flan d'une montagne, devant une vieille planche en bois presque moisie. Elle cachait l'entrée d'une grotte qui avait l'air d'être totalement envahie par une végétation luxuriante. Le lieu semblait être complètement déserté, comme pour le premier repère dans lequel ils avaient dormi deux jours plus tôt. À la manière de Raido, Hayate posa sa main au centre de la planche. Un sceau apparut, gravé dans le se concentra et activa son chakra. Le sceau s'anima sous leur yeux. La planche en bois défraîchi laissa place à une véritable porte. Hayate l'ouvrit et passa en premier pour entre dans le couloir qu'elle venait de dévoiler. Alors que Raido s'apprêtait à le suivre, il remarqua le mouvement de recul que N venait d'avoir. Il la dévisagea quelques secondes, intrigué, avant de comprendre pourquoi elle semblait si soucieuse. Il s'approcha d'elle, et lui chuchota, d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante :

— Ne t'inquiètes pas pour les autres, tout se passera bien et je resterai toujours à tes côtés, compris ?

— Merci, fit-elle en acquiesçant, reconnaissante.

Ils entrèrent finalement à la suite de Hayate. Si celui-ci avait remarqué la réticence de N quant à ses coéquipiers, il eut le bon goût de ne pas relever son comportement. En un sens, il la comprenait un peu. Vu comment les ninjas du village l'avaient accueillie depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Konoha, sa méfiance était tout à fait légitime. Pour sa part, il était éprouvait plutôt de la curiosité envers la jeune femme. Genma lui avait parlé d'elle avant que leur escouade ne parte en mission, et il n'avait pas été avare en éloge à propos de la kunoichi. Et même sans l'avoir vu combattre, Hayate comprenait pourquoi tant de compliment. N avait quelque chose dans sa façon d'être, quelque chose qui fascinait. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si ça venait de son comportement félin, presque sauvage, ou bien de l'aura mystérieuse qui émanait d'elle. Quoiqu'il en soit, il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi elle captivait autant son ami.

Le couloir les mena directement à une grande pièce dont les parois avaient taillées à même la roche. Contrairement au premier refuge que N avait visité, celui-ci était réellement aménager pour le confort des ninjas qui s'y trouvaient. De vieux meubles en bois se dressaient çà et là. Une grande table, couverte de cartes en tout genre, trônait au milieu de la salle. Un feu éclairait le tout et réchauffait l'atmosphère glaciale de la grotte. Plusieurs couloirs partaient de cette pièce et menaient sûrement aux quartiers des ninjas. Plus qu'une cachette pour ninjas en mission, ce lieu était une véritable base souterraine pour Konoha. N nota que l'endroit semblait pour l'instant désert et en fût soulager. Elle ne se sentait pas la force de faire de nouvelle rencontre, épuisée et affamée comme elle était.

— Les autres sont partis en repérage autour de la base des ravisseurs. On a essayé de rassembler un maximum de renseignement pour vous faciliter la mission. _Kof...Kof…_ Vous voulez savoir où on est maintenant, ou vous préférez vous reposer un peu et manger un morceau ?

Raido consulta N du regard et vit à quel point la jeune femme avait été éprouvé par le voyage. Elle méritait bien un peu de repos vu le rythme qu'elle avait tenu ces derniers jours…

— On va se contenter d'un truc à grignoter avant de dormir. On a tout les deux besoin de repos je crois, répondit le balafré.

— Il nous reste un peu de viande séchée, du fromage et du pain près du feu. _Kof...Kof…_

Les deux ninjas se précipitèrent sur la nourriture et se posèrent devant le feu. Ils se délectèrent de la sensation de chaleur que leur apportaient les flammes rougeoyantes. Passer autant de temps sous une pluie diluvienne, soumis aux caprices des éléments, les avait laissés épuiser l'un autant que l'autre. Finalement, Hayate les conduisit jusqu'à leurs quartiers. L'endroit n'était pas très grand, mais il était lui aussi chauffé par un feu, au plus grand plaisir de N. Des lits superposés prenaient une grande partie de la pièce. Sans même demander l'avis de Raido, la kunoichi se dirigea vers celui du bas, ravie de pouvoir dormir autre part que sur le sol. Après avoir déposé ses affaires encore trempées près du feu et s'être changer, elle s'écroula dans son lit. Il ne lui fut pas plus longtemps pour sombrer dans un sommeil profond. Raido la vit s'endormir à peine l'oreiller touché. Cette femme avait un don pour s'endormir rapidement, il n'avait jamais vu ça avant… Il remonta la couverture sur elle, avant de se préparer à son tour puis de s'allonger dans la couchette du haut. Ils devaient impérativement reprendre des forces, ces quelques heures de sommeil étaient cruciales pour eux.

**-o-**

— _Kof...Kof…_

— Ta toux s'est aggravée Hayate, n'est-ce pas ?

Raido se tenait sur le pas de la pièce, dans l'ombre. Il avait pu dormir assez longtemps pour se sentir en pleine forme. Il s'était levé discrètement, préférant laisser sa coéquipière se reposer le plus possible avant le véritable début de leur mission.

— Ça fait trois bonnes semaines que ça a empiré. Ça devient de plus en plus problématique, les médic-nins ne savent toujours pas pourquoi je suis comme ça.

— Comment réagit Yûgao ?

— Elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour moi, comme toujours. Elle n'arrête pas de me répéter qu'il faudrait qu'on retrouve Tsunade-sama pour lui demander de m'examiner. _Kof...Kof…_

— Tu en as parlé avec le vieux singe ? lui demanda son ami.

— Non, s'il s'en rend compte, je risque d'être exclu de la plupart des missions le temps que ça aille mieux. _Kof...Kof…_

— Prendre un peu de repos ne te ferais pas de mal tu sais.

Hayate préféra ne rien répondre. Il savait très bien Yûgao et Raido avaient tous les deux raisons. Pourtant, il refusait d'en savoir plus sur le mal qui le rongeait. Il ne préférait pas savoir ce qui l'attendait. Il se rendait compte qu'il éprouvait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et qu'il manquait de souffle. Mais il avait choisi de vivre dans le déni, afin de profiter au maximum du temps qui lui restait. Il voulait ignorer cette épée de damoclès qui vacillait au-dessus de sa tête depuis de nombreux mois maintenant.

— Un de mes coéquipiers ne devrait pas tarder à revenir pour nous donner des nouvelles. Tu devrais aller réveiller N, je pense qu'elle préfère se lever tranquillement avant de rencontrer qui que ce soit d'autre… _Kof...Kof…_

— Alors tu avais remarqué son comportement…

— Oui, mais je ne lui en veux pas. Genma m'avait un peu parlé d'elle avant votre première mission ensemble, et j'imagine que la réaction qu'Iwashi a eu est loin d'être une réaction isolée. Je ne peux pas me figurer ce que c'est d'être à sa place, mais en tout cas, j'admire son courage. _Kof...Kof…_ Beaucoup d'entre nous auraient déjà jeté l'éponge avec un tel accueil. C'est une bonne chose qu'elle ait été placé dans votre escouade, votre présence à toi et Genma permettra sûrement de stopper ce genre de comportement. _Kof...Kof…_

— Je l'espère, acquiesça le balafré. Mais je ne vais pas la réveiller tout de suite. Ils l'ont fait repartir en mission à peine sortie de l'hôpital après un épuisement total de chakra. Elle a besoin d'un maximum de repos si on veut pouvoir s'en sortir pendant cette mission.

**-o-**

N ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Elle se sentait bien mieux qu'à leur arrivée dans la grotte. Cette petite sieste lui avait permis de récupérer une grande partie de ses forces, ça lui serait plus qu'utile cette nuit. Sa tenue de combat avait eu le temps de sécher grâce à la chaleur que le feu dégageait encore. Raido avait dû remettre du bois pour ne pas qu'il s'éteigne, songea la jeune femme. Elle s'habilla rapidement, et se prépara mentalement à affronter les coéquipiers de Hayate. Ils étaient sûrement rentrée à la base maintenant… Elle ouvrit la porte de ses quartiers et s'engagea dans le couloir qui menait à la pièce principale. Seule la lumière lointaine du feu lui permettait de distinguer plus ou moins où elle mettait les pieds. Mais elle n'aperçut cependant pas le torse qui lui barra le passage et dans lequel elle rentra de plein fouet.

— Aie ! s'exclama-t-elle, en perdant l'équilibre.

— N ? Raido eut le réflexe de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

— Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? râla la kunoichi.

— Quelqu'un de moins grognon. Je venais te réveiller, il faut qu'on se prépare pour ce soir.

— Je ne suis pas grognon.

— À d'autre !

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, ricanant devant son regard tueur, puis il la pressa vers le bout du couloir. Alors qu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, plusieurs paires d'yeux se levèrent vers eux. Alors que sa main touchait toujours le dos de sa coéquipière, il sentit ses muscles se tendre sous les regards. Une fois de plus, il lui chuchota discrètement :

— Tout va bien, je suis là.

Les présentations furent rapides, et aucun des jeunes chunins ne se permit de faire une réflexion sur N, à son grand soulagement. Après avoir avaler un morceau de viande, ils s'installèrent autour de la table centrale. Leur plan fut vite échafaudé. Les ravisseurs avaient basé leur planque dans une grotte. Et ni Raido, ni N ne maîtrisaient le Doton suffisamment pour pouvoir s'infiltrer discrètement à l'intérieur. Par contre, l'un des chunins avait repéré une seconde entrée, cachée de l'autre côté de la montagne. Deux gardes montaient constamment la garde devant. En s'en débarrassant rapidement et discrètement, ils pourrait pénétrer leur repère. Malheureusement, ils n'avait pas plus d'information sur ce qui les attendait à l'intérieur si ce n'est qu'un des autres chunins avait pu apprendre que les deux gamins étaient enfermé dans des geôles différentes. Ça n'allait pas leur faciliter la mission…

Lorsque Raido et N se mirent en route, la nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps. Malgré ses vêtements secs, cette dernière frissonna sous l'air frais de la forêt. S'éclairant à la lumière de l'astre lunaire, ils avançaient le plus possible dans la direction indiqué par leur congénère de Konoha. Ils ne parlaient pas, plongés dans leur pensées respectives. N pouvait cependant lire l'inquiétude sur le visage de son chef de mission. Elle savait qu'il avait peur pour elle, et ce qu'elle lui avait appris au début de leur mission ne devait pas l'aider à rester serein.

Alors que leurs pas les avaient amenés à une centaine de mètres de l'entrée, leur démarche se fit plus discrète, plus chaloupée. Ils ne devaient surtout pas se faire repérer maintenant. Raido ouvrait la marche, se dirigeant aisément à travers la végétation et laissant un passage praticable pour sa coéquipière. Il s'autorisa un regard furtif dans sa direction. Elle ne semblait pas se faire beaucoup de soucis pour la suite des opérations. Elle avait retrouvé cette assurance mystérieuse qui la caractérisait tant. Ses cheveux, qu'elle avait tressé, battaient ses hanches au rythme de sa cadence. Remarquant l'attention qu'il lui portait, elle releva la tête et lui offrit un sourire se voulant rassurant. Elle se sentait en pleine possession de ses moyens grâce au repos qu'elle avait pu prendre.

Ils continuèrent leur progression en silence, jusqu'à apercevoir les deux sentinelles. La lumière de la lune reflétait sur leurs armes. Par chance, ils n'avait pas l'air d'être particulièrement sur leur garde. Après tout, ils ne devaient pas s'attendre à des ennuis aussi tôt. L'échange contre la rançon ne devait avoir lieu qu'au crépuscule suivant. Cachés derrière des arbres, N et Raido se tenaient côte à côte. La jeune femme sentait la tension qui émanait de son coéquipier, si bien qu'elle lui attrapa le bras pour attirer son attention. Alors qu'il la fixait, intrigué, il vit ses lèvres formuler une simple phrase : _Tout se passera bien._

Si seulement.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Investigations

Olà ! Voici la suite tant attendue de cette fiction. J'ai essayé de me dépêcher le plus possible, mais je crois que je suis incapable d'écrire un chapitre en moins d'un mois... Alors j'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue et que ça vous plaira.

Comme toujours, je remercie Erenaki, ainsi que Bozzo pour les reviews qui m'ont remotivé et qui m'ont encouragé à écrire cette suite :) (n'hésitez pas à faire comme eux !)

Trêve de blablage,

Bonne lecture,

Ney

* * *

**Chapitre**** 5 : Investigations**

Genma tournait en rond dans son salon. Ses pieds retraçaient le même trajet, encore et encore, dessinant un sillon dans le tapis. Il fulminait. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il avait eu l'impression de goûter au bonheur, d'enfin pouvoir découvrir ce que ça faisait d'être heureux. Et il venait de comprendre que ce bonheur ne tenait qu'à un fil. À chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, leur visage s'imposait à lui. Il était malade d'inquiétude pour eux, et pourtant, ils n'étaient partis que depuis deux jours… Il espérait de tout son cœur que son mauvais pressentiment, qui l'avait assailli depuis qu'il avait appris leur mission, n'était qu'un mirage. Il espérait ardemment que tout irait bien, qu'ils s'en sortiraient tous les deux indemnes. Raido et N étaient de très bons combattants après tout. Et il connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps le premier pour savoir qu'on ne le battait pas d'un claquement de doigts. Raido savait faire preuve de prudence et de ténacité. N ne risquait rien à ses côtés, il le savait au fond de lui-même…

Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Parce qu'il savait aussi que la jeune femme était épuisée, et que Raido n'était pas en pleine forme non plus. Il s'inquiétait parce qu'il savait que la tempête qui faisait rage au-dehors n'avait pas dû les épargner. L'image de ses deux coéquipiers faisant face au vent, trempés jusqu'aux os, se fraya un chemin dans son esprit et le fit frissonner. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il avait passé la nuit à étudier les documents que Raido avait ramené de leur précédente mission. Il y avait cherché le moindre détail qui lui aurait permis d'en apprendre un peu plus sur leur situation. Mais sans la coopération du Hokage, il ne pourrait aller bien loin. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce dernier l'enverrait promener de cette façon. En y pensant, il se remit à bouillonner, furieux.

Il mâchonnait de plus en plus fort son senbon, si bien qu'il finit par s'entailler la langue avec. Il jura alors que du sang dégoulinait de sa bouche. Ce n'était assurément pas son jour… Il alla se rincer la bouche avant de s'affaler sur sa banquette. Il soupira encore, et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Pour une fois, il ne portait pas son bandana. Le goût métallique du sang lui emplissait encore sa bouche, mais il n'avait pas envie de se relever. De toute façon, il alternait entre profonde colère et lassitude extrême depuis qu'il était rentré de chez le Hokage, la veille. Il n'avait même pas réussi à dormir un peu…

En y réfléchissant, cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas perdu son calme à ce point-là. Depuis la guerre, il avait pris soin de masquer au maximum ses émotions. Il faisait tout pour paraître calme et serein, au point d'être réputé pour ça dans le village. Pour les autres ninjas, en aucun cas Genma Shiranui ne s'énervait, jamais il ne perdait patience. Il s'était construit cette attitude afin de ne pas passer pour une cible vulnérable. Dans un monde tel que celui des shinobis, ceux qui laissaient libre cours à leur sentiment n'allaient pas bien loin. Les ninjas n'étaient que les instruments de leur village, et les instruments ne pensaient pas. Il n'avait pas le droit de montrer la moindre faiblesse devant les autres. Si bien qu'il ne laissait transparaître ses émotions uniquement devant Raido. Celui-ci ne l'avait jamais jugé pour ça, après tout, il le connaissait comme un frère et savait ce qui le tourmentait chaque jour.

Il ne s'était pas montré aussi émotif depuis des années. Et dire qu'il avait fallu l'arrivée d'une seule personne pour que toutes ses résolutions partent en éclats. En un regard, en un sourire, N avait brisé les barrières qu'il avait dressé autour de lui. Il ne comprenait même pas comment. Il songea à sa longue chevelure blanche et au parfum qu'elle dégageait. Alors que l'odeur boisée de la jeune femme lui revenait en mémoire, sa respiration s'apaisa enfin, comme si la présence de la kunoichi était nécessaire à son bien-être. Il ne lui manquait plus que ça. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'attacher et encore moins d'être dépendant de quelqu'un. Il ne vivait que pour lui seul, puisqu'il n'avait personne. Puis il songea à son sourire distant, mais aussi à ses gestes attentionnés, à la douceur dont elle avait fait preuve avec lui. Pendant une après-midi, il s'était senti choyé et apprécié et ses quelques heures avaient suffi pour remettre en doute tout son monde.

Il resta dans cette banquette pendant des heures, perdu dans ses pensées. Son esprit allait et venait d'une réflexion à l'autre. Il ne remarqua pas le soleil qui s'éteignait derrière les nuages, laissant place à l'obscurité sinistre d'une nuit de tempête. Il ne remarqua pas plus la naissance du matin et l'arrêt de cette pluie battante qui persistait depuis leur départ. Finalement, alors qu'il venait d'enchaîner deux nuits blanches sans même s'en rendre compte, et qu'il avait perdu toute notion du temps, se fut son estomac qui le rappela à l'ordre. Le bruit que fit son ventre réussit à lui tirer un sourire. Voilà au moins une chose qui n'avait pas changé : il était toujours incapable de se passer de son bol de céréale matinal. Fatalement, il tourna son regard vers l'horloge. Il devait retourner voir Lyra dans une heure à peine pour la suite de ses soins. L'idée de ne l'emballait pas plus que ça, avec le peu de repos qu'il avait pris, son bras le faisait souffrir et il ne tenait pas vraiment à ce que la médic-nin s'amuse à le manipuler dans tous les sens.

Lorsqu'il toqua à la porte du bureau de la medic-nin, sa voix ensommeillée lui répondit d'entrer. Elle non plus n'avait pas dû dormir beaucoup, comme en témoignait ses cheveux en bataille, sa tenue froissée et ses cernes. Pourtant, à côté de Genma, elle avait plutôt bonne mine, comme elle s'empressa de lui faire remarquer.

— J'ai côtoyé des morts qui avaient l'air plus avenants que toi. Il me semblait pourtant avoir été clair avec toi, non ?

— Comment ça ? lui demanda-t-il, sur ses gardes.

— Il me semblait t'avoir parlé de te ménager. Mais je fais sûrement erreur. Après tout, il est _indéniable_ que ne pas dormir est le meilleur moyen d'être en pleine forme ! fit la medic-nin avec ironie.

— J'avais trop de choses en tête…

— Et alors ? Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des soucis dans ce village, et pourtant, il me semble que tu es l'unique personne qui affiche une telle tête de déterré ! Aux dernières nouvelles, se priver de sommeil, ce n'est pas le meilleur moyen pour résoudre ses problèmes ! Je ne saisis pas l'intérêt de te soigner si c'est pour que tu te ruines la santé à côté ! Tu as besoin de repos bordel !

Sa voix était montée crescendo tout au long de sa tirade. Elle n'aimait pas hausser le ton, mais elle ne se privait pas non plus de le faire lorsque c'était nécessaire. Et vu l'état du ninja, il était plus que temps qu'elle se charge de le rappeler à l'ordre. Elle s'attendait à devoir écouter des protestations, des justifications, comme ils le faisaient tous lorsqu'elle s'énervait, mais rien ne vint. Si bien qu'elle fixa le jeune homme, curieuse. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien, et il semblait en prendre doucement conscience. À vrai dire, en le voyant comme ça, elle eut pitié de son état. Après sa dernière visite, elle s'était un peu renseigné sur lui. De ce qu'elle avait pu apprendre, il n'avait pas mené une vie facile, mais il affichait, tout de même, des états de service irréprochables. Mais à quel prix ? L'homme qui se tenait devant elle était à bout de force et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi rien n'était fait par les dirigeants de Konoha pour soutenir les soldats comme lui. Surtout que ce n'était pas le premier, ni le dernier qu'elle voyait aussi épuisé…

— Genma, que se passe-t-il ? Sa voix s'était adoucie. Elle ne souhaitait pas le braquer.

— Je suis inquiet et je réfléchis trop. Si bien que je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le sommeil depuis deux jours.

— Et qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète autant ? Excuse-moi si je me trompe, mais tu n'as pas l'air d'être du style à être quelqu'un de nerveux. Donc j'imagine que c'est quelque chose d'important.

— Avant que je ne t'en dise plus, on est bien d'accord que ça ne sortira pas d'ici ?

— Je n'ai pas pour habitude de dévoiler mes conversations avec mes patients jeune homme.

— Jeune homme… grogna le ninja, peu habitué à être appelé de cette façon. J'imagine que je peux te faire confiance, et si ce n'est pas le cas, ça sera tant pis pour moi et je me débrouillerais seul.

— Sage décision. Tu m'expliques alors ? demanda-t-elle, impatiente.

— Je suis inquiet pour N et Raido. Ils ont été envoyés en mission de rang B alors que N se remettait à peine d'un épuisement de chakra. À côté de ça, lors de notre dernière mission, Raido a récupéré des documents classifié sur nous trois. J'en conclus qu'il y a certainement une taupe à Konoha. J'ai aussi pu interroger le ninja qui m'a blessé, seul à seul. Il m'a avoué avoir été spécifiquement envoyé sur cette mission pour s'occuper de N et la capturer. Je me doutais qu'elle était en danger, mais pas à ce point-là…

— Comment ça ?

— Raido et moi avons été gardes du corps du Quatrième. Si N a été placé dans notre unité, c'était nécessairement pour qu'on la protège le plus possible. Jusque-là, ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre. Pourtant, le danger semble venir autant de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur du village. Et par dessus tout, je ne comprends pas à quoi joue le vieux singe qui nous sert de Hokage. La mettre dans notre unité pour l'envoyer dans une mission suicide deux semaines plus tard est parfaitement illogique. Je voulais aussi lui parler du potentiel traître, mais il me refuse toute audience. J'ai l'impression d'être un paria complet dès que je m'approche du bâtiment central… il voulut poursuivre sa tirade, mais Lyra préféra le couper.

— Je t'arrête immédiatement. Je conçois ton inquiétude pour N et je l'apprécie. Mais tu sembles réellement la sous-estimer. Ses jutsus médicaux lui donnent de prodigieuse capacité à survivre en toutes circonstances. Je l'ai vu se tenir ici, à l'endroit même où tu te trouves, après des centaines de missions plus périlleuses les unes que les autres. Et à chaque fois, elle était entière. Ce n'est pas un épuisement de chakra qui l'arrêtera, crois-moi. Cette gamine possède une volonté de survivre hors du commun. Quoiqu'il se passe, elle ne se laissera pas avoir facilement. Sans compter que votre coéquipier – Raido, c'est ça ? – ne doit pas être un bras cassé, j'imagine. Tu es un chef d'équipe, tu dois prendre conscience des capacités de tes subordonnés. Même si tu es attaché à N et que te fais du soucis… Malheureusement, je ne peux rien te dire de plus sur la situation de N. Je ne pourrais pas, en conséquence, t'informer sur d'éventuels complots. Je vais cependant te donner un conseil : les choses ne sont pas forcément ce qu'elles semblent être. Ne remets pas en doute tout ce en quoi tu crois pour un seul évènement. Quant au reste, tu n'arriveras à rien si tu ne lui fais pas confiance. Les agissements du Hokage te sont obscurs aujourd'hui, mais peut-être que d'ici peu, tout s'éclairera sous un nouveau jour. Essaye de voir la situation dans son ensemble avant de porter un quelconque jugement. Penses aussi que tu n'es pas seul dans cette galère. Rapproche-toi de Kakashi, il pourra sûrement t'éclairer un peu plus sur la situation.

— Kakashi ? fit-il, étonné.

— L'ancien coéquipier de N. Je sais qu'ils s'entendent très bien. Si quelqu'un d'autre que N peut t'éclairer, ce sera lui.

— Je vais y réfléchir. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'écouter Lyra.

— Je t'en prie. Et une dernière chose avant de commencer les soins : ce n'est pas en te ruinant la santé que tu pourras aider N. Si tu veux prendre soin d'elle, commence par prendre soin de toi !

**-o-**

_Tout se passera bien._

Étonnamment, il ne fallut que ces quelques mots pour détendre le ninja balafré. Il tendit la main vers N et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il aimait voir la moue boudeuse qu'elle affichait à chaque fois qu'il lui faisait ça. Il lui murmura un merci avant de se reconcentrer. Cette mission était risquée et il n'avait pas le droit de se montrer distrait. Il savait que la moindre erreur pourrait leur coûter la vie, à lui et à sa coéquipière.

— Je me charge de ces deux-là, lui murmura-t-il. Active ton bouclier en attendant.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête avant de se concentrer. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, son bouclier était activé, formant comme un halo de chakra luisant autour d'elle. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, deux corps s'effondraient déjà dans l'herbe. Raido était vraiment un ninja redoutable en ce qui concernait les assassinats. Plus elle évoluait avec lui dans cette mission, plus elle comprenait sa réputation de ninja hors pair. Il fit claquer sa langue sur son palais. Le signal pour qu'elle le rejoigne.

Ils se mirent à deux pour cacher les deux corps sans vie dans les fougères. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser des traces derrière eux. La discrétion et la surprise étaient leurs seuls avantages pour mener à bien cette mission. Une fois cette basse besogne effectuée, ils se mirent à rechercher l'entrée exacte de la grotte. Ce fut N qui la repéra en première, cachée derrière une dalle de pierre. Ils se faufilèrent l'un derrière l'autre dans le tunnel qui était apparu après qu'ils aient déplacé avec difficulté la roche.

La jeune femme frissonna au contact de l'air frais de la grotte. La chaleur d'un bon feu lui manquait déjà... Le tunnel était à peine éclairé. Quelques torches illuminaient l'endroit çà et là, mais leur lueur ne suffisait pas pour chasser l'inquiétante obscurité dans laquelle le tunnel était plongé. Avec la tempête des précédents jours, l'humidité s'était accumulée sur les parois de la grotte et parfois, une simple goutte venait s'écraser sur le sol. Et dans le silence qui régnait autour d'eux, cette simple goutte semblait produire un fracas assourdissant. Les deux ninjas étaient tendus, concentrés. Leur infiltration était cruciale, si bien qu'ils tendaient tous les deux l'oreille, à l'affût du moindre bruit qui trahirait la présence d'ennemi.

D'après les informations réunies par l'escouade de Hayate, les deux enfants n'étaient pas enfermés au même endroit. Ils allaient devoir fouiller tout le repaire pour les retrouver. Raido espérait les retrouver le plus rapidement possible. Mais surtout, il espérait qu'ils n'étaient pas trop amochés par leur captivité. S'ils étaient encore capables de se déplacer, leur extradition en serait fortement simplifiée. Mais s'ils étaient blessés ou bien simplement trop épuisé, N et lui seraient forcés de les porter.

Enfin, avant de penser à ça, il faudrait déjà retrouver les deux gamins. Raido et sa coéquipière avaient eut une longue discussion avant de se mettre en route pour la grotte. Le balafré avait émis l'idée de capturer l'un des ravisseurs et de le faire parler pour trouver les cellules. La plus jeune avait cependant très vite pointé du doigt les risques d'une telle façon de faire. Outre la possibilité que l'homme capturé leur mente, il y avait peu de chance qu'ils arrivent à l'interroger silencieusement et dans un laps de temps très court. Raido avait fini par entendre raison devant les arguments de sa coéquipière et avait donc décidé de fouiller la grotte de fond en comble pour trouver les deux gamins. Mais cette façon de faire était presque aussi risquée selon lui. À tout moment, ils pourraient ouvrir la mauvaise porte et tomber nez à nez avec un groupe d'ennemi. Les subordonnés de Hayate n'avaient pas réussi à estimer le nombre exact d'ennemis, mais d'après ce qu'ils avaient pu observer, ils étaient au moins une vingtaine à garder l'endroit. Hayate, Raido et N avaient d'ailleurs trouvé ça curieux qu'ils soient aussi nombreux pour un simple kidnapping. En général, ce genre de ravisseurs n'agissait qu'en groupe de deux ou trois... Cela leur faisait une raison de plus de se méfier pendant cette mission.

Le tunnel semblait être interminable. N n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une telle galerie avait été creusée par ici. Elle se demanda un bref instant si c'était le fait des ravisseurs qui utilisaient l'endroit comme planque depuis longtemps, ou si c'était un lieu qui avait été créé bien avant ça. Elle secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de se perdre dans des questionnements inutiles. Il fallait qu'elle reste concentrée. Elle nota que le tunnel était en pente douce depuis le départ. Plus ils avançaient, plus ils s'enfonçaient lentement au cœur de la terre. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Pendant ses années de voyage, elle avait pris l'habitude des grands espaces et des forêts. Se retrouver six pieds sous terre ne présageait jamais rien de bon selon elle.

Enfin. Une ouverture se dessinait au loin. Les deux ninjas ralentirent leurs pas. Ils se firent encore plus discrets qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Tendant l'oreille, ils ne perçurent aucun bruit. Pas même le murmure d'une discussion. C'était bon signe. Arrivés au bout du tunnel, ils se plaquèrent immédiatement contre les parois. Chacun de leur côté de l'ouverture, caché dans les renforts de la pierre, ils sortirent un petit miroir qu'ils orientèrent vers la pièce qui se trouvait devant eux. De ce que N pouvait observer grâce aux reflets dans son miroir, la pièce était vide. Elle fit un signe à Raido qui hocha la tête. Des caisses en bois empilées un peu partout leur feraient des cachettes de choix. Raido passa en premier, et se cacha derrière l'une d'elle. N le suivit très rapidement, et trouva une place de choix, proche de son coéquipier. De là où elle se trouvait. Elle n'avait qu'à passer la tête pour avoir une vue panoramique sur toute la pièce. Elle vérifia une dernière fois sur son miroir que l'endroit était vide de tout autre présence humaine. Toujours rien. Parfait, songea-t-elle. Elle se risqua donc à se relever légèrement. La pièce était plutôt grande et bien mieux éclairée que le tunnel qu'ils avaient emprunté. Elle fit un signe à Raido et celui-ci se releva. Aucun danger ne les guettait ici.

— D'après toi, il y a quoi dans ces caisses ? demanda-t-elle à son coéquipier.

— Sûrement de la marchandise pour un trafic illégal. Je doute que nos amis ne soient que des kidnappeurs d'enfants…

— Comment ça ?

— Ils sont trop nombreux et trop bien organisés pour de simples kidnappeurs. Regarde cette planque, elle est immense. Je doute qu'ils aient pris la peine d'aménager tout ça pour une si brève période. Au départ, je pensais à du trafic d'enfant, mais je me suis renseigné un peu avant de partir et aux dernières nouvelles, il n'y a pas eu de hausse des disparitions ses derniers temps.

— Du coup tu penses qu'on a mis la main sur un trafic de quel genre ?

— La seule façon de savoir, c'est d'ouvrir ses caisses. Mais j'ai déjà ma petite idée…

— Ah ?

— De ce que j'ai pu apprendre, le père des deux gamins enlevés essaye de faire limiter la vente d'arme dans le pays.

— Elle est déjà limitée non ?

— Pas totalement. En théorie, seul les ninjas peuvent y avoir accès grâce à des armureries mises sous le contrôle de l'Hokage. Dans les faits; beaucoup de clans ont leur propre armurerie depuis des années, et n'importe lequel de leur membre peut s'y approvisionner, sans forcément être un ninja. Et en plus de ça, des armureries illégales sont créées chaque jour dans différentes villes. Elles servent à approvisionner tous les hors-la-loi possibles.

— Et bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à vérifier ta théorie !

Un kunai à la main, N pris le parti d'ouvrir l'une des caisses au hasard. Celle sur laquelle elle avait jeté son dévolu était scellée sur le dessus par quelques clous. Avec habilité, N glissa la pointe de son kunai dans l'interstice qui séparait le couvercle du reste de la boite et fit sauter un premier clou. Puis un second. Elle continua ainsi de suite avec tous les autres, et en bien moins qu'une minute, la caisse fût ouverte. Raido dévisagea sa coéquipière, épaté par sa rapidité. Elle lui dit un clin d'œil avant de retirer le couvercle de sa caisse. Le ninja avait vu juste avec sa théorie. La caisse était pleine d'arme en tout genre. N plongea précautionneusement sa main à l'intérieur et extirpa plusieurs fumigènes. Elle fouilla davantage et récupéra des parchemins explosifs. Elle sourit à son coéquipier. Ils venaient de trouver le stock d'armes des ravisseurs, et ils n'allaient pas se prier pour se servir. N reposa le couvercle sur la caisse une fois le plein d'arme fait. Elle se tourna vers son coéquipier. Celui-ci tournait autour d'une autre caisse, cherchant un interstice pour l'ouvrir.

— Je ne forcerais pas trop si j'étais toi, fit-elle.

— Pourquoi ?

Elle s'avança vers lui et attira son regard sur l'une des arêtes de la caisse. Une étiquette en papier s'en décollait. Elle la lissa et présenta au ninja le dessin qui y figurait. Une tête-de-mort.

— C'est sûrement rempli de poison. On a pas le temps de s'amuser avec ce genre de truc.

— Bien joué gamine !

— Tu vas pas te mettre à m'appeler comme ça toi aussi ?! s'offusqua la jeune femme.

Il se contenta de lui rire au nez, sans lui répondre. Puis il recouvra son sérieux. Ils n'avaient pas le temps non plus de s'amuser avec ça. Il se glissa un peu plus silencieusement jusqu'à la porte qui permettait de sortir de la grotte. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de l'ouvrir et de tomber sur des ennemis, si bien qu'il créa l'un de ses clones d'ombre pour se glisser à derrière. Il se tourna prestement vers sa coéquipière et elle pu discerner sur ses lèvres les mots qu'il formait silencieusement : _Quelqu'un vient_. Sans demander plus de précision, N se mit en position, prête à se débarrasser de l'intrus. Raido ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps d'agir. À peine l'homme était-il rentré dans la pièce que déjà le balafré s'était glissé dans son dos. Son sabre suivit la courbure de sa gorge avant même que l'homme n'ait eu le temps de réagir. À l'image des deux autres soldats qui se trouvaient à l'entrée de leur planque, il s'effondra sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Raido déplaça rapidement son corps, et le cacha derrière plusieures caisses. Moins vite il serait découvert, mieux ça serait pour eux.

N et lui se remirent en route, parcourant un second couloir, vide de toute présence à présent. Ils ne communiquaient que par des signes afin de rester silencieux quoiqu'il arrive. Ils furent rapidement arrivés à une intersection. Après avoir examiner l'endroit, ils optèrent pour le chemin de gauche. Avec la terre battue qui recouvraient le sol, il était aisé pour eux de repérer les traces de pas. Le chemin de gauche était celui où il y en avait le moins. Ils s'étaient dit qu'avec un peu de chance, ça les mènerait tout droit aux geôles des enfants. Leur progression dans le repaire des ravisseurs était rapide.

À chaque nouvelle pièce ou intersection, Raido utilisait son ombre pour savoir ce qui les attendait. La plupart du temps, les pièces étaient désertes, et personne ne se baladait dans les couloirs. Ils ne croisèrent que trois fois des ennemis, et à chaque fois, ces-derniers n'avaient pas le temps de réagir. N et Raido formait un duo redoutable sur le terrain. Avant même que les ravisseurs ne comprennent ce qu'il se passait, ils leur tombaient dessus avec une facilité déconcertante. C'en était même à se demander comment ils avaient réussis à enlever les deux enfants sous le nez de plusieurs gardes expérimentés… Jusque-là, ils n'avaient rien vu qui puissent s'apparenter à des cellules de détention. Ils avaient pu entrer dans chacune des pièces et fouiller sans aucun soucis. Mais Raido se doutait qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin de leur but. Ils s'étaient enfoncé loin dans la grotte, descendant toujours plus sous terre. Il observa discrètement N. Elle semblait pouvoir tenir le rythme vit-il avec soulagement. Il avait eu peur qu'elle s'épuise vu les derniers jours qu'elle avait passé. Le repos qu'ils avaient pris au repère de Hayate avait dû lui suffire pour l'instant.

Après une bonne heure à parcourir le repère, ils se mirent à désespérer. Ils n'avaient trouvé aucun indice sur le lieu de détention des deux enfants. Ils avaient fouillé chaque pièces de fond en comble pourtant. Raido commençait à se dire qu'ils auraient du prendre une autre direction à la première intersection. Cette partie de leur planque semblait très peu utilisé. Même là où ils se trouvaient, il n'y avait que quelques une de ses caisses remplies d'armes. Il était d'ailleurs étonnant de voir la quantité de stock militaires que ces hommes avaient amassés. Ils auraient pu fournir une bonne partie des ninjas de Konoha avec tout ça. Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce trafic. Il n'était pas là pour ça. Une fois de plus, le regard de Raido dériva sur N. La jeune femme tournait autour d'une caisse, le regard fixé sur le sol. Son attitude lui évoquait celle d'un chat qui avait flairé sa proie..

— Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? lui murmura-t-il.

— Viens voir. Les traces au sol sont étranges.

— Comment ça ? fit-il en s'approchant.

— Regarde, on dirait que cette caisse à été déplacée plusieurs fois. Et il y a beaucoup de traces de pas autour. Elle lui montra le sol. On devrait essayer de la déplacer non ?

— On va voir ça.

Lourde comme elle était, ils durent se mettre à deux pour réussir à bouger la caisse en bois. Après l'avoir décalé d'une bonne vingtaines de centimètre, ils virent qu'elle reposait en fait sur une planche en bois. Dans un dernier effort, ils réussirent à dégager complètement la charge. Couverte de poussière, N s'agenouilla. Elle examina quelques instants la planche de bois. Une fois de plus, elle sortit un kunai et entreprit de la décoller du sol avec. Après plusieurs tentatives, elle parvint enfin à son but. Avec un sourire, elle constata que c'était en réalité une trappe. Raido la souleva complètement. Ils purent regarder ensemble vers où elle menait. Une échelle faite dans un vieux fer rouillé menait au fond du trou. Il faisait cependant trop sombre pour pouvoir voir plus loin.

— Bingo ! murmura la jeune femme.

**-o-**

Genma se rendait une fois de plus chez l'Hokage. Sa discussion avec Lyra lui avait remis les idées en place. Ça ne lui servait à rien de continuer à se morfondre ainsi. Il fallait qu'il agisse et qu'il trouve des informations sur ce qu'il se passait. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait pour aider ses deux coéquipiers. Il était rentré dormir un peu, pour ne pas se présenter devant Hiruzen avec des cernes plus grandes que ses yeux. Les soins de Lyra avait nettement diminué la douleur qu'il ressentait, et pour la première fois depuis Raido et N étaient partis, il se sentait relativement bien. Il espérait seulement qu'il ne refaisait pas le trajet qui séparait son appartement du bâtiment principal pour rien. Arrivé devant, il ne prit pas la peine de saluer les ninjas qui discutait autour de lui. Il n'avait pas envie de discuter aujourd'hui. Il voulait seulement parler au Hokage. Alors qu'il pénétrait dans le bâtiment, son regard fut attiré par un petit groupe de personne qui discutait à voix basse. Intriguant. Il s'approcha discrètement avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait des anciens. Danzô, Homura et Koharu semblaient se disputer. Genma ne parvint pas à saisir le sujet de leur querelle. Il n'osait pas s'approcher plus d'eux, ne souhaitant pas se faire repérer.

En tant que ninja de Konoha, il n'aurait jamais dû songer à espionner ses trois là. Pourtant, vu ce qui se passait autour de lui, il avait développé une certaines méfiance envers les élites du village. Si quelqu'un le voyait faire, il risquait gros. Il fit donc mine d'attendre quelqu'un, regardant par l'une des fenêtres alors que son esprit restait concentré sur les trois. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Du temps où il avait été le garde du corps de Yondaime, il avait pu assister au réunion du conseil de Konoha. Et ce qu'il avait entendu lors de ces réunions lui avait rarement plu. Lui qui avait toujours cherché à éviter les arcanes du pouvoir avait du mal à comprendre les intérêts des anciens. Mais avec l'âge, il avait fini par se dire que le village n'était pas toujours la priorité de ses trois là. Comme toute personne au sommet, ils souhaitaient y rester le plus longtemps possible. Minato était souvent rentré en conflit avec eux à l'époque. Il n'avait jamais aimé leur façon de comploter à longueur de journée et Genma ne pouvait que le comprendre. Si seulement il avait pu diriger le village plus longtemps…

Leur querelle sembla cesser après d'interminables minutes. Aucun d'eux n'avait haussé le ton, de ce fait Genma n'avait rien pu entendre d'intéressant. Il joua son jeu de ninja bien dressé et obéissant et les salua lorsqu'ils passèrent devant lui. Comme il s'y attendait, ils lui répondirent à peine et Danzô lui lança un regard méfiant. De tout les ninjas qu'il connaissait, Danzô était certainement celui qui lui inspirait le moins de confiance. Son statut de dirigeant de la Racine, une force d'opposition dans le gouvernement du village, l'avait souvent mis en lumière pour des missions et comportement peu honorables. Danzô représentait la face sombre du de Konoha, il s'occupait des affaires les moins nobles qu'on pouvait leur confier. Genma n'avait jamais compris pourquoi un homme comme lui avait tant d'importance au sein de leur village. De ce que Yondaime lui avait appris à l'époque, Danzô avait toujours jalousé le troisième Hokage et avait tout fait pour prendre sa place. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas apprécié que Hiruzen reprenne son poste de Hokage à la mort de Minato. Genma n'avait jamais réellement été en contact avec lui, mais il savait depuis longtemps que ce n'était pas le genre d'homme qu'il souhaitait avoir pour chef. Quelque chose dans sa façon d'être le répugnait au plus profond de lui.

Alors que les trois anciens s'éloignaient de lui, Genma se rappela la raison de sa venue ici. Il devait absolument convaincre le Hokage de lui laisser une entrevue. Il refusait de se faire éconduire une nouvelle fois par le vieux singe. Comme la dernière fois qu'il était venue, il emprunta le chemin qui menait à son bureau sans faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. C'est au détour d'un couloir de premier étage qu'il passa devant Kakashi et ses trois élèves, sans même les remarquer, plongé dans ses pensées.

Le ninja copieur, lui, avait bien noté l'air soucieux de son aîné. Après avec soigneusement inspecté les alentours, il congédia Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura. Il attendit que ses trois genins aient disparus de son champs de visions pour rattraper Genma. Celui-ci se retourna vivement quand il sentit une main agripper son épaule blessée. Il s'apprêtait à râler, mais il fut trop étonné de voir le ninja copieur se tenir devant lui. Genma et Kakashi ne se connaissaient que vaguement. Ils n'étaient jamais partis en mission ensemble et ne se fréquentaient pas dans le village. Mais ils avaient tous les deux entendus parler de leur exploits mutuels, si bien qu'ils se respectaient profondément. Genma ne fit donc pas cas de la douleur que venait de lui infliger le ninja aux cheveux blancs, et attendit, curieux, que ce dernier prenne la parole.

— Ne va pas voir le Hokage aujourd'hui Genma.

— Et en quelle honneur je devrais faire ça ? répondit-il, agressif. Sa sérénité avait disparue dès que Kakashi avait ouvert la bouche.

— Tu vas finir par mettre N et toute ton équipe en danger en te comportant de cette façon.

— Comment ça ? Le fait que Kakashi évoque N avait attisé sa curiosité.

— Je ne peux rien te dire de plus maintenant. Mais je peux te proposer de me rejoindre cette nuit, aux alentours de deux heures, sur les portraits du Hokage. Je t'y expliquerais tout ce que je sais, alors fait en sorte de ne pas être suivi quand tu viendras.

Sans attendre sa réponse, Kakashi s'éloigna. Genma mis quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment le ninja copieur, mais il décida que ça ne lui coûterait rien d'attendre une journée de plus avant de retourner voir Sarutobi. Il ne connaissait que peu Kakashi, mais il avait décidé de lui faire confiance cette fois-ci. Il était le plus proche ami de N après tout. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait en apprendre un peu plus sur elle et sa situation cette nuit.

Il sortit sa montre à gousset de sa poche et consulta l'heure. Il attendait Kakashi depuis plus de trente minutes maintenant. Il soupira. Soit le ninja lui avait fait faux bond, soit il avait eu un empêchement. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, une conversation avec N lui revint en mémoire. Elle lui avait raconté comment se passait les missions avec Kakashi. Parmis toutes les informations qu'elle avait pu lui donner, il se souvint que le ninja copieur était constamment en retard. Super. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne se montrer. Et il lui fallut attendre encore une bonne heure avant que la tignasse blanche de Kakashi apparaisse dans son champ de vision.

— Yo !

— Une heure et demi de retard Kakashi…

— Héhé, j'ai fais bien pire crois moi !

— Quel talent tu dois avoir dis donc… fit Genma, ironique.

— Tu n'imagines même pas. Enfin, trêve de bavardage, on doit faire ça vite avant que quelqu'un nous remarque.

— Tu penses vraiment que quelqu'un aura envie d'espionner nos conversations ?

— Les hommes de Danzô sont partout.

— Danzô ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir avec tout ça ? C'est un horrible type, et il est sûrement responsable de la plupart des soucis que Konoha peut rencontrer, je suis d'accord. Mais quel est son rapport avec N ?

— Elle ne t'as vraiment rien expliqué ? Il faut réellement qu'elle arrête d'être aussi secrète bordel !

— Ah… bah sur ça, je ne peux que t'approuver, plaisanta amèrement Genma.

— Malheureusement, si elle ne t'a rien dit, je ne suis pas vraiment en position de tout te dévoiler. Et par "tout", j'entends le peu que je sais sur sa situation.

— T'sais Kakashi, le moindre renseignement pourrait m'aider je pense. Mets-toi à ma place deux minutes. Comment tu réagirais si deux de tes hommes étaient envoyés sur une mission suicide sans que tu puisses rien n'y faire ?

— Je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais je refuse de trahir les secrets de N. Sa confiance est importante à mes yeux et je refuse de risquer son amitié…

Alors qu'il allait répondre, Genma fut interrompu par une voix qui s'éleva derrière eux.

— Sans compter que quiconque diffusera des informations sur N serait considéré comme traître, n'est-ce pas messieurs ?

**-o-**

— Raido ! Par ici !

N se tenait devant un mur, éclairant le couloir à la lueur d'une torche qu'elle avait trouvé en bas de l'échelle. L'endroit était totalement désert, le couloir était en vérité un cul-de-sac. Pourtant N fixait l'un des murs et passait sa main dessus, lentement.

— Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe avec ce mur ?

— Il n'a pas la même texture partout. Regarde, elle pris sa main et lui fit tâter la terre qui le composait.

— Tu crois que ces enflures les ont emmurés ?

— C'est quasiment sûr même, pas besoin de garde comme ça ! Si tu regardes attentivement, la terre de ce côté-ci a été retourné il y a peu de temps, elle n'est pas encore totalement solidifié. Il nous faudrait quelque chose pour creuser… Dommage que Genma soit pas là, il aurait pu bien nous aider.

— Tsss. Je vais finir par croire que tu le penses meilleur que moi Gamine.

— Totalement, vieille peau.

— Aucun respect les jeunes de maintenant… grogna le balafré. Pousse-toi et regarde comment les grands font !

N se décala avec un sourire. Elle aimait bien les joutes verbales qui s'installaient souvent entre eux. Ça mettait un peu de piment dans leur mission. Elle l'observa se concentrer, les deux mains posé sur le mur. Il rassemblait son chakra et peu à peu, la terre se déplaça, laissant une grande entrée à sa place.

— Et voilà le travail !

— Mais quel talent ! elle lui fit un clin d'œil et s'avança dans la pièce qui venait de se dévoiler sous leur yeux.

N avait vu juste. Le plus petit des enfants était là, dans un coin, couvert de terre. Sans réfléchir, elle se précipita vers lui et chercha son pouls. Elle soupira de soulagement quand elle sentit sa respiration. Il devait juste être évanoui. Elle l'allongea sur le dos, et l'examina. L'enfant était à bout de force, mais il n'avait pas de grosse blessure heureusement. Elle lui prodigua les premiers soins sans tarder. Après plusieurs minutes, il ouvrit enfin les yeux, à peine conscient de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il lui fallut davantage de temps pour assimiler la situation. Il se leva d'un bond et tenta de s'enfuir le plus loin possible des deux ninjas. Il avait l'air complètement terrorisé.

— Hé ! Du calme, on est là pour t'aider ! Haku c'est ça ? fit Raido en s'approchant.

Le petit hocha la tête, mais ne parla pas. Il était encore méfiant. Raido alla s'accroupir devant lui, de façon à se retrouver à sa hauteur.

— Tiens tu vois ça ? il lui désigna son bandeau et le petit hocha une nouvelle fois la tête. Tu sais ce que c'est n'est-ce pas ?

— Le bandeau des ninjas de Konoha. Il avait répondu avec une voix peu assurée et craintive.

— Exactement. Ça veut dire qu'on est de ton côté. C'est ton père qui nous a demandé de venir ici te sauver, alors tu n'as rien à craindre de nous d'accord ?

— Mais la dame elle a pas de bandeau elle…

— Et la dame n'a pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre de connerie, donc on bouge maintenant, on discutera plus tard ! fit remarquer N, acerbe.

— N ! protesta Raido. Il a besoin d'être réconforté, et de toute façon, on ne peut pas s'en aller pour l'instant…

— Et pourquoi ça ?

— Regarde, il est enchaîné.

N approcha la torche qu'elle tenait et constata qu'en effet, la cheville de l'enfant était entravé par une lourde chaîne en fer. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

— J'ai peut-être une idée pour la briser, mais ça va faire du bruit et c'est potentiellement dangereux, murmura-t-elle à son coéquipier.

— Dans ce cas, il faut qu'on trouve sa grande sœur avant de prendre des risques. Une fois qu'il sera libéré, tu penses qu'il sera en état de marcher et de nous suivre ?

— J'espère, sinon on sera vraiment dans la merde…

Raido passa une main las dans ses cheveux. Il allait devoir faire confiance à N pour ce coup là. La jeune femme semblait assez confiante de son coup pour qu'il la laisse faire. De toute façon, il n'avait aucune solution pour se sortir de là. Si Genma avait été là, ç'aurait été bien plus simple pour eux, sa maîtrise du fûton lui aurait permis de couper la chaîne sans aucune difficulté… Il regrettait de plus en plus que son ami ne soit pas de la partie pendant cette mission. Il n'était pas habitué à diriger après tout, et il n'aimait pas particulièrement ce rôle.

— Trouvons la petite alors. Haku c'est ça ? demanda-t-il à l'enfant qui acquiesça. As-tu une idée de où est enfermé ta sœur ?

— Pas vraiment, je n'ai pas revu Sen depuis qu'on a été enlevé. Il fouilla quelques secondes dans sa mémoire : par contre j'ai entendu deux hommes discuter. Ils qu'ils devaient "descendre de la nourriture à la gamine".

N se tourna vers Raido. Il approuva sa question silencieuse d'un signe de tête et elle sortit de la pièce. De nouveau dans le couloir elle approcha sa torche du sol. Elle l'observa attentivement, cherchant un endroit où la terre avait été fraîchement retournée. Elle soupira, ces kidnappeurs étaient vraiment trop bien organisés. Elle avait déjà effectué d'autre mission du même genre, mais jamais ça n'avait été aussi compliqué. À l'accoutumée, les "otages" étaient retenus dans de simple cellule, et il lui avait seulement fallu liquider tous ses ennemis pour les sauver. Emmurer des gamins vivants, c'était s'assurer qu'ils ne s'en sortiraient pas s'il quelque chose venait à mal tourner. C'était bien plus vicieux de fonctionner comme ça, et ça ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite de la mission. Si les estimations de l'escouade de Hayate s'avéraient exactes, et avec ceux qu'ils avaient déjà éliminés pour parvenir jusqu'ici, il restait à peu près une quinzaine de ravisseurs à affronter, et ils n'étaient que deux. Qui plus est, ils devraient faire attention à protéger les gamins d'éventuels assauts. Le pire restait donc à venir. Finalement, son regard fut attiré par un creux dans la terre au fond du couloir. Elle passa sa main sur le sol pour vérifier que c'était bien ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle se leva finalement et alla retrouver Raido et Haku dans la cellule.

— Je pense avoir localiser le bon endroit Raido. Tu viens voir ?

— J'arrive. Il se tourna vers l'enfant : on revient tout de suite d'accord ?

Alors que Haku acquiesçait, Raido et N sortirent de la cellule et elle le mena jusqu'au bout du couloir. Il remarqua immédiatement le creux. Comme il l'avait fait la première fois, il posa ses deux mains sur le sol et se concentra. Alors que son chakra luisait dans ses mains, la terre se rétracta lentement, laissant apparaître un grand puit. N descendit la première en sautant directement. Avec sa torche, elle éclaira l'endroit. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois de soulagement quand elle vit la gamine dans un coin de la pièce. Elle la regardait avec des yeux brillants et déterminés, mais elle semblait avoir du mal à tenir debout.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, on est là pour t'aider.

— Qui êtes-vous ? Une ninja ? Mais vous n'avez pas de bandeau… sa voix avait du mal à sortir, elle n'avait pas dû parler depuis qu'elle avait été enlevée.

— Si ça peut te rassurer, mon coéquipier en a un, répondit N, agacée.

— Vous êtes de Konoha ? C'est mon père qui vous envoie ?

— Yep.

— Vous avez trouvez mon petit frère aussi ? elle s'était tendue en formulant cette question. Elle devait redouter la réponse.

— Oui, et il va bien.

Les épaules de la petite se relâchèrent. Elle avait dû se ronger les sangs depuis qu'ils avaient été kidnappés. Alors que N pensait qu'elle allait pouvoir s'occuper de ses blessures, la petite se mit à pleurer.

— Je suis désolée… Je pensais pas que ça allait finir comme ça… On voulait simplement se balader dans la ville… Ses larmes coulaient de plus en plus, tirant un soupir à N.

— Tu pleureras plus tard. On a pas le temps pour ça ok ?

Sen se calma, inquiète devant le ton qu'avait pris N. Pour la petite, cette kunoichi était terrifiante, et ses cheveux blancs lui donnaient l'air d'être un fantôme. Elle ravala difficilement sa salive lorsque N s'approcha d'elle. Cette dernière l'examina rapidement. Sen n'avait que des blessures superficielles. Elle n'aurait pas besoin de soin pour l'instant.

— Je reviens.

N grimpa par le trou par lequel elle était descendu et retrouva Raido.

— Alors ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Elle est là, elle est va bien. Mais elle est aussi enchaînée.

— Qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors ?

— On va faire sauter leur chaîne; tout simplement.

— Tu as quand même conscience qu'on est censé les ramener vivant ? Et non pas en mille morceaux… remarqua le balafré.

— Relax, je vais étendre mon bouclier sur eux, il ne leur arrivera rien. Et une petite charge d'explosif suffira, les chaînes ne sont pas si épaisses que ça.

— Tu penses vraiment que ton bouclier suffira pour vous protéger ?

— Normalement oui. Et puis, nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix hein… Le problème c'est qu'on va devoir agir vite, parce que les ravisseurs risquent d'entendre les explosions.

Raido hésita quelques instants avant de prendre sa décision.

— Ok je te fais confiance. Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

— Poste toi à l'entrée du tunnel et surveille la. Moi, je me charge du reste.

Il approuva et retourna à l'entrée alors que N créait un clone. Elle se rendit dans la cellule de Sen alors que son double rejoignait celle de Haku. Et d'une même voix, elle et son double expliquèrent aux enfants la marches à suivre.

— Tu vas rester près de moi, fermer les yeux, et te boucher les oreilles compris ?

Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête, chacun de leur côté. N plaça un parchemin explosif sur les chaînes avant de revenir près des deux gamins. Comme son double, elle plaça sa main sur l'épaule de la petite et se concentra. Rapidement son bouclier s'étendit et recouvrit le corps de l'enfant. Elle allait devoir agir vite, étendre son bouclier comme ça l'épuisait. Elle ferma les yeux, espéra que son plan fonctionne et activa son chakra pour déclencher les parchemins. Deux détonations se firent entendre et les murs de la grotte tremblèrent. N rouvrit les yeux. Elle et Sen étaient indemne. Parfait. Elle laissa sortir un soupir de soulagement, et agrippa l'enfant avant de sortir du puit. Son clone les rejoignit et les deux gamins s'étreignirent, heureux de se retrouver.

— On a pas le temps pour ça. Maintenant, vous allez faire exactement ce qu'on vous dit avec Raido compris ? Les deux enfants approuvèrent.

— Sen, tu grimpes sur mon dos, Haku, tu grimpes sur le dos de N. Quoiqu'il arrive, vous ne faites aucun bruit.

Alors que son clone disparaissait, N pris s'agenouilla pour laisser Haku grimper. Elle empoigna ensuite les barreaux de l'échelle et l'escalada rapidement. Ils n'avaient pu le temps de trainer. Elle eu du mal à progresser dans le noir, ayant lâché sa torche dans le tunnel, mais elle finit par rejoindre la salle remplie de caisse, Raido à sa suite.

— Cachez vous ici tous les deux. N, je vais jeter un coups d'œil pour voir si on a de la visite.

Elle hocha la tête, et son coéquipiers créa un clone d'ombre qui se faufila derrière la porte.

— Personne, on peut y aller.

— Attend.

N recréa un clone et fit signe aux enfants de s'approcher.

— Tenez lui la main vous deux, et vous ne la lâchez sous aucun prétexte. Ils effectuèrent ce qu'elle leur demandait sans protester, et très vite, un hâlo de chakra les entoura. Son clone avait étendu leur bouclier sur eux trois.

— Et toi ? demanda Raido.

— Je ferais sans, je ne peux pas maintenir autant de bouclier longtemps.

— Très bien, mais soit prudente, Genma me tuerait s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. Compris ?

— Oui chef, fit-elle avec un sourire.

— Alors maintenant on fonce !

Ils passèrent les premiers couloirs sans aucun problème. Si bien que N se prit à espérer que personne n'avait entendu les explosions. Mais comme à chacune de ses missions, les choses se compliquèrent rapidement.

— Et merde, soupira Raido. On a été repéré, il arrive, tiens toi prête.

— Yep.

Par chance, leurs opposants n'étaient pas réellement préparé à subir ce genre d'assaut. Et Raido et N étaient bien plus fort qu'eux. Ils éliminèrent la première vague sans aucun problème, et au rythme où ils allaient, ils auraient bientôt rejoint la sortie. Raido lança un regard à sa coéquipière et remarqua qu'elle s'essoufflait légèrement. Le bouclier qui protégeait les deux gamins l'épuisait. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps devant eux. Il se tendit d'un coup lorsqu'il sentit que d'autre hommes étaient à leur trousses. Il risqua un coup d'œil en arrière. Il était bien plus nombreux cette fois-ci, et ils semblaient bien plus puissant que ceux qu'ils avaient affrontés jusque là. Enfin ils déboulèrent dans la première salle. Ils n'avaient que peu d'avance sur leur assaillant et Raido compris qu'ils ne pourraient jamais les distancer. Les deux petits les ralentissaient trop. N semblait être arrivée à la même conclusion lorsqu'elle croisa son regard.

— Raido, avance avec les gamins, je me charge de les ralentir.

— Je refuse de te laisser te sacrifier N !

— Crois-moi ce n'est pas mon intention, rit la jeune femme. Je vous rejoins très vite, ne t'inquiète pas.

Voyant que la jeune femme ne changerait pas d'avis, il se retourna et avança dans le tunnel qui menait à la sortie, les deux enfants et le clone de N à sa suite. De son côté N, qui peinait à retrouver son souffle, chercha la caisse que Raido avait voulu ouvrir deux heures auparavant. Elle la repéra facilement et sortit un tas de parchemins explosifs de sa sacoches. Elle aurait peu de temps pour agir, mais elle devait tenter le coup. Elle les disposa sur les murs de la pièces ainsi que sur la caisse. Elle prit son écharpe et la noua autour de son nez et de sa bouche par précaution, puis elle se remit à courir pour rejoindre son coéquipier. Elle entendit les hommes arriver dans la pièce alors qu'elle n'était qu'à mi-chemin. Tant pis, certain s'en sortirait sûrement. Elle attendit d'apercevoir le bout du couloir et la lumière du jour pour activer son chakra. La première détonation fit trembler les murs, puis d'autre suivirent, et N compris que l'endroit s'écroulait. Elle devait vite atteindre le bout du tunnel. C'est avec un immense soulagement qu'elle rejoignit Raido et les enfants à l'extérieur. Elle était à bout de souffle.

— Bien joué Gamine ! Il faut qu'on bouge maintenant !

Malheureusement pour eux, six des hommes venaient de sortir du tunnel à la suite de N. Cette dernière lança un regard à Raido. Ils ne pourraient pas fuir cette fois là, ils allaient devoir les affronter… Elle ordonna aux enfants de s'éloigner d'eux.

Les coups pleuvaient sur les deux ninjas. Quatre des hommes s'en prenaient à Raido tandis que N s'occupait des deux autres. Ils étaient bien plus entraînés que ceux qu'ils avaient déjà affrontés, si bien qu'ils peinaient à s'en sortir. Ils évitaient et encaissaient des coups, bien plus qu'ils n'en rendaient. Pourtant, ils n'abandonnèrent pas, et après plusieurs minutes de combats, N et Raido semblaient réussir à prendre l'avantage sur leur ennemis. Raido arriva à en éliminer un premier, puis un second. Son sabre fendait le vent à une vitesse impressionnante. Si bien que le balafré se mit à espérer s'en sortir.

Mais N fut déconcentrée. Alors qu'elle évitait un coup de barre de fer qui venait de sa droite, son regard fut attiré par une ombre s'approchant des gamins. Ses prodigieux réflexes lui permirent de dégainer rapidement un kunai et de le projeter vers cette ombre. Alors qu'elle entendit l'homme s'effondrer, la voix de Raido s'éleva derrière elle.

— N ! Attention !

La barre de fer lui transperça le ventre, lui arrachant un râle de douleur.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Soulagement

Olà ! Avec un peu d'avance par rapport à d'habitude, voici le nouveau chapitre. Pour une fois, il était assez facile de l'écrire, même si l'histoire est partie dans une direction que je n'avais absolument pas prévue... J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

J'en profite une fois de plus pour remercié Erenaki et Bozzo pour leur review qui m'ont énormément motivée !

Trève de blablatage,

Bonne lecture,

Ney'

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Soulagement**

— Maître Hokage ?

Genma rangea immédiatement le senbon qui était apparu dans sa main alors qu'il avait entendu une voix derrière lui. S'il y avait bien une personne qu'il ne pensait pas croiser ce soir-là, c'était effectivement Hiruzen Sarutobi. Après avoir passé plusieurs jours à tenter d'obtenir une audience, il trouvait ça ironique que celui-ci apparaisse ici sans prévenir. Un peu irrité par la tournure qu'avaient pris ses jours de convalescence, il ne manqua pas l'occasion de lui dire ce qu'il pensait de la situation.

— Quelle étrange chose de vous voir en dehors de votre bureau, et surtout, quelle étrange sensation de voir que vous daignez vous adresser à moi.

Si Kakashi paru surpris d'entendre le ton sur lequel Genma s'adressait au Hokage, il n'en laissa cependant rien paraître. Il comprenait la frustration du ninja et son besoin de l'évacuer. Après tout, il s'était retrouvé à la même place que lui, deux ans en arrière, peu après sa rencontre avec N. Il savait ce que c'était cette sensation d'être mis à l'écart par les gens en qui il possédait une entière confiance. Il savait ce que c'était que de s'inquiéter pour sa coéquipière. Bien que le lien qui unissait Genma à N semblait radicalement différent de celui qui l'unissait lui-même à la jeune femme…

— Je te dois des excuses Genma. J'en ai bien conscience, ajouta Hiruzen devant le visage fermé du ninja. Je ne pouvais cependant pas risquer de te recevoir après ce qu'il s'est passé lors de votre précédente mission.

— C'est vrai que la mission s'est tellement bien passé, et qu'il n'y a pas du tout eu de complication qui exigeait un minimum de discussion. Après tout, on s'en est tous sortis indemnes, n'est-ce pas ? Il planta son regard dans celui du Hokage. Laisser sortir sa colère lui faisait un bien fou.

— Ta colère est légitime. Tout comme ta soif de réponse. Je te prierais cependant de ne pas dépasser les bornes avec moi Genma Shiranui.

Le ton du vieil homme était bien plus froid que celui qu'il utilisait habituellement. Genma se rendit compte qu'il avait légèrement dépassé les bornes. Mettre en colère le vieux singe n'engendrerait rien de bon pour lui. Il songea à Lyra et à ses conseils. Il ne devait pas se mettre à dos les gens en qui il avait confiance seulement parce qu'il ne comprenait pas leurs agissements. La situation était forcément nettement plus compliquée qu'il n'y paraissait. En vérité, il commençait presque à en vouloir à N et à son obsession du secret. Si tout le monde avait joué franc-jeu depuis le départ, il y aurait eu singulièrement moins de soucis. Il mâchonna son senbon, attendant que le Hokage reprenne la parole. Il n'avait pas envie de lui présenter ses excuses et ce dernier semblait l'avoir compris, et décida de passer outre son comportement, puisqu'il continua sur sa lancée.

— Avant que tu ne le demandes, je ne suis pas ici par pur hasard, mais simplement parce que Kakashi est venu me parler de votre échange qui a eu lieu cette après-midi. Je me doutais bien que tu allais te représenter à mon bureau et je savais qu'il fallait que je te parle de toute urgence avant que ta présence au sein du bâtiment central plusieurs jours de suite ne se fasse remarquer. Sache que notre marge de manœuvre est excessivement restreinte, et on ne peut pas se permettre d'agir en plein jour, à la vue de tous, si nous voulons réussir.

— Mais réussir quoi bordel !? Comment voulez-vous que je vous aide si je ne sais même pas ce qu'il se passe ? Je sais pertinemment que selon le code, un ninja est censé obéir aux ordres sans poser de question, mais vous n'avez pas l'impression que ce genre de règle finit par poser problème ?

— Calme-toi Genma. Si je suis ici, c'est précisément pour te permettre d'en savoir un peu plus sur la situation de ton escouade. Commençons par le début, veux-tu ? Que sais-tu de N ?

— Il ne sait rien maître Hokage. N ne leur a rien dévoilé ni sur qui elle est, ni sur sa situation, ajouta Kakashi.

C'était la première fois que Kakashi prenait la parole depuis que Hiruzen était apparu derrière eux. Genma appréciait moyennement le fait que ce soit pour étaler son ignorance devant le chef du village. Sa fierté, mal placée, ne supportait que très peu le fait de passer pour un demeuré devant d'autres ninjas.

— Voilà qui va nous compliquer la tâche… Par quoi…

— De ce que je sais, coupa Genma, N est une déserteuse de Kumo. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est partie de son village, ni pourquoi elle a rejoint Konoha. Je sais néanmoins que quelqu'un cherche à la faire disparaître, ou au moins à la faire taire. C'est pour ça que vous l'avez placé d'abord dans l'équipe de Kakashi, puis dans la mienne. Raido et moi sommes là pour la protéger, n'est-ce-pas ? Il y a également une fuite d'information, où même une taupe au sein du village. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi des documents classifiés sont apparus dans les mains de nos ennemis. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre du peu que Kakashi a daigné me dire ce matin, ce cher Danzô n'est pas étranger à tout ce qu'il se passe.

— Danzô n'est _jamais_ étranger à ce qu'il se passe de plus sombre dans notre village. Il _est_ la racine de Konoha après tout. Et si nous nous doutons de son implication dans cette affaire, nous ne disposons d'aucune preuve de ces agissements, commença Sandaime. Il est cependant assez aisé de connaître, ou même d'entrevoir son but : il veut à tout prix faire éliminer N.

— Pourquoi on ne fait rien alors ? À ce rythme-là, elle finira par y passer ! s'énerva le jonin.

— Un ninja se doit d'agir dans l'ombre Genma. N ne sera pas réellement en danger tant que nous saurons là pour la protéger. Peu des hommes de Danzô sont capables de rivaliser avec Raido, Kakashi et toi, et cette jeune femme est parfaitement capable d'assurer ses arrières. Comme tu l'as deviné, ce n'est pas pour rien que je l'ai fait rentrer dans votre escouade, je vous fais pleinement confiance pour sa protection.

— Alors pourquoi l'avoir laissé partir en mission seulement avec Raido alors qu'elle s'est à peine remise de son épuisement de chakra ?! insista le ninja

— Parce que la politique est un jeu délicat jeune homme. Je ne peux pas m'opposer aux décisions de conseil des anciens constamment, je suis obligé de devoir faire des concessions. Ils avaient prévu de l'envoyer seule sur cette mission, mais j'ai réussi à leur imposer Raido. En plus de cela, le jeune Hayate Gekkô a reçu l'ordre de les aider le plus discrètement possible. La mission qu'ils ont reçue sera certes périlleuse, mais ils possèdent largement les capacités pour s'en sortir. Cesse donc de t'en inquiéter autant.

— C'est mon rôle en tant que chef d'escouade de m'inquiéter pour mes hommes, Maître Sarutobi. Pourquoi Danzô souhaite autant sa mort ? Que lui a-t-elle fait ?

— Malheureusement, les desseins et les motivations de ce vieux renard me sont inconnus, fit-il à voix basse. Je ne peux qu'en deviner une partie : notre village a une dette envers cette jeune femme, et Danzô refuse de l'accepter.

**-o-**

La première réaction de N fut de lever les yeux vers son assaillant. L'homme était une véritable masse, une force de la nature. La dépassant largement, cette montagne de muscle la fixait d'un air narquois. Après tout, il venait d'avoir l'une des ninjas responsables de l'explosion de leur repère. Des mois de travail gâchés par une gamine… Il venait de voir ses compagnons se faire décimer les uns après les autres, et rien ne le réjouissait plus que de savoir qu'il allait pouvoir de venger immédiatement.

N laissa un râle de douleur s'échapper. Elle avait reçu de nombreuses blessures au cours de ses années passées à combattre, mais celle-ci arrivait dans le haut du classement des plus douloureuses. Surtout que le géant s'appliquait à la faire souffrir le plus possible en bougeant son arme à l'intérieur de la plaie. Et dire qu'il avait fallu qu'un instant pour que cela se produise. Si elle n'avait pas détourné son regard pour abattre l'autre homme, elle aurait pu voir le coup arriver et l'éviter sans problème. Elle avait trop pris l'habitude de se reposer sur son bouclier en ce qui concernait sa défense. Elle manquait assurément de réflexe, songea-t-elle. Et si elle ne trouvait pas rapidement une solution, elle ne pourrait jamais y remédier. Elle sentait déjà ses forces disparaître.

Au bord de l'évanouissement, elle éprouva cette curieuse sensation que tout se déroulait au ralenti. Le temps ne semblait plus suivre son cours habituel. Même les mouvements de ceux qui se trouvaient autour d'elle lui paraissaient d'une lenteur exagérée. Depuis le cri de Raido, c'était comme si le temps était en train de s'arrêter.

Alors N comprit. Lorsque cette curieuse sensation s'estomperait, elle n'aurait plus la possibilité d'agir. Un choix s'imposait maintenant à elle. Soit elle laissait les évènements continuer, et tout s'arrêtait pour elle, soit elle luttait contre son propre destin, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. L'idée d'une fin aussi ridicule lui laissait un goût amer dans la gorge – à moins que ce ne soit le goût du sang… Elle avait encore trop de choses à accomplir pour se permettre d'abandonner ainsi. Un nouveau gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge. Elle voulait s'en sortir, mais elle n'arrivait à trouver comment faire. Elle avait beau réfléchir, elle ne trouvait aucune solution. Sa gorge se serra. Mais pas à cause de la douleur cette fois-ci. Elle avait simplement peur. N était terrifiée par ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle ne voulait pas s'en aller comme ça. Elle n'avait plus la force de lutter. Malgré le repos qu'ils avaient pris dans le refuge, elle n'avait finalement pas récupéré assez de force et de chakra. Et ça allait lui être désormais fatal.

— N ! Annule ton clone, je m'occupe de protéger les gamins !

Le cri de Raido lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Elle avait complètement oublié les enfants et son clone qui les protégeaient. Elle le fit disparaître immédiatement. Le résultat de cette manœuvre se fit sentir rapidement. Elle avait récupéré un peu de chakra, celui qu'elle avait laissé au clone pour qu'il puisse maintenir le bouclier le plus longtemps possible. Avec cette énergie, elle allait pouvoir s'en sortir !

Le temps avait repris son cours habituel. Le géant avait redressé la barre de fer plus haut, dans l'espoir de faire souffrir toujours plus la kunoichi. À présent, ses pieds effleuraient à peine le sol, et la douleur devenait insoutenable pour N. Il était temps pour elle d'agir. Avec un grognement, elle agrippa la barre de fer de ses deux mains. Un rictus narquois vint de nouveau apparaître sur le visage du ravisseur. Comme si cette gamine était de taille contre lui. Comme si elle pouvait faire quoique ce soit dans cette situation. Il en avait tué des ninjas. Tous bien plus forts et bien plus grands qu'elle. On l'appelait même le "tueur de ninja" dans son milieu. Celui qui le battait n'était pas encore né, pensa l'homme. Il allait se débarrasser de cette bonne femme, puis il se ferait un plaisir d'envoyer son coéquipier balafré la rejoindre au pays des morts. Aucun ninja ne pourrait lui résister après ça, et avec un peu de chance, ça lui permettrait de monter des grades dans leur organisation. Après tout, le chef avait dit qu'il fallait se distinguer par des faits d'arme sur le terrain.

Mais la petite kunoichi ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner. Il soupira. Comment pouvait-on laisser des femmes défendre le pays du feu ? Leur place était dans leur maison, pas sur un champ de bataille. Elle tenait toujours la barre de fer de ses deux mains, affichant un visage concentré. Elle était tenace. Du sang coulait de ses lèvres et se répandait sur sa poitrine. Que tentait-elle de faire ? Aucune de ses manœuvres ne pourrait la sauver de toute façon. Elle avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang.

Pourtant, il finit par comprendre qu'il allait se faire avoir par cette gamine. Ses mains s'étaient mises à luire d'un coup, puis sans prévenir, cette lueur se transforma en une multitude d'éclairs, tous plus foudroyants les uns que les autres. Et manque de chance pour lui, il restait assez de force à la kunoichi pour qu'elle puisse maintenir son jutsu. Le courant provoqué par l'électricité était si fort qu'il ne parvint pas à lâcher son arme de fortune. N fit tout son possible pour se débarrasser du géant. Et ses efforts finirent par payer, puisqu'après quelques décharges de plus, l'homme commença à perdre conscience. Son adversaire était moins robuste qu'il n'en avait l'air. Dans un ultime effort, la jeune femme se concentra pour donner forme à un courant électrique plus puissant que les précédents. L'homme s'effondra. Enfin. Il lâcha au passage la barre de fer qui transperçait toujours le ventre de la jeune femme. Celle-ci s'écroula à côté de son adversaire, le souffle coupé par la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Elle devait se soigner immédiatement si elle voulait pouvoir s'en sortir. Mais le combat n'était pas encore terminé…

Elle réussit à se relever légèrement, et jeta un coup d'œil sur ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Raido s'était rapproché des deux enfants. Ces derniers étaient sortis de leur cachette, et se tenaient à présent l'un contre l'autre, terrifiés par ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Elle observa son coéquipier tenter de repousser à lui seul les trois ravisseurs. Avec le chakra qu'il avait dépensé depuis le début de leur mission, la fatigue se ressentait dans ses mouvement, il était plus lent qu'à son habitude et peinait à esquiver les coups que ses adversaires lui portaient. Il fallait absolument qu'elle se relève et qu'elle aille l'aider. À ce rythme-là, les choses risquaient de mal tourner pour lui aussi. Elle appliqua alors sa main sur son ventre, et de l'autre, elle retira d'un coup la barre de fer qui la transperçait.

La douleur fut encore pire que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Elle tentait de stopper l'hémorragie en couvrant sa plaie pendant qu'elle cherchait du matériel dans sa sacoche de soin. Enfin, elle récupéra des bandes de tissus blanches. Elle compressa sa plaie avec de la gaze dans l'espoir de limiter les saignements. Elle devait agir promptement si elle ne voulait pas se vider de son sang. Déjà son jutsu agissait sur sa blessure, mais N se doutait qu'il ne serait pas suffisant cette fois-ci. Elle concentra le chakra qui lui restait dans sa main, en faisant tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas s'évanouir. Une fois son jutsu prêt, elle reconstitua les cellules endommagées de son corps. Elle n'avait pas le temps de panser la plaie entièrement, elle devait se contenter du minimum. Raido peinait à contenir ses adversaires qui se faisaient de plus en plus hargneux au fur et à mesure du combat.

Par chance, aucun de ses organes vitaux n'avait été touché par le coup, si bien qu'après des soins sommaires, elle pourrait prêter main forte à son coéquipier. Elle sentait son chakra agir en elle. C'était quelque chose d'assez étrange d'ailleurs, pour elle qui était habituée à ce que son corps se soigne seul, sans qu'elle n'ait besoin d'intervenir. La jeune femme n'était finalement pas sûre d'apprécier ce bourdonnement brûlant qu'elle ressentait au niveau de sa blessure. L'hémorragie semblait enfin s'endiguer, et N allait pouvoir arrêter ses soins. Son corps achèverait le travail de lui-même. Elle enroula un bandage épais autour de sa plaie afin de maintenir la compresse qu'elle avait installée. Son expérience dans la médecine et le ninjutsu médical lui avait permis de limiter les dégâts en un temps record. Elle allait enfin pouvoir rejoindre Raido.

Elle attendit de reprendre son souffle avant de se lever totalement. Une fois debout, le sol tangua légèrement sous ses pieds. La douleur était forte, mais supportable pour le moment. Il fallait qu'elle fasse attention à ne pas faire de faux mouvement pendant le combat. Elle n'avait pu assez de chakra pour pouvoir utiliser son sabre de foudre ou une quelconque autre technique. Elle fouilla dans la sacoche accrochée à sa jambe et en sortit un kunaï. Celui-ci avait une forme peu commune, bien plus allongée que la moyenne. Lors de sa dernière visite à l'armurerie de Konoha, N avait jugé bon de prévoir une autre arme pour le combat. Parfois, un kunaï pouvait valoir mille jutsu… Et comme elle n'était pas la plus à l'aise dans les combats à distance, elle avait délaissé les habituels shurikens pour cette arme. Elle correspondait bien plus à son style de combat qui consistait généralement à foncer dans le tas, pour être directement au contact de ses adversaires. Ce kunaï était parfait pour ce genre d'approche.

Raido s'accorda une demi-seconde d'inattention pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa coéquipière. La peur avait étreint son cœur lorsqu'il l'avait vu se faire blesser. Et cette sensation s'était empirée quand il l'avait vu rester amorphe devant ce géant. Il avait eu peur pour elle. Peur qu'elle abandonne toute résistance, toute combativité. Puis il avait compris qu'elle ne trouvait simplement aucune solution pour s'en sortir. Un coup d'œil vers deux enfants lui avait permis de voir que son clone était toujours actif, tout comme son bouclier. La solution avait été simple à trouver finalement. Avec un peu de chance, en annulant son clone, le chakra qu'elle récupérerait serait suffisant, s'était-il dit. C'était pour ça qu'il avait crié et qu'il s'était ensuite décalé pour couvrir plus aisément les enfants. Il n'avait pas pu observer la suite des évènements, trop occupés à occuper à tenter de survivre face à ses trois assaillants. Le cri de douleur du géant lui avait cependant appris que N avait pu reprendre du poil de la bête. Il en avait été grandement soulagé. Genma l'aurait tué si elle ne s'en était pas sortie… Mais ils n'étaient pas encore totalement tirés d'affaire. Il devait absolument la couvrir elle aussi, dans son état, elle constituait une cible facile. Une nouvelle solution s'imposa alors d'elle-même à son esprit.

N était par nature quelqu'un de silencieux et discret. Elle n'avait jamais aimé se faire remarquer. Avec son entraînement quotidien et les nombreuses missions qu'elle avait effectuées tout au long de son parcours, elle avait pu s'exercer à se mouvoir dans n'importe quel environnement dans un silence presque absolu. Cette fois-ci, avec sa blessure, elle avait le pas bien plus lourd qu'à son habitude, et elle entendit plusieurs fois des brindilles craquer sous le poids de son corps. Mais pourtant, les trois ravisseurs ne semblaient pas l'entendre et restaient concentrés sur leur combat contre Raido. Il fallut quelques secondes à la kunoichi pour comprendre qu'une fois de plus, Raido la protégeait. À tous les coups, les trois hommes étaient plongés dans un des genjutsus du balafré. Elle allait pouvoir agir sans qu'ils ne puissent riposter. Elle se glissa derrière l'homme le plus proche d'elle et l'exécuta sans aucune hésitation.

Cela fut suffisant pour briser le genjutsu, mais Raido se tenait prêt. Il profita de l'étonnement de ses deux adversaires pour en éliminer un. Le dernier se reprit à temps pour éviter partiellement le sabre du balafré. Celui-ci laissa cependant une trainée sanglante dans la chair de son bras. Raido se permit enfin de souffler un peu. Même dans leur état actuel, N et lui étaient bien plus fort que cet homme.

Cette dernière ne lui accorda d'ailleurs pas le temps d'agir. À peine s'était-il remis du coup de Raido que N était déjà là. Une fois de plus, l'homme esquiva de justesse le coup qu'elle lui porta. Il avait l'air étonné de la voir de nouveau debout. Comment cette gamine avait-elle pu réussir à s'en sortir face au plus fort d'entre eux ? Il serra les dents. Ça ne présageait rien de bon pour lui. Il devait absolument trouver une solution rapidement s'il voulait s'en sortir vivant.

Face à deux ninjas expérimentés de Konoha, ses chances de gagner dans un combat loyal étaient infimes, si ce n'est inexistantes. Il le savait. Et une fois cette constatation ancrée en lui, son esprit se mit à tourner à toute vitesse. Ils possédaient deux points faibles : le ventre de la fille, et les deux gamins, terrorisés, derrière eux. Mais malgré son état, la femme semblait être encore capable de se défendre. Il devait rester prudent avec elle. En se concentrant sur les deux enfants, il tiendrait peut-être sa porte de sortie.

Au moindre de ses mouvements, les deux ninjas seraient prêts à contre-attaquer sévèrement. Il n'aurait qu'une seule chance. Il n'aurait le droit qu'à une seule tentative pour s'en sortir. S'il attaquait que d'un seul ou de deux côtés, le balafré défendrait les deux enfants, et la femme se couvrirait seule. Il devait attaquer les trois en même temps. Il fouilla dans la sacoche qu'il portait à la taille. Il ne lui restait que trois explosifs et un fumigène. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais cela restait assez si son plan fonctionnait.

Raido épiait l'homme, méfiant. Il tramait quelque chose, il en aurait mis sa main au feu. Il devait absolument rester sur ses gardes. Ce n'était pas pour rien que leur adversaire était encore vivant. Malgré tous les coups qu'il avait tentés de lui porter, Raido n'avait pas réussi une seule fois à le blesser vraiment. Une seule égratignure sur un bras, et malgré le poison qu'il avait l'habitude de disséminer sur sa lame, il doutait que ce soit suffisant pour le mettre hors-service. Lorsqu'il le vit fouiller dans sa sacoche, le ninja se demanda ce qu'il comptait faire. Cet homme n'était pas sot au point de penser s'en sortir face à N et lui. Il ne se battrait pas de façon loyale. Raido en était sûr. Et vu l'état de N, il devait la couvrir elle aussi, en plus des deux enfants.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir pour longtemps. L'homme passa à l'action. Dans une première salve, il envoya deux parchemins explosifs : l'un sur N et l'un sur Raido. Les deux ninjas réussirent à les éviter, et agrippèrent les enfants pour battre en retraite. Dans une seconde salve, envoya sa bombe fumigène droit sur le groupe. Les deux ninjas ne voyaient plus rien. Les enfants peinaient à respirer, la fumée s'insinuant dans leurs poumons. Au moment où cette fumée se dissipa, N distingua la troisième salve. Parmi une nuée de kunaïs, leur assaillant avait glissé un nouveau parchemin explosif. N attrapa les mains des enfants et celle de Raido. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de faire autrement, qui savait de combien d'explosif cet homme disposait ? La kunoichi puisa dans le peu de chakra qu'il lui restait pour dresser son bouclier autour d'eux. Ce ne serait pas suffisant pour sortir indemne de l'explosion, mais ça limiterait les dégâts. Elle attendit l'impact, anxieuse.

Mais il ne vint pas. Elle regarda autour d'elle. La surprise se lisait sur son visage. Que s'était-il passé ? L'explosion aurait déjà dû se déclencher sur eux. Elle aperçut enfin le parchemin, gisant sur le sol. Il avait été coupé en deux avant de pouvoir se déclencher. Un cri de douleur accompagna sa découverte. Raido délaissa sa main, et se mit à rire.

— T'es en retard !

— Je dirais plutôt que j'arrive pile à temps ! _Kof, kof. _

— Hayate ?!

La voix de la jeune femme tremblait légèrement, soulagé par la tournure que prenaient les événements. Le nouvel arrivé lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'essuyer son katana et de le ranger. Un cadavre s'étendant à ses pieds. Il avait éliminé le dernier des ravisseurs.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Raido. Je croyais que ton unité ne devait pas intervenir sur cette mission en dehors du repérage.

— J'ai reçu un message à la planque peu de temps de temps après que vous soyez partis. Il m'indiquait de prendre part à la mission en tant que soutien. _Kof, kof._ Il me semble que le Hokage a eu une excellente intuition en envoyant ce message, vu l'état dans lequel vous êtes.

— En parlant de ça, N a besoin de soin rapide, vous avez un medic-nin dans votre escouade ?

— Les soins attendront Raido, je peux tenir avec mon jutsu pour l'instant. Il faut que l'on conduise les petits en lieu sûr. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il y ait encore des ravisseurs qui surgissent de nulle part…

Raido se tourna vers les deux enfants. Ils étaient pâles comme un linge et avait l'air totalement terrifié par ce qu'il venait de se passer autour d'eux.

— Sen et Haku c'est ça ? Vous pouvez marcher ? demanda Hayate. Les enfants hochèrent la tête, peu rassurés devant l'air blasé du ninja.

— Parfait, répondit Raido. Hayate, tu ouvres la marche jusqu'au repère et tu t'assures de la protection des enfants. N vient par là, je vais te soutenir. Vu ton état, tu ne pourras pas crapahuter dans la forêt bien longtemps…

— Je suis obligée ? lui demanda-t-elle, taquine.

— Oui, il haussa un sourcil avec un air espiègle avant de rajouter. Je t'aurais bien abandonné ici, histoire d'avoir la paix, mais j'en connais un qui risquerait de me faire la peau si je fais ça.

**-o-**

— Tu arbores une meilleure mine qu'il y a une semaine.

— Logique, une vieille sorcière me menace si je ne me repose pas, répondit Genma, avec un grand sourire.

S'il avait bien compris une chose à propos de Lyra à force de la côtoyer, c'était qu'elle détestait qu'on lui rappelle son âge. Elle se mettait inévitablement dans une colère noire et menaçait tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de se trouver dans la même pièce qu'elle. Depuis qu'il avait appris ce détail sur elle, il s'était fait un malin plaisir de la taquiner dès que possible. Ce matin-là n'était pas une exception à la règle. Elle s'évertuait à le faire venir aux aurores pour le soigner, alors qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour une grasse matinée. Il avait donc trouvé cette solution, qu'il appréciait comme un semblant de vengeance.

Cette stratégie paraissait fonctionner au vu de la réaction de la medic-nin. Celle-ci s'était mise à grogner et le fixait à présent avec un regard peu amène. Les ninjas étaient définitivement tous les mêmes du point de vue de Lyra. Ils cherchaient constamment à éprouver les limites des gens autour d'eux dans l'optique de les juger. Cette tendance légèrement orgueilleuse était encore plus marquée chez les capitaines d'escouade. Elle pouvait comprendre ce genre de procédé dans le cadre des missions qui leur étaient imposées, mais dans la vie civile, rien n'était plus fatiguant et exaspérant qu'un ninja qui vous taquinait à peine le soleil levé.

Elle soupira. Vivement le retour de ses deux coéquipiers, il aura quelqu'un d'autre à embêter, pensa la rousse. Ils étaient partis depuis une bonne semaine, et depuis, ils n'avaient pu obtenir aucune nouvelle, que ce soit Genma auprès de sa hiérarchie qu'elle auprès de ses contacts. Elle ne voulait pas alarmer le ninja, mais elle n'aimait pas ça. Le talent de N pour s'attirer des ennuis l'avait toujours effaré. Cette gamine jouissait d'un véritable don pour ça. De ce fait, elle espérait que leur mission se passait bien…

— La guérison de ton bras avance bien. Dans deux jours, tu pourras retirer totalement les bandages qui le maintiennent en place.

— Parfait, et quand est-ce que je pourrais recommencer l'entrainement ? ses yeux brillaient d'excitation, comme ceux d'un enfant devant un nouveau jouet.

— Quand tu arrêteras de me traiter de vieille.

Un sourire presque sadique s'imprima sur son visage, amusée par la mine déconfite qu'avait pris Genma. Elle commençait à comprendre comment le ninja fonctionnait. Sous son apparence détachée et blasée, il était quelqu'un de loyal. Elle avait vite compris qu'il était prêt à tous les sacrifices pour ceux qu'il aimait. D'un autre côté, elle découvrait son caractère joueur et taquin. Ce n'était pas surprenant qu'il s'entende si bien avec N…

Une fois de plus, elle appliqua un baume sur l'épaule du ninja avant de s'aider de son chakra pour le faire pénétrer. Sa guérison avançait bien, il avait l'air d'appliquer les conseils qu'elle lui avait donnés, et de prendre un maximum de repos. S'il continuait comme ça, il ne conserverait aucune séquelle de ses blessures. Cette pensée rassura un peu la medic-nin. Elle ne voulait pas le voir débarquer dans son service après une mission qui avait mal tourné. C'était le problème de soigner des gens qui n'appartenaient pas à son service, elle s'y attachait souvent et finissait par redouter le moment où ils passeraient les portes de la mort en entrant dans son service.

Genma l'observa refaire son bandage en silence. La nuit avait dû être interminable pour elle. La veille au soir, il avait entendu parler d'une mission qui avait mal fini à la frontière du pays. Les anbus avaient ramenés deux corps sans vie et deux autres ninjas en piteux état. Tous étaient des chunnins aguerris, mais ça n'avait apparemment pas suffi contre leur ennemi… Il s'apprêta à parler quand il vit un grand sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres.

— On a de la visite !

— Comment ça ? lui demanda-t-il.

Mais Lyra s'était déjà relevée et se dirigeait à présent vers la porte de son bureau. Celle-ci s'ouvrit avant même qu'elle ne l'atteigne. La rousse lui dissimulant l'entrée, Genma ne put voir qui se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Un sourire apparu cependant sur son visage lorsqu'il reconnu la voix de la personne qui s'exprimait. Une voix douce, bien qu'un peu éraillée…

— Salut vieille peau !

N et Raido était enfin de retour. Genma voulu se lever pour saluer ses coéquipiers, mais Lyra venait de leur claquer la porte au nez. Elle était vraiment susceptible ce matin… La porte se rouvrit doucement, et cette fois, ce fut la voix de Raido qu'il distingua :

— Excusez-moi pour ma coéquipière. Elle est insupportable quand elle est fatiguée… Raido observa la medic-nin avec un air navré imprimé sur son visage. Raido Namiashi, salua-t-il.

— Je sais, répondit-elle, narquoise.

Elle ouvrit la porte en grand et se décala de façon à laisser entrer les deux nouveaux arrivants dans son bureau. Les yeux de Raido s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il reconnu Genma dans l'ombre de Lyra. Ce dernier détailla son coéquipier rapidement : il avait l'air fatigué, sa tenue de ninja était dans un état lamentable, mais il ne semblait pas avoir été blessé. Il sentit un poids déserter son cœur.

— Genma ?! s'étonna N en entrant à son tour. Lyr', tu le fais vraiment venir à l'aube pour ses soins ?

— Il a osé dire que j'étais vieille.

Entendre le rire de la jeune femme lui fit un bien fou. Contrairement à Raido, elle avait l'air en pleine forme. Enfin, ça c'était si l'on exceptait le trou béant dans sa tunique et le sang qui avait taché toute sa tenue.

— N ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu vas bien ? s'enquerra le ninja, inquiet.

— On pourra noter qu'il aurait aussi pu me poser la question, mais apparemment, je ne l'intéresse pas plus que ça… souligna le balafré.

— Aux dernières nouvelles tu n'es pas couvert de sang toi, et tu m'as l'air plutôt en forme quand il s'agit de râler !

— Tout va bien Gen', c'était juste un petit accident pendant un combat, apaisa la jeune femme.

— Un "petit accident" qui te laisse recouverte de sang ?

— Tu connais mes capacités, je me suis vite relevée. Lyra, N se tourna vers son amie, Hiruzen m'a demandé de quand même faire un examen de contrôle avec toi. Tu as le temps de t'en occuper ?

— Comme si j'avais le choix. On va s'y mettre maintenant d'ailleurs. Elle se tourna vers les deux ninjas : Messieurs, si vous voulez bien sortir d'ici.

Le ton qu'elle avait employé ne leur laissait pas le choix. Raido et Genma se dirigèrent vers la sortie, non sans ébouriffer au passage les cheveux de leur coéquipière. Lyra leur ferma la porte au nez, les laissant pantois dans le couloir. Genma ne résista pas plus longtemps : il avait besoin de savoir comment s'était passée la mission. Il avait passé trop de temps à se faire du souci pour attendre le retour de N.

— Alors ?

— C'était une vraie galère, vieux. Heureusement que N était là, cette mission était impossible à accomplir seul. On a failli y rester, mais comme tu le vois, on est revenu entier !

— Heureusement que Hayate vous a prêté main forte surtout…

— Comment es-tu au courant ? s'étonna le ninja. Hayate m'a prévenu que c'était une information classifiée. Même le reste de son escouade ne sait pas qu'il nous a aidé !

— Sandaime m'a prévenu.

— Tu es allé le voir ?

— On parlera de ça plus tard. Et la blessure de N ?

Raido détourna le regard, gêné. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir protégé correctement leur coéquipière. Après tout, il avait été le chef pendant la mission, et il se devait d'être celui qui se mettait en danger. Un bon chef ne faisait pas prendre de risque inutile à ses hommes. Il passa dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, souffla un coup et reprit la parole :

— Un homme lui a transpercé le ventre avec une barre de fer…

— T'es sérieux ? Et elle ose faire comme si tout allait bien ?!

— Sans vouloir te contredire, elle va bien actuellement. Ça fait trois jours qu'on marche pour rejoindre le village et elle n'a eu aucun mal à conserver le rythme qu'on s'est imposé. Cette gamine est une experte en ninjutsu médical en plus d'avoir une volonté de fer. Il lui a fallu à peine deux minutes pour se remettre d'aplomb. Je sais que tu l'apprécies et que tu t'inquiètes pour elle, mais tu dois apprendre à lui faire confiance Genma.

S'il y avait bien une chose que Genma admirait chez son ami, c'était sa capacité à tout analyser de façon détachée. Il arrivait toujours à voir les bons côtés d'une situation catastrophique. Il avait aussi ce don pour apaiser les gens qui le fréquentaient. Son calme déteignait sur son entourage.

— Et toi alors ? Ça a donné quoi cette semaine ? Pourquoi as-tu rencontré le Hokage ? ajouta le balafré.

— Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose à part tourner en rond. Je suis venu ici tous les jours pour Lyra s'occupe de mon épaule.

— Qui est cette femme d'ailleurs ? Je ne l'ai jamais croisé. C'est la première fois que je viens dans cette partie de l'hôpital en y pensant.

— Une amie de longue date de N, de ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Et réjouis-toi de ne pas connaître cet endroit. Le service qui s'y trouve et dont Lyra se charge est un mouroir. Elle exécute les derniers soins pour les ninjas blessés mortellement en mission.

— Charmant. J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être de tout repos. Et d'ailleurs, en parlant de repos, ne m'en veux pas, mais mon lit m'attend impatiemment, et je compte bien aller le rejoindre ! plaisanta Raido.

— Va te reposer dans ce cas, je vais attendre N moi.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Lyra rouspétait :

— Une barre de fer sérieusement ? Combien de fois je t'ai dit d'être prudente ! Tes capacités ne seront pas toujours suffisantes pour soigner ce genre de blessure !

— Elles l'ont été cette fois-ci, donc pas besoin d'en faire un drame, argumenta la jeune femme.

— Et à quel prix ? J'imagine que tu as dû ouvrir partiellement les sceaux ? lui demanda Lyra.

— Oui, mais pas à cause de la blessure. J'étais à court de chakra et j'ai dû déclencher mon bouclier pour nous protéger Raido, les gamins et moi.

— Il me semblait avoir été clair, et le Hokage aussi. Ouvrir les sceaux te met bien plus en danger que n'importe quelle blessure.

— J'aurais mieux fait de les laisser se prendre une explosion de plein fouet ? C'est ce que tu es en train de me dire ? Je ne dis pas qu'ouvrir ces foutus sceaux n'est pas dangereux, mais je ne compte pas laisser des gens mourir autour de moi seulement pour me protéger.

Elle ne s'était pas mise à crier, mais son ton glacial montrait clairement à Lyra qu'elle ne comptait pas prendre en compte ses reproches. N avait toujours été du genre à n'en faire qu'à sa tête. La médic-nin avait donc pris l'habitude de la recadrer de temps en temps, comme une grande sœur l'aurait fait.

— Ton coéquipier s'est rendu compte de quelque chose ?

— Raido ? Non. Il n'est pas de type sensoriel et on était trop occupé à survivre pour qu'il fasse attention à ce genre de détail.

— Et tu as prétexté quoi pour justifier le fait que tu sois indemne malgré la barre de fer qui t'a transpercé le ventre ?

— Lors de notre premier entraînement, je leur ai dit que j'avais développé un jutsu qui me permettait de me soigner automatiquement, expliqua N.

— Tu finiras par devoir leur dire la vérité N. Je ne pense pas que mentir à tes coéquipiers soient une bonne chose. Sans compter sur le fait que tu peux potentiellement les mettre en danger si tu perds le contrôle. Ils ont le droit de connaître ce détail sur toi. Particulièrement Genma, c'est ton chef d'équipe. Fais-moi voir tes bras, je vais refermer les sceaux.

N ne répondit pas et se contenta de retirer les bandages qui enveloppaient ses poignets. Le tissu révéla des symboles incrustés dans sa peau, symboles qui se complétaient lorsqu'elle plaçait ses poignets l'un à côté de l'autre. Lyra retraça, à l'aide d'un pinceau et d'encre noire imprégnée de chakra, les morceaux manquant du dessin.

— Tu n'as quasiment rien utilisé de sa puissance, nota la rousse.

— Je ne voulais pas prendre trop de risque. N soupira. Comment va Genma ? demanda-t-elle en changeant complétement de sujet.

— Son épaule guérit bien, pour le reste…

— Le reste ? coupa la kunoichi.

— Il a besoin de repos. Il s'est fait un sang d'encre quand il a su pour votre mission. Il m'a l'air d'être un bon chef d'équipe, mais s'il continue à ce rythme, il ne tiendra pas longtemps. Je lui ai prescrit un bon mois de repos, autant pour son épaule que pour son mental. Il doit prendre le temps de se poser.

— Je pensais que c'était juste une fatigue passagère due à la situation ?

— Tu n'es pas la plus douée pour comprendre les sentiments des gens… Votre situation, disons… particulière, n'a pas aidé, mais sa fatigue vient de plus loin.

— Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de côtoyer souvent des gens qui ne cherchaient pas à m'éliminer, grogna N à voix basse. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour l'aider ?

Lyra fixa son amie quelques secondes, intriguée. Il était inhabituel que N manifeste un quelconque intérêt envers quelqu'un. Elle n'était pas du genre à se préoccuper du bien des autres. Elle l'avait toujours vu comme un loup solitaire traçant sa route loin des autres. Il avait fallu plusieurs mois pour qu'elle commence à se soucier de Kakashi, c'était donc assez étonnant de sa part de s'occuper du bien-être de Genma de cette façon. Elle choisit cependant de ne pas lui faire remarquer, souhaitant éviter une énième joute verbale avec sa cadette. Elle termina de retracer le sceau et prit le temps de l'activer avant de lui répondre :

— Sois sincère avec lui. Savoir ce qui l'attend lui permettra d'être moins stressé.

N resta silencieuse, et prit le temps de réfléchir à ce que lui disait Lyra. Puis elle hocha la tête. Son aînée était assurément bien plus compétente qu'elle dans le domaine des relations humaines.

Genma, adossé au mur et mâchonnant son senbon, se redressa lorsqu'il vit la porte du bureau s'ouvrir.

— Raido n'est plus là ? demanda N à son chef.

— Il est rentré dormir à l'appartement. Apparemment une sale gamine l'aurait épuisé pendant la mission.

— Je me demande bien de qui il parlait, fit innocemment la kunoichi.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers son amie et la salua, Genma l'imitant. Après être sortis ensemble de l'hôpital, ce dernier lui demanda :

— Je te raccompagne ?

— Si tu veux, mais j'habite à l'opposé de chez toi.

— La journée ne fait que commencer pour moi, ça ne me pose pas de problème. Et puis comme ça, tu pourras me raconter un peu votre mission.

Retrouver la compagnie de Genma après une longue semaine de mission fît un bien fou à la kunoichi. Elle s'attacha à lui conter leurs péripéties en détail, omettant simplement la dispute avec Raido lors de leur première halte. Elle lui exprima également ses premières impressions sur Hayate, qu'elle considérait comme un "ninja légèrement flippant, mais plutôt gentil". Cette description fit bien rire son coéquipier. N remarqua que son rire lui avait manqué, il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant à le voir s'esclaffer ainsi. Son rire s'éteignit cependant lorsqu'il vit la direction qu'ils avaient prise.

— Tu vis par ici? lui demanda-t-il, bien plus sérieux.

— Oui pourquoi ?

— Tu es à côté de l'ancien quartier des Uchiha. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait encore des gens qui habitaient par ici.

— Techniquement, je suis la seule. Je n'ai aucun voisin. Les anciens du village ont insisté pour que je vive à l'écart des autres. Ma présence poserait problème aux civils

L'enthousiasme de Genma avait disparu avec cette déclaration. Il fut étonné de voir que la situation ne semblait pas plus gêner N. Elle avait l'air totalement indifférente à l'accueil que lui avait réservé le village. Il savait qu'il était mal vu d'être un déserteur – c'était d'ailleurs pour ça que ces-derniers intégraient rarement des villages ennemis –, mais il n'avait jamais songé que même après deux ans passés à Konoha, N subissait encore ce genre de traitement.

— Tu veux que j'intervienne ? lui proposa le ninja.

— Pour me trouver un autre logement ? Non merci. Je suis bien ici, et au moins je suis tranquille. D'ailleurs, pourquoi cet endroit est-il aussi désert ?

— Kakashi ne t'en as jamais parlé ? N secoua la tête. Ce n'est pas étonnant, cette histoire est un peu taboue. J'imagine que tu as déjà entendu parler du sharingan et des Uchiha ? Cette fois-ci, N hocha la tête. Leur clan vivait ici autrefois, mais il y a quatre ans, l'un des leurs, Itachi a massacré son clan. Ce gamin n'avait même pas encore quinze ans, mais il était déjà considéré comme l'un des meilleurs ninjas du village. Personne ne sait pourquoi il a fait ça, mais il a décimé tous ceux qui vivaient ici, à l'exception de son petit frère, Sasuke. J'ai été appelé en renfort lorsque le massacre a été découvert, on aurait dit un véritable charnier, et bien sûr, Itachi avait déjà déserté le village. Depuis plus personne ne vit dans ce quartier, et les alentours ont commencé à se vider quand des rumeurs de malédiction ont vu le jour.

— J'imagine même pas l'état mental de l'enfant qui a survécu après ça. Il doit être complétement perdu.

Genma haussa les épaules. Le village de la feuille n'était pas connu pour la prise en charge mentale de ses habitants. Il savait qu'après les trois grandes guerres, les ninjas n'avaient jamais reçu aucune aide, et ce, malgré les horreurs du champ de bataille, alors il n'imaginait pas ce que c'était pour un gamin comme l'Uchiha. À tous les coups, il était livré à lui-même, un peu comme le gamin Kyûbi… Il laissa échapper un soupir discret en songeant à l'attaque du démon renard. N, qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien, s'avança dans une ruelle et s'arrêta d'un coup, sur ces gardes. Genma n'y fit pas attention et la bouscula légèrement.

— N ? Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu t'a…

Il se stoppa net dans sa phrase. Il venait de lever les yeux et de se rendre compte de ce qui clochait. La porte de l'immeuble qui se trouvait devant eux, avait été arrachée.

— Ton bouclier, chuchota le ninja à sa coéquipière.

Elle hocha la tête, fit apparaitre son bouclier autour d'elle, ainsi que son sabre de foudre dans sa main.

— Reste derrière moi, voulu dire la jeune femme.

Mais Genma s'était déjà avancé, sur ces gardes. Elle se rapprocha de lui, et ensemble, ils pénétrèrent dans le hall de l'immeuble. Il n'y avait pour l'instant aucune autre trace d'infraction.

— Quel étage ?

— Au second.

Leur instant de ninja reprenait le dessus, et ils progressèrent sans aucun bruit dans les escaliers. Cette fois-ci, la porte était simplement ouverte. N insista après de son chef d'escouade pour passer devant. Après tout, c'était chez elle. Mais alors qu'elle allait s'avancer, Genma la stoppa dans son élan.

— Ne bouge plus ! s'alarma-t-il.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Elle était restée en équilibre sur l'un de ses pieds, le deuxième toujours en l'air.

— Regarde au sol, sous ton pied.

N recula légèrement avant de s'accroupir. De plus près, elle put distinguer un fil transparent qui barrait l'entrée de l'appartement.

— Une alarme sûrement. Fais attention à bien l'enjamber.

Elle hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et entra enfin chez elle, en levant les jambes assez haut pour passer le piège. Genma la suivit et observa l'endroit où il se trouvait. Malgré le nombre d'appartements possibles, N avait choisi un endroit plutôt exigu. Les rares meubles avaient été renversés. Des documents avaient été dispersés sur le sol. Il se dirigea sur sa gauche et ouvrit la porte près de lui. Elle menait à une petite salle de bain, vide de toute présence. Le miroir qui s'y trouvait avait été brisé en mille morceaux. Il rejoignit N qui se dirigeait à présent vers ce qui devait être sa chambre. La cloison en simples panneaux coulissants avait été éventrée, mais il était difficile de voir ce qui se cachait derrière. N l'ouvrit doucement, prudente. L'intuition de Genma avait été correcte : ils se trouvaient bel et bien dans sa chambre, ou plutôt, dans ce qu'il en restait. Plusieurs tatamis étaient retournés, et le futon était déchiré de toute part. Des traces de sang maculaient l'un des murs, diffusant une odeur métallique dans toute la pièce.

Elle soupira avant d'annuler son bouclier et de rétracter son sabre. Elle s'attacha les cheveux, puis se pencha pour rassembler les quelques affaires qui avaient été épargnées par le saccage. Genma l'observa. Il était impressionné par le calme dont elle faisait preuve, surtout vu le caractère explosif qu'elle pouvait avoir. D'un côté ça l'inquiétait de la voir aussi sereine, presque amorphe. Comme si ce qu'il s'était passé ne l'atteignait pas. Il n'osa pas lui faire de remarque cependant et préféra s'approcher du mur pour examiner les traces.

— Ça n'a pas été fait il y a très longtemps vu l'odeur et l'aspect. Peut-être hier, ou il y a deux jours, tout au plus. Il te manque des affaires ? demanda le ninja

— Ceux qui ont fait ça ne cherchait rien ici. Je ne possède rien de précieux ou de dangereux. C'est simplement un avertissement.

— Un avertissement ?

— Pour me rappeler que je ne suis pas la bienvenue ici.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Décisions

Olà ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, un sacré pavé que je n'aurais jamais pensé écrire en si peu de temps... En vérité, je n'étais pas parti pour écrire quelque chose d'aussi long, mais arrivée à plus de 9000 mots, je me suis rendu compte qu'il me manquait encore plein de chose à écrire... (et je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes qui s'y sont glissé, j'ai pas pris le temps de le relire correctement, j'avais trop envie de le poster...)

J'espère donc que ça vous plaira autant, et je retrouve à la fin pour blablater un peu plus !

Bonne lecture,

Ney'

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Décisions**

N se retourna une nouvelle fois dans le lit, elle n'arrivait pas à se rendormir, et encore moins à se lever. Elle prenait le contre-coup des derniers évènements. Elle qui avait espéré pouvoir rentrer tranquillement chez elle après sa mission avec Raido, c'était loupé. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers son appartement. Il avait été saccagé dans les règles de l'art. Même si elle avait tenté de ne rien laisser filtrer de ses sentiments devant Genma, voir dans cet état l'endroit où elle vivait lui retournait l'estomac. Pourquoi s'acharnait-on sur elle comme ça ? Elle ne souhaitait rien d'autre qu'un peu de tranquillité et quelques réponses sur son passé. Elle n'avait eu aucune mauvaise intention en arrivant à Konoha, et rien ne justifiait ce genre de chose.

Un soupir lui échappa avant qu'elle ne se blottisse encore plus sous la couverture. Genma avait eu raison en prétendant que rien n'était plus confortable que son lit. La kunoichi avait l'impression de se trouver sur un nuage moelleux et doux. Son chef d'équipe hantait ses pensées. Elle se sentait mal de lui causer encore plus de soucis. Ce que lui avait dit Lyra quelques heures auparavant ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans sa tête. Il avait besoin de repos, et pourtant, il avait insisté pour s'occuper lui-même de cette affaire. N ne lui avait rien dit, mais elle s'inquiétait réellement pour lui. Malgré le calme apparent qu'il avait gardé devant elle, elle avait pu sentir la colère bouillir en lui. Tout compte fait, ils ne valaient pas mieux l'un que l'autre, à se dissimuler mutuellement leurs états d'âme…

La quiétude qui l'avait envahi en retrouvant le village et son agitation tranquille avait intégralement disparu à présent. Seul un sentiment amer lui restait. Elle n'avait pas pu dormir longtemps, trop occupée à ruminer. Un bruit se fit entendre dans la serrure, et par habitude, elle se tendit, avant de réaliser que c'était certainement Genma qui rentrait. Après quelques secondes, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la chambre, et un coup discret sur la porte prit le relais.

— Entre, fit la jeune femme à voix basse.

Genma apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, un air soucieux sur le visage. Air qui disparut aussitôt lorsqu'il s'approcha de sa coéquipière. Il était diablement efficace quand il s'agissait de dissimuler ses sentiments.

— Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Fatiguée. Je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à dormir…

Elle se redressa, et lui laissa une place sur le lit. Il vint s'y laisser tomber comme une masse. Midi était à peine passé, mais il se sentait déjà lessivé par cette journée. Il laissa son esprit divaguer un peu, avant de s'assoir correctement dans le lit et s'adossant au mur contre lequel il se trouvait. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement et sa respiration s'apaisa.

— Tu as l'air épuisé toi aussi, ajouta N.

— Un peu, la semaine a été compliquée.

— Tu me racontes ?

Il soupira. Ses soucis lui paraissait bien moindres en comparaison de ceux de la jeune femme. Personne n'essayait d'avoir constamment sa peau ou venait saccager son appartement après tout. Il la sentit s'approcher de lui, hésitante. Il ouvrit les yeux et la dévisagea. Après s'être plongé une fois de plus dans son regard doré, il n'hésita pas plus longtemps et vint poser sa tête sur ses jambes, par-dessus la couverture qui les recouvrait. Retrouver cette douceur lui fit un bien fou. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui le liait à N, mais il se rendait compte que sa présence lui était devenu nécessaire.

— Gen' ?

— J'ai juste eu quelques petits soucis, éluda le ninja. Tu veux une bonne nouvelle ?

— Je t'écoute. Elle préféra ne pas relever le fait qu'il changeait totalement de sujet.

— Il a quelques jours, j'ai obtenu du Hokage que vous ne partiez plus en mission tant que je ne suis pas remis sur pied.

— Trois semaines de repos alors ? Son regard s'était illuminé d'un coup.

— Trois semaines d'entrainement, Gamine.

Elle grogna. Elle n'aurait pas dit non à des vacances. Il y avait cependant un bon côté dans cette situation : elle pourrait garder un œil sur Genma et veiller à ce qu'il se repose correctement. Pensive, elle se mit à jouer avec les mèches de cheveux de son coéquipier. Sa présence lui avait manqué, elle ne pensait pas s'être autant attaché à lui. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes après tout.

— Tu ne pourras pas t'entraîner avant une bonne semaine mon vieux.

— Ça ne m'empêchera pas de te coacher. Je refuse que notre prochaine mission se passe comme les deux dernières. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée de nouveau.

— D'un point de vue purement logique, il vaut mieux que ce soit moi plutôt que toi ou même Raido. Je guéris bien plus vite.

— Ton jutsu ne te suffira pas toujours. Tu as eu de la chance cette fois-ci Un jour, la blessure que tu auras sera trop importante pour que tu puisses te soigner seule. Je refuse de prendre le risque de te perdre N.

— Tu ne diras pas ça après trois semaines passées avec moi, plaisanta-t-elle.

Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer que ses paroles l'avaient touchée. Après tout, montrer ses sentiments, c'était être faible. C'était ce qu'on lui avait appris à maintes reprises. Un ninja ne doit rien ressentir, un ninja doit seulement agir. C'était un véritable précepte de là où elle venait et elle l'avait toujours appliqué. Pourtant, elle sentait que quelque chose avait changé en elle. Se lier avec des gens était une chose qu'elle avait toujours refusée. Lyra avait été la seule exception pendant longtemps. Puis elle était arrivée à Konoha et tous ses repères s'étaient envolés. Son amitié avec Kakashi, puis avec Raido… Cette proximité avec Genma… Tout ça la perturbait au plus haut point.

Elle n'eut pas le loisir d'y penser plus longtemps : des pas se firent de nouveau entendre dans le couloir. Ce devait être Raido qui se réveillait. Ce dernier frappa un coup à la porte avant d'entrer directement sans attendre de réponse.

— Genma, t'es… ?

Sa voix se tue lorsqu'il aperçut ses deux coéquipiers dans le lit. N crût même voir une légère rougeur apparaître sur les joues du balafré. Elle se contenta de son côté de le fixer d'un air blasé tandis que Genma n'avait même pas daigner ouvrir les yeux.

— Mais tu n'étais pas censé dormir chez toi, N ? demanda-t-il, toujours surpris.

— Il y a eu un petit changement imprévu au niveau du programme, expliqua Genma.

— Comment ça ?

— Mon appartement a été saccagé.

Le visage de Raido présenta une palette d'émotion impressionnante en un court instant. N pu d'abord y lire de l'incompréhension, puis de la surprise qui se transforma rapidement en colère. Enfin, la colère fit place à une expression de pitié lorsqu'il fixa la jeune femme. Elle détesta ça.

— Tu es la bienvenue ici Gamine, se contenta de répondre Raido après avoir repris contenance.

— C'est ce que je lui ai dit ce matin.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié. Je peux très bien m'en sortir seule.

Son ton s'était fait glacial. Elle haïssait ce sentiment de faiblesse qui l'envahissait quand les gens avaient pitié d'elle. Elle n'avait besoin de personne pour s'en sortir, elle se l'était toujours répété. Genma se redressa d'un coup après la réplique de la jeune femme, étonné par cette véhémence. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait aussi agressive et il n'était pas sûr d'aimer ça. Avant qu'il ne puisse intervenir, Raido calma la situation.

— Libre à toi de refuser, mais ce n'est pas par pitié que je te propose ça, tout comme Genma. C'est par amitié. Il attendit quelque seconde avant de reprendre : ne pas laisser tomber son coéquipier, c'est la base d'une escouade, et ce, même quand ce coéquipier est aussi épuisant que tu peux l'être.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut N qui se sentit gênée par la situation. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude, à coup sûr, de se faire remballer de la sorte. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, soupira, et se mordit les lèvres.

— Je vous attends dans le salon, qu'on puisse parler de tout ça, ajouta le ninja.

Il repartit sans attendre de réponse, fermant la porte derrière lui. Genma, de son côté semblait toujours énervé

— Genma…

— Tu penses réellement que c'est par pitié que j'agis comme ça avec toi ?

— Je…

— Il serait temps que tu ranges cette fierté mal placée Gamine. Il la toisait à présent avec un regard dur. Ce n'est pas pitié qu'on t'aide, comme l'a dit Raido. On tient à toi et on veut te soutenir. Chasse l'idée que c'est pour avoir bonne conscience qu'on est sympa avec toi, ce n'est pas notre style. Tu as le droit de nous envoyer balader et de te démerder seule, mais le jour où tu te retrouveras en difficulté, j'espère que tu te souviendras du fait qu'on t'avait tendu la main et que tu l'as refusé.

Le ninja se leva d'un mouvement souple et se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir. Il allait poser sa main sur la poignée lorsque son geste se stoppa. Il sembla hésiter avant de reprendre la parole :

— Accepter de l'aide n'est pas une preuve de faiblesse N. Bien au contraire.

N l'observa refermer la porte derrière lui. C'était la première fois qu'il se montrait aussi froid envers elle. Sans savoir pourquoi, un tel comportement venant de lui la blessait. Pourtant, elle était habituée à faire face à ce genre de situation. Les rares relations qu'elle avait pu avoir avant s'étaient toujours conclues de cette manière, et chaque fois, ça l'avait laissé de marbre. Elle soupira. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle allait devoir se rattraper. La meilleure chose à faire, pour l'instant, était de présenter ses excuses aux garçons. Dire qu'elle envisageait cette solution de façon sérieuse alors qu'avant, cette éventualité l'aurait fait fuir le plus loin possible. S'excuser de ses actes, c'était admettre que l'on avait fait une erreur, et les ninjas ne faisaient pas d'erreur. C'était encore l'un des préceptes qu'on lui avait rabâchés toute son enfance.

Il était temps pour elle d'oublier tous ces préceptes. Ils ne lui avaient jamais rien apporté de bon… La jeune femme prenait doucement conscience que son monde avait changé et qu'elle n'arriverait à rien en continuant à repousser les gens de cette manière. Cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'elle était partie sur les routes maintenant, et elle n'avait quasiment pas progressé dans ses recherches… Il était temps pour elle d'accepter de l'aide. Elle se leva, enfin décidée à arranger les choses.

Raido, avachi sur la banquette du salon, tentait d'ignorer Genma qui tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. La tendance qu'avait son ami à ruminer en boucle ses soucis l'avait toujours épuisé. Au vu de son comportement, il pouvait aisément deviner que l'altercation avec leur coéquipière lui pesait. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait été dit après son départ de la chambre, mais ça avait l'air assez sérieux pour affecter le ninja. Quoique, lorsque ça concernait N, Genma avait une légère tendance à s'emporter, songea Raido. Cela le stupéfiait de voir son ami se soucier autant de la jeune femme, lui qui était plutôt du genre à être blasé par tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Raido sentait qu'il allait sûrement en voir de toutes les couleurs avec ces deux-là…

Les pas de Genma se stoppèrent quand N rentra dans la pièce. D'un côté, il s'en voulait de s'être emportée contre elle, et de l'autre, il pensait cette mise au point plus que nécessaire. Elle devait comprendre qu'elle n'avait plus à affronter tout cela seule et que rejeter leur aide ne la mènerait à rien. Il espérait sincèrement que leur discours mutuel avait fait réagir la jeune femme.

— Je suis désolée. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer : je n'aurais jamais dû vous parler de cette façon et me comporter ainsi. Votre présence à tous les deux me touche bien plus que je ne le laisse paraître, tout comme l'aide que vous m'offrez. Je…

— Tu peux t'arrêter là Gamine, la coupa Raido. On ne t'en veut pas vraiment, on voulait juste te faire comprendre la situation. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu pourras toujours compter sur Genma et moi, compris ?

Elle hocha la tête gênée. Son air coupable tira un sourire à son aîné qui se leva de la banquette pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Pour une fois, elle se laissa faire sans râler, bien consciente que ce genre de comportement était la preuve de l'amitié qu'il lui portait. Il sortit de la pièce, ajoutant simplement qu'il allait chercher à manger pour tout le monde, et très vite, le bruit de la porte d'entrée que l'on fermait se fit entendre.

Genma et N se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois seuls, et une tension palpable pouvait se ressentir. Le ninja ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Cette femme le rendait fou, lui faisait perdre son calme en un instant. Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas capable de lui en vouloir plus longtemps. L'air coupable qu'elle affichait à présent le conforta dans sa décision de lui pardonner. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans la pièce, il avait tenté de ne pas la dévorer du regard, mais il devait avouer qu'il la trouvait bien trop tentante. Elle avait gardé le t-shirt qu'il lui avait prêté – sa garde-robe ayant été saccagé avec le reste de son appartement. Avec leur différence de stature, ce haut était au moins deux fois trop grand pour elle, mais il laissait tout de même apparaître ses jambes fines, d'une couleur d'albâtre. Avec ses cheveux en bataille qui faisait ressortir son côté sauvage, il la trouvait magnifique. Il aurait voulu se délecter plus longtemps de cette vision, mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappela qu'en tant que capitaine de son escouade, il ne devait pas se permettre ce genre de comportement.

— Tu m'en veux encore ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Genma comprit qu'elle avait sûrement surpris le regard qu'il avait posé sur elle, et l'avait mal interprété. Sans un mot, il s'approcha d'elle, et en un instant, la jeune femme se retrouva entourés par son bras valide. Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille, et dans un murmure, il lui répondit :

— Je suis incapable de t'en vouloir N.

**-o-**

La soirée était déjà bien entamée quand Raido se releva d'un coup dans son fauteuil. Il fixa ses deux coéquipiers occupés à lire dans la banquette et qui ne lui accordèrent pas même un regard.

— Il serait peut-être temps que l'on parle de tout ça non ?

— De tout ça quoi ? lui demanda Genma sans détacher ses yeux de son livre.

— Au choix : de l'appartement saccagé, de la quasi-mission suicide, de tes entrevues avec le Hokage, des gens qui essayent d'éliminer N. On a l'embarras du choix.

N et Genma échangèrent un regard et dans un même mouvement, ils fermèrent les livres qu'ils lisaient et se redressèrent, attendant que Raido poursuive.

— Je vois que j'ai toute votre attention pour une fois… Commençons par le plus récent, qu'est-ce-que le vieux singe t'a dit quand tu l'as prévenu du saccage ?

— Je n'ai pas réussi à le voir en vérité. Il a prétexté ne pas pouvoir me recevoir aujourd'hui.

— Tu es sérieux ? Et toi N, tu ne dis rien ? La jeune femme restait étonnamment passive malgré cette nouvelle.

— J'ai appris à ne plus compter sur les têtes pensantes du village depuis longtemps. Ce n'est pas la première fois que vos dirigeants ne respectent pas leurs engagements envers moi.

— Ne tire pas trop vite des conclusions N. En vérité, Sarutobi a demandé à nous voir dans dix nuits, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes. Mais j'aimerais en savoir plus sur les engagements dont tu parles ?

— Quand je suis arrivée dans le village, j'ai passé un accord avec Hiruzen et les deux vieux qui le suivent partout. J'ai accepté de coopérer avec eux et de mettre mes talents de ninja et de médic-nin au service de Konoha, et en échange, je peux rester vivre ici en bénéficiant de leur protection comme une véritable citoyenne du village, tout en ayant le champ libre pour mener mes recherches. Comme vous avez pu le voir, le contrat n'est pas totalement respecté puisqu'ils s'évertuent à m'envoyer sur les missions les plus périlleuses possibles, qu'ils m'ont parquée dans un quartier maudit histoire de m'éloigner des autres habitants et qu'ils m'empêchent de mener à bien mes recherches.

— C'est-à-dire ? l'encouragea à continuer Raido.

— Je n'ai pas accès aux archives, même sous surveillance, on me refuse également l'accès au dossier les plus récents, et en plus de ça, je n'ai même pas le droit de pénétrer dans la bibliothèque du village. La seule possibilité d'en savoir plus serait de questionner les gens autour de moi, mais je n'ai le droit qu'à un rejet total de la part des personnes que j'aborde quand je tente le coup. Autant vous dire que je n'ai absolument pas progressé dans mon enquête malgré mes deux ans passés ici.

— Tu accepterais de nous en dire plus sur ce que tu cherches exactement ? lui demanda Genma d'une voix douce.

— Je cherche d'où je viens, tout simplement.

— De Kumo non ? risqua Raido.

N hésita. Elle en avait déjà trop dit pour s'arrêter là, mais si elle continuait, il n'y aurait plus aucun retour en arrière possible. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir impliquer les deux hommes dans cette histoire. Si elle leur en disait plus, ils se retrouveraient en danger par sa faute. Elle repensa à sa discussion avec Lyra. La médic-nin lui avait conseillé d'être sincère avec son chef d'équipe. Elle lui devait la vérité, elle le savait, tout comme à Raido d'ailleurs. D'une certaine façon, être au courant de ce qui se passait vraiment autour d'elle pourrait leur permettre de mieux se préparer aux dangers qui les guettaient.

Les deux hommes attendaient sa réponse en silence. Ils étaient tous les deux conscients du dilemme intérieur qui se déroulait dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. L'un comme l'autre ne voulaient pas la forcer à s'ouvrir, alors ils la laissèrent faire son choix. Après tout, ils lui avaient dit qu'ils seraient toujours à ses côtés pour l'aider, et ils comptaient bien respecter leur engagement. Genma sentit sa subordonnée se crisper à côté de lui. Il était rare de la voir aussi tendue. Désireux de l'aider, il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus pour la mettre à l'aise. Finalement, elle laissa s'échapper un long soupir avant de se lever et de diriger vers la fenêtre, sans que le ninja ait le temps d'intervenir. Elle laissa son regard divaguer encore quelques secondes avant leur répondre. Puis d'une voix distante, elle commença :

— Je ne suis pas née à Kumo, de ce que je sais, je suis originaire du Pays du feu. À ma naissance, la seconde grande guerre battait déjà son plein. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui étaient mes parents, mais j'ai été enlevée très jeune. J'ai passé mon enfance dans un laboratoire. Je n'ai pas vraiment de souvenir de ce qu'on m'y a fait, ni de qui pratiquait les expériences que l'on subissait, les autres enfants et moi. Aux alentours de mes six ans, j'ai été vendu à un haut gradé du village de Kumo en tant qu'esclave. N stoppa son récit, pensive. Il était rare qu'elle évoque cette période de sa vie. Elle reprit son souffle et continua : par chance, j'avais un don pour le ninjutsu médical et le contrôle du chakra. Au lieu de se servir de moi comme une véritable esclave, les gens qui se cachaient derrière ce système m'ont placé dans un centre d'entraînement intensif. Pour le coup, ce n'était pas si horrible que ça, pour une fois j'étais traité comme les autres même si je n'étais que de la chair à canon pour les têtes pensantes de ce projet. Comme vous deux, je me suis retrouvée sur le champ de bataille pendant la troisième grande guerre.

Les deux hommes pâlirent à l'évocation de cette période de leur vie. Ils ne parlaient jamais de qui s'était passé sur le champ de bataille. Les souvenirs restaient bien trop frais dans leur esprit malgré le temps qui était passé depuis. Des blessures trop grandes avaient été ouvertes…

— Ça a été un massacre du côté de Kumo, reprit N sans se douter du trouble qui s'était emparé de ses deux coéquipiers. J'avais tout juste dix ans et j'ai vu les gens autour de moi mourir les uns après les autres. Un jour la faction dans laquelle j'étais s'est fait massacrer par votre quatrième Hokage, l'éclair jaune.

— Tu t'es battu contre lui ? lui demanda Genma, stupéfait par cette histoire.

— Tu rigoles ? Je ne serais plus de ce monde si ça avait été le cas. Je ne saurais jamais pourquoi, mais il m'a épargné et m'a encouragé à déserter, ce que j'ai fini par faire.

Elle préférait taire certains éléments de sa vie, si bien qu'elle ne donna pas plus d'information sur son passé. Les deux hommes en savait bien assez maintenant, trop pour leur propre bien même. Et quelque part au fond d'elle, elle craignait leur réaction. S'ils s'étaient montrés presque silencieux pendant son récit, elle se doutait qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à réagir à ses propos. Elle n'osait pas se retourner, fixant la rue au-dehors, sans vraiment voir ce qu'il s'y passait. Ses mains étaient crispées sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Elle n'entendit pas Genma se lever et s'approcher. Il fallut attendre que son reflet se distingue dans la vitre pour qu'elle réalise sa présence juste derrière elle. Elle se crispa encore plus, lâchant la fenêtre pour croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Le ninja nota la tension qui s'accumulait en elle, et avec une douceur infinie et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il l'enlaça. Il attendit qu'elle se détende pour lui annoncer :

— On fera tout ce qui est possible de faire pour t'aider N, je te le promets. Puis il se tourna vers Raido qui hocha la tête et se corrigea : _nous_ te le promettons.

**-o-**

— Laisse-moi reprendre mon souffle, j'en peux plus, haleta N.

— Aucune endurance chez cette jeunesse.

Elle décocha un regard tueur à Raido. Ils s'entrainaient depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, et son corps criait grâce. Le ninja ne lui avait pas laissé une minute de répit depuis leur arrivée sur le terrain d'entraînement.

— Laisse-lui le temps de faire une pause Vieux. À ce rythme-là, elle va nous faire un malaise et on sera obligé de la porter jusqu'à la maison…

Cette fois-ci, N destina son regard tueur à Genma, ce qui fit s'esclaffer encore plus fort son chef d'escouade. Ce dernier était perché sur un muret et les observait depuis le début de leur entraînement. Il avait retrouvé son sourire depuis que Lyra lui avait donné l'autorisation de retirer son bandage à l'épaule. Depuis la veille, il avait retrouvé la même énergie nonchalante qui avait tant marquée N le jour où elle l'avait rencontré. Cette dernière se sentait soulagée de le revoir ainsi, il y avait quelque chose de rassurant à retrouver le véritable Genma.

— Alors Gamine, trop faible pour rivaliser avec des anciens ? lui demanda-t-il, narquois.

— C'est juste que je ne veux pas trop vous amocher, on m'a appris à ne pas taper les vieux, fit-elle, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

— Les vieux carrément… Ils n'ont vraiment plus aucun respect ces jeunes… De toute façon, tu serais incapable de mettre à terre un vieux comme moi.

Il adorait la provoquer dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, elle tombait toujours dans son piège.

— Je refuse de me battre contre un infirme. Enfin, un _vieil infirme_ plutôt.

— Parce que tu as peur. Même si je me battais qu'avec un seul bras, tu n'arriverais pas à me toucher.

— Tu veux tenter le coup peut-être ?

— Vas-y, je t'attends, _Gamine_.

Il évita de justesse le coup que voulu lui porter la kunoichi, qui avait bondi sans prévenir sur le muret où se trouvait Genma. Raido les regardait, un air consterné sur le visage. Depuis que N habitait dans leur appartement, Genma et elle ne cessait de se chamailler pour tout et pour rien. Il avait l'impression d'avoir la garde de deux enfants hyperactifs. Sans compter qu'il trouvait ça hallucinant lorsque la jeune femme fonçait tête baissée dans chacune des provocations de son ami. Il avait pris le parti de ne pas s'impliquer dans leur querelle, au risque d'en prendre lui aussi pour son grade. Après tout, la petite avait un caractère bien trempé…

Genma atterrit avec une souplesse relative sur le sol. Après plus d'une semaine sans aucun exercice, il sentait que son corps s'était encrassé. Un petit combat contre N ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle revenait déjà à la charge, prête à en découdre. Alors que son poing frôlait son visage, il distingua nettement le champ de force que créait son bouclier quand elle l'activait. Si elle l'utilisait, c'était qu'il lui restait plus de chakra que Genma pensait. Il s'était peut-être montré un peu trop prétentieux en prétendant pourvoir la battre avec un seul bras. Même si elle était fatiguée, elle n'en restait pas moins une très bonne kunoichi.

Depuis que leur combat avait commencé, le ninja se contentait d'éviter les coups de la jeune femme, analysant chacun de ses mouvements et cherchant la moindre faille dans sa garde. Quitte à se battre en duel de cette façon, autant que ça lui soit utile. Il pourrait ainsi lui donner quelques conseils à la fin de leur combat. Son rythme effréné lui fit manquer de souffle et très vite, elle manqua également de chakra pour conserver sa protection. Elle battit en retraite, le temps de trouver une stratégie. Genma l'observa d'un air narquois, les mains dans les poches de son jogging. Il voulait la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, et pour ça, il fallait qu'il lui tape sur les nerfs. C'était l'un des plus gros défauts de la jeune femme : elle s'emportait vite pendant un combat et fonçait sans réfléchir. Malgré sa puissance, cette mauvaise habitude finirait par lui jouer de mauvais tour et Genma se devait de l'y préparer.

— Alors ? On abandonne déjà Gamine ?

Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et envoya une salve de shurikens sur lui. Le ninja les évita aisément, mais la jeune femme arrivait déjà sur lui. Alors qu'il esquivait encore et encore ses attaques, il nota que ses mouvements avaient gagné en fluidité. Il l'observa plus attentivement et se rendit compte que le crépitement familier de son bouclier avait disparu. Elle ne devait plus avoir assez de chakra pour le maintenir. Le ninja pouvait enfin contre-attaquer sans risquer de se prendre une décharge. Gardant sa main droite dans sa poche – ce n'était pas le moment de se blesser une nouvelle fois –, il attrapa un senbon de la gauche et se mit à riposter.

Ce fût à la jeune femme d'être noyée sous les coups de son adversaire. Elle s'efforçait de tous les éviter, guettant le moment où son rythme faiblirait. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle réussisse à lui faire lâcher son arme et qu'il l'attaque à main nue si elle voulait que son plan fonctionne. Mais désarmer Genma n'était pas une chose facile, même affaibli, il restait un adversaire redoutable et bien plus fort qu'elle.

L'ouverture qu'elle cherchait vînt plus rapidement que prévu. Peu habitué à se battre d'une seule main, Genma se retrouva déséquilibré par le coup qu'il lui porta au visage. N ignora le senbon qui lui traça une longue estafilade sur la joue et profita de sa petite taille pour se glisser sous le bras de son chef. Presque collée à lui, elle s'autorisa un clin d'œil provocateur avant de déclencher son bouclier. Genma eut la joie d'expérimenter une nouvelle fois l'onde de choc que provoquait le bouclier lorsqu'il entrait en contact avec quelqu'un. Il grogna de douleur, se dégagea rapidement et sauta en arrière pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre N et lui. À peine eut-il le temps de reprendre appuie sur le sol que la kunoichi était déjà sur lui. Le coup de pied qu'elle lui assena le cueillit en plein ventre. Il fut projeté en arrière, la respiration coupée.

N réalisa qu'elle avait mis plus de force qu'elle ne le pensait dans son coup. À cette vitesse, Genma allait percuter le muret, sur lequel il était perché quelques minutes plus tôt. Inquiète, elle se précipita, dans l'espoir d'arriver à amortir le choc, mais il était déjà trop tard. Il percuta de plein fouet la pierre qui vola en éclat. Alors que N s'approchait et que la poussière retombait autour d'eux, la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle était tombée dans un piège. Une souche de bois remplaçait Genma sur le sol. Elle s'était encore une fois fait avoir par une technique de substitution. Le ninja ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits, il la faucha aux jambes avant de profiter de son déséquilibre à son tour pour la plaquer contre le sol.

Les bras bloqués par ses genoux, un senbon menaçant sa gorge, N était totalement immobilisée. Elle grimaça, frustrée de s'être fait rouler par la même technique que lors de leur premier combat. Le visage narquois de son chef n'aida en rien lorsqu'elle tenta de ravaler sa frustration tout en s'efforçant de ne pas se perdre dans le regard noisette de son coéquipier, mais c'était peine perdue.

— Tu as perdu Gamine.

— Tu as triché.

— Comment ça ?

— Une technique de substitution en utilisant qu'un seul bras ? le questionna-t-elle, boudeuse.

— Qui sait ? Je suis plein de ressource après tout.

— À d'autre.

— Match nul ?

— Hm.

— Vous vous souvenez que je suis encore là, ou je peux partir sans que vous vous en rendiez compte ? râla Raido.

Il s'était approché, lassé de les voir se dévorer du regard. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de le faire sans cesse, à croire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas passer plus de cinq minutes sans se dévisager. Ça irritait autant le balafré que ça le rendait heureux. Au fond, il était rassuré de retrouver le Genma qu'il avait connu dans sa jeunesse. Plus serein, plus apaisé. Ce dernier se releva puis aida sa coéquipière à faire de même. Alors qu'elle s'occupait d'épousseter ses vêtements couverts de poussière, Genma se chargea de répondre à son aîné :

— On va pouvoir partir tous ensemble, surtout que c'est au tour de N de préparer le repas ! ajouta-t-il, tout joyeux.

Sa déclaration jeta un blanc sur leur groupe. Raido le dévisagea, terrifié par la perspective que venait d'énoncer son ami. N, quant à elle, avait stoppé tout mouvement et arborait à présent un air satisfait.

— Mais ça sera avec plaisir mon cher, je vais te préparer le meilleur repas de ta vie, commença la jeune femme d'une voix presque mielleuse.

— Tu ne vas rien lui préparer du tout, je ne tiens pas à vomir mes boyaux toute la nuit !

— Comment ça ? demanda Genma.

— N est incapable de cuisiner ! Même nos rations de survie y sont passées pendant notre mission. Et pour ce qui est de la chasse, le lapin que j'avais attrapé a fini totalement carbonisé. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de faim pendant une semaine, tu n'imagines pas l'horreur.

— Tu n'avais qu'à cuisiner toi-même, bouda la jeune femme.

— Ce n'est quand même pas horrible à ce point-là ? Si ?

— Ça dépend. Tu apprécies quand ton repas a le goût d'une vielle semelle pleine de boue ? Si c'est le cas, tu vas te régaler ce soir mon vieux.

— Tu n'exagérerais pas un tout petit peu toi ?

— Comme si tu pouvais le nier N, tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est la vérité Gamine.

— Qui te dit que ce n'était pas une tentative d'empoisonnement, pour enfin me débarrasser de toi et avoir la paix ? lui demanda-t-elle avec humour.

— Si tu avais vraiment voulu faire ça, tu aurais fait en sorte que je finisse ma part !

— Il y a truc qui m'échappe quand même. N, comment tu fais pour te nourrir en temps normal ? lui demanda Genma, curieux.

— Depuis que je suis à Konoha, je suis la plus fidèle cliente d'Ichiraku !

À l'entente de ce nom, les yeux des deux hommes se mirent à briller d'envie. N comprit immédiatement le message qu'ils cherchaient à lui passer. C'était assez facile à deviner, d'ailleurs. En plus de leur regard, la jeune femme jurerait avec vu un peu de bave couler de leur bouche à l'idée d'un délicieux bol de ramen. Avec un sourire attendri, N les invita à se restaurer à l'échoppe de Teuchi et les trois comparses partirent du terrain d'entraînement avec entrain.

— N ! Nous commencions à nous inquiéter de ne plus te voir, nous avons même cru que tu nous avais oubliés… déclara Teuchi lorsqu'il vit les trois ninjas s'installer à son comptoir.

— J'ai eu quelques contre-temps malheureusement, mais tu sais que je suis incapable de me passer de ta cuisine pourtant.

Genma observa sa coéquipière avec surprise. Il était rare de la voir aussi à l'aise avec des gens de Konoha. En particulier avec des civils... Il se sentait soulagé de la voir un peu plus épanouie et moins renfermé. Elle parlait de façon plus légère et souriait plus qu'à son habitude. Lui qui était assez casanier se rendit compte qu'il n'aurait loupé ce repas pour rien au monde.

Alors qu'ils passaient leur commande respective, N nota le regard insistant que Ayame, la fille de Teuchi, posait sur son chef d'escouade. Et lorsque celui-ci s'adressa à elle, N vit les joues de la jeune femme se colorer de rose. Bizarrement, elle ressentit immédiatement un élan d'antipathie envers la cuisinière, qu'elle appréciait pourtant en temps normal. Elle se crispa et lui lança un regard noir avant de se tourner vers Genma qui réclamait son attention en lui racontant l'une de ses missions à grand renfort de geste.

De son côté, Raido, silencieux, arborait un sourire un peu navré. La réaction de sa coéquipière lorsqu'Ayame dévisageait Genma ne lui était pas passé inaperçue. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que N puisse éprouver de la jalousie à l'encontre d'une autre femme, elle qui était si détachée de tout. En vérité, il trouvait que ce sentiment la rendait un peu plus humaine… La pauvre ne se doutait pas que sa réaction état parfaitement inutile et qu'elle avait nul besoin de se crisper ainsi. Genma avait toujours eu du succès auprès de la gent féminine de Konoha, mais il était surtout connu pour son manque de réaction total face à cela. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, son ami n'avait succombé qu'une seule fois au charme d'une civile, et il le regrettait encore amèrement. À vrai dire, son comportement avec N avait quelque chose de nouveau. Jamais il ne l'avait vu être aussi captivé par une présence, jamais il ne l'avait vu offrir de tel sourire à quelqu'un d'autre. Non, N n'avait vraiment aucun souci à se faire de ce côté-là : Genma n'avait d'yeux que pour elle.

**-o-**

N regardait le paysage qui l'entourait, le temps de reprendre un peu son souffle. Ils marchaient depuis des heures maintenant, et le chemin escarpé qu'ils arpentaient leur demandait une concentration constante. Plus d'une fois, l'un d'eux avait failli déraper et chuter. La beauté de la nature qui les entourait la captivait. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'ils avaient autant grimpé depuis le début de leur ascension. Elle sentait à présent ses jambes crier grâce, il était temps qu'ils fassent une pause.

Fascinée, elle s'approcha du précipice pour avoir une meilleure vue. Derrière elle, Raido et Genma, qui s'étaient arrêtés également, se tenaient prêt à bondir pour la rattraper, si jamais elle glissait. Tous deux connaissaient ce paysage par cœur et comprenaient la fascination de N. La Vallée des Murmures était l'un des plus beaux endroits du pays du Feu. Situé à un jour de marche au nord de Konoha, elle prenait place entre deux montagnes dont les sommets côtoyaient les nuages. Raido avait expliqué à la jeune femme que le nom si particulier de cette vallée venait du bruit, semblable à un chuchotement, que produisait le vent caressant les feuilles des arbres. Selon le ninja, ce vent soufflait sans discontinuer depuis des siècles et des siècles, si bien que rares étaient les hommes qui avait osé s'installer dans les environs. Ce paysage intact avait tout pour charmer la jeune femme.

Elle frissonna. Avec l'altitude, l'air s'était rafraichi. Cet endroit lui rappelait les environs de Kumo, en bien plus vert. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié les pics rocailleurs qui entourait le village caché des nuages, qu'elle trouvait sinistre au possible. La vallée des Murmures semblait respirer la vie en comparaison aux paysages de son enfance. N contempla le lac, loin en contrebas, illuminé par un pâle soleil d'automne qui amorçait déjà sa descente à l'ouest. Personne aux alentours ne venait déranger la tranquillité de ses eaux, pour le plus grand plaisir de la jeune femme.

Ils avaient débuté l'ascension du Mont Venteux, la montagne à l'est de la vallée, tôt le matin même. La végétation se faisait un peu plus rare, et un fin manteau de neige recouvrait le sol autour d'eux. N avait cette curieuse impression d'être au-dessus des nuages, bien qu'ils n'eussent pas encore atteint le sommet de la montagne. Elle aurait voulu rester là, à contempler cette nature pendant des heures, mais la voix de Raido s'éleva, brisant le silence qui s'était installé :

— La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber. On doit se remettre en route N.

— Où est-ce qu'on va passer la nuit ? lui demanda-t-elle.

— À environ cinq cents mètres d'ici se trouve une petite grotte. Elle nous servira d'abris pour la nuit et nous protégera du vent.

Elle hocha la tête, et récupéra son sac qu'elle avait laissé sur le chemin. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la grotte décrite par Raido. N se laissa tomber sur le sol avec un soupir de soulagement. Au loin, le soleil disparaissait totalement derrière la seconde montagne, laissant la pénombre s'installer sur la vallée. La grotte avait manifestement déjà servi d'abri, on pouvait y voir les restes d'un ancien feu de camp en son centre, ainsi qu'un tas de bois destiné à l'alimenter. Genma en jaugea la taille et déclara qu'il allait en ramasser un peu plus, pour pouvoir tenir la nuit entière. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, N le fixait, intriguée par son comportement. Il avait été plongé dans ses pensées et était resté silencieux tout au long de leur ascension. Lorsqu'il fut assez loin, elle se tourna vers Raido, en quête de réponse.

— Ne te fais pas de soucis pour lui, il est toujours comme ça quand on vient par ici.

— Comment ça ?

— Cet endroit lui rappelle des événements passés, des bons, comme des mauvais. Malgré le temps qui passe encore et toujours, les souvenirs de ces évènements le hantent encore. Venir ici l'apaise autant que ça le perturbe.

— Pourquoi venir ici alors ?

— C'est le chemin le plus court pour atteindre notre destination, lui répondit le balafré.

— Tu ne veux toujours pas m'en dire plus d'ailleurs ?

— Non Gamine. Tu ne sauras rien avant demain !

N laissa s'échapper un grognement suspect. Ses deux coéquipiers avaient tenus à taire la raison de ce périple. Elle les suivait depuis deux jours maintenant, sans avoir aucune idée de leur destination. Depuis leur départ, elle les avait harcelés de questions, dans l'espoir qu'ils finissent par céder. Mais c'était peine perdue, si bien qu'elle avait fini par presque abandonner l'idée de leur soutirer des informations. Selon les dires de Genma lorsqu'ils s'étaient mis en route, ils arriveraient à leur destination le lendemain midi. Il ne restait plus qu'à prendre son mal en patience pour la kunoichi.

La nuit était déjà bien entamée quand Raido réveilla sa coéquipière pour son tour de garde. Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de se répartir le temps de surveillance seulement entre eux deux. N voulait que Genma puisse se reposer, comme l'avait recommandé Lyra. Elle s'installa à la sortie de la grotte, emmitouflée dans son sac de couchage. Les heures passèrent lentement alors que les flammes de leur feu de camp léchaient doucement son visage. Monter la garde en cette région n'était pas forcément la chose la plus utile, mais elle estimait que c'était la chose la plus prudente à faire dans sa situation. Théoriquement, au cœur du pays du feu, elle ne risquait rien, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent selon la jeune femme. Les nuages qui avaient envahi le ciel ne lui laissaient même pas le plaisir de contempler la voute stellaire. S'ennuyant ferme, elle finit par laisser ses pensées divaguer au gré de ses envies.

Genma se réveilla, parfaitement reposé, alors que l'aube se levait enfin. Un peu désorienté d'avoir autant dormi, il mit du temps avant de comprendre que la forme à l'entrée de la grotte n'était que N.

— Tu ne m'as pas réveillé pour mon tour de garde ?

Il vint s'assoir à côté de sa subordonnée, qui lui tendit un bout de la couverture qui lui couvrait les épaules.

— Tu avais besoin de repos Gen'. On avait convenu de partager la nuit en deux avec Raido pour que tu puisses dormir.

— J'imagine que c'est Lyra qui t'en as parlé ? soupira le ninja.

— Elle m'a seulement demandé de faire en sorte que tu te reposes. Elle n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus. Je sais seulement que tu es en convalescence et que ton corps et ton esprit ont besoin de reprendre des forces.

Genma ressentit un certain soulagement en apprenant cela. Il ne voulait que N soit au courant de ses problèmes et Lyra semblait avoir tenu sa langue.

— Excuse-moi…

— De ? il la regarda, étonné.

— De ne pas avoir vu que tu étais épuisé. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte par moi-même.

Entendre des excuses venant de la jeune femme était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il aurait pensé en cette matinée brumeuse.

— C'est à moi de m'excuser N. Je te donne encore plus de soucis que tu n'en as déjà. Il est temps que j'apprenne à faire la paix avec mon passé.

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et la rapprocha de lui. Sentir son corps, sa chaleur, lui faisait un bien fou.

— Je suis là si tu as besoin d'en parler Gen'.

— Je sais.

Mais il n'était pas encore prêt. Il le sentait au fond de lui-même. Aborder certain sujet avec la jeune femme était encore trop compliqué pour lui. Après tout, il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques semaines, il n'était pas encore temps de lui révéler tous ses secrets. Pour l'instant, il voulait seulement profiter de ce moment qu'ils passaient tous les deux. Il savait que s'éloigner de Konoha et de leur quotidien de ninja, même pour quelques jours, ne pouvait que leur être bénéfique. Il avait l'impression qu'ils avaient laissé tous leurs problèmes au village. Et même si arpenter ce chemin lui pesait toujours autant malgré les années passées, il se sentait plus léger.

Ils regardèrent le soleil se lever timidement, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Le vent continuait à souffler et les bourrasques soulevaient les longs cheveux blancs de la jeune femme. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, il passa sa main dedans, fasciné. N vint poser timidement sa tête sur son épaule, heureuse. La présence de Genma à ses côtés lui donnait l'impression qu'elle pouvait soulever des montagnes et il lui apportait un réconfort inattendu. N aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que cet instant dure une éternité. Elle aimait sentir le contact de son corps, le contact de ses cheveux sur sa peau. Elle aimait son odeur, la douceur de ces gestes et de son regard. Mais surtout, elle aimait le sourire sincère qu'il lui offrait en cet instant.

— J'aimerais pouvoir rester ici… finit-elle par dire.

— Moi aussi.

Il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire. La quiétude qui se dégageait de leur étreinte avait quelque chose de magique.

— Mais on devrait profiter du jour qui se lève pour se remettre en route. Il nous reste encore deux bonnes heures de marche.

— Pour aller où ? fit-elle innocemment.

— Tu le sauras quand on y sera ma belle.

Il se releva et aida la jeune femme à faire de même. Il sembla hésiter, alors que N se tenait encore contre lui. Puis sans prévenir, il prit son visage entre ses mains et déposa un léger baiser contre son front. Elle le regarda, étonnée par ce geste d'affection. Le sourire du ninja s'agrandit alors qu'il pouvait lire de la surprise dans le regard doré de sa subordonnée.

— Il faut que j'aille réveiller Mister Grognon, ajouta-t-il.

Mais il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de bouger. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se détacha enfin de la jeune femme, non sans caresser une fois de plus sa joue. Comme prévu, Raido se révéla grincheux au possible pendant qu'ils se préparaient. Il avait incroyablement mal dormi selon ses dires. La faute au sol qui n'était pas droit. N ne put s'empêcher de suggérer qu'il n'avait plus l'âge de dormir au sol et il la gratifia d'un regard glacial.

Genma préférait ne rien dire : il avait le droit au numéro du ninja râleur chaque matin depuis des années maintenant. Par chance, le balafré se contenait un peu mieux lors de leurs missions, mais dès qu'il était de repos, le réveiller devenait dangereux. N l'avait vite remarqué, et prenait un malin plaisir à asticoter son coéquipier.

Finalement, ils se remirent en route après avoir avalé un petit déjeuner frugal. Leurs réserves étaient terminées et N espérait qu'il y aurait de quoi en refaire là où ils se rendaient. Ils avancèrent à une bonne allure, prendre du repos leur avait fait beaucoup de bien. Genma se montrait bien plus loquace que la veille et agrémentait leur ascension de divers commentaires. Il raconta à la jeune femme les nombreuses légendes qui mentionnaient la Vallée des Murmures et le Mont Venteux. Parfois, Raido rajoutait une ou deux précisions aux dires de son ami.

Contrairement aux précédents jours de marche, N ne vit pas le temps passer. Si bien que quand ses deux coéquipiers s'arrêtèrent devant un tunnel creusé dans la montagne, elle pensait qu'ils voulaient seulement marquer une petite pause avant de reprendre leur périple. Genma se tourna alors vers elle, une torche dans la main :

— Tu nous fais un peu de feu ?

Elle acquiesça et concentra son chakra avant de cracher une flamme qui embrasa la torche. Son chef d'escouade la remercia avant de tendre la torche à Raido. Il se retourna vers N et lui demanda :

— Tu me fais confiance ?

Curieuse, elle acquiesça une seconde fois.

— Alors prends ma main et ferme les yeux.

Elle hésita quelques secondes avant d'obéir. Raido ouvrit la marche dans le tunnel pendant que Genma guidait la jeune femme. Plusieurs fois, ses pieds butèrent sur de la roche, mais le ninja la retenait toujours avant qu'elle ne tombe. Cette marche dans le noir dura une bonne dizaine de minutes. N avait l'impression de ne plus avoir aucun repère. Elle fut tentée d'ouvrir les yeux à de nombreuse reprises, mais à chaque fois, la chaleur qui se dégageait de la paume du ninja la rappelait à la raison. Elle lui faisait confiance.

Enfin, N sentit l'air frais de l'extérieur lui caresser le visage. Le froid était plus mordant qu'auparavant, mais le vent semblait avoir disparu. Genma s'arrêta et la fit pivoter sur elle-même. Il releva un peu son menton et déclara :

— Tu peux ouvrir les yeux Gamine.

N fut d'abord ébloui par le soleil qui était à son zénith. Alors que ses pupilles s'habituaient au fur et à mesure à la lumière environnante, les contours d'un village se dessinèrent sous ses yeux. Les maisons étaient taillées dans le flanc de la montagne, à même la roche. Elles étaient toute recouvertes d'un épais manteau de neige éternelle. N pouvait d'ailleurs voir de la fumée sortir de certaines d'entre elles.

Le village n'était pas très grand, il disposait que de quelques bâtiments, en plus des habitations. Il était cependant surplombé par un temple, sur lequel trônait le symbole du feu. Il était relié au reste du village par des escaliers de pierre, taillés eux aussi dans le flanc de la montagne. Un prêtre empruntait l'un d'eux, un énorme paquet sur le dos. Le village avait l'air calme, seuls quelques cris d'enfants se faisaient entendre.

La kunoichi détourna finalement son regard des bâtisses pour observer l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Ses coéquipiers l'avaient emmené sur une corniche d'où partait un autre escalier qui menait au village. Elle comprit qu'ils se trouvaient maintenant sur l'autre versant du Mont Venteux, La Vallée des murmures n'étant plus visible en contrebas.

— Où sommes-nous ? finit-elle par demander en s'arrachant difficilement à sa contemplation.

— Dans l'un des villages sacrés du pays du Feu, lui répondit Raido. Il y en a cinq, tous disséminés aux quatre coins du pays. Celui-ci est le plus petit, mais aussi le plus secret. On raconte que c'est dans ce temple, que tu vois là-haut, que la volonté du Feu est née, bien avant la fondation de Konoha. Même lorsque les clans menaient une guerre sanglante, ce village n'a jamais été attaqué. On affirmait à l'époque que toute personne s'en approchant avec de mauvaises intentions serait maudite sur plusieurs générations, si bien que jamais personne n'a jamais osé revendiquer ce territoire.

— Aujourd'hui, ce village est considéré comme l'un des trésors du pays, et peu de gens sont autorisés à y vivre. Quant aux voyageurs, rares sont ceux qui ont le courage de s'aventurer jusque-là, mais ils sont toujours très bien reçus, ajouta Genma.

— Ça ne pose pas de problème que je vienne de Kumo ? demanda N à son chef d'escouade, gênée.

— Tu es une ninja de Konoha maintenant N, même si tu ne possèdes pas de bandeau. Et tu es avec nous.

Il serra la main de la jeune femme, qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâchée. Il était désireux de chasser l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait.

— Pourquoi sommes-nous là ? Pas pour faire du tourisme, j'imagine.

— Effectivement, répondit Raido. Nous voulons t'emmener voir un de nos vieux amis. Il se nomme Masahiro Yamauchi, c'est l'un des plus anciens habitants de ce village.

Ils entrainèrent N vers l'escalier. Voyant la kunoichi douter de la solidité des marches, Raido ne put retenir un sourire. Visiblement, elle n'était pas très à l'aise avec les escaliers suspendus dans le vide.

— Tiens-toi à la montagne pour t'aider, suggéra Genma. Et fais attention à où tu mets tes pieds : la pierre glisse avec le gel et la neige.

Le visage pâle de la jeune femme devînt carrément blanc. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'emprunter ce chemin. Un immense vide se déroulait sous les marches de l'escalier, une chute serait fatale.

— Concentre ton chakra dans tes pieds au pire N, lui proposa-t-il.

Elle se serait frappé la tête contre un mur. Elle avait oublié qu'elle était une ninja et qu'en contrôlant son chakra, elle était même capable de marcher sur l'eau. Alors un simple escalier ne devait lui poser aucun problème. C'est avec une appréhension un peu moins forte qu'elle posa un pied sur la première marche, après Raido. Genma posa une main sur ses hanches et lui chuchota :

— Je reste derrière toi, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle hocha la tête. Il avait un don pour la rassurer. D'une légère pression de la main, il l'enjoint à avancer. Ils grimpèrent la centaine de marches qui les séparaient du village. N laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsque ses pieds se posèrent enfin sur un véritable sol.

— Ne te réjouis pas trop vite Gamine, il faudra bien les redescendre ses marches ! plaisanta Raido.

— Ça sera sans moi, je compte rester vivre ici pour toujours, fit-elle en ne plaisantant qu'à moitié.

— À ta place, je ne rirais pas trop Raido, il me semble que tu ne fais pas le fier devant un certain animal de ton côté.

— Quel animal ? demanda la jeune femme.

— Aucun, grogna le balafré.

— Un reptile qui rampe, qui a une langue coupée en deux, et dont souvent, le venin est mortel…

— Alors comme ça, le grand Raido aurait peur des serpents ? commença à le taquiner N.

— Autant que la petite N a peur du vide.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

— Quand vous aurez fini de vous chamailler, vous pourrez peut-être saluer notre hôte ? proposa Genma.

Les deux ninjas se retournèrent en sursautant. Arrivant près de leur chef se trouvait un vieil homme courbé par les années, s'appuyant sur une canne taillée dans une branche de chêne. Une lueur d'amusement brillait dans ses yeux pâles, reflet du grand sourire qui barrait son visage ridé. À la façon dont il se tenait, et à la façon dont il fixait le vide derrière eux, N comprit que cet homme avait perdu la vue. Cela ne semblait pas le préoccuper outre mesure, puisqu'il se déplaça sans hésitation jusqu'à eux.

— Voilà longtemps que vos pas ne vous avaient pas mené jusqu'à moi messieurs. Si j'avais assez de force à dépenser, je vous tirerais les oreilles pour le peu de considération que vous avez envers un vieil homme seul. Mais trève de bavardage, vous n'êtes pas venus seuls. Qui est cette jeune femme ?

— Masahiro, je te présente N, notre nouvelle coéquipière. N, voici Masahiro Yamauchi, l'homme que nous sommes venus voir, présenta Genma sans faire attention aux menaces du vieillard.

— Masahiro-sama, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, s'inclina la jeune femme.

Le vieil homme ne lui répondit pas. Il préféra s'approcher d'elle avant de tendre une main dans sa direction. N, sceptique, chercha une réponse dans le regard de son chef. Celui-ci lui fit signe qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Elle attrapa alors la main qu'il lui tendait. La sensation qu'elle éprouva lorsque sa peau entra en contact avec celle du vieillard la fit sursauter. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle chose. Elle avait eu cette horrible impression qu'il avait pénétré son esprit en un quart de seconde. La jeune femme ne sut dire si le sourire énigmatique qui se lisait sur son visage était une bonne chose pour elle.

— Voilà une jeune femme bien particulière que vous m'amenez là. Suivez-moi tous les trois.

**-o-**

La demeure de Masahiro se trouvait à l'intérieur même de la montagne. Il les avait conduits à travers un dédale de tunnels peu éclairés et peu fréquentés. Les rares personnes qu'ils avaient croisées s'étaient toutes cependant montrées très accueillantes. Sur le chemin, Raido et Masahiro avait discuté avec animations des dernières nouvelles du monde shinobis pendant que Genma et N restaient en retrait derrière eux. Voyant que la jeune femme restait encore méfiante, ce dernier avait posé une main réconfortante dans son dos, et lorsqu'elle avait levé la tête vers lui, il s'était contenté de lui faire un clin d'œil et de lui décoché un sourire réconfortant tout en mâchonnant son senbon.

Ils étaient à présent au chaud sous un kotatsu, savourant le thé que leur avait offert leur hôte. N observait la pièce autour d'elle. L'endroit était bien plus chaleureux qu'elle n'aurait pu le penser. Malgré le côté caverne de cette habitation, il y régnait une atmosphère des plus agréables. Les tatamis au sol donnaient une impression de grandeur à la pièce, renforcé par l'immense baie vitrée creusé dans la montagne. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur Masahiro. Le vieil homme ne s'était pas départi de son sourire énigmatique depuis qu'il lui avait tenu la main. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de lui, et ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ils avaient fait une aussi longue route pour simplement rencontrer un vieillard.

— Et si vous m'expliquiez pourquoi vous êtes venus me voir maintenant ? proposa ce-dernier.

Enfin, elle allait savoir ce que ces deux coéquipiers tramaient dans son dos depuis plusieurs jours. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'ils aient réussi à garder le secret de leur périple depuis aussi longtemps malgré ses ruses pour en savoir plus.

— Nous aimerions que tu forges une arme pour N.

Forger ? Une arme ? N ne comprenait plus rien. Konoha regorgeait de bons forgerons et d'armureries, à quoi rimait un aussi long voyage pour ça ? Et surtout, pourquoi pensaient-ils qu'elle avait besoin d'une nouvelle arme. Son sabre de foudre faisait parfaitement l'affaire. Elle posa un regard intrigué sur Genma, attendant qu'il lui en dise plus. Mais ce fut Raido qui continua :

— Tu possèdes une très bonne maîtrise du sabre, mais ta technique consomme bien trop de chakra. Tu manques clairement d'endurance, c'est ce qui te fait le plus défaut lors des combats. Masahiro est un forgeron très particulier, on pourrait comparer ses armes à des œuvres d'art… C'est lui qui a forgé Kokutô, mon sabre.

— Pardonnez mon impolitesse Masahiro-sama, mais pourquoi vous plutôt qu'un autre ? Il me semble que ce pays regorge de bons forgerons.

— Attrape N.

Genma lui lança l'un de ses senbons.

— Concentre ton chakra dedans et lance-le dans la roche.

La jeune femme s'exécuta, sans comprendre où voulait en venir son chef d'escouade. Elle n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise avec les senbons, mais en concentrant un peu de son chakra dedans, l'arme fusa vers la roche et s'enfonça jusqu'à sa moitié. À ses côtés, Genma fit de même. Mais le senbon qu'il envoya transperça la roche comme si c'était du beurre et s'enfonça au cœur du mur, ne laissant visible qu'un léger trou.

— Merci pour cette démonstration Genma. Ce que tes coéquipiers essayent de t'expliquer jeune fille, c'est que si je te forge une arme, elle ne sera destinée qu'à toi et aucune autre personne ne pourra en exprimer le plein potentiel.

— Vous avez aussi forgé ses senbons ? La jeune femme se tourna vers son chef : c'est pour ça que tu insistes pour les ramasser à chaque combat ?

— Je n'ai pas le choix, grogna-t-il pour réponse. Je me prends un savon dès que j'en perds trop.

— Combien de temps avez-vous ? demanda le forgeron.

— Deux jours. Ça veut dire que tu acceptes ?

Masahiro pris son temps avant de répondre à Raido. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de forger des armes pour des étrangers. Chacune de ses créations avait une valeur inestimable, et il ne voulait pas que ça tombe entre de mauvaise main.

— Raido, Genma, j'aimerais que vous nous laissiez discuter.

Le ton de Masahiro ne laissait place à une contestation. N regarda ses coéquipiers se lever avec appréhension. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir se retrouver seule avec le vieil homme. Elle les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent la pièce. L'atmosphère se fit plus pesante. Enfin, Masahiro engagea la conversation :

— Sont-ils au courant de ce qui sommeille en toi ?

Ainsi, le vieillard avait compris. Il avait dû saisir sa particularité lorsqu'il avait touché sa main. Elle ne savait comment réagir à cette information. D'un côté, elle se sentait soulagée par le fait qu'il n'ait rien mentionné devant ses coéquipiers et de l'autre, elle craignait son jugement.

— Non. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le courage de leur dire.

— Le courage, tu n'en manques pas jeune fille. Je dirais plutôt que c'est le doute qui te pousse à leur cacher la vérité. Tu doutes de toi autant que tu doutes d'eux.

— Que suis-je censé faire alors ? Tout leur révéler au risque qu'ils m'abandonnent ? Leur dire la vérité et voir le dégoût dans leurs yeux ? s'énerva N

— Je pense que tu les connais assez bien pour savoir maintenant quelle serait leur réaction s'ils venaient à apprendre qui tu es réellement. N'aie crainte, je ne te forcerais pas à leur avouer ta véritable nature. Il serait simplement bon que tu te rappelles que les bandages que tu gardes autour de tes poignets ne seront pas toujours suffisants pour dissimuler ton secret. Il prit une inspiration avant de continuer : va rejoindre tes coéquipiers et repose-toi. Je forgerais cette arme pour toi.

Elle se leva avant de s'incliner devant lui. Elle ne savait que lui dire de plus, et même s'il ne la voyait pas, elle avait besoin d'exprimer sa gratitude envers lui. Après tout, il acceptait de porter le fardeau de son secret avec elle. Elle le salua avant de se diriger vers la porte. Mais au moment où elle chercha à sortir, la voix de Masahiro s'éleva une dernière fois :

— Le doute est une force N. Une vraie et belle force. Veille simplement à ce qu'elle te pousse toujours en avant.

**-o-**

Leur lame s'entrechoquèrent une nouvelle fois, faisant vibrer leur bras. Raido jaugea son adversaire avec fierté. Genma et lui avait eut raison de quérir l'aide de Masahiro. Le sabre qu'il avait forgé pour N était un prodige de finesse, et la kunoichi s'y était adaptée en un rien de temps. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de leur escapade, elle ne l'avait plus lâché et demandait sans cesse à ses coéquipiers de s'entraîner. Raido comprenait parfaitement ce sentiment, ce besoin qu'elle avait. Lui -même avait été obsédé par son sabre lorsque le vieillard lui avait forgé Kokutô. Il se prêtait donc avec joie aux combats quotidiens contre la jeune femme.

Cette dernière avait déjà fait d'énorme de progrès en si peu de temps. Maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus à maintenir constamment le contrôle de son chakra, elle se permettait plus d'audace dans sa façon de combattre. Ses mouvements étaient devenus bien plus fluides qu'avant, bien plus rapides aussi. À ce rythme-là, N allait devenir meilleure que lui songea le ninja. Elle avait le potentiel pour en tout cas. Et vu son acharnement au travail, elle en avait aussi la motivation.

Elle repassa à l'attaque, jouant de sa petite taille pour se faufiler sous sa garde. Mais Raido était un ninja aguerri et il maniait le sabre comme personne à Konoha. Il évita le premier coup en se décalant simplement sur la droite, avant de parer le second du plat de sa lame. Le plus impressionnant dans le sabre de N était ce crépitement particulier qui caractérisait le chakra de la jeune femme. La lame était parcourue d'arcs électriques qui s'illuminaient à chaque nouveau choc. Raido comprit qu'un jour viendrait où N aurait maîtrisé tous les aspects de son arme, et ce jour-là, ceux qui se trouveraient sur son chemin connaîtraient un destin funeste…

Raido allait porter une contre-attaque lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette de Genma se dessiner au loin. Il fit signe à N que le combat était fini avant de se diriger vers sa gourde. Il était assoiffé. Genma arriva à leur hauteur, les mains de les poches, un senbon dans la bouche, comme à son habitude. N se surprit à le dévorer du regard, il ne portait pas son uniforme de jonin, et elle devait avouer qu'elle appréciait plus que de raison son corps musclé moulé dans un simple sweat.

— L'entraînement est fini, la nuit va bientôt tomber et il faut que vous vous reposiez un peu avant d'aller voir le Hokage. La nuit risque d'être longue.

Ses deux coéquipiers acquiescèrent, conscient de l'enjeu que représentait la discussion qui allait avoir lieu avec Sarutobi.

— On doit le rejoindre à quelle heure ? demanda N.

— À trois heures du matin, sur le portrait du quatrième Hokage. Tu devrais te couvrir Gamine, tu vas attraper froid.

À vrai dire, il lui disait surtout ça parce que sa tenue, un pantalon de toile et un simple bandage qui recouvrait sa poitrine, ne l'aidait vraiment pas à rester calme. Ses résolutions étaient durement mises à l'épreuve ses derniers temps. Il s'était promis de ne pas dépasser les limites avec sa subordonnée. Mais bien souvent, en privée, il finissait par craquer et ne pouvait s'empêcher de rechercher son contact. Chaque marque d'affection qu'elle avait à son encontre faisait dangereusement vaciller sa volonté et il lui fallait toute sa concentration pour ne pas finir par s'emparer de ses lèvres si tentantes.

L'heure du rendez-vous arriva rapidement. Ils étaient tous les trois avachis dans le salon, sur la banquette et les fauteuils, plongés dans leurs pensées. Enfin, Raido consulta sa montre avant de se relever et annonça :

— Il est temps.

Il allait tendre sa main vers Genma pour l'aider à se relever, mais au même moment, un coup sec se fit entendre sur la fenêtre. Instantanément, les trois ninjas se retrouvèrent debout, en position de combat. N fût la première à baisser sa garde lorsqu'elle vit le visage de celui qui les dérangeait. La tête à l'envers, Kakashi leur adressa un signe de main à travers les carreaux de la fenêtre. Raido s'avança pour aller lui ouvrir, curieux de savoir ce que faisait le ninja ici.

— Au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant, il existe des portes pour rentrer chez les gens Kakashi, remarqua N, hilare.

— Je serais bien passé par l'entrée officielle, mais vous êtes surveillés…

Le rire de la jeune femme se stoppa immédiatement. Elle lança un regard inquiet à ses coéquipiers. Genma intervînt en premier, il se tourna vers le ninja copieur qui était entré dans le salon et lui demanda :

— Que veux-tu dire par là ?

— Trois hommes sont dissimulés devant l'entrée de votre immeuble. Votre entrevue avec le Hokage a été révélé, ce sont sûrement des hommes de Danzô…

— Mais on en a parlé à personne ! Comment es-tu au courant d'ailleurs ? fit N.

— J'y suis convié moi aussi. Le vieux singe doit croire que je me préoccupe de ton sort… ajouta le ninja avec un clin d'œil.

— Et qui nous dit que tu es le véritable Kakashi et non pas un des hommes de Danzô métamorphosé ?

C'était Raido qui était intervenu. L'atmosphère de la pièce était devenue glaciale après sa remarque. Genma de son côté, se tenait sur ses gardes et s'était décalé légèrement afin de se placer devant sa subordonnée. Il se tenait prêt à la défendre si jamais Raido avait vu juste. N, elle, avait posé la main sur son sabre, se sentant en danger. Elle savait que le plus gros défaut de leur escouade tenait dans le fait qu'aucun d'eux n'était un ninja sensitif. Il était donc plus qu'aisé de les bernés de cette façon. Elle chercha à toute vitesse une solution pour connaître la vérité. De son côté Kakashi n'avait pas bronché, étonné par la tournure que prenait sa visite impromptue.

— Kakashi, que s'est-il passé le jour de notre rencontre ? demanda la jeune femme.

— Tu m'as sauvé la vie, un grand sourire gêné s'étala sur son visage, alors que j'essayais de te tuer.

N se détendit. C'était bien Kakashi qui se tenait devant eux. Après tout, ils étaient les deux seuls à savoir comment ils s'étaient rencontrés. Elle relâcha ses muscles et son sabre, rassurée.

— Tout va bien, c'est lui, confirma la kunoichi.

Genma se tourna vers elle, et chercha le moindre signe de doute peint sur son visage. La voyant aussi sereine, il s'apaisa également.

— Désolé mec, il fallait qu'on vérifie.

— Pas de soucis, je préfère savoir que vous êtes prêt à la protéger au moindre danger, nota le ninja en se frottant les cheveux.

En vérité, il n'en avait jamais douté une seule seconde. La complicité que N avait développé avec ses deux coéquipiers était impressionnante, et Kakashi se rendant bien compte que les deux ninjas étaient prêt à donner leur vie pour elle, ça se lisait sur leur visage.

— Des espions étaient également présents devant la demeure du Hokage. Il nous propose donc de se retrouver dans la tour de garde Est, celle qui n'est plus utilisée. Il m'a demandé de vous prévenir, continua Kakashi.

Les trois ninjas acquiescèrent. Ils devaient se mettre en route immédiatement s'ils ne voulaient pas être en retard. Après avoir créé des clones sur ordre de Genma – il voulait donner l'illusion que l'appartement était encore plein –, ils sortirent les uns après les autres par la fenêtre et grimpèrent sur le toit. Voyant que N était trop petite pour atteindre le rebord, Genma s'empressa de la tracter, non sans lui adresser un sourire moqueur au passage. Ils suivirent ensuite Kakashi, sautant de bâtisse en bâtisse, sans aucun bruit. Hiruzen Sarutobi était déjà présent quand l'ombre de Raido se faufila sous la porte d'entrée de la tour. Constatant qu'aucun danger n'était présent, les quatre ninjas entrèrent à sa suite.

— Vous êtes en retard, jeunes gens !

— Ils étaient aussi sous surveillance Hokage-sama, le prévint Kakashi.

— Et c'est pas comme si on attendait depuis dix jours pour une simple entrevue, Hiruzen.

Genma décocha un regard consterné à sa subordonnée. Il avait oublié qu'elle était encore pire que lui quand il s'agissait de défier l'autorité.

— Je vois que le vieux Masahiro t'as fait un magnifique présent N, prends en soin.

Genma ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le vieux singe semblait bien plus permissif à l'égard de la jeune femme. Comme s'il cherchait à compenser le traitement que le village lui réservait depuis des années. Cette dernière se contenta de hocher la tête, déjà fatiguée par les immanquables changements de sujet du vieil homme.

— Entrons dans le vif du sujet, voulez-vous ? Un vieillard comme moi à besoin de sommeil, je ne peux pas me permettre de rester éveiller toute la nuit.

— Avant de vous endormir, vous pourriez songer à m'expliquer pourquoi mon appartement a été saccagé, fit N avec acidité.

Son chef d'escouade soupira. Avec la chance qu'il avait, le comportement de sa subordonnée lui retomberait dessus… Cette perspective ne lui donna pourtant pas envie de la retenir, ni même de la rabrouer. Il estimait son comportement et sa colère parfaitement justifiés au vu de sa situation.

— Comme j'ai déjà pu l'expliquer à Genma, ta situation est particulière N, nous ne pouvons pas agir à la légère… Je…

— À la légère ?! explosa la jeune femme. Dois-je vous rappeler notre accord Hiruzen ? Dois-je vous rappeler les promesses que vous m'aviez faites ?!

La colère de N explosait enfin. Genma sentait son chakra envahir la pièce et compris qu'elle ne se retenait qu'à grande peine. Son visage s'était figé dans une expression de haine terrible. La voir aussi affectée par la situation lui retourna l'estomac. Elle avait si bien caché ses sentiments qu'il en était venu à supposer que le saccage de son appartement lui importait peu… Il ne savait quel comportement adopter à présent. Il se sentait partagé entre son envie d'aider et de protéger la jeune femme et son devoir de ninja qui lui dictait de se tenir prêt à intervenir si elle cherchait à intenter à la vie du Hokage.

Kakashi et Raido semblaient être pris dans le même dilemme intérieur. Voir la jeune femme ainsi avait quelque chose d'aussi fascinant que terrifiant. Kakashi avait déjà eu plusieurs fois un aperçu de ses accès de colère et depuis, il considérait que rien ne faisait plus peur qu'une femme en colère. Étonnamment, le Hokage ne cherchait pas à calmer la jeune femme et ne s'énervait pas non plus. Il restait la tête haute, laissant N déverser toute sa rage sur lui.

Estimant qu'ils n'allaient pas avancer de cette façon, Genma se décida enfin à intervenir. Il s'approcha prudemment de la kunoichi, vérifiant que son bouclier n'était pas actif. Elle avait la fâcheuse habitude de le déclencher sans réellement sans rendre compte, et il ne tenait pas à se prendre une onde de choc cette nuit. Le crépitement qui le caractérisait était absent, il pouvait s'approcher d'elle sans rien craindre.

Raido observa son meilleur ami rejoindre N et se pencher vers son oreille pour lui murmurer quelques mots. Le résultat ne tarda pas à se voir sur le visage de jeune femme. La tension qui s'était accumulée en elle se relâcha doucement alors que Genma la serrait dans ses bras. Raido ne pût s'empêcher de détailler les réactions des deux autres personnes présentes. Si Kakashi ne masquait pas son étonnement, le vieux Sarutobi posait un regard bienveillant sur eux. Le ninja s'en sentit rassuré, la relation qui unissait ses deux amis, bien qu'encore balbutiante, pouvait poser problème au sein de la hiérarchie de Konoha. Savoir que le Hokage ne la voyait pas d'un mauvais œil rassurerait à coup sûr Genma…

— Je pourrais te présenter mes plus plates excuses N, mais je sais qu'elles ne te serviront à rien. Je n'ai pas respecté les termes de notre accord, et en ça, je suis entièrement responsable de tes malheurs. Je ne peux que te demander de me pardonner mes fautes.

Kakashi scrutait Hiruzen avec des yeux ronds. Décidément, cette réunion secrète allait de surprise en surprise. De mémoire, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le troisième Hokage présenter ses excuses ainsi. Son esprit aiguisé le mis en garde. Si Sarutobi agissait ainsi, ce n'était pas seulement pour se faire pardonner ses erreurs récentes. Il devait se sentir coupable pour quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose que même N ignorait. La lueur de culpabilité qui hantait son regard le prouvait bien, songea le ninja copieur.

— Dites-le moi sincèrement Hiruzen, dites-moi si je suis encore la bienvenue ici…

La kunoichi semblait presque désespérée, elle se sentait accablée rien qu'à l'idée de devoir partir de Konoha. Malgré ses recherches au point mort, et malgré tout ses problèmes, elle s'était mise à apprécier la vie qu'elle avait maintenant. Après des années d'errance dans les différents pays du continent, elle aimait la stabilité que le village de la feuille lui apportait. Surtout, elle chérissait les relations qui s'étaient créées entre elle et ses proches. Elle ne voulait pas devoir détruire tout ce qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à construire. Mais malgré tout ça, elle savait que si le Hokage lui ordonnait de partir elle ne pourrait rien y faire. Elle serait condamnée à retourner à son statut de kunoichi déserteuse, de nukenin. Savoir cela l'angoissait au plus profond de son être. Elle ne voulait pas partir.

Cette angoisse faisait écho à celle que Genma ressentait, près d'elle. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cette discussion allait prendre cette tournure. Il avait refusé de songer à cette éventualité, toutes les fois où il avait pris le temps de réfléchir à ce qui allait se dire ce soir-là. Savoir que l'avenir de N au sein de Konoha ne tenait qu'à un fil lui serrait le cœur. Sans compter qu'il n'avait même pas le pouvoir de l'aider. Il regrettait à présent toutes ses années où il avait refusé se mêler aux intrigues politique qui prenait place au village de la feuille. Et dire qu'il était un jonin et que ces-derniers étaient l'une des forces dirigeantes de Konoha... Il était temps pour lui d'assumer son rôle. C'était la seule chose qui pouvait lui permettre de protéger N.

— Ce que je t'ai dit le jour où tu es venue quérir pour aide n'a pas changé N. Tu es un kunoichi au même titre que ces messieurs, fit-il en désignant les trois hommes qui les entouraient. C'est pour cette raison que je t'ai apporté ceci, et je réalise aujourd'hui que j'aurais dû te le donner bien avant.

Il tenait dans sa main un bandeau ninja sur lequel était gravé le symbole de Konoha. N sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Non seulement elle allait pouvoir rester auprès de ses amis, mais en plus, Hiruzen lui faisait enfin l'honneur de la considérer comme une véritable kunoichi du village ? Cela lui paraissait presque trop beau pour être vrai. Elle s'approcha du Hokage, hésitante. Elle ne savait comment réagir à cela. Ce fut une pression dans son dos qui l'encouragea à aller de l'avant. Elle attrapa le bandeau que lui tendait Hiruzen et le noua sur son front, comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois lorsqu'elle portait celui de Kumo. Elle se tourna ensuite vers ses trois amis, un immense sourire lui barrant le visage. La fierté qu'elle pouvait lire dans leur regard la conforta dans ses impressions : elle était enfin à sa place à Konoha.

— Maintenant que le statut de N ne fait plus aucun doute, que faisons-nous pour le saccage de son appartement ? Un tel acte ne peut rester impuni Maitre Hokage, souligna Raido, les bras croisés.

— J'ai demandé à Shikaku Nara de mener son enquête dans le plus grand secret, et malheureusement les indices qu'il a trouvés ne valent rien de bon pour nous…

— Comment ça ? demanda Kakashi.

— Il n'y a aucune trace de Danzô et de ses hommes, je doute qu'il ait pris la liberté d'agir ainsi au sein du village, juste sous mon nez.

— Alors qui aurait fait ça ? interrogea à son tour Genma.

— Shikaku pense avoir trouvé un indice, mais c'est à N de nous confirmer ce qu'il en est vraiment. Lorsque tu as fui Kumo et le pays de la foudre, qu'à tu fais de ton bandeau ninja ? Il me semble qu'à notre rencontre, tu ne le portais déjà plus.

— Je l'ai jeté au fond d'un précipice, et cela fait plus de dix ans maintenant. Je ne voulais pas garder de trace de mon passé.

La jeune femme se demandait bien où il voulait en venir avec cette question…

— Alors saurais-tu me dire d'où vient celui-ci ?

Il avait dans les mains, cette fois-ci, un bandeau ninja en tissu rouge, et dont la plaque de métal était gravé du symbole de Kumo, barré d'une longue entaille. Ce bandeau était maculé de sang.

— Je n'ai aucune idée d'où il vient. Mais une chose est sûre, c'est qu'il ne m'appartient pas.

— Shikaku avait donc vu juste. Je crains que tu ne sois plus à l'abri, même à Konoha. Après toutes ses années, les ninjas de Kumo t'ont retrouvé, et je doute qu'ils y soient parvenus seuls. _Tu es en danger N_.

**FIN DE LA PREMIÈRE PARTIE**

* * *

Ca y est ! La première partie de l'histoire se termine enfin. Quand j'ai commencé cette fic, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle prendrait tant d'ampleur, vous pouvez pas imaginer comment je suis fière de moi maintenant que je vois le chemin déjà parcouru ! Cette première partie a surtout servi de mise en place de l'intrigue et j'espère que ça n'a pas été trop lent, mais promis ça va bouger un peu plus à partir de là.

J'espère aussi que ces 8 premiers chapitres vous ont plu et que la suite vous plaira tout autant quand je l'aurais écrite.

J'en profite également pour remercier Erenaki, qui me suis depuis le début et dont les encouragements me donne envie de continuer et me remotive toujours, ainsi que tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire cette fic, de laisser une review ou même de la mettre dans ses favoris !

Malheureusement, le prochain chapitre risque de prendre un peu plus de temps à arriver, je dois me faire opérer à la fin du mois et je ne sais pas trop comment j'arriverais à gérer tout ce que je dois gérer. Je laisserais pas la fic à l'abandon non plus, je vous rassure ! J'ai commencé une correction des premiers chapitres histoire de gommer les légères incohérence et fautes. Je profiterais donc du mois de septembre pour continuer ça, avant de m'ateler à la suite.

Une fois de plus, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, je suis toujours curieuse de savoir vos ressentis quant à cette histoire !

À bientôt,

Ney'


	9. Chapitre 8 : Affrontement

**Olà ! **Me voilà enfin de retour avec un nouveau chapitre après une longue pause. La seconde partie de la fanfic commence à présent, avec un peu plus d'action que la première ;) J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Pour ce qui est de la correction de la première partie j'avance doucement, mais sûrement...

J'en profite pour remercier ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire mon histoire, surtout Yoshirifi et Erenaki pour leurs conseils et leur soutien *-*

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau chapitre,

Bonne lecture !

Ney'

* * *

**SECONDE PARTIE **

**Chapitre 8 : Affrontement**

N courait le plus vite possible. Elle courait à en perdre haleine. Elle sentait l'air fouetter son visage. La nuit étendait son emprise autour d'elle. Elle peinait de plus en plus à distinguer où elle mettait les pieds. Une chute lui serait fatale, il ne fallait pas qu'elle tombe maintenant. Il n'y avait pas assez de place pour se battre par ici, son sabre serait impossible à dégainer dans de telles conditions… Un kunaï fusa près de son bras, elle fit un écart pour l'éviter. Ces enfoirés se rapprochaient de plus en plus, elle n'arrivait plus à maintenir son allure. Cela ne valait rien de bon pour la jeune femme… Elle devait absolument trouver un endroit un peu plus dégagé.

Forcément, elle n'avait pas écouté Genma lorsqu'il avait fait un rappel de la topographie du terrain au début de leur mission. Après tout, tout se ressemblait au pays du feu, on n'y trouvait que des montagnes, des collines, et des forêts. Savoir dans quelle forêt ils étaient exactement ne l'intéressait que peu. Elle fila tout droit, sautant par-dessus chaque obstacle qui se mettait sur sa route. Elle aurait dû faire attention à ne pas laisser de trace et à faire moins de bruit, mais elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça. L'essentiel pour l'instant était de courir. La jeune femme vit une lueur un peu plus loin, droit devant elle. Enfin une clairière ! Elle se précipita prête en découdre.

Si elle avait écouté un peu plus son chef d'escouade, elle aurait su que la particularité de la ville, dans laquelle ils avaient été affectés pour leur mission, était d'être entourée de falaise. C'était ce à quoi elle songeait alors qu'elle tombait dans le vide à une vitesse folle. Une fois arrivée près de la lueur, les arbres avaient laissé place à un immense vide devant ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se stopper que déjà, ses pieds l'emportaient à toute vitesse dans ce précipice. Ses prodigieux réflexes lui permirent d'attraper une branche d'arbre qui se trouvait près d'elle. Elle s'écorcha les mains en l'agrippant. Bien que peu solide, celle-ci eut le mérite de ralentir un peu sa chute avant de céder à son tour. Une seconde branche lui permis de se positionner correctement pour s'appuyer sur la falaise et tenter un saut de l'autre côté. Elle concentra son chakra dans ses pieds et se propulsa d'un coup. Si elle atteignait la branche de l'arbre en face d'elle, non seulement ça lui permettrait d'éviter de multiples blessures en s'écrasant au sol, mais surtout, elle gagnerait un temps précieux qui lui permettrait de s'enfuir.

Son saut fut parfait. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, en revanche, c'était le peu de solidité de l'arbre sur lequel elle avait atterri. La branche qui lui avait permis de rattraper, bien qu'épaisse, ne supporta pas la charge de son poids plume. Elle céda dans un craquement sonore, sans laisser le temps à la jeune femme de se rattraper. N s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol, cinq mètres plus bas.

En voulant se relever, un juron s'échappa de ses lèvres. Une douleur lancinante irradiait de sa jambe gauche et l'empêchait de s'appuyer dessus. Son genou n'avait manifestement pas tenu le coup à son atterrissage… Il fallait forcément que ça lui arrive maintenant, pensa la jeune femme. Elle était coincée en bas de cette falaise et ne pouvait même plus fuir ceux qui la poursuivaient. Elle se traina avec difficulté derrière un énorme rocher. Ses pensées s'entremêlaient dans la panique. Il fallait qu'elle s'oblige à se calmer si elle voulait pouvoir réfléchir correctement à la situation.

Elle était assurément dans une mauvaise posture : malgré ses capacités, elle ne pouvait pas faire de miracle en soignant sa jambe en un instant. Vu la douleur qu'elle ressentait, il lui en faudrait pour au moins deux jours avant de pouvoir remarcher correctement ! Elle ne pouvait pas se battre réellement non plus, surtout si elle n'arrivait pas à tenir debout plus de quelques secondes. Sans compter qu'elle était particulièrement mauvaise dans les affrontements longues distances. Sa spécialité consistait plutôt à foncer dans le tas après tout. Et puis ses assaillants se rendraient compte à un moment ou à un autre qu'elle était incapable de se mouvoir. La kunoichi continua à faire fonctionner ses méninges à plein régime, mais aucune solution ne lui venait. Sans aide extérieure, elle ne pourrait jamais s'en sortir.

Sauf qu'elle avait été séparée de ses deux coéquipiers. Cette foutue embuscade, dans laquelle ils étaient tombés, les avaient menées sur trois chemins différents. Et en y songeant leurs adversaires avaient dû les éloigner les uns des autres consciemment. Affronter une équipe de jonins était bien plus difficile que de les affronter chacun de leur côté. Ils étaient, en plus de cela, bien plus nombreux que les ninjas de Konoha, et mettaient ainsi toutes les chances de leur côté pour les éliminer. N s'inquiétait pour Raido et Genma. Ces deux-là étaient d'excellents combattant, elle le savait depuis longtemps. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne donnait pas cher de leur peau s'ils devaient se battre à un contre dix. Bien qu'en y réfléchissant plus longtemps, il était plus que probable qu'elle soit la véritable cible de leur attaque. Avec un peu de chance, les poursuivants de ses deux amis devaient être moins nombreux que les siens.

La jeune femme soupira, penser à tout cela n'allait pas l'aider pour l'instant. Malgré son inquiétude, elle se força à rester concentrer sur sa situation actuelle. L'éclat de la Lune ne tarderait pas à éclairer assez le terrain pour qu'elle soit repérée dans l'obscurité ambiante. Elle n'avait, en plus de ça, aucune idée du niveau de ses assaillants. Dans sa fuite, elle n'avait pas pris le temps de regarder s'ils étaient munis de bandeaux frontaux – c'était le signe distinctif de tous les ninjas –, mais au vu de leurs techniques, ils n'étaient pas de simples mercenaires. Que faisaient des ninjas étrangers en plein cœur du pays du feu ? C'était une autre question à laquelle il lui faudrait répondre plus tard… Elle essaya de se rassurer : ils ne devaient pas être aussi fort que ça, s'ils n'avaient pas réussi à les avoir pendant leur embuscade. Selon toutes vraisemblances, ce devait être une équipe composée de chunnins. Enfin, plusieurs équipes plutôt. Leur appartenance au village de Kumo ne faisait aucun doute aux yeux de N. Elle ne comprenait juste pas quelle était la raison d'un tel acharnement. Plus de dix ans étaient passés depuis sa désertion…

Depuis le saccage de son appartement, cinq mois plus tôt, il n'y avait plus eu d'attaque de la part du village des nuages. N en était même venue à espérer naïvement qu'ils l'avaient enfin oublié. Une fois de plus, elle s'était trompée. Ce n'était cependant pas l'heure des regrets. Si elle se sortait de ce bourbier, elle prendrait le temps de s'en vouloir pour sa stupidité. En attendant, elle devait survivre à tout ça. Elle sortit un rouleau de l'une de ses sacoches, regrettant déjà de devoir recourir à cette solution. Elle se mordit le pouce et déroula rapidement le parchemin, apposant son sang sur le sceau d'invocation. La kunoichi le posa au sol et appliqua sa paume dessus, concentrant son chakra. Un nuage de fumée apparu avant de se dissiper rapidement. À sa place se tenait un magnifique animal au pelage aussi blanc que la chevelure de son invocatrice. Le lynx des neiges ne daigna pas relever la tête, occupé à se lécher les pattes, comme un chat l'aurait fait. N s'impatienta rapidement devant le manque d'intérêt que lui montrait l'animal. Elle n'avait pas le temps de l'observer faire sa toilette en toute impunité et lui demanda donc, avec un brin d'ironie :

— Je te dérange peut-être Katsuo ?

Le lynx prit le temps de s'étirer avec de se tourner enfin vers la jeune femme.

— Effectivement. Je me préparais pour aller retrouver ma nouvelle femelle.

N roula des yeux. C'était toujours le même problème quand elle invoquait Katsuo. Ce dernier prenait un malin plaisir à lui faire perdre patience, et ce, dès qu'elle osait requérir son aide.

—Tu iras voir ta dernière conquête plus tard. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais je suis en mauvaise posture, et je n'ai pas le temps de discutailler avec toi.

Katsuo prit le temps de détailler son invocatrice avant de lui répondre, ravi de la voir s'enrager devant sa lenteur manifeste.

— Ta patte à l'air d'être dans un sale état, nota le félin.

— Sans blague ? J'ai besoin que tu retrouves mes coéquipiers, et que tu les préviennes que je suis en danger.

— Il me faut un échantillon d'odeur, si tu veux que je me mette en chasse.

— Tu crois sincèrement que j'ai pris le temps d'attraper un de leurs vêtements avant que l'on soit séparé ?

Le lynx s'approcha d'un pas léger, l'air conquérant. Ses prunelles bleues dévisageaient la jeune femme. Puis sans prévenir, il se mit à renifler son invocatrice, concentré.

— Ça va ? Te gêne pas surtout, fit-elle, gênée.

— Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir des conquêtes. J'imagine que c'est l'odeur de l'un d'eux que je sens sur toi ? demanda l'animal en retroussant ses babines, hilare.

— File d'ici ! Et ne reviens pas avant d'avoir trouvé de l'aide !

Son visage était encore rouge de gêne quand le félin s'éloigna enfin. Elle espérait que ses poursuivants ne l'avaient pas aperçu partir et qu'il pourrait s'acquitter de sa mission rapidement. Sa survie en dépendait après tout.

Elle profita du silence de la nuit pour tenter de percevoir ses ennemis. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de distinguer leurs bruits de ceux de la forêt endormie. Ces enflures ne prenaient même pas la peine de se faire discrets, songea la jeune femme avec dégoût. Pour eux, elle n'était qu'une proie facile à éliminer. Elle se redressa, forte d'une nouvelle résolution. Elle n'allait certainement pas se laisser battre, ils allaient voir à qui ils avaient à faire. Jamais N ne se laisserait faire sans opposer la moindre résistance, ça non. Et ce, malgré sa jambe blessée.

Ils tournaient autour d'elle, sans trop s'approcher pour l'instant, si bien qu'elle en profita pour activer son bouclier. À force d'exercice et d'entrainement, elle était parvenue à améliorer sa défense en lui donnant la forme d'une bulle qui l'entourait. Invisible à l'œil de ceux qui ne savaient pas le détecter, il était idéal dans sa situation. Elle n'avait pas encore vraiment eu l'occasion de l'expérimenter, mais c'était mieux que rien. N savait pertinemment que ça ne servait à rien de se dissimuler dans de telles circonstances, ces hommes savaient déjà qu'elle était là, et qu'elle ne pouvait plus fuir.

Ils finirent par s'approcher d'elle sans prendre la peine de se cacher. Tous portaient bel et bien le symbole de Kumo sur leur bandeau frontal. Ils étaient douze, deux de plus que ce qu'elle avait pensé au premier abord. Le pays de la foudre avait vraiment de la force militaire à revendre s'ils pouvaient se permettre d'envoyer autant d'équipe à ses trousses. Et dire qu'elle avait été heureuse de porter le symbole de Kumo alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant que l'on envoyait sur le front. N soupira. Ils étaient à coup sûr des débutants pour se comporter de cette façon. N'importe quel ninja expérimenté aurait profité de la situation pour l'éliminer sans se montrer. Eux se tenaient tous à découvert, fiers comme des coqs. La kunoichi sentait la rage monter en elle : sans sa blessure, elle les aurait tous éliminer sans problème. Elle était largement de taille à les affronter. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que N détestait, c'était de se sentir impuissante.

Enfin, l'un des ninjas se décida à passer à l'assaut. Il se précipita sur elle, un kunaï dans la main. Il bondit d'un coup, il cherchait à l'attaquer par les airs. La kunoichi ne broncha pas et n'esquissa pas même un mouvement. Elle se tenait debout, en appui sur sa jambe valide, les bras croisés, sereine. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de lever le regard quand le ninja vint se heurter à son bouclier. La dénotation fit frémir les arbres autour. C'était l'un des défauts de ce bouclier : le bruit qu'il faisait lorsque quelque chose le heurtait s'entendait de loin. Impossible de rester dissimulée après ça. Mais pour le coup, N espérait que Genma ou Raido finisse par l'entendre… Voir le corps de l'homme tomber sur le sol, totalement inerte, lui tira un petit sourire de satisfaction. Sourire qui s'effaça lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard des autres assaillants. Leur air narquois s'était mué en un air féroce. Le vrai combat commençait maintenant.

**-o-**

Genma pestait contre lui-même. Ils avaient fait preuve d'imprudence en se déconcentrant comme ça, sous prétexte que leur mission était terminée. Ils n'auraient pas dû se montrer aussi distraits. Après tout, il savait que N était une cible et qu'il fallait surveiller leurs arrières en toute circonstance. Le fait qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'attaque depuis plusieurs mois auraient dû les encourager à rester prudents, au lieu de baisser leur garde comme ils l'avaient fait.

Mais l'heure n'était pas aux regrets, Raido était blessé, et N avait disparu. Ça faisait longtemps qu'une de leurs missions n'avait pas aussi mal tournée, songea-t-il amèrement. Il avait presque eu l'impression de mener la vie d'un ninja lambda… Il sauta par-dessus une branche. L'endroit où l'embuscade s'était déroulée n'était plus très loin. Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait à retrouver la piste de N en partant de là. La nuit n'était pas encore tout à fait tombée, il devait se dépêcher s'il voulait trouver des indices.

Il accéléra sa course… Les ninjas qu'il avait affrontés venaient de Kumo. Ils étaient forcément là pour N, c'était une nukenin après tout. Savoir sa coéquipière en danger l'inquiétait. Il sentait la peur lui tordre le ventre. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il ne pourrait pas se le pardonner, il le savait. Il débarqua à toute vitesse sur le lieu de l'embuscade. L'endroit était désert. Sans les traces de diverses explosions et les armes ninjas éparpillées çà et là, personne n'aurait pu deviner ce qu'il s'était passé une heure auparavant… Il se pencha et récupéra les senbons qu'il avait abandonnés sur place.

Son regard fut attiré par un bout de tissu qui gisait sur le sol. Il le reconnut immédiatement. De couleur pourpre et strié de bande blanches, il venait du foulard que portait sa coéquipière. Il avait été présent le jour où elle l'avait acheté et savait pertinemment qu'elle ne s'en séparait jamais depuis…

La nuit s'installait de plus en plus, il ne voyait plus grand-chose à présent. Traquer N et ses poursuivants risquait d'être difficile dans ses conditions. Ses capacités en tant que ninja sensitif étaient très faibles, voire inexistantes. Il ne pouvait pas la retrouver avec son chakra, et chercher les traces de son passage dans le noir n'allait le mener à rien. Il souffla, s'obligeant à se calmer pour mieux réfléchir. Les ninjas qui les avaient attaqués, Raido et lui, étaient de simples chunnins. Ça n'avait pas été très compliqué pour lui de s'en débarrasser. Mais Raido avait tout de même été blessé de son côté. Ce n'était donc pas tous des débutants. Si N s'était retrouvé à devoir les affronter, elle avait les capacités pour s'en sortir sans trop de blessures, essaya de se rassurer le ninja. Il préférait ne pas imaginer le pire pour l'instant, cela ne le mènerait à rien.

Il savait que les jutsus de sa subordonnée étaient particulièrement dévastateurs. En s'avançant dans la direction vers laquelle il l'avait vu partir avant qu'ils ne soient séparés, il aurait peut-être une chance de la retrouver. Mais il avait besoin d'aide pour ça. Il exécuta rapidement une série de mudras, et d'un mouvement qu'il avait répété des centaines de fois, il déclencha son invocation en apposant sa paume sur le sol. Une série de glyphes s'échappa de sa main et lorsqu'il la retira, un nuage de fumée apparut. Celui-ci se dissipa lentement, laissant entrevoir un regard ambré et une silhouette poilue.

— Nozomi, salua Genma en s'agenouillant.

— Genma. Que se passe-t-il ? Tu ne m'as pas invoqué depuis longtemps.

La renarde posa avec délicatesse son museau sur le bras du ninja. Son comportement arracha un sourire à Genma. Nozomi et lui avaient développé un lien très fort depuis leur rencontre quelques années plus tôt. Il avait la chance de s'entendre à merveille avec son invocation. Il prit le temps de caresser son pelage roux avant de lui répondre.

— Ma coéquipière a disparu. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour la retrouver.

— La jeune N ? Celle dont tu m'as déjà parlé ? Et Raido ? le questionna-t-elle.

— Notre escouade est tombée dans une embuscade et on a été séparé. Raido est légèrement blessé, mais ce n'est pas très grave. Par contre, nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelle de N depuis l'attaque.

— Ça fait combien de temps ? Elle s'était assise sur ses pattes arrières, sa queue balayant le sol.

— Un peu plus d'une heure. J'ai récupéré ça pour que tu puisses reconnaître son odeur.

Il lui tendit le morceau de foulard qu'il avait trouvé un peu plus tôt. La renarde s'en approcha et huma l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Une fois imprégnée de la flagrance, elle commença à se balader, la truffe collée au sol, à la recherche de N. Genma la regarda faire, anxieux. Il savait que Nozomi représentait son seul espoir de retrouver la kunoichi à temps. Si son invocation échouait, il serait obligé d'attendre que le soleil se lève pour reprendre ses recherches. D'expérience, il savait que traquer une cible à la lueur d'une torche était quelque chose d'inutile. Il passerait à coup sûr à côté d'indice essentiel.

Il prit son mal en patience, s'efforçant de ne pas s'angoisser toujours plus pour la jeune femme. Une petite voix au fond de lui ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner s'il lui arrivait malheur. Il redoutait d'arriver trop tard.

Enfin, la voix douce de Nozomi s'éleva, alors qu'il mâchonnait son senbon de plus en plus fort.

— Genma ! Par ici !

Il se précipita à sa suite. Ils avançaient à un bon rythme. Nozomi était une formidable pisteuse, songea-t-il, fier de son invocation. Sans elle, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu trouver une solution aussi vite. Un peu d'espoir s'insinuait doucement en lui, mais il ne voulait pas se réjouir trop vite.

— Nozomi ?

La renarde s'était stoppée d'un coup. En position d'attaque, les poils dressés sur son corps, le regard assombri, elle fixait un point au nord-est. Genma s'approcha d'elle, inquiet de sa réaction. Qu'avait-elle senti ?

— Quelque chose qui n'appartient pas à cette forêt approche, murmura-t-elle à son invocateur.

— Ami ou ennemi ? Genma se tenait sur ses gardes, méfiant.

— On va vite le savoir, il arrive.

Devant eux, perché sur la branche d'un arbre, se tenait à présent un magnifique lynx des neiges. Le ninja avait rarement rencontré des spécimens de ce type, pourtant, il comprit immédiatement que l'animal n'était pas comme les autres. Il ne baissa pas sa garde, attendant de voir comme le félin réagissait, mais se déplaça tout de même devant Nozomi, soucieux de sa protection. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'elle soit blessée.

Avec un air majestueux, le lynx descendit de son perchoir. Il avait cette démarche conquérante, si caractéristique des félins. Alors qu'il s'approchait, Genma perçut le chakra qui se dégageait de l'animal. Il devait être une invocation lui aussi. Les animaux dotés d'énergie spirituelle ne courraient pas les rues après tout. Alors qu'il se trouvait maintenant à moins d'un mètre d'eux, le ninja se redressa, laissant tomber sa garde. Il venait d'avoir une illumination. Ce chakra, cette démarche, même ce regard fier… Tout lui rappelait N chez cet animal. Il s'apprêta à parler, mais le lynx le devança :

— C'est toi ? Le mâle de N ?

Le visage penaud qu'affichait Genma après une telle entrée en matière arracha un glapissement amusé à Nozomi. S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle le ninja ne s'était pas attendu, c'était d'être désigné de cette façon par un lynx. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi tendue, il aurait volontiers pris le temps de s'attarder sur le côté improbable d'une telle scène. Au lieu de cela, il s'adressa au fauve :

— J'imagine. Qui es-tu ?

— Katsuo, son invocation. Elle a besoin d'aide.

Genma se tendit. Si N avait eu recours à une invocation, et qu'elle l'avait envoyé chercher de l'aide, c'était qu'elle se trouvait forcément en mauvaise posture. L'angoisse qu'il ressentait lui tiraillait le ventre. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

— Nozomi, tu pars rejoindre Raido et tu restes avec lui. Katsuo, on se met en route. Tout de suite.

Sa voix avait raisonné dans la forêt, implacable. Nozomi hocha la tête, peu mécontente de s'éloigner du lynx. Rester aussi près de son prédateur naturel la stressait. Elle n'aimait pas le regard froid et calculateur qu'il avait posé sur elle dès qu'il l'avait aperçu. Katsuo, quant à lui, se détourna, un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir profiter d'un éventuel repas. Lorsqu'il avait senti l'odeur de la renarde, il s'était réjoui d'avance du festin qu'il allait pouvoir savourer. Il avait finalement déchanté en comprenant que cette renarde n'était nulle autre que l'invocation du ninja. C'était définitivement une mauvaise nuit pour le lynx.

**-o-**

N se réceptionna avec difficulté sur sa jambe valide. Ce combat tournait à la boucherie. Elle sentait ses réserves de chakra se réduire de plus en plus. À ce rythme-là, elle serait obligée d'ouvrir le sceau. Lyra lui ferait forcément un sermon si elle s'en sortait vivante. Elle hésitait encore à se servir de cette technique. Si elle n'arrivait pas à se contrôler, elle risquait de dévaster les environs en ouvrant le sceau. L'idée était tentante, pour une fois qu'elle se retrouvait en solo dans un combat, sans risque de blesser l'un de ses coéquipiers. Avec ça, elle pourrait se débarrasser de ces avortons qui osaient la défier. N secoua la tête. Il restait la possibilité que Katsuo ait trouvé de l'aide et qu'il soit dans son périmètre d'attaque. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de blesser l'animal. Il avait un sale caractère et la fatiguait à chacune de ses invocations, mais elle l'appréciait tout de même.

Une salve de shuriken s'écrasa au sol dans une gerbe d'étincelles, devant la kunoichi. Son bouclier s'était rétréci au fur et à mesure du combat. Bientôt, il ne lui servirait plus à rien. Huit ninjas lui faisaient encore face. Trois corps éventrés et un électrocuté gisaient sur le sol, autour d'elle. Malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis le début du combat, N n'avait pas réussi à en éliminer plus, à son plus grand désarroi. Ses adversaires n'avaient pas encore déchaîné leur véritable puissance, ils se contentaient de l'épuiser sur la durée. Heureusement pour la jeune femme, ils l'avaient largement sous-estimé au début de leur affrontement, lui laissant des ouvertures dans lesquelles elle s'était empressée de foncer.

Elle peinait à reprendre son souffle. Depuis combien de temps Katsuo était-il parti ? L'un des ninjas posa ses mains sur le sol après avoir effectué plusieurs mudras. Une technique Doton. C'était ce qu'il y avait de pire pour elle. Elle sauta le plus loin possible alors que le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. La faille que le ninja créait continuait à s'étendre, poussant la medic-nin à reculer toujours plus. Dans quelques secondes, elle allait se retrouver acculer contre la falaise. D'un saut périlleux, elle prit son appui sur la paroi rocheuse. La kunoichi concentra son chakra dans sa jambe valide et se propulsa sur ses ennemis.

N savait qu'elle devait à tout prix éliminer cet utilisateur du Doton. Elle ne pouvait se permettre que le sol ne soit plus stable sous ses pieds… Le ninja la vit foncer sur lui, sabre à la main, une expression meurtrière gravée sur son visage. Cette nukenin était vraiment redoutable. Lorsqu'on lui avait proposé cette mission, à lui et aux autres, seize ninjas contre trois, le calcul était vite fait. Maintenant qu'il se retrouvait en plein combat, il doutait de leur capacité. Malgré sa blessure et sa fatigue, cette femme avait réussi à tuer déjà quatre d'entre eux. Il devait la stopper au plus vite avant qu'elle ne massacre le reste de ses coéquipiers.

Le sabre de la medic-nin frappa avec fracas le mur de terre qui venait d'apparaitre devant elle. Les sept autres ninjas s'étaient réfugié derrière leur coéquipier en la voyant repasser à l'assaut. Parfait. Ils commençaient enfin à avoir peur d'elle, songea N. Elle posa sa main sur le mur qui lui bloquait le passage. Autant le détruire plutôt que de perdre son temps à le contourner, vu son état. Son chakra s'insinua à l'intérieur de la terre, trouvant résonance dans les matériaux qu'elle contenait. Le mur se fissura peu à peu, avant de s'effondrer dans un nuage de poussière. Elle ne laissa pas le temps à ses adversaires de se ressaisir, et fonça une nouvelle fois sur eux. Son sabre s'écrasa contre la lame d'un kunaï.

Le ninja qui tenait le kunaï ne tarda pas à le lâcher, accompagnant son geste d'un cri de douleur. Il sauta en arrière sans comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver. Son bras s'était engourdi d'un coup, dès que les lames s'étaient entrechoquées. Il n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir de toute façon. Lui et ses coéquipiers encerclèrent la jeune femme. Ce combat n'avait que trop duré, il était temps de se débarrasser définitivement d'elle. Il avait remarqué qu'elle peinait à se tenir droite, et qu'elle plaçait tout son poids de son côté droit. Elle devait s'être blessé sa chute. S'ils concentraient leur effort sur son côté gauche, ils parviendraient sûrement à la mettre en mauvaise posture.

Discrètement, il indiqua à ses coéquipiers le point faible de la nukenin, puis il passa à l'attaque. Sa salve de shurikens s'écrasa au pied de la jeune femme. Son bouclier avait encore réduit sa taille, c'était bon signe pour eux. Un jutsu Doton de son coéquipier de droite ouvrit une nouvelle crevasse sous la kunoichi. Cette dernière se propulsa en l'air alors qu'un des leurs se précipitait à son contact.

N comprit que le combat se compliquait pour elle. Ils s'étaient enfin décidés à coordonner leurs attaques, si bien qu'il lui était extrêmement difficiles de contre-attaquer. Elle saisit donc sa chance alors qu'elle était encore en l'air. Au lieu d'utiliser son bouclier contre le ninja qui se précipitait vers elle, elle l'évita souplement en saisissant son bras au passage. Elle profita de son élan pour se décaler, et utilisa le corps de l'homme pour s'abriter d'un nouveau jutsu. La kunoichi avait vu du coin de l'œil l'un des assaillants exécutant plusieurs mudras. Un Suiton. Elle ne pouvait rêver mieux ! Alors que le ninja qu'elle tenait encore se prenait de plein fouet le jutsu de son coéquipier, et se retrouvait couvert d'eau, quasiment assommé par la douleur, elle concentra son chakra dans sa main et le relâcha sous forme d'électricité. L'homme n'eut pas le temps de hurler de douleur. Son corps fût pris de convulsion alors que la vie le quittait. N lâcha son corps avant d'atterrir lourdement à côté. Encore sept ninjas.

Voir encore l'un des leurs mourir énerva au plus haut point les ninjas de Kumo. Le manipulateur du Doton se déchaîna sur la jeune femme. Ses techniques se multiplièrent, créant fosses et piliers à un rythme soutenu. Il n'y avait pas de pire scénario pour N. Plusieurs fois, elle se clona pour réussir à se réceptionner sur ce sol qui ne cessait de se modifier. Ses réserves de chakra furent vite épuisées, si bien qu'elle se retrouva dans l'obligation d'annuler totalement son bouclier. Ses adversaires s'en rendirent vite compte : si la kunoichi prenait la peine d'éviter les kunaïs et les shurikens, ça ne pouvait qu'être que parce que sa protection ne fonctionnait plus. Une fois ce constat fait, ils intensifièrent leurs attaques, ne laissant aucun répit à la jeune femme.

La nukenin ne parvenait plus à garder le rythme pour tout esquiver, il lui était impossible de riposter. Son jutsu avait de plus en plus de peine à refermer ses plaies superficielles. Le combat lui échappait totalement. L'un des assaillants vint se battre au corps à corps. N remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un véritable expert en taijutsu. Il ne manquait plus que ça, songea-t-elle, amère. Elle bloqua le premier coup de poing qu'il lui asséna, puis sauta par-dessus sa jambe alors qu'il tentait de la faucher. Il était puissant et rapide. La jeune femme comprit que s'il la touchait, s'en était fini d'elle. Pendant un instant, elle crut d'ailleurs pouvoir s'en sortir. À chaque coup qu'elle bloquait, elle laissait s'échapper son chakra, créant de fortes décharges qui paralysaient momentanément son adversaire.

Il ne fallut qu'un coup pour renverser le cours du combat. Le ninja lui envoya son pied dans les côtes, à pleine vitesse. Un craquement sinistre précéda le hurlement de N. La douleur était atroce. Incapable de reprendre son souffle, elle tenta de battre en retrait. Malheureusement, l'utilisateur du Doton en profita pour repasser à l'assaut. Son jutsu fissura le sol sous les pieds de la kunoichi, la faisant trébucher. Elle s'effondra sur le sol, à peine consciente de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Une seule chose s'imposait à son esprit à ce moment-là : si elle voulait survivre à ce combat, elle devait ouvrir le sceau.

**-o-**

Genma et Katsuo parcourait la forêt à toute allure. Le ciel s'illumina sous leurs yeux, faisant battre à cent à l'heure le cœur du ninja. Un éclair qui sortait de nulle part, alors que le ciel nocturne était exempt de tout nuage, ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : N était encore vivante et le combat faisait rage. Ils accélérèrent leur course : il n'y avait plus une minute à perdre. Une puissante détonation se fit entendre alors Genma enjambait le tronc d'un arbre mort. Katsuo, qui le précédait de quelques mètres, s'arrêta brusquement, et se tourna vers le chef d'escouade :

— Ils sont en bas, dans ce précipice.

Le sol se mit à trembler alors que Genma hochait la tête. Il devait y avoir un utilisateur du Doton dans le lot de ninja qu'affrontait N. Si elle était sérieusement blessée, comme lui avait dit le lynx, ce combat devait être un enfer pour sa subordonnée. Arrivés au bord du précipice, il se pencha pour tenter d'apercevoir le combat. Cependant, la lune n'éclairait pas assez la scène pour pouvoir distinguer autre chose que des ombres, dont les contours flous se mélangeaient. Par à-coups, des étincelles faisaient leur apparition, marquant le fracas du combat. Genma s'en sentit soulagé : s'il pouvait les apercevoir, si elles étaient visibles, c'était que N était toujours en état de se battre.

Il chercha des yeux un moyen de descendre facilement la paroi rocheuse sans prendre trop de risque. Un hurlement le coupa dans sa recherche, et les tremblements qui le suivirent firent pâlir le jonin. Il échangea un regard inquiet avec Katsuo. Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre. Sans réfléchir plus longuement, il s'arma de deux kunaïs, un dans chaque main, et sauta dans le vide. La chute fût vertigineuse. Plusieurs fois, il planta ses kunaïs dans la roche, éventrant la falaise dans l'espoir de ralentir au maximum sa vitesse avant d'atteindre le sol. Après un moment qui lui parut interminable, et après un dernier saut, ses pieds touchèrent enfin la terre ferme. Katsuo atterrit souplement à ses côtés. Le ninja ne chercha pas à comprendre comment le félin avait fait pour descendre aussi rapidement. Seule N occupait son esprit en cet instant.

**-o-**

N se redressa, titubante. Elle tenait à peine debout. Elle lança un regard haineux à ses assaillants, les mettant au défi de venir l'achever. Ses doigts défirent les bandages qui entouraient ses poignets. Trois ninjas ennemis se précipitèrent alors sur elle pendant qu'elle enchaînait avec une rapidité déconcertante une série complexe de mudras. En face d'elle, l'un des hommes faisait de-même. Il termina cependant son jutsu bien avant et la kunoichi pu le voir prendre une grande bouffée d'air qu'il concentra dans ses poumons. Il relâcha sa respiration et l'air qu'il cracha prit la forme d'une gigantesque boule de feu.

L'atmosphère s'embrasa autour de N alors qu'elle se préparait à prendre l'attaque de plein fouet. Elle ne devait stopper sa série de mudras sous aucun prétexte. Elle ferma les yeux, désireuse de soustraire ses pupilles à la chaleur du jutsu. Il ne lui restait que quelques signes à exécuter, elle devait tenir encore un peu.

Pourtant, la fournaise à laquelle elle s'attendait ne vînt pas. Elle rouvrit les yeux, surprise de ne pas sentir les flammes attaquer sa peau. Devant elle se tenait un immense mur de terre. Un lynx se tenait perché dessus, et la fixait avec un air narquois. Elle stoppa immédiatement la rupture du sceau et s'exclama :

— Katsuo ! Enfin !

— Et il n'est pas seul, fit une voix grave dans son dos.

Un sourire soulagé apparu sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui appartenait cette voix.

Genma s'approcha de sa subordonnée, une colère sourde grondant au fond de lui. Son corps, couvert de blessures, était maculé de sang. Sa tenue était déchirée à plusieurs endroits. Ce combat avait été rude pour la kunoichi. Il nota qu'aucune des contusions présentes sur son corps et son visage ne disparaissait, contrairement à son habitude. N ne devait plus avoir assez de chakra pour utiliser son jutsu. Vu l'état dans lequel elle était, il se demanda comment elle faisait pour tenir encore debout.

N se laissa faire alors que son chef d'équipe prenait son bras pour le passer autour de ses épaules. Une grimace de douleur étira ses lèvres, le moindre mouvement lui faisait un mal de chien. Genma s'en rendit compte et se fit plus délicat. Il passa un bras dans son dos, l'autre sous ses genoux, et la souleva sans aucun effort. D'un saut, il les éloigna du combat, désireux de mettre la jeune femme à l'abri.

— T'en as mis du temps… lui murmura N.

Il lui offrit un sourire désolé : il s'en voulait terriblement de l'avoir laissé seule contre ces ninjas. II détestait la voir dans un tel état d'épuisement. Avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, il déposa sa subordonnée contre un rocher.

— Genma, ils arrivent.

Katsuo avait bondi à leurs côtés et fixait les assaillants dans le dos du ninja. Le chef d'escouade prit le temps de caresser la joue de la jeune femme avant de replacer une mèche de cheveux, qui lui barrait le visage, derrière son oreille.

— Katsuo, tu restes avec N et tu la protèges, fit le ninja d'une voix ferme. Puis il se tourna vers N et ajouta avec plus de douceur : repose-toi, je m'occupe de tout maintenant.

Elle acquiesça alors que son invocation s'installait près d'elle, toutes griffes sorties, les babines retroussées sur ses canines proéminentes, l'air féroce. Elle l'observa surprise : le voir obéir à un ordre sans chercher à discuter n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Genma avait-il réussi l'exploit de dompter le félin ?

N avait vu son chef d'équipe se battre des centaines de fois. Elle s'était même battue contre lui à de maintes reprises lors de leurs entraînements. La kunoichi connaissait ses techniques dans les moindres détails, sa façon de se mouvoir, de riposter, d'attaquer. Elle savait aussi qu'il faisait partie des meilleurs ninjas du village, et que son attitude nonchalante dissimulait un combattant infaillible. Pourtant, la médic-nin fût abasourdie en voyant l'affrontement qui se déroulait devant elle. Jamais elle n'avait vu le ninja aussi implacable, aussi dangereux.

Genma enchaînait ses jutsus les plus puissants, sans jamais s'arrêter, harcelant ses ennemis. Il ne leur laissait aucun répit, frappant dans chaque angle mort qu'il repérait. Une aura mortelle l'entourait maintenant qu'il laissait libre cours à sa rage. Bientôt ils ne furent plus que six. Un nouveau corps gisait au sol, transpercé par de multiples senbons. Les assaillants se firent moins sûrs d'eux. Ils avaient cru pouvoir remporter le combat haut la main, la nukenin ne tenait plus debout… Et il avait fallu que cet homme débarque de nulle part.

Les informations données par les hauts gradés de Kumo n'étaient pas très détaillées sur ce ninja. Ils avaient juste appris qu'il avait fait partie de la garde rapprochée du Yondaime et qu'il était le chef d'escouade de la nukenin. Rien de très précis en somme, même si son statut indiquait un ninja puissant. Cependant, rien n'indiquait un telle puissance, ils tombaient comme des mouches devant lui. Le regard glacial qu'il leur adressait était terrifiant. Le ninja au Doton comprit une chose lorsqu'il vit un premier coéquipier s'effondrer face contre terre : ils n'étaient pas de taille à lutter contre un tel homme, et ce dernier ne s'arrêterait pas avant de les avoir tous pulvérisés.

Un deuxième homme tomba au sol, un bras séparé du reste de son corps, agonisant. Le Futon de Genma était redoutable. Après un court combat au corps-à-corps, que l'homme avait presque dominé, le ninja de Konoha avait reculé d'un bond, et d'un mouvement ample, il avait créé une lame de vent aussi affutée qu'un sabre. Celle-ci avait tranché net le bras de l'assaillant, sans qu'il ne puisse l'esquiver. Son hurlement déchira la nuit. Il perdit conscience alors que le combat reprenait déjà. Ils n'étaient plus que cinq.

Genma évita le souffle de l'explosion d'un parchemin en sautant en l'air. D'un coup de l'œil, il put voir l'un des ninjas exécuter une série de mudras. Prêt à riposter, il lui fit face, curieux de voir le jutsu que l'homme comptait utiliser. Ce dernier souffla plusieurs fois, crachant une multitude de boules de feu qui convergèrent vers Genma. Celui-ci se contenta d'un jutsu Suiton pour les éteindre. Malheureusement pour lui, il s'aperçut bien vite que les flammes dissimulaient une nuée de shuriken lancés à pleine vitesse et qui menaçaient de le frapper d'un instant à l'autre. Sans hésiter une seul seconde, il posa une main au sol et créa un nouveau mur de terre sur lequel les projectiles vinrent se frapper.

Le ninja de Kumo ne se démonta pas après ce premier échec. Alors que ses coéquipiers fonçaient sur l'homme, il prépara une nouvelle attaque. Genma observa quatre hommes se précipiter vers lui pendant que le cinquième enchaînait une nouvelle série de mudras. Il devait agir vite. Il fouilla dans la sacoche qu'il portait à la jambe et déclencha une bombe fumigène. Prenant garde à ne pas respirer pendant que la fumée se répandait autour de lui et le camouflait, il posa à nouveau sa main sur le sol. Au lieu de faire jaillir un nouveau mur de terre, il concentra son chakra sous ses pieds, créant un pilier qui le propulsa dans les airs. Au-dessus du nuage de fumée, il put remarquer que le cinquième ninja avait réussi à éviter le nuage de fumée… et que son jutsu fonçait droit sur lui.

Semblable à celle qu'il avait propulsé sur N, une boule de feu gigantesque avait fait son apparition et se dirigeait lentement vers le ninja de Konoha. Genma su qu'il n'avait pas le temps l'esquiver. Il tenta le tout le pour le tout et exécuta à son tour une série de mudras et concentra une grande quantité de chakra dans ses poumons en inspirant une longue bouffée d'air chaud. La boule de feu n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres maintenant. Il attendit encore un peu avant de déclencher sa propre technique. Enfin, alors que l'air s'était embrasé autour de lui, que tout ne semblait que fournaise, et que les flammes léchaient sa peau, il souffla tout le chakra qu'il avait accumulé en lui.

La nature voulait que le vent alimente le feu, et en temps normal, un jutsu Futon aurait simplement été absorbé par un jutsu Katon et l'aurait renforcé. Mais il s'agissait d'une technique de Genma, et non pas celle d'un ninja lambda. La bourrasque qu'il avait soufflée balaya le paysage, vint gonfler la boule de feu, tout en la stoppant dans sa course. Mieux que ça, elle permit à Genma de retourner le jutsu contre son utilisateur. Le visage de celui-ci devînt bien plus blanc que la neige. Il avait compris qu'il avait perdu son combat, alors que Genma restait tranquillement perché sur son pilier, à peine essoufflé par leur affrontement. Le brasier enlaça l'homme et le consuma en quelques secondes, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Ses coéquipiers regardèrent la scène qui se jouait sous leurs yeux, maintenant que le nuage de fumée s'était dissipé. Ils assistèrent, médusés, à l'agonie de leur compagnon. Ils n'étaient plus que quatre.

N vit son chef d'escouade sauter de son perchoir et atterrir entre elle et les quatre hommes, de manière à leur barrer le chemin. Voir son coéquipier dominer ainsi le combat avait quelque chose de rassurant pour la jeune femme. Elle redoutait tellement qu'il soit blessé en tentant de la protéger. Rester au sol, loin du combat, était une véritable torture pour la kunoichi. Au loin, elle vit les quatre de Kumo se concerter. Il restait le mordu de taijutsu et le ninja au Doton, ainsi que deux autres, dont elle n'avait pas pu encore cerner le style de combat. Le ninja au Doton sembla prendre les choses en main. L'idée ne plut guère à la jeune femme. Elle le considérait comme le plus dangereux de tous ceux qui l'avaient attaqué…

Très vite, les quatre se remirent en position de combat. Le ninja au Doton harcela Genma en fissurant le sol de tous les côtés. Très vite, le ninja de Konoha se retrouva éloigné de sa coéquipière. Il ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas rectifier ce problème, puisque deux autres de ses assaillants s'appliquaient à le harceler au corps à corps. Son corps se tendit quand il remarqua que le quatrième ninja s'était faufilé derrière lui et fonçait à présent sur N. Il se força à ne pas paniquer : Katsuo était largement capable de se charger de cet homme. Du peu qu'il avait pu observer du lynx, il était une invocation puissante au combat. Il se concentra donc sur son combat, cherchant à se débarrasser au plus vite des deux hommes.

N vit avec inquiétude le ninja foncer sur Katsuo et elle, alors que Genma était en plein combat plus loin. Elle était complétement paralysée, dans l'état dans lequel elle était, il lui était impossible de se relever et d'affronter l'homme. Elle ne pouvait compter que sur Katsuo pour la défendre. Ce dernier se redressa en voyant le ninja courir vers eux. En tant que son invocatrice, N pu sentir le chakra animalier qu'il concentrait en lui. C'était toujours une sensation étrange pour elle, comme si elle était envahie par sa perception du monde.

Le ninja de Kumo eut un sourire narquois quand il comprit que le lynx était son nouvel adversaire. Il allait n'en faire qu'une bouchée de ce gros chat. Katsuo, lui, restait stoïque face à l'approche du ninja. Ce combat le lassait déjà, il allait expédier cet affrontement le plus rapidement possible. Il se tassa sur lui-même, fléchissant ses quatre pattes, prêt à bondir. Chose qu'il fit alors que l'homme n'était plus qu'à un mètre de lui.

Il y avait quelque chose de déconcertant à affronter un tel animal. Katsuo était habité par la grâce des félins tout en faisant preuve d'une force monstrueuse. Le ninja perdit vite la face durant leur combat. L'animal bondissait de toute part, ne lui laissant aucun répit, attaquant à coups de griffes acérées dès qu'il repérait une ouverture. L'homme eut vite l'impression d'être une proie face à son prédateur. Le lynx agissait vite, bien plus vite qu'un humain lambda, et était mortellement dangereux. Le fauve jugea finalement le combat déjà trop long, bien qu'il eût à peine commencé. Il sauta à la gorge de l'homme, évitant souplement le coup de kunaï que celui-ci tentait de lui porter, le plaqua au sol et planta ses crocs dans la chair. Le ninja comprit qu'il était perdu. Il refusa cependant de se laisser faire sans réagir. Sentant ses derniers instants arrivés alors que Katsuo le mordait, il tenta un nouveau de coup de kunaï. Cette fois-ci, il atteignit sa cible, lacérant les côtes de l'animal.

Au même moment, Genma harcelait son adversaire. C'était le plus faible des trois restants, le chef d'escouade l'avait vite remarqué, et avait décidé de concentrer ses attaques exclusivement sur lui tout en esquivant celles des deux autres. Le rythme était difficile à tenir, mais il ne comptait pas abandonner maintenant. Enfin, alors qu'il se baissait pour esquiver un coup de pied venant de l'expert en taijutsu, il vit une ouverture. Il s'accroupit, posa ses mains au sol et créa un nouveau pilier de terre qui vint cueillir l'homme en plein ventre. Le pilier s'allongea sur une dizaine de mètres avant de stopper sa course. Le ninja se crut tiré d'affaire avant de remarquer que la terre se déformait autour de lui. Il se retrouva vite enfermé dans un sarcophage de terre. Un peu plus loin, Genma activa une nouvelle fois son chakra et le sarcophage implosa. Ils n'étaient plus que trois.

Un feulement rauque couvrit le vacarme de l'explosion. Le félin acheva son ennemi en grognant. Une mare de sang se répandait sur le sol alors qu'il recrachait la chair du ninja. Souffrant le martyre, il tituba vers N qui avait crié son nom, inquiète. Il s'effondra à mi-chemin, incapable de faire un pas de plus. Il perdait trop de sang. Paniquée, la kunoichi se traina avec difficulté jusqu'à son invocation. Dans un ultime effort, elle se posta près de lui et palpa sa fourrure, constatant les dégâts qu'avait faits la lame. Elle puisa dans le peu de chakra qu'elle avait pu reconstituer afin de refermer la plaie. Près d'eux, l'homme agonisant laissa s'échapper un dernier gargarisme avant de s'éteindre. Ils n'étaient plus que deux.

Genma encaissa un coup puissant qui lui coupa la respiration quelques instants. Cet expert en taijutsu était une vraie plaie. Impossible de l'atteindre réellement, surtout avec l'autre ninja qui s'évertuait à le déconcentrer avec ses techniques. Il aperçut au loin N en train de tenter de soigner Katsuo... Il devenait impératif de terminer ce combat au plus vite. Le ninja mit en place une nouvelle tactique : il abandonna son combat contre son premier adversaire, pour se concentrer sur le second. L'homme avait beau être puissant pour les attaques longues distances, il ne tenait pas le rythme face à Genma au corps à corps. Celui-ci l'enchaîna, utilisant à la fois ses poings et ses senbons, laissant de longues trainées rougeoyantes sur la peau du ninja. Pourtant, l'homme ne se départait pas de son sourire narquois. Genma détestait ça. Il finit cependant par comprendre le pourquoi de cette attitude. Derrière lui, l'expert en taijutsu se précipitait sur N. N qui était sans défense, et qui, concentrée sur ses soins, ne regardait plus le combat. Son chef d'escouade comprit qu'il n'avait que quelques secondes pour agir. Dans un même mouvement, il dégaina un kunaï de sa sacoche, trancha la gorge de son adversaire et l'envoya dans la direction de N. Il n'était plus qu'un.

La médic-nin se décida enfin à relever la tête vers l'affrontement. Ce qu'elle vit ne lui plut guère. L'expert en taijutsu n'était qu'à cinq mètres d'elle et le kunaï que son coéquipier venait d'envoyer l'avait loupé, venant se planter devant N. Il fallut à cette dernière un second regard vers le kunaï pour en remarquer sa forme particulière. Doté de trois lames, tel un trident, sa garde était recouverte d'un sceau retranscrit à l'encre noire. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle était sûre d'avoir déjà vu ça quelque part. C'était comme un souvenir trop ancien pour être reconstitué dans son esprit. Le ninja de Kumo venait de bondir dans les airs, levant son pied droit au-dessus de sa tête, prêt à l'abattre sur la nukenin. N se prépara à l'impact. Sans son bouclier, elle ne pouvait contrer ce genre d'attaque, mais avant que l'homme ne puisse porter son coup, Genma apparu entre lui et la jeune femme. Il évita habilement la jambe de l'homme tout en exécutant son plus puissant jutsu Futon. Lorsque la lame de vent arriva contre le ninja, elle coupa net son corps en deux. Ils avaient réussi l'impossible.

— L'Hiraishin ! s'exclama N, stupéfaite.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Convalescence

**Olà ! **Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Convalescence **

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

N peinait à ouvrir les yeux, sa bouche était pâteuse. Articuler ces quelques mots avait représenté un véritable effort pour la jeune femme. Elle éprouvait la désagréable impression d'être ballottée dans tous les sens. Son corps était lourd, douloureux, chaque respiration lui donnait le tournis. C'était comme si une chape de plomb comprimait sa poitrine. Elle sentait une barre de fer dans son dos et une sous ses genoux.

Puis les mouvements s'arrêtèrent. À la place des barres de fer, elle sentait à présent une plaque rugueuse contre son corps, dur et irrégulière. Elle la tâta de sa main droite, en bougeant le moins possible. C'était quelque chose de friable, un peu froid. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre que c'était de la terre. Elle était allongée sur le sol.

— N ? fit une voix inquiète.

La jeune femme connaissait cette voix. Encore quelques instants et elle réussit enfin à soulever ses paupières qui lui paraissait si lourde. Un visage préoccupé lui faisait face. Des mèches flottaient tout autour, portées par de petites bourrasques. Des pupilles noisette la fixaient, guettant une réponse. Ce regard… Elle s'était perdue dedans des centaines de fois, et rien ne l'apaisait autant que le fait de le contempler. Enfin, son cerveau se décida à se remettre en marche.

— N ? Réponds-moi… fit Genma.

— Genma ? La voix de la jeune femme n'était qu'un murmure hésitant.

— Enfin ! Tu m'as vraiment fait peur Gamine !

Malgré son ton accusateur, N remarqua le sourire soulagé qui s'était dessiné sur son visage.

— Katsuo ! L'Hiraishin ! _Kof ! Kof !_

Une douleur insoutenable lui vrilla la poitrine. Elle se redressa d'un coup, cherchant à tout prix à reprendre son souffle. Pourquoi avait-elle si mal ? Ses pensées peinaient à se remettre en ordre.

— Calme-toi ! lui ordonna son chef d'escouade.

Il sortit une gourde de sa veste et la porta jusqu'aux lèvres de sa subordonnée. Celle-ci s'empressa de la vider, au risque de s'étouffer une nouvelle fois, tant sa gorge lui paraissait sèche.

— Doucement. Tu as au moins cinq côtes cassées, de ce que j'ai pu voir. C'est pour ça que tu as du mal à respirer. Katsuo va bien, tu as pu le soigner à temps, ajouta le ninja avant de reprendre : il surveille les alentours le temps qu'on rejoigne Raido. Quant à l'Hiraishin… On en parlera plus tard d'accord ?

Sa question n'en était pas réellement une, si bien que N se contenta d'acquiescer sans chercher à en apprendre plus pour l'instant. Savoir que Katsuo était hors de danger la soulagea. L'une des dernières images qu'elle avait en tête était ses mains recouvertes par le sang du lynx… En parlant de sang, un détail lui sauta aux yeux. Dans un effort qui lui parut surhumain, elle parvint à hisser sa main jusqu'au visage de son coéquipier alors qu'il rangeait sa gourde. Des traînées de sang séché partaient des commissures de ses lèvres et recouvraient une partie de son menton. C'était comme s'il avait été victime d'une hémorragie interne et qu'il avait recraché son propre sang.

— Tu as été blessé ? lui demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

— Ce n'est rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas. On va rejoindre Raido au plus vite et te trouver un endroit pour que tu puisses te reposer. Tu es à court de chakra, tes blessures ne se referment plus, et malheureusement, ton état dépasse mes piètres compétences en soin.

Il n'avait pas cherché à masquer l'inquiétude qui perçait dans sa voix. Il disposa un bras dans son dos, une sous ses genoux, et la souleva précautionneusement. N comprit que les barres de fer qu'elle avait cru sentir lors de son réveil n'étaient autres que les bras de son coéquipier. Elle laissa sa tête se reposer contre son torse. Installée comme ça, elle se sentait à l'abri de tout danger. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle sombrait de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

**-o-**

Depuis combien de temps dormait-elle ? Et où était-elle d'ailleurs ? Ses souvenirs s'entremêlaient, tout lui paraissait brumeux dans sa mémoire. Elle se souvenait d'un combat, ce qui expliquait sûrement cette sensation d'engourdissement qu'elle ressentait dans tout son corps, mais elle était incapable de savoir comment elle était arrivée ici. Elle sentait les rayons du soleil effleurer son visage délicatement. La chaleur sur sa peau avait quelque chose d'agréable, d'apaisant même. N avait envie de rester là pour toujours, bien au chaud, loin de tous ses problèmes. L'idée était plus qu'alléchante pour la jeune femme.

Pourtant, elle se sentit obligée d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle fut vite éblouie par la lumière environnante. Elle laissa le temps à ses yeux de s'adapter avant de chercher à observer la pièce où elle se trouvait. Son regard balaya les murs, à la recherche d'un élément qui lui paraitrait familier, mais il n'y avait rien. Il s'agissait d'une chambre des plus sobres, et dont le lit, qu'elle occupait, trônait au centre. La pièce était entièrement faite en bois, du sol jusqu'au plafond. Cela ne ressemblait pas à l'hôpital de Konoha, mais plutôt à une modeste maison de campagne.

La médic-nin se redressa légèrement, luttant contre une migraine qui martelait son crâne. Elle remarqua qu'elle ne portait plus sa tenue de combat, mais une simple tunique verte. D'où venait-elle ? Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur ses poignets, couverts comme toujours par des bandages. Cette vision la fit paniquer : elle se souvenait de les avoir retirés durant son combat… Qui lui avait remis ? Genma ? Si c'était le cas, il avait forcément remarqué les sceaux présents sur sa peau. Qu'en avait-il déduit ? L'idée qu'il soit au courant de son secret ne lui plaisait guère.

Elle fit une première tentative pour se lever qui ne fut que peu concluante : elle avait la désagréable impression que son corps avait été écrasé par un énorme rocher qui l'avait broyée. À la seconde tentative, elle parvint à rester debout. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à atteindre la porte pour se mettre à la recherche d'un visage amical. Elle constata que la tunique qu'elle portait était en vérité un simple t-shirt qui s'arrêtait en haut de ses cuisses. Une attelle faite artisanalement maintenait son genou gauche en place, l'empêchant de se déplacer correctement. Ce combat l'avait sacrément amoché si son corps ne s'était pas soigné de lui-même… Elle avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, elle n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Son premier pas l'envoya valser contre le mur, son genou était atrocement douloureux si bien qu'elle avait été incapable de trouver son équilibre et avait trébuché. Heureusement pour la jeune femme, ses réflexes de kunoichi prirent rapidement le dessus. Elle déplaça son centre de gravité sur sa jambe droite et, en s'aidant du mur, elle entreprit d'atteindre la porte de la chambre. Le trajet, bien que court, fut éprouvant pour la convalescente. Enfin sa main atteignit la poignée et appuya dessus.

Quand Raido voulu ouvrir la porte, il sentit une légère résistance. Sans réfléchir, il força sur la poignée. Le cri de douleur qu'il entendit alors qu'il poussait la porte l'informa de sa bêtise. N se trouvait au sol et lui lançait un regard meurtrier.

— Salut Gamine ! fit-il le ninja, avec un air faussement guilleret.

Il savait parfaitement que lorsque N regardait quelqu'un de cette façon, ce n'était rarement bon signe pour la personne visée. Cette kunoichi avait vraiment mauvais caractère en plus d'être bien plus dangereuse que n'importe quel humain lambda.

— Je te donne cinq secondes pour m'aider à me relever et pour effacer ce sourire stupide de ton visage.

Il s'exécuta de bonne grâce : il se baissa pour aider la jeune femme à se relever. Puis, cédant à son élan, il l'étreignit brièvement, en priant pour qu'elle ne décide pas de déclencher son bouclier. Les démonstrations d'affection envers N étaient toujours dangereuses : il était simplement impossible de savoir comment elle allait réagir. À sa connaissance, seul Genma parvenait à l'approcher sans rien risquer. Pourtant, elle sembla accepter son étreinte pour cette fois-ci.

— Content de te revoir sur pied, enfin presque… ajouta-t-il en riant.

La réaction de la jeune femme ne tarda pas : elle laissa son chakra parcourir son corps. Raido poussa un cri sonore sous l'effet de l'électrocution.

— Raido bordel ! Ferme-là, N doit se reposer ! fit une voix dans le couloir.

— Relax Vieux. Elle est réveillée.

Genma apparut, un air surpris sur le visage, son éternel senbon entre les lèvres. Air qui laissa vite place à un grand sourire. Il pénétra dans la chambre, ravi de voir sa subordonnée enfin réveillée.

— Je vous laisse cinq minutes, je vais te chercher de quoi manger N.

S'il y avait bien une qualité que Genma appréciait chez son ami de toujours, c'était sa capacité à savoir s'éclipser au bon moment. Une fois seul avec N dans la chambre, il referma la porte et s'avança vers sa subordonnée. Ces derniers mois, il avait réussi à limiter les contacts trop intimes avec la jeune femme. Ils avaient beau passer l'essentiel de leur temps ensemble, leurs proches les voyaient plutôt comme des amis inséparables que comme un couple. Pourtant, l'attirance qu'il ressentait envers la médic-nin n'avait pas changé. Elle s'était même renforcée avec le temps. Il éprouvait l'impression de lutter perpétuellement contre ses pulsions. Ce jour-là était une défaite.

Il agrippa son bras avant de l'attirer contre lui pour l'enlacer. N se laissa faire. Goûter à la chaleur réconfortante des bras du ninja lui fit un bien fou. Elle se laissa aller contre lui, posant sa tête contre son torse. Il resserra son étreinte, enfouissant son visage dans la chevelure blanche de la jeune femme.

— Ne me refais plus jamais peur comme ça, lui murmura le ninja.

— J'aimerais volontiers te le promettre Gen', mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé…

— Comment ça ?

Il s'était légèrement écarté, à regret, et posait sur la kunoichi un regard inquiet. N hésita avant de lui répondre. Comment lui décrire fidèlement ce qu'elle ressentait ?

— Je… Je me souviens de notre mission, et du fait qu'on était sur le chemin du retour. Après, tout se mélange dans ma tête. Il y a eu un combat c'est ça ?

N avait l'air complètement perdu. Genma soupira. Il espérait sincèrement que cette perte de mémoire n'était que temporaire. Le monde des ninjas n'était pas tendre avec ceux dont l'esprit n'était plus clair. Sans lui demander son avis, il souleva la jeune femme et l'amena s'asseoir au bord du lit avant de s'installer près d'elle.

— Pour le moment, tu ne bouges pas de là. Tu as besoin de repos.

Il s'efforça de pas rester fixé sur les jambes nues de sa coéquipière, qu'il trouvait terriblement tentantes.

— Genma ? Tu m'expliques ?

La migraine que ressentait N martelait ses tempes. Elle mourrait d'envie de se rendormir, mais sa curiosité l'emportait pour l'instant. Elle n'aimait pas rester dans l'ignorance.

— En rentrant de mission, on est tombé dans une embuscade. Nous avons tous les trois été séparés. Je me suis débarrassé de mes adversaires plutôt facilement, et j'ai retrouvé Raido dans la foulée. Notre fuite ne nous avait pas trop éloignés l'un de l'autre. Il avait aussi éliminé les ninjas qui l'ont attaqué, mais ils avaient réussi à le blesser au crâne. Je l'ai laissé sur place après les premiers soins et je suis parti à ta recherche.

Il guetta une réaction quelconque sur le visage de sa subordonnée, une réaction qui lui montrerait qu'elle retrouvait ses souvenirs. Mais face à lui, la jeune femme restait impassible, attendant la suite.

— J'ai passé vingt minutes à retrouver l'endroit où l'on avait été séparé. Sur place, j'ai trouvé un bout de ton foulard. J'ai invoqué Nozomi, qui m'a mis sur ta piste. On est vite tombé sur ton invocation, Katsuo. Tu l'avais envoyé chercher de l'aide : tu étais blessée à la jambe et encerclée d'ennemi. J'ai envoyé Nozomi auprès de Raido et j'ai suivi Katsuo jusqu'en bas de la falaise où le combat se déroulait. Quand on est arrivé, tu avais éliminé la moitié de tes assaillants, mais tu tenais à peine debout.

Il se stoppa, remarquant que N avait fermé les yeux, concentrée. Les souvenirs commençaient à affluer dans sa mémoire. La chute dans le précipice, la douleur atroce au genou. La mission de Katsuo… L'affrontement, la décision de briser le sceau, l'arrivée in-extremis de Genma... Tout se bousculait dans son crâne.

— Katsuo s'est remis de sa blessure ?

— Oui, tu as pu le sauver à temps. C'est pour ça que tu t'es évanouie. Tu as usé tes dernières réserves de chakra pour le soigner. J'ai sincèrement cru que tu étais allé trop loin cette fois-ci… que tu…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, préférant ne pas la finir. Prononcer les mots qu'il pensait l'aurait obligé à affronter l'impitoyable réalité qui était la leur. S'il était arrivé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde plus tard, qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer ? Il sentait déjà la culpabilité le ronger, il préférait ne pas imaginer le pire.

N le connaissait depuis assez longtemps maintenant pour savoir comment fonctionnait son chef d'escouade. S'il ne lui avait toujours rien révélé sur son passé, elle se doutait bien qu'il avait perdu des êtres chers. Il en avait développé une inquiétude constante pour ses proches et se rongeait les sangs pour eux. Elle pouvait lire sur son visage la culpabilité qui le hantait.

— Arrête.

Il releva la tête sans comprendre ce qu'elle lui demandait. Devant son air penaud, la jeune femme ajouta :

— Arrête de t'en vouloir, tu n'es en rien responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé.

— Je…

— Non ! le coupa-t-elle. Je refuse que tu te sentes coupable ! Sans toi, je serais sûrement morte à l'heure qu'il est. Sans toi, qui sait ce que ces hommes auraient fait d'une nukenin comme moi ? Tu m'as sauvé la vie Genma, et pour ça, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante. Alors, s'il te plait, arrête de te laisser envahir par cette foutue culpabilité !

Sa voix était montée crescendo. La patience n'était pas son fort, ni même le tact. Elle détestait voir Genma comme ça, et ne se privait pas de lui faire savoir.

— Tu ne m'en veux pas d'être arrivé aussi tard ?

— Comment je pourrais t'en vouloir après tout ce que tu fais pour moi ? J'ai la chance d'avoir un véritable ange-gardien à mes côtés. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde, ajouta la jeune femme avec un doux sourire.

Il y eut un long silence. Ils étaient épuisés par toute cette histoire et surtout, ils savaient tous les deux que ça ne faisait que commencer. Si Kumo avait décidé d'agir, ils n'étaient pas près de se calmer rapidement. Pour N, la situation était presque normale. Elle avait pris l'habitude d'être traquée par les chasseurs de nukenin depuis longtemps. Pour Genma, c'était différent. Il redoutait la suite, et surtout, il redoutait le moment où il ne serait plus assez fort pour la protéger.

— Je ferais toujours tout ce que je peux pour te protéger.

Ça sonnait comme une promesse, et c'en était une aux yeux du ninja. Jamais il ne l'abandonnerait.

— Je sais Genma.

Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne, bien plus grande et couverte de cicatrice. À l'image de son chef d'escouade, la médic-nin avait de plus en plus de mal à réfréner ses sentiments. Chacun de leur contact l'électrisait et elle n'éprouvait qu'une envie : faire sauter les barrières qu'ils s'étaient eux-mêmes imposées. Au regard qu'il lui lança, alors que leurs doigts s'entrelaçaient, que leurs souffles se mêlaient, et que leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre, elle comprit que leurs pensées étaient semblables. Mais l'instant tant désiré n'était pas encore venu. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment de songer à ce genre de chose. À leur grand regret.

Raido passa la porte avec un plateau repas dans les mains, brisant ainsi la bulle de tendresse qui s'était formée entre ses deux coéquipiers. Maintenant qu'elle avait les idées remises en place, N remarqua le bandage qui enserrait le crâne du balafré.

— Alors comme ça, tu laisses de simples chunnins te blesser à la tête toi ? Tu te ramollis mon vieux ! ne put s'empêcher de taquiner N.

— T'es sûre que tu veux parler de ça dans ton état ? plaisanta Raido, loin de se vexer.

— Commencez pas tous les deux…

Genma se passa une main las sur le visage avant de continuer :

— N, tu devrais manger un bout avant de te reposer. Plus vite tu seras sur pied, plus vite nous pourrons rentrer à Konoha.

— J'ai été inconsciente combien de temps ? Et d'ailleurs, où sommes-nous ?

— Une trentaine d'heures environ. De jeunes paysans ont accepté de nous loger le temps de ta rémission. Nous leur donnons un coup de main en échange.

Une trentaine d'heures… Pas étonnant que son corps lui paraissait encore autant engourdi, songea la jeune femme.

— D'ici demain, je devrais être capable de remarcher correctement. On pourra rentrer à Konoha.

— On verra bien. D'ici là, mange et repose-toi.

N se réveilla de nouveau alors que la nuit tombait. Elle sentit que son corps était moins engourdi que le matin même. Sa migraine semblait n'être plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Elle se releva doucement dans l'obscurité. Sa jambe la faisait moins souffrir. Elle ne parvenait pas encore à marcher correctement, mais elle pouvait enchainer quelques pas sans trébucher. Ce constat fait, elle se mit en quête de ses coéquipiers.

La chambre donnait sur un long couloir, parsemé de nombreuses portes. Un silence pesant régnait derrière chacune d'entre elle. N avança jusqu'à l'autre bout pour constater qu'il donnait sur un escalier. Elle jura entre ses dents. Les descendre seule, c'était une chute quasiment assurée. Mais son estomac grondait et elle n'avait aucune envie de retourner dormir. Elle ne mit pas très longtemps à se décider. Son estomac l'emporta sur sa raison. Avec prudence, elle s'élança sur la première marche. Descendre l'escalier lui prit un temps fou. Son estomac grondait de plus en plus. Elle venait de débarquer dans un nouveau couloir parsemé de nombreuses portes. Un mince filet de lumière filtrait à travers la dernière porte. Entre-ouverte, elle était à une vingtaine de mètres. N soupira avant de se remettre en route.

D'un pas chancelant, elle se dirigea jusqu'à la pièce du fond. Avec un peu de chance, ses deux compères ne devaient plus être très loin. La porte donnait sur une cuisine à l'ancienne. Elle se souvint des paroles de Genma. Les gens qui les avaient accueillis étaient des paysans. La bâtisse devait être un vieux corps de ferme. Cela expliquait le nombre de pièces et la décoration désuète. Elle s'approcha d'une fenêtre et chercha à apercevoir les alentours. Elle ne distingua cependant qu'un vaste monde obscur. Il n'y avait pas un rayon lunaire pour illuminer le paysage. N ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça oppressant, presque angoissant. Elle n'avait jamais été à l'aise dans l'obscurité totale. Cela lui évoquait trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'elle n'était plus seule dans la pièce. Puis, son instinct prit les devants et la poussa à faire volte-face. Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années se tenait à l'autre bout de la cuisine, devant une porte qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée. Quelque chose en lui déplut immédiatement à la jeune femme. Était-ce son sourire qui sonnait faux ? Ou bien le regard lubrique qu'il lui adressait ?

Les réflexes de la kunoichi prirent le dessus sur ses bonnes manières. Discrètement, elle se plaça en position de combat, tout en veillant à ne pas solliciter trop fortement sa jambe gauche. L'homme ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, puisqu'il continuait à la dévisager de son air malsain. Après l'avoir observé sans la moindre gêne, il daigna enfin lui parler :

— Bonsoir… Mademoiselle… fit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

Même sa voix lui déplut.

— Hayashi ? À qui parles-tu, _petit frère_ ?

Un deuxième homme apparut alors dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il aurait été difficile de trouver deux frères qui se ressemblaient encore moins que ces deux-là, nota N. L'homme leva alors les yeux vers elle. Elle fut vite troublée. Il avait l'air bien plus aimable que son frère, mais son regard exprimait clairement une mise en garde.

— Je ne t'avais pas dit de rester allongée ?

Genma daigna enfin apparaître, la sauvant du calvaire qu'elle était en train de vivre. Rencontrer des inconnus n'avait jamais été son fort. Cela encore moins lorsqu'elle venait de passer deux jours entiers à dormir dans une de leurs chambres et qu'elle était à moitié nue devant eux…

L'un des plus gros points forts du chef d'escouade était sans hésiter son sens de l'observation. Le moindre détail lui sautait aux yeux, et il faisait preuve d'une étonnante habilité à déchiffrer les situations. En un instant, il remarqua la position de défense de sa subordonnée et son regard perdu. Comme un écho à la tension de la jeune femme, Daisuke fixait d'un air réprobateur son frère. Hayashi, lui, l'ignorait tout en ne se privant pas de la déshabiller du regard. Il sentit un élan de colère monter en lui. De quel droit ce gamin se permettait-il ce genre de comportement ?!

Il passa entre les deux hommes et s'approcha de N. À la grande surprise de la kunoichi, il l'enlaça. Puis, veillant à ce que les deux frères ne puisse pas le voir remuer les lèvres, il articula doucement :

— Joue le jeu.

Elle lui lança un regard étonné, mais ne chercha pas plus loin. Elle avait toute confiance en lui. Genma se détacha légèrement d'elle, en laissant tout de même un bras possessif autour de sa taille.

— Messieurs, je vous présente Kaori, notre coéquipière. Kaori, voici Daisuke, le propriétaire de la ferme, et son petit frère Hayashi.

Elle ne tiqua pas devant le prénom qu'il lui avait donné. Vu la situation, il était plus prudent de taire leur véritable identité. Sans compter que ces deux frères ne lui inspiraient guère confiance. Daisuke se tourna vers elle :

— Ravi de vous revoir sur pied, Kaori. Je suis cependant d'avis à ce que vous suiviez le conseil de votre chef d'escouade, vous m'avez l'air encore bien fatiguée, vous devriez retourner vous allonger.

— Merci pour votre accueil Daisuke-sama, lui répondit N en s'inclinant légèrement. Pour ne pas vous mentir, je suis descendue parce que je mourrais de faim.

Elle se frotta la tête d'un air gêné. Au moins, il n'avait pas émis de remarque sur sa capacité à être sur pied rapidement malgré ses blessures. Moins ils en savaient sur leur escouade, mieux ils se porteraient.

— Épargnez-moi le "sama", je ne suis pas beaucoup plus vieux que vous. Ryo, je te laisse la raccompagner dans sa chambre, je vous monte de quoi manger très vite.

Il se tourna vers son petit frère :

— Ta femme n'est toujours pas rentrée ?

— Non. Je suppose qu'elle a choisi de passer la nuit en ville. Le chemin n'est pas très sûr de nuit.

Daisuke hocha la tête. Pourtant, son visage se ferma instantanément suite à la réponse de son frère. Cela n'échappa aux deux ninjas qui le fixaient à présent, curieux. Finalement, Genma entraina N vers sa chambre en la soutenant. Raido les attendait en bas des escaliers, dans l'ombre. Une discussion s'imposait.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans la chambre, Genma ferma la porte avant d'invoquer Nozomi. La renarde apparue dans un nuage de fumée au milieu de la pièce, sous le regard des trois de Konoha. Comme à son habitude, elle vînt poser son museau contre le bras de son invocateur, pendant qu'il la gratifiait d'une caresse.

— Je suis contente de voir que tu vas mieux N.

La kunoichi fût étonné d'entendre une voix aussi harmonieuse venant d'une renarde. Genma lui avait parlé plusieurs fois d'elle, bien sûr, mais il n'avait pas mentionné cette aura de bienveillance qui émanait d'elle. En y réfléchissant bien, Nozomi était une invocation qui convenait parfaitement à son chef d'escouade…

— Merci pour toute l'aide que tu nous as apportée Nozomi. Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer enfin !

— On s'occupera des présentations et des remerciements plus tard, coupa Genma. Nozomi j'aimerais que tu surveilles les alentours, et surtout, je voudrais que tu me préviennes si quelqu'un s'approche de la chambre.

— Compris.

La jeune renarde s'installa près de la porte, le museau en l'air, la queue remuant silencieusement sur le sol, aux aguets.

— Qui sont ces hommes ? demanda N.

— Deux paysans. Mais je ne leur fais pas confiance. Enfin, je ne fais pas confiance au plus jeune, Hayashi. Quelque chose de malsain émane de lui.

— Et Daisuke ?

— Il a l'air réglo, répondit Raido. Mais par mesure de sécurité, nous n'avons pas dit ce qu'il nous était arrivé et nous n'avons pas utilisé nos vrais prénoms.

— C'est ce que j'ai pu comprendre en étant en bas. Je m'appelle Kaori du coup ?

Raido pouffa en entendant le prénom que Genma avait donné à leur coéquipière.

— T'exagères un peu, Vieux…

— Épargne-moi tes commentaires tu veux ?

N n'avait jamais vu Genma aussi gêné. Il essayait de se soustraire à son regard alors que Raido tentait de réprimer son fou rire à côté de lui.

— Il a quoi ce prénom ?

— Elle va te tuer Genma…

— C'est le prénom de mon ex, fit Genma en soupirant.

Raido n'arriva plus à se retenir, il explosa dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Les pupilles de la jeune femme fusillèrent Genma tandis que celui-ci ne savait plus où se mettre.

— Le prénom de ton _ex_ ? _Charmant_. Je suis _ravie_ de savoir que je te fais penser à ton _ex. _

Même Nozomi retroussait ses babines dans un rire silencieux. Malgré son succès, Genma n'avait jamais été très doué avec les femmes.

— Tu m'en voudras plus tard d'accord ? Il faut qu'on parle.

Elle hocha la tête. Il était inhabituel qu'il soit aussi sérieux.

— Comment tu te sens ? Tu peux faire le trajet jusqu'à Konoha ?

— Ça va mieux, mais je ne suis pas encore en état de courir, ni même de réellement marcher. Il me faut au moins deux bonnes nuits de sommeil pour ça.

— Tu as encore des pertes de mémoires ? lui demanda Genma.

— Non, enfin, je n'en ai pas l'impression.

Il parut soulagé. La situation n'était pas si mauvaise que ça finalement.

— Combien de temps va-t-on rester ici ? demanda Raido à son ami

— Ça, ça ne dépend pas de moi, mais de nos hôtes.

— Vous allez pouvoir leur demander : il y en a un qui arrive ! prévînt Nozomi.

— Merci. Cache-toi sous le lit pendant qu'il est là.

La renarde se faufila d'un pas souple dans l'ombre du lit. Quelques secondes plus tard, des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, puis quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Daisuke n'était pas un homme facilement impressionnable. Même s'il avait toujours mené une vie banale, à travailler dans ses champs, il avait toujours pris soin de cultiver son esprit de manière à ne pas se laisser surprendre. Pourtant, lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Ces trois ninjas avaient assurément quelque chose de spécial en eux. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de côtoyer des soldats de Konoha, mais aucun ne lui avait procuré une telle impression. Ils avaient un je-ne-sais-quoi en plus qui le captivait. Peut-être était-ce ce lien si fort qui semblait les unir ? C'était encore plus flagrant maintenant que leur coéquipière était réveillée. Ils dégageaient une cohésion rare, et pour lui qui avait grandi isolé du monde, avec un frère si différent, ça lui sautait aux yeux. Ou alors était-ce cette impression de puissance qui se dégageait d'eux ? Les deux hommes l'avaient déjà épaté de par leur stature, mais avec la fameuse Kaori éveillée, une nouvelle aura, bien plus forte, les entourait.

Il devait s'avouer à lui-même qu'il n'était pas insensible au charme sauvage de la jeune femme. Maintenant qu'il pouvait voir l'éclat de son regard briller en observant tout ce qu'il l'entourait, il se retrouvait complètement fasciné par la kunoichi. C'est lui qui avait aidé à la soigner lorsqu'ils avaient débarqué en pleine nuit. Lui qui était si peu familier à l'univers des ninjas, il avait dû prendre sur lui pour panser des blessures qui ressemblaient à celles du temps de la dernière guerre. C'était d'ailleurs inattendu de la revoir aussi vite sur pied, vu l'état dans lequel elle était arrivée...

Cependant, il n'était pas aveugle, loin de là. Il avait toujours su déchiffrer les sentiments des gens, et il était clair qu'il y avait bien plus qu'une simple amitié entre Ryo et Kaori. Chacun de leur geste, chacun de leur regard laissait transparaître les sentiments qui les liaient. C'était tellement flagrant qu'il se demandait s'ils en avaient conscience. Après tout, les ninjas n'étaient-ils pas censés n'éprouver aucun sentiment, ou du moins, ne jamais les montrer ? Enfin… de toute façon, qui était-il pour se mettre entre ces deux-là ?

C'est l'esprit hanté par cette réflexion qu'il déposa un plateau rempli de nourriture sur le lit. Les regards affamés qu'y portèrent les trois ninjas lui arrachèrent un sourire. Le monde était fait de changements, mais s'il y avait bien une chose qui restait immuable, c'était l'appétit légendaire des ninjas.

— J'aimerais vous demander un service.

Son air sérieux eut le mérite de détourner les trois ninjas de leur festin. Ce fût Genma qui lui répondit :

— Je t'écoute ?

— Est-ce que l'un de vous serait en mesure de m'indiquer si mon frère se trouve toujours dans la ferme ?

Les trois de Konoha se fixèrent. Genma avait déjà son avis sur la question, mais il préférait prendre en compte l'avis de ses deux coéquipiers. Alors qu'ils acquiesçaient chacun leur tour, il reprit la parole :

— Nozomi, tu peux sortir de ta cachette.

Daisuke eu un mouvement de recul en apercevant la renarde sortir de l'ombre du lit. Depuis quand était-elle là ? Elle était tellement différente de tous les renards qu'il avait pu croiser au-dehors. Son comportement indiquait qu'elle obéissait à Ryo et celui-ci semblait avoir pleinement confiance en elle. Il n'y avait donc rien à craindre ?

— Tu sens sa présence ? demanda N à la renarde.

Nozomi se concentra quelques instants, les pupilles fermées, le museau en l'air. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle annonça d'une voix formelle :

— Il est en train de s'éloigner d'ici. Il est à environ trois kilomètres de la ferme.

— J'en étais sûr ! s'emporta Daisuke.

N le dévisagea avec curiosité. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à voir s'énerver cet homme. Du peu qu'elle avait pu observer depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, il avait l'air du genre à garder son calme en toute circonstance. Elle avait bien remarqué son temps d'arrêt lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans la chambre, mais il avait pris soin de camoufler toute autre émotion sur son visage. Pourquoi perdait-il donc son calme ainsi ?

— Vous nous expliquez ?

Daisuke soupira avant de s'asseoir sur le sol. Il avait l'air à bout de force vu comme ça, comme s'il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

— Il compte vous dénoncer, ou du moins essayer.

— Comment ça ? Genma s'était exprimé d'une voix glacial.

— Il est évident que vous chercher à vous cacher depuis que vous êtes arrivés ici. Dès que vous mettez un pied dehors, vous vous métamorphosez et j'imagine que les prénoms que vous nous avez annoncés sont faux. Il est donc évident que vous fuyez quelqu'un. Je ne compte pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, et les raisons qui vous poussent à vous dissimuler sont sûrement à mille lieues de ce que je peux imaginer. Hayashi a bien compris votre situation, lui aussi, mais il compte bien s'en servir contre vous.

— Qu'est-ce que l'on attend pour l'arrêter alors ? On devrait pouvoir le rattraper rapidement !

Cette fois, c'était Raido qui s'était exprimé. Sa véhémence ne surprenait guère ses coéquipiers : ils savaient pertinemment qu'il exécrait les traîtres. La droiture de son esprit l'empêchait de concevoir de tel comportement, si bien que Genma préféra intervenir immédiatement.

— Il est hors de question qu'on s'en prenne à un civil, alors calme-toi.

Comme souvent, son ton ne laissait place à aucune contestation. Sa parole faisait loi dans leur escouade.

— Daisuke, peux-tu nous expliquer pourquoi Hayashi agit de cette façon ? Il n'a aucune raison de nous en vouloir il me semble.

— Sa haine ne vous vise pas vous en particulier… Il déteste tous les ninjas venus de Konoha depuis des années, et il me déteste tout autant, puisque j'ai décidé de vous accueillir dans la ferme de nos défunts parents.

— Pourquoi cette haine envers Konoha ? intervint Raido, surpris par ces allégations.

— J'imagine que cela à avoir avec un crime de guerre ? tenta Genma.

Daisuke les fixa, désemparé. Des ninjas comme ces trois-là pouvaient-ils comprendre la douleur qu'endurait son petit-frère ? Pouvaient-ils comprendre à quel point leur famille avait été familière aux horreurs de ce monde ? Une petite voix dans sa tête lui affirma que, de par leur statut, ils avaient dû voir des choses bien pires que lui, si ce n'était les avoir commis. Il en savait assez pour savoir que la voie des ninjas n'était certainement pas la plus tendre. Il lui suffisait de voir l'état de la kunoichi devant lui pour s'en rappeler après tout.

— Effectivement. Cela s'est passé lors de la dernière grande guerre…

Les trois de Konoha pâlirent à l'évocation de cette période. La Troisième Grande Guerre Shinobi avait été la plus sanglante et la plus meurtrière de toutes. Pour eux qui y avait participé en tant qu'enfants-soldat, les souvenirs des massacres étaient restés ancrés dans leur esprit. Il n'en parlait jamais et faisait tout pour pouvoir laisser ces horreurs derrière eux.

— Notre famille habite sur ces terres depuis plusieurs générations, et jamais l'un de nous n'a été autre chose qu'un simple fermier. Jamais nous nous sommes mêlés des affaires des ninjas, et notre éloignement de Konoha nous a permis de vivre en paix sans nous soucier de la politique du Pays du Feu. Nous n'étions qu'une modeste famille souhaitant la tranquillité, rien de plus, mais tout a changé quand la guerre a commencé…

— Nous sommes près de la frontière avec Kusa ici, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda N en s'adressant à son chef d'escouade.

Il acquiesça, silencieux. La tournure que les événements prenaient ne lui plaisait guère. Après la guerre, il était vite devenu le garde du corps du Yondaime, et sa place lui avait permis d'en apprendre plus sur la réalité de cette période. De nombreux crimes de guerre avait été rapporté au Hokage à l'époque et les plus hautes sphères de Konoha et du pays du Feu avaient tout fait pour que cela ne se sache pas. Il redoutait la suite de l'histoire que leur contait Daisuke. Ce dernier reprit la parole :

— Hayashi n'était qu'un enfant à cette époque-là, il devait avoir tout au plus quatre ou cinq ans. La région n'était pas encore réellement en guerre, mais l'on voyait passer chaque jour un peu plus de ninjas sur nos terres. Nos parents avaient toujours accordé leur soutien à ceux de Konoha, et cela n'avait pas changé avec la guerre. Ils fournissaient des vivres aux escouades qui passaient pas là, ainsi qu'un gîte pour les blessés. Avec les mois qui passèrent et la guerre qui s'envenimait, la situation devint de plus en plus tendue dans la région. Une grande partie de nos récoltes fût détruite, si bien qu'il nous restait à peine de quoi subsister. Pourtant, nos parents n'ont pas hésité une seule seconde à partager le peu qu'il nous restait avec les soldats...

Daisuke se stoppa pendant quelques instants. Ses yeux fixaient le vide, sa voix était presque devenue un chuchotement. Toujours assis en tailleur sur le sol, les épaules de plus en plus affaissées, il semblait être ailleurs. Comme s'il revivait cette période de sa vie. Ou plutôt, comme si une partie de lui-même était restée bloquée à cette époque, songea N en l'observant. Après un nouveau long soupir, il continua :

— Rien n'aurait pu nous avertir de ce qu'il allait arriver. À vrai dire, je n'étais même pas sur place ce jour-là… Nos parents m'avaient envoyé en ville pour acheter un peu de nourriture. Lorsque je suis rentré, il était déjà trop tard.

Sa voix se brisa, ses yeux pâles étaient hantés par ses regrets. N céda à son élan et se leva pour le rejoindre. Genma la laissa faire, veillant tout de même à être prêt à intervenir si son corps lui faisait défaut. Après quelques pas trébuchants, la jeune femme vint s'asseoir près du paysan, déjà épuisée par le peu d'efforts qu'elle avait fournis. Elle posa une main bienveillante sur son bras, cherchant à capter son attention. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais elle ressentait une grande compassion pour cet homme qu'elle connaissait à peine. Enfin, elle parvint à capter son regard et l'encouragea à continuer son récit :

— Que s'est-il passé ? lui demanda-t-elle.

— Ils ont été massacrés. Notre père et notre mère ont été sauvagement assassinés. Lorsque je suis rentré, ils étaient morts depuis longtemps, il n'y avait plus une once de vie dans leur regard depuis longtemps. Dès que je ferme les yeux, je vois encore leur cadavre sur le sol du cellier…

— Des ninjas de Kumo ?

N lui avait demandé ça sans rien laisser paraître sur son visage. Si ceux qui avaient fait ce coup-là étaient bien de Kumo, ils avaient eu raison de ne rien dire sur leur identité…

— Non. C'était des ninjas de Konoha.

Sa réponse tomba, implacable. Comment était-ce possible ?

— C'est impossible ! s'exclama Raido haut et fort, comme un écho à ses pensées.

Le regard de N se posa sur leur chef d'escouade, en quête de réponse. Celui-ci se contenta de baisser la tête en mâchonnant son senbon, l'air las. Que savait-il de tout ça ?

— Et pourtant je vous dis la vérité, affirma Daisuke. Hayashi a été témoin du meurtre et il en est resté traumatisé depuis. Il voue une haine profonde à tout ce qui touche Konoha, alors autant vous dire que lorsque j'ai accepté de vous accueillir, il a vécu ça comme un affront. Il vous hait tous, sans exception, et il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour vous nuire. Je suis désolé.

Il se leva, et sans attendre de réponse, il s'éclipsa, laissant les trois ninjas confus. Un silence pesant avait envahi la pièce. Finalement, Genma prit la parole :

— La priorité, c'est de te mettre en sécurité N. On part ce soir.

— Pourquoi se précipiter ? On est même pas sûr que ce gamin nous a trahis ! protesta Raido.

— Je ne prendrais pas le risque que l'un de vous deux soit de nouveau blessé. On part dans une heure, mangez un bout et préparez-vous.

Une fois encore, il ne leur laissait pas le loisir de protester contre sa décision. Ses deux coéquipiers acquiescèrent en silence, conscients qu'il serait impossible de le faire changer d'avis.

Ils se retrouvèrent une heure plus tard dans la fraicheur de la nuit, prêt à affronter une longue course jusqu'au village de la feuille. Daisuke avait eu la gentillesse de leur fournir des vivres et des vêtements plus chauds. N avait d'ailleurs quitté avec plaisir le vieux t-shirt qui la couvrait à peine. Toujours incapable de se déplacer correctement, elle avait profité du soutien de Raido pour boitiller jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt qui délimitait le domaine fermier.

— Comment on fait maintenant ? demanda-t-elle à Genma.

Celui-ci était resté étrangement silencieux depuis le discours de Daisuke. Quelque chose semblait l'avoir perturbé dans les allégations du paysan. Croyait-il vraiment cette histoire de crime de guerre ? Même Nozomi semblait avoir remarqué l'air soucieux qu'affichait le ninja.

— Vous commencez par invoquer Katsuo et Osamu, on va avoir besoin d'eux.

Ils s'exécutèrent immédiatement, N sortant un parchemin d'une de ses sacoches qu'elle avait enfin récupérées, et Raido apposant directement sa main sur le sol. Deux nuages de fumée se dissipèrent, laissant entrevoir l'imposant lynx et une buse au plumage tricolore. Celle-ci vint se percher rapidement sur l'épaule de son invocateur, utilisant l'épaulette renforcée de son uniforme ninja pour planter ses serres.

— Tu fais trop souvent appel à moi, femelle.

Katsuo s'était exprimé d'une voix las en toisant N. Cette dernière lui répondit d'un air blasé :

— La prochaine fois que tu es blessé, je te laisse te vider de ton sang.

— Tu n'oserais pas.

— Qui sait ?

Genma ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la joute verbale qui se déroulait devant lui, même s'il y coupa court.

— Katsuo nous aurions besoin de ton aide cette nuit, peux-tu nous prêter main forte ? Ou plutôt "patte" forte ?

— Tu vas me dire qu'en plus de ça, ton chef d'escouade ose faire des jeux de mots aussi minables ? fit le lynx à N, ignorant complètement Genma.

— Moi aussi ça me consterne, mais on finit par s'y habituer…

La jeune femme partit dans un éclat de rire en voyant le visage faussement vexé du Jonin.

— Je croyais qu'on était pressé ? nota Raido, le sourire aux lèvres.

— Effectivement. Osamu, j'aimerais que tu voles en direction du Nord. Essaye de repérer un jeune homme blond seul, ou accompagné par un groupe de ninja. Katsuo, tu pars dans la même direction. Si vous repérez une quelconque menace, vous nous prévenez. Soyez prudent et ne vous faites pas repérer. Nozomi, tu pars direction Konoha, en ouvrant la marche. Ton flair permettra de repérer le moindre danger. N, je vais te porter pour aller plus vite. Et toi Raido, tu couvriras nos arrières. Des objections ?

Il avait dessiné le plan de leur formation au fur et à mesure de son discours, indiquant le placement de chacun et leur périmètre de surveillance. Personne ne lui répondit.

— Nous sommes à deux jours de marche de Konoha. En nous pressant, nous devrions pouvoir faire le trajet en moitié moins de temps. C'est parti !

* * *

J'ai comme l'impression que la suite va être compliqué pour ces trois-là...

Il y a peu de chance que je publie un nouveau chapitre avant la fin de l'année, alors je vous souhaite de très bonne fête à tous, et j'espère que je vous retrouverai pour la suite en 2021 (surtout qu'on arrive enfin dans la partie de l'histoire qui m'a donner l'idée de cette fanfic, et que je suis impatiente d'écrire *-* )

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des retours ;)  
À bientôt,

Ney'


End file.
